Quelque chose de pourri au royaume de Merlin
by Nanola
Summary: Henry Potter, jeune orphelin élevé par son parrain Severus Rogue, fait son entrée à Poudlard.
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Henry Potter, jeune orphelin élevé par son parrain Severus Rogue, fait son entrée à Poudlard.

Rating T : Toute forme de violence ne sera jamais décrite explicitement, je suppose donc que le rating M ne s'impose pas.

Disclaimer : Il faut rendre à César ce qui appartient à César, donc tous les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi mais à JK Rowling. Le titre vient en partie d'une citation de W. Shakespeare dans _Hamlet_ : "il y a quelque chose de pourri au royaume de Danemark". L'histoire, elle, m'appartient ainsi que les personnages n'appartenant pas au canon.

Note : Voici ma première fiction, je me lance avec une certaine appréhension et j'ai besoin d'avis qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, au moins pour savoir si ça vaut le coup de continuer. Je vous soumets ce premier chapitre mais le rythme de parution n'est pas déterminé.

C'est un univers alternatif, Voldemort est mort et les horcruxes n'existent pas.

Beta : Grealyl que je remercie

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

Un hurlement déchirant perça le silence des cachots de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, rapidement suivi par des pleurs d'enfant.

Severus Rogue, Maître ès Potions et professeur à l'école, se leva comme un ressort de son lit et courut dans la chambre qui jouxtait la sienne. Les pleurs continuèrent tandis qu'il s'approchait rapidement du lit à barreaux. Son filleul, à peine âgé de dix-sept mois, dont il avait hérité la garde deux mois auparavant, hurlait de toute la force de ses poumons et se tortillait entre ses draps, en proie à une souffrance insupportable.

Avec d'infinies précautions, Severus prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le serra doucement contre lui pour l'apaiser. Mais en vain. Cela semblait même être pire, les pleurs s'intensifièrent. L'homme dût se résoudre à l'emmener à l'infirmerie du château. Il traversa les dédales de couloirs glacés en courant, en espérant que personne ne le verrait. À cette heure, les élèves encore présents durant les vacances de Noël devaient être au lit, mais c'était le réveillon et le Maître de Potions était à peu près certain que la plupart faisaient la fête dans les salles communes. Lui n'aspirait qu'à dormir depuis une semaine car son filleul dormait à peine et le réveillait chaque nuit.

Il déboula dans l'infirmerie avec fracas, faisant sursauter Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école, penchée sur le corps d'un élève, sans doute victime d'une indigestion.

-Severus, c'est..., commença Poppy Pomfresh avant d'entendre enfin les vagissements du bébé installé dans les chaudes couvertures et parfaitement calé dans les bras de son parrain.

-Il s'est mis à hurler, encore, souffla Severus, épuisé et inquiet. Ça fait une semaine que ça dure mais cette fois, il ne se calme pas.

-Déposez-le sur ce lit, fit l'infirmière en désignant la couche la plus proche.

Severus s'exécuta, allongeant son précieux fardeau tandis que Madame Pomfresh tirait un paravent et plaçait un sort de silence autour du lit afin de ne pas déranger les autres patients. Avec des gestes rapides et une dextérité résultant d'une longue pratique, l'infirmière déshabilla le bébé qui se contorsionnait et hurlait toujours. Les deux adultes se figèrent et cessèrent de respirer en voyant l'état du corps du petit garçon.

-Au nom de Merlin, s'exclama Poppy d'une voix blanche, Severus, dites-moi que vous n'êtes pas responsable de son état !

-Pardon ? ! siffla dangereusement le tuteur de l'enfant. Comment pouvez-vous imaginer que je puisse faire une telle chose à un bébé, à mon propre filleul qui plus est ? ! Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? !

Poppy fronça les sourcils avant de se pencher sur le corps du bébé couvert d'ecchymoses et de plaies rougeâtres qui n'auguraient rien de bon. L'infirmière voulut renvoyer le parrain de son patient mais il préféra rester. Elle soigna donc l'enfant, lui jeta une dizaine de sorts de soin et lui administra quelques potions en les lui envoyant directement dans l'estomac.

Un peu plus tard, Severus conjura un fauteuil confortable et s'y installa, le regard posé sur son pupille qui dormait enfin, apaisé et soigné. Il se remémora les événements qui avaient conduit la justice magique à mettre l'enfant sous sa tutelle, lui, un ancien Mangemort, un des serviteurs du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps : Lord Voldemort. Ce puissant sorcier avait été tué par un petit garçon du nom de Neville Londubat alors à peine âgé de quinze mois. L'enfant venait juste de voir ses parents se faire tuer sous ses yeux.

Neville devint le héros du monde sorcier et fut confié à la garde de sa grand-mère. Les autres Mangemorts, pour se venger de la mort de leur Maître, se rendirent dans la demeure des Potter, grands amis des Londubat et les torturèrent jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Lily et James Potter avaient deux enfants du même âge que le jeune Neville. Des jumeaux, âgés également de quinze mois. L'aîné, Harry, était resté chez ses parents, il avait attrapé la dragoncelle, une maladie assez semblable à la varicelle moldue. On avait éloigné son frère Henry qui était resté chez son parrain. Ce fut ce qui le sauva.

Aujourd'hui, l'enfant était orphelin et son frère était, aux yeux du monde sorcier, mort avec ses parents, même si son corps n'avait pas été retrouvé. Henry aurait pu finir dans la famille de sa mère mais Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, Manitou Suprême et vainqueur du mage noir Gellert Grindenwald, s'était interposé et avait intercédé en la faveur de Severus Rogue, son parrain qui se trouvait être professeur à Poudlard et qui venait d'être acquitté car il espionnait Voldemort pour le compte de Dumbledore.

Une main sur son épaule fit sursauter le professeur et l'obligea à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Il soupira exagérément en voyant l'intrus qui avait osé le déranger.

-Black, que me vaut le... plaisir de ta présence ? siffla-t-il alors que l'autre s'asseyait tout près.

Sirius Black, ancien Auror, et parrain de Harry, venait de reprendre à Poudlard le poste de professeur de duel, délaissé depuis des années. A la mort de son ami James et de son épouse, il avait en effet pris des mesures pour se rapprocher de Henry et avait demandé à Albus une place dans son établissement.

-Poppy m'a prévenu qu'Henry était là. Il va bien ?

Apparemment, Sirius ne s'était pas encore remis de la mort de son filleul et reportait son attention sur celui de Severus, seul souvenir vivant de ses amis.

-Il dort. Pour l'instant.

-Tu devrais en faire autant, tu as une mine affreuse. Encore plus que d'habitude je veux dire. Déjà que tu ressembles à un cadavre en temps normal...

-Si c'est pour faire ce genre de réflexion, Black, tu peux sortir !

Le paravent s'écarta pour laisser passer deux autres jeunes hommes: l'un avait l'air épuisé et prêt à s'écrouler à chaque pas, l'autre aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs.

-Dites-moi que je rêve ! Cracha Severus à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant. C'est une réunion de Gryffondors ? ! Me voilà coincé entre un loup garou, un sale clebs et un rat.

-Tu devrais te sentir bien au milieu de tous ces animaux, espèce de chauve-souris crasseuse, riposta tout aussi bas Sirius.

-Ça suffit vous deux, grogna le loup-garou en montrant des dents. Vous avez quel âge ? Quinze ans ? Il y a un gamin qui a perdu ses parents, il n'a pas besoin d'avoir des tuteurs immatures.

-Des tuteurs immatures ? Il n'a qu'un tuteur Lupin, et c'est moi. Vous n'êtes rien pour lui à part les amis de son défunt père.

Au visage livide des trois hommes et au hoquet de Remus Lupin, Severus sut qu'il avait été trop loin. Il s'excusa dans un murmure avant de retourner à la contemplation du bébé endormi paisiblement. Sirius se leva, suivit par ses deux amis. Remus jeta un dernier regard à l'homme assis tandis que Peter Pettigrew, tapait amicalement l'épaule du professeur. Aucun des trois ne lui en tenaient rigueur. Ils comprenaient sa réaction mais le souvenir de James Potter était encore présent dans tous les esprits et sa mort trop récente, trop douloureuse pour réussir à l'accepter et à oublier les vieilles rancœurs.

Severus fut réveillé par des gazouillis. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, son regard tomba sur Henry assis au milieu du lit et jouant avec Poppy. L'infirmière lui parlait et il tentait de reproduire les mots qu'il entendait. Les plus simples comme « main » et « doudou » ressortaient clairement, les autres étaient incompréhensibles sauf pour le bébé mais il s'appliquait.

-Je crois que Severus est réveillé, chantonna Poppy pour le bébé.

-Se'vu' 'veillé ? babilla Henry.

Il ne broncha pas lorsqu'il se sentit soulevé du lit mais il sourit en voyant le visage de son parrain. Severus lui ébouriffa les cheveux qu'il avait déjà fort décoiffés.

-Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit le professeur.

-Beaucoup mieux même si les ecchymoses et les plaies n'ont pas disparu. J'ignore ce qu'il avait mais au moindre signe, vous revenez me voir.

-J'espère que ça ne se reproduira pas.

-Je l'espère aussi.

0o0

Henry fit deux séjours à l'infirmerie de Poudlard et trois à Sainte Mangouste, l'hôpital des sorciers avant même ses deux ans. Aucun des médicomages ne blâma Severus quand l'enfant présenta après sa première nuit là-bas, des marques qui n'étaient pas là la veille. Aucun n'était capable d'expliquer ce qu'il avait, alors même que les plus grands spécialistes s'étaient penché sur son cas.

0o0

À cinq ans, Henry était petit et chétif et ne pouvait faire la même chose que les autres enfants de son âge. Severus avait fait en sorte de le socialiser un peu. Il lui fit rencontrer des enfants de son âge et voir autre chose que l'appartement dans lequel il vivait avec son parrain ou le parc. Ainsi, Henry fit la connaissance de Ronald Weasley, fils cadet d'une fratrie de sept enfants, tous roux, et Neville Londubat, petit brun joufflu surprotégé par sa grand-mère. Tous les deux avaient son âge mais si Ron et Henry se voyaient tous les jours – Madame Weasley donnait des cours à ses enfants jusqu'à leur rentrée à Poudlard, elle avait donc accepté de prendre sous son aile, le jeune Potter – ils ne voyaient que plus rarement Neville, qui sortait peu de chez lui.

Les trois enfants s'imaginaient déjà entrant à Poudlard et écoutaient avidement les récits racontés par Sirius, Remus, Peter, et plus rarement Severus sur la vie au collège.

Severus et Sirius étaient toujours professeur à l'école, Remus avait pris le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal deux ans auparavant et Peter assistait, depuis la rentrée, Madame Chourave qui enseignait la Botanique. Tous l'avaient fait pour veiller sur Henry et permettre à son parrain de se reposer. Ainsi l'enfant s'épanouissait entre son parrain, ses oncles, ses cours chez Madame Weasley et ses amis.

Mais la souffrance n'était jamais loin et elle frappait parfois sans prévenir.

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Beta : Grealyl

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

Severus soupira. Ce gamin allait le rendre dingue. À croire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de dormir. À onze ans, Henry se réveillait encore toutes les nuits, souffrant toujours et réveillant par là même son parrain, mais le jour, il était en activité constante. Comme s'il prenait une potion énergisante.

- Henry, pour l'amour de Merlin et des Fondateurs, assieds-toi ! tonna Severus en se laissant tomber avec grâce dans son fauteuil.

- Mais...

- Je te demande juste de te tenir tranquille cinq minutes.

Henry cessa de courir partout en piaillant sans arrêt et regarda Severus, essayant sans doute de déterminer si son parrain était en colère. Quand il le vit se masser les paupières, il préféra obéir sagement. Severus était épuisé et il ne valait mieux pas pour le gamin de l'énerver davantage. La dernière fois que Henry avait poussé le bouchon trop loin, il avait été incapable de s'asseoir pendant deux jours et son postérieur se souvenait encore de la fessée mémorable qu'il avait reçu.

- J'irai dans quelle maison ? demanda l'enfant en s'installant finalement sur le canapé. Tu crois que j'irai à Gryffondor ? Comme Papa et Maman ?

C'était une question qui angoissait beaucoup Henry. Il ne voulait pas décevoir son parrain en allant à Gryffondor mais il ne voulait pas entacher le souvenir de ses parents en allant dans une autre maison que la leur.

- Vu ton caractère frondeur, Gryffondor sera parfait, lui répondit Severus avec un petit rictus.

- Tu ne seras pas déçu si je ne vais pas à Serpentard ? S'inquiéta Henry.

- Tu n'y as pas ta place mon grand. Et peu importe dans quelle maison tu seras réparti, je serai toujours fier de toi Henry.

Il garda pour lui qu'il préférait éviter que son filleul se retrouve à Poufsouffle. Une masse brune fondit sur lui. Severus le prit sur ses genoux et le serra contre lui, caressant ses mèches brunes qui partaient dans tous les sens – héritage des Potter – et se fit une nouvelle fois la réflexion que l'enfant était vraiment petit pour son âge. Henry devait avoir la taille d'un garçon de huit ans et le poids d'un bambin de six ans. Son visage maigre n'avait pas ces rondeurs enfantines que beaucoup d'enfants arboraient encore à onze ans, ni ces joues roses. Non, Henry était pâle et paraissait malade. Il avait toutes les caractéristiques d'un enfant battu et souvent, Severus se demandait s'il ne l'était pas réellement, à son insu, au vu des cicatrices qui ornaient son corps et de son comportement.

En effet, le jeune garçon avait une nette tendance à se replier sur lui-même ainsi qu'à rechercher de l'affection auprès de son parrain. Il avait également développé des troubles alimentaires ainsi que du sommeil. Pourtant, Severus était presque certain que ça ne venait pas de Henry, que c'était à cause de cette maladie qui pesait sur l'enfant. C'était pour ça que le professeur ne rechignait jamais à réconforter son pupille– sauf en public – lorsque celui-ci se jetait dans ses bras. Il savait néanmoins se montrer ferme quand le gamin dépassait les bornes.

- Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? Demanda doucement Severus, le regard plongé dans les grands yeux verts hérités de Lily cachés derrières de fines lunettes.

Le professeur distinguait les cernes violettes qui mangeaient le visage de son filleul.

- Non, ça va, fit Henry, le nez dans les robes noires de son parrain. Je veux rester là, déclara l'enfant en se serrant davantage si c'était possible contre son parrain. Je veux juste rester avec toi encore un peu.

Et Severus comprit. Ce qui aurait pu passer pour un caprice était en réalité un aveu. Durant les vacances, lui et Severus vivaient impasse du Tisseur, dans une petite maison dans le Londres Moldu, mais ils demeuraient au château durant l'année. Malgré tout, chaque jour, son parrain était à ses côtés, sauf lorsqu'il donnait ses cours et que l'enfant était chez les Weasley pour ses études. Cette année, ce serait différent. Henry dormirait autre part, avec d'autres gens qui ne l'aimeraient probablement pas, parce qu'il était le pupille de Severus Rogue, le pire professeur de Poudlard qui favorisait sa maison et pénalisait les autres à grand renfort d'heures de retenue, de points en moins et de sarcasmes humiliants, qui parvenait à glacer l'ambiance par sa simple présence. Mais pour le moment, l'enfant n'avait jamais vu cette facette, alors il voulait profiter de son parrain, tel qu'il l'avait toujours connu.

Henry était demandeur de beaucoup d'affection, ce que lui apportaient son parrain et ses oncles, et avait horreur de la solitude. C'était ce qu'il craignait par dessus tout, être seul. Après tout, il ne savait pas dans quelle maison il serait et s'il serait avec Ron et Neville. Pour le rassurer, Severus le garda contre lui. Il connaissait parfaitement les pensées de son filleul pour en avoir discuté avec lui un soir où l'enfant s'était précipité sur lui après un cauchemar, totalement paniqué.

Un peu plus tard, le professeur de Potion enjoignit son filleul à se préparer. Le train pour Poudlard partait à onze heures et Henry devait être à la gare, comme n'importe quel élève. Aucune exception ne devait être pratiquée.

- Ça va aller Henry, fit le professeur une fois son protégé prêt à partir.

Le gamin paraissait angoissé même s'il faisait son possible pour le cacher. Severus posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon et l'autre sur les malles posées à ses pieds et il les fit transplaner, manière très rapide de se déplacer que Henry détestait particulièrement puisqu'il avait l'impression de passer de force dans un tuyau trop étroit. La seconde d'après, ils étaient sur le quai 9 3/4, devant la locomotive rouge du Poudlard Express qui partait dans une quinzaine de minutes. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls, bon nombre de parents avaient emmené leur progéniture avant l'heure afin de distribuer les dernières recommandations.

Ils attendirent cinq minutes avant de voir une petite troupe de têtes rousses avancer dans leur direction, Ron en tête. Severus poussa Henry à saluer également le reste de la famille, après tout, être nerveux n'était pas une raison valable pour oublier les bonnes manières. Madame Weasley serra l'enfant contre lui à l'en broyer les os. Percy le troisième frère de Ron, en Cinquième Année à Poudlard et Préfet, lui serra pompeusement la main et disparut. Fred et George, les frères jumeaux farceurs, en Troisième Année, lui ébouriffèrent les cheveux et s'éclipsèrent également. Ginevra, Ginny, la petite dernière, âgée de dix ans, l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Henry, prévint Severus, je vais y aller. On se voit ce soir.

S'il avait pensé un instant que cette seule phrase engendrerait de telles conséquences, Severus aurait attendu que son filleul monte dans le train avant de partir. Au contraire, Henry fonça sur lui et enserra de toute la force de ses bras la taille de son parrain. Et le supplia de ne pas le laisser. À croire qu'il oubliait qu'ils se reverraient au banquet et assez régulièrement.

- Henry, fit Severus d'une voix sèche pour que l'enfant cesse de se comporter comme un bébé devant tout le monde – le professeur n'était pas contre serrer son filleul contre lui pour l'apaiser mais il y avait trop de monde et l'homme avait une réputation à tenir auprès des élèves présents.

Le garçon leva les yeux et recula. Tout son visage indiquait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à fondre en larmes mais, et Severus remercia mentalement Ron de ne pas le forcer à intervenir, le jeune Weasley entoura son meilleur ami de son bras droit, le poussa jusqu'au train et le fit monter à l'intérieur. Henry avait déjà installé ses affaires dans un compartiment.

Dix minutes plus tard, le train s'ébranla. Neville les avait rejoints juste avant le départ.

0o0

Les Premières Années, conduits par Minerva McGonagall – professeur de Métamorphose, directrice adjointe de l'école et directrice de la maison Gryffondor – s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte close. Henry savait qu'elle ouvrait sur la Grande Salle. On entendait les bruissements des conversions des élèves des autres Années passer à travers l'épais panneau de bois. Henry se demandait si tous les Premières Années avaient, comme eux, traversé le lac en barque avec Hagrid, le garde-chasse de l'école. Probablement puisque chaque année, les Premières Années allaient être réparties dans leur future maison. Restait à savoir comment.

Le professeur leur exposa le principe des quatre maisons et les qualités de chacune : Gryffondor, tenant son nom de l'un des fondateurs Godric Gryffondor, était la maison du courage Poufsouffle, comme Helga Poufsouffle, était la maison de la loyauté Serdaigle, de Rowena Serdaigle était à l'origine de son nom, avait pour principale qualité la connaissance la dernière quant à elle était Serpentard, comme le fondateur Salazar Serpentard, la maison de la ruse. Les Premières Années devaient également respecter le règlement en vigueur sous peine de sanctions : pertes de points, punitions, réprimandes voire expulsion.

- Bien, maintenant que tout est clair, nous pouvons passer dans la Grande Salle où vous serez répartis.

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Ce qui n'avait été jusque là que des bruits étouffés se transforma en boucan infernal. La Grande Salle était composée de cinq tables, quatre parallèles les unes aux autres installées dans la longueur de la pièce, la cinquième était perpendiculaire aux autres et était réservée aux professeurs. Tous étaient déjà installés.

Les Premières Années remontèrent jusqu'à la table des professeurs, tentant de faire abstraction des murmures sur leur passage. Henry était très petit pour son âge mais il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul. En effet un autre garçon était maigre et mesurait presque une tête de moins que les autres. Henry fut néanmoins le seul des deux à se faufiler tout devant pour bien voir mais surtout pour vérifier que son parrain était bien là.

Il fut à demi-rassuré. Oui, Severus était là mais Henry ne savait toujours pas comment ils allaient tous être répartis. Il se souvint que les frères de Ron leur racontaient des histoires de dragon qu'il fallait combattre ou de trolls à tuer, et que ses oncles et son parrain avaient acquiescé.

Finalement, le professeur McGonagall mit fin à sa torture mentale en déposant sur l'estrade un tabouret sur lequel elle posa un morceau de tissus rapiécé et miteux qui ressemblait vaguement à un chapeau. Ses bords se déchirèrent pour former une ouverture. Et l'objet se mit à chanter. Médusé, Henry ne put détacher son regard de la bouche qui bougeait et n'écouta pas la chanson. Il ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque la directrice de Gryffondor appela une certaine Hannah Abbot. Une fillette blonde sortit des rangs, tremblante et s'avança vers le tabouret. Le chapeau fut posé sur sa tête et un POUFSOUFFLE retentit.

Un à un les élèves passèrent par ordre alphabétique sous le Choixpeau – parce qu'apparemment, c'était à lui que revenait ce choix – et furent répartis dans leur maison. Henry attendit son nom avec appréhension, il avait peur de savoir où il allait atterrir. Même si son parrain était le directeur de Serpentard, le garçon était angoissé de s'y retrouver. Tout comme il avait la trouille d'aller à Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle.

Lorsque son nom résonna, il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir mais il s'approcha, livide et s'assit sur le tabouret alors que dans la Grande Salle, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Le professeur McGonagall posa le chapeau sur sa tête et se recula.

Henry ne vit pas ses oncles et son parrain se faire plus attentifs. Il ne vit pas non plus Neville, installé à la table des Gryffondor et Ron qui attendait son tour, le fixer. Non, l'enfant ne vit rien et n'entendit rien non plus sauf la petite voix dans sa tête.

_-_Je vois du courage, fit-elle, mais aussi une grande peur du rejet. Tu as beaucoup de loyauté et une très grande envie d'être accepté tel que tu es. Serdaigle et Serpentard ne t'aideraient assurément pas sur ce chemin là.

Henry arrêta de respirer. Deux des quatre maisons venaient de se fermer. Ne restaient que Poufsouffle et Gryffondor.

- Poufsouffle, reprit le Choixpeau, serait la maison la plus susceptible de t'accueillir, or je vois que ce n'est pas ta place. Il ne reste plus que GRYFFONDOR !

Le dernier mot résonna à la fois dans la tête de Henry mais également dans la Grande Salle. Des applaudissements nourris s'élevèrent de la table la plus à gauche de l'estrade et le garçon s'y dirigea sans un regard vers son parrain et ses oncles. Il était soulagé.

Ron fut également réparti à Gryffondor à sa plus grande joie et à celle de ses amis sans se douter un seul instant qu'à la table des professeurs, Severus gémissait intérieurement. Ces trois-là étaient intenables lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Les sept prochaines années ne seraient pas de tout repos et le château risquerait de s'écrouler, il pouvait l'affirmer. Sauf s'il se permettait de mettre en garde Henry.

Henry s'allongea avec délice entre les draps de coton et s'endormit sitôt sa tête posée sur l'oreiller. La journée avait été longue et éreintante et le lendemain serait le premier jour de cours.

0o0

Le vendredi, à la fin de la première semaine de cours, lors du petit-déjeuner, Henry aperçut Athéna, la chouette chevêche de son parrain, se poser devant lui et tendre sa patte à laquelle une lettre était accrochée. L'enfant regarda la table des professeurs mais Severus n'était pas là. Il déplia alors le message tandis que le rapace s'envolait non sans lui mordiller affectueusement le doigt au passage.

_« Henry,__rejoins-moi__ dans __nos __appartements __à__ la __fin __de __ta __journée__ de __cours. __Tu __peux __emmener __Ronald__ et __Neville __si __tu __en __as __envie __et __s'ils __le __désirent.  
>Affectueusement,<br>Severus »_

- C'est de qui ? demanda Neville assis à ses côtés.

- Severus, répondit Henry, il m'invite à passer après les cours ce soir chez lui. Et vous pouvez venir si vous voulez.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

- Oui, très bonne.

- Alors pourquoi tu parais triste ? s'enquit Ron, la bouche pleine.

- Je suis juste inquiet, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas pu le voir à la fin du cours de Potion de lundi et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il me fuyait.

- C'est juste une impression, affirma Ron en finissant son assiette. Il t'adore.

- Ron a raison, le professeur Rogue t'adore, il n'a pas trouvé l'occasion de te parler avant, c'est tout.

- Moui, soupira Henry, guère convaincu.

- On finit les cours à trois heures avec Histoire de la Magie, fit Ron en regardant l'emploi du temps qu'il avait reçu le premier jour de cours. On ira après.

- Vous voulez venir ?

- Sauf si tu ne veux pas, reprit rapidement Neville. 

Lors du dernier cours de la journée, Histoire de la Magie, Henry en vint à se demander s'il était possible qu'un professeur soit plus soporifique encore que le professeur Binns, fantôme de son état. À croire qu'il avait un don. Dès ses premiers mots, une torpeur s'était emparée de la classe et une à une, les têtes des élèves tombaient sur les pupitres, Henry ne fit pas exception, Ron ronflait allègrement et Neville bavait sur son parchemin vierge. Seule, une fille de Gryffondor, Hermione Granger, prenait des notes avec acharnement, semblant résister au sommeil. C'était une fillette brune aux cheveux emmêlés et aux dents proéminentes guère appréciée de ses camarades car elle semblait tout savoir sur tout et se faisait une joie de le montrer à tout le monde.

Des Gryffondor, Henry les connaissait tous. Enfin, il était capable de mettre un nom sur un visage. Dans son dortoir, ils étaient six garçons. Outre Neville et Ron, le jeune Potter avait donc fait la connaissance de Dean Thomas, un sorcier métis qui avait découvert peu de temps après son anniversaire qu'il était un sorcier : il n'avait jusque là, vécu qu'entouré de Moldus parce que son père, un sorcier, était parti peu après sa naissance Seamus Finnegan, le garçon avait raconté dès le lendemain de la rentrée, que son père était moldu et sa mère sorcière. Le dernier occupant du dortoir était sans doute celui que Henry cernait le moins : Orion Donewood, un petit gars, chétif et guère bavard qui n'avait pas l'air très dégourdi. Chez les filles, elles étaient cinq : Hermione Granger, Née-Moldu Parvati Patil, une jeune fille d'origine indienne et sorcière et dont la sœur jumelle, Padma, avait été envoyée à Serdaigle Lavande Brown, qui s'était immédiatement entendue avec Parvati Samantha Aguerby, une sorcière discrète dont le père travaillait au Ministère de la Magie et Sandy Pindleton dont les parents étaient Aurors.

La sonnerie réveilla tout le monde, à part Ron que Neville secoua un peu rudement pour qu'il daigne ouvrir les yeux.

- Quoi ? C'est déjà la fin ? marmonna-t-il, la voix pâteuse et les yeux embués de sommeil.

Ni Neville ni Henry ne répondirent, ils se contentèrent d'enfourner les affaires de leur ami dans son sac de cours et de le tirer de sa chaise afin qu'il les suive. Ils imitèrent les autres élèves de leur classe qui se pressèrent à la sortie de la salle, hâtés par la perspective du week-end ensoleillé qui s'annonçait.

Le trio courut à travers les dédales de couloirs, Henry en tête car ce dernier connaissait presque le château sur le bout des doigts. Ils arrivèrent, essoufflés, devant le tableau qui gardait les appartements privés du professeur Rogue. Un mot de passe soufflé plus tard, trois tornades entrèrent avec bruit, faisant sortir Severus de son bureau au pas de course, le visage fermé, la baguette tirée, en position d'attaque – vieille habitude apprise durant son enrôlement chez les Mangemorts et qu'il n'avait jamais perdue.

Certain qu'il ne craignait rien d'autre que de devoir surveiller trois gamins turbulents, Severus rangea sa baguette dans sa manche et soupira. Henry se recomposa un visage d'ange et s'avança vers son tuteur afin de le saluer comme il se devait, c'est à dire qu'il lui sauta dans les bras. Neville et Ron firent de même mais de manière plus conventionnelle, se contentant de faire un rapide signe de tête.

- Comment tu vas ? commença Severus aimablement, alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre installés dans le salon devant une bonne tasse de thé et une assiette de gâteaux.

- Bien, répondit Henry.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Ça va bien, je t'assure. Je dors toute la nuit et je n'ai pas mal. Nulle part.

Henry perçut nettement un soupir de soulagement venir tout droit de son parrain. Mais à l'expression de son visage, il pouvait déterminer que Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'enfant n'avait pas mal. Lui non plus d'ailleurs.

- C'est bien, non ?

- Oui, c'est bien Henry, c'est même une bonne nouvelle, se hâta de le rassurer Severus. Cependant, j'aurais bien aimé savoir ce qu'il t'arrive. Monsieur Weasley, mettez à profit l'éducation que vos parents vous ont inculquée au lieu de vous goinfrer, claqua Severus en voyant Ron engloutir la moitié de l'assiette en un temps record.

Rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, Ron enfourna la tartelette aux abricots qu'il tenait dans la main et se rencogna sagement contre le dossier de son fauteuil mais ne cessa de jeter des regards envieux sur la table. Le garçon était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un estomac sur pattes, il avait toujours de la place pour un peu de nourriture et ne semblait jamais être rassasié, il l'était d'autant moins lorsqu'il voyait un plateau de pâtisseries. La nourriture et lui, c'était une grande histoire d'amour.

Durant les trois heures qui suivirent, ils devisèrent sur un panel très large de sujets. Ron et Neville participaient allègrement aux conversations. Quand dix-huit heures sonnèrent, Severus leur fit comprendre qu'il était temps de partir. Henry eut beau supplier, rien n'y fit, mis à part que cela fit sourire son parrain.

Le trio rejoignit la salle commune de Gryffondor afin de déposer leur sac de cours et se préparer à descendre dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, habituellement servi à dix-huit heures trente.

0o0

Une semaine passa. Sur le panneau d'affichage, les Première Années virent qu'un cours avait été rajouté. Cours de vol avec le professeur Bibine et qu'il aurait lieu le lundi suivant. Autant dire que cette nouvelle fit grand bruit parmi les plus jeunes de l'école. Ceux, élevés dans le monde des sorciers, étaient déjà montés sur un balais. Les autres ne pouvaient qu'imaginer. Henry était de ceux-là, il n'avait jamais eu le droit de voler sur un tel engin, Severus le lui ayant formellement interdit. Ron et Neville n'avaient jamais eu cette interdiction mais leurs yeux étincelèrent quand ils en parlèrent sur le chemin jusqu'aux appartement du parrain de leur ami.

En voyant Neville sautiller partout en clamant quelque chose qu'une oreille humaine ne pouvait comprendre, le visage extatique de Ron et celui, sombre de Henry, Severus enjoignit son filleul à lui expliquer.

Le soir même, Henry se retrouvait assis sur un lit de l'infirmerie en maugréant. Severus lui avait fortement conseillé – ordonné serait plus exact – d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh dès qu'il avait su pour les cours de vol. Le garçon avait peur de ce que les examens allaient donner. Il attendait ces cours avec impatience et il y avait un risque pour qu'il ne puisse pas voler.

- Monsieur Potter, voudriez-vous cesser vos simagrées ? exigea sèchement Poppy en lui lançant plusieurs sorts.

- Je vais bien !

- C'est à moi d'en décider, il me semble. Vous avez repris du poids depuis la rentrée, c'est bien. Et vos plaies ont toutes cicatrisé. Vous dormez bien ? Pas trop fatigué ?

- Ça va, répéta Henry, agacé et pressé d'en finir.

- Cessez ce comportement puéril. Plus vous geindrez, plus vous resterez ici, c'est compris ?

- Oui Madame, murmura Henry.

Dix minutes plus tard, le verdict était tombé : Henry était dispensé de cours de vol. Il allait devoir rester de côté, tout simplement parce qu'il était trop fragile. Depuis tout petit, il voulait tant faire comme les autres et jouer au Quidditch, le sport le plus réputé chez les sorciers mais malheureusement, il avait toujours été de frêle constitution et sa « maladie », qui risquait de se déclencher à chaque instant, l'empêchait de jouer aux mêmes jeux que les autres enfants. Il l'exécrait chaque jour que Merlin faisait.

- Vous pouvez y aller, Monsieur Potter, fit Poppy d'une voix douce.

Quand le garçon passa devant Neville et Ron, occupés à jouer aux échecs, les garçons cessèrent aussitôt leur activité, avisant le visage fermé et le regard sombre.

- Mauvaise nouvelle ? interrogea Ron.

- Lundi, je ne pourrai pas participer aux leçons de vol. Je ne pourrai que regarder. Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher, dit-il sans laisser à ses amis une chance de parler.

Henry monta l'escalier de pierre menant au dortoir des garçons, entra et referma violemment la porte. Il était furieux, et le mot était faible, lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce ronde dans laquelle six lits avaient été disposés. Orion lisait, tranquillement installé sur son lit, ses fins cheveux blonds lui tombant devant les yeux. Le bruit de la porte et regard glacial de son camarade le fit fuir sans demander son reste. Le petit brun entra dans son lit à baldaquin et referma rageusement les rideaux. Il se comportait de façon puérile mais ça n'avait aucune importance.

Le jour J arriva enfin. Si la majorité des élèves de Première Année étaient fous de joie à l'idée de ce cours de vol, ce n'était pas le cas de Henry qui redoutait les quolibets humiliants de ses camarades. À ses côtés, Ron et Neville parlaient avec animation, oubliant leur ami.

Les cours de vol étaient en commun avec toutes les maisons. Dans le parce, le professeur Bibine, et arbitre de Quidditch lors des matchs, les attendait de pied ferme, debout au milieu de deux rangées de balais. C'était une femme grande et fine, aux cheveux courts et gris et aux yeux de faucon.

- Monsieur Potter, commença-t-elle avant même de faire l'appel, veuillez vous placer à côté de moi. Les autres, prenez place à gauche de votre balais. Allez.

La quarantaine d'enfants s'exécuta, chacun se plaça à gauche d'un balais. Henry put constater qu'il n'y avait aucun balais en trop, il n'y avait donc aucun absent. Un moyen rapide de faire l'appel.

- Tendez la main au-dessus du manche de votre balais et dites à haute voix « debout ». Avec conviction.

Des « debout » résonnèrent, des balais sautèrent dans la main de leur propriétaire tandis que d'autres restèrent par terre. C'était le cas de Neville pour qui, son balais tourna sur lui-même. Celui de Ron s'abattit sur son visage avant de retomber par terre.

Henry regarda avec envie les élèves monter sur leur balais. Le professeur Bibine leur donna quelques consignes supplémentaires avant de porter son sifflet à la bouche. Un sifflement strident s'en échappa et les enfants s'élevèrent lentement.

- Maintenant, vous redescendez en inclinant légèrement le manche de votre balais vers le bas. Monsieur Donewood, j'ai dit de pencher le manche vers le bas. Si vous le remontez, vous ne risquez pas de vous poser. Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est au sol, chacun emmène son balais dans la réserve et vous pourrez rentrer au château.

Henry n'attendit personne, de peur d'entendre des remarques sarcastiques sur son compte. Ce fut le cas, les commentaires virent surtout des Serpentard mais ils cessèrent bien vite en voyant la maison Gryffondor faire barrière.

0o0

Les semaines passèrent. Octobre succéda à septembre et Halloween était dans quelques jours à peine. Chaque année, le directeur organisait un banquet et tout le monde était excité. Pour certains, le temps passait vite.

Ron soupira en voyant la montagne de devoirs qui s'amoncelaient dans son agenda. Il n'était pas un élève studieux, se contentant de travailler un minimum afin de s'assurer la moyenne et de faire tout au dernier moment. Mais là, il avait pris beaucoup de retard dans ses dissertations et il devait en rédiger trois pour le lendemain. Autant dire qu'il était fichu.

- La prochaine fois, tu feras tes devoirs en avance, le sermonna Neville. On va à la bibliothèque ?

- J'ai le choix ?

- Non. Et de toute manière, Henry est là-bas pour ses recherches.

Le Survivant poussa son feignant d'ami jusqu'à l'antre de Madame Pince, vieille dame aigrie et d'une amabilité proche du néant qui scrutait les élèves avec des yeux de rapace, fondant sur eux au moindre bruit. Bref, pour Ron, ce n'était pas le paradis.

Ils trouvèrent Henry installé à une table et caché derrière des montagnes de livres. Il s'enterrait à la bibliothèque depuis quelques jours, quand il avait du temps libre, pour effectuer des recherches sur son cas. Il avait demandé à Ron et Neville de l'aider mais l'un frissonnait dès qu'il mettait un pied ici et l'autre avait du mal à rester concentré plus d'une demi-heure sans décrocher.

- Tu trouves quelque chose ? chuchota Ron en s'approchant.

Henry fit un bond tel que plusieurs livres s'échouèrent au sol. Ron s'excusa à voix basse et l'aida à ramasser les bouquins – d'épais volumes poussiéreux et sentant le moisi – avant de s'installer à la table et de sortir ses affaires.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Ron a oublié qu'il avait trois devoirs à rendre pour demain, expliqua Neville en s'installant à son tour, et qu'il ne les a pas commencé.

- D'accord. Courage Ronny, fit Henry en se replongeant dans ses notes.

Quand ils quittèrent la bibliothèque trois heures plus tard, Ron était soulagé. Il avait terminé. Certes, Neville et Henry l'avaient aidé mais il avait fini.

Une fois dans leur salle commune, les trois garçons déposèrent leurs affaires dans leur dortoir, retournèrent en bas avant de se laisser tomber dans les confortables fauteuils de cuir rouge devant la cheminée allumée. Dehors, la pluie tombait sans discontinuer et en rafale depuis la veille. Le temps était froid et n'encourageait personne à oser mettre le nez dehors. Pourtant, tous les élèves attendaient avec une certain impatience le premier match de Quidditch qui devait avoir lieu après Halloween et tous espéraient que le temps s'améliore, au moins pour que les équipes puissent s'entraîner sans trop de risques.

Cependant, la météo n'était pas le sujet principal de leur conversation. Henry écoutait Ron et Neville discuter avec animation. Et puis, soudain, il eut la sensation de frissons à travers tout le corps, ses oreilles bourdonnèrent, sa respiration s'accéléra. Malgré son état, l'enfant savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas sur le point de s'évanouir, bien qu'il aurait préféré. Non, sa « maladie » réapparaissait. C'était toujours la même chose avant que la souffrance ne vienne.

Elle fit son apparition. D'abord sourde puis de plus en plus forte. Il avait mal partout : aux bras, aux jambes, au dos. La pièce chaleureuse disparut. Henry ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait glissé du fauteuil et qu'il s'était roulé en boule en suppliant. Il ne vit pas non plus Ron et Neville bondir à ses côtés ni la troupe qui se formait autour d'eux. Il ne sentit pas les bras qui le soulevèrent. Il ne s'entendit pas hurler.

0o0

Le préfet-en-chef de Gryffondor, Stanley Jenckinson, porta Henry jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Neville trottinant à ses côtés tandis que Ron courait jusque dans les cachots à perdre haleine avec comme mission, de trouver le professeur Rogue pour le ramener au chevet de son filleul.

Stanley entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie, faisant sursauter Madame Pomfresh. Quand cette dernière vit Henry cramponné à l'uniforme du jeune homme, gémissant et haletant, elle montra un lit vide avant de disparaître dans sa réserve. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fit avaler à l'enfant une potion de sommeil et congédia le préfet-en-chef ainsi que Neville. D'un coup de baguette, Poppy déshabilla son patient pour évaluer les dégâts.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, brutalement. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir qui entrait.

- Comment il va ? Demanda Severus, le visage de marbre.

Si Poppy ne savait pas que l'homme ferait tout pour son filleul et s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui, elle aurait pu le croire insensible. Mais elle connaissait le professeur de Potions et voyait parfaitement son regard angoissé.

- Mal. En arrivant ici, il avait du mal à respirer. Ses côtes sont défoncées, j'espère qu'elles n'ont pas touché un poumon. Il doit avoir également un bras et une jambe cassés. Je viens de le mettre sous potion de sommeil et j'allais commencer à le soigner. Il faut trouver ce qu'il a, Severus.

- Je sais ! Je ne fais que ça depuis dix ans ! Sorts, malédictions et même potions ! J'ai pensé à tout ça mais ça n'a rien donné !

C'était l'une des premières fois que Poppy voyait Severus perdre son sang-froid.

- Ça faisait un mois et demi qu'il n'avait rien eu, reprit Severus douloureusement. Je pensais que c'était fini tout ça. À l'évidence, je me suis trompé.

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Beta : Grealyl

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

L'odeur d'antiseptique caractéristique de l'infirmerie de Poudlard fut la première chose que le cerveau de Henry enregistra avant de se réveiller. Il y avait passé trop de temps pour ignorer où il se trouvait. Son esprit encore embrouillé ne chercha pas à comprendre comment il avait bien pu arriver là. Ses derniers souvenirs étaient vagues mais l'enfant devinait que sa maladie avait encore frappé.

Une main dans ses cheveux lui apprit que son parrain était là. Severus lui caressait toujours la tête quand il le veillait. Pour lui montrer qu'il était là, qu'il ne le quitterait pas.

Doucement, les paupières frémirent, s'entrouvrirent pour se refermer aussitôt. La lumière était trop agressive. Pourtant, les chuchotis qu'il captait le poussèrent à ouvrir les yeux. Sa myopie l'empêchait de voir correctement mais il distingua la silhouette sombre de Severus à ses côtés et lui fit un sourire. Un instant plus tard, il sentit la monture froide et familière de ses lunettes se poser sur son nez et découvrit qu'il ne s'agissait nullement de son parrain mais de Peter.

- Reste allongé, conseilla ce dernier en le voyant tenter de se redresser.

Henry grimaça. En général, s'il devait garder la position allongée, c'était mauvais signe. Il comprit pourquoi quand il tenta de s'asseoir, rapidement arrêté par son oncle. Ses côtes étaient douloureuses.

- Monsieur Potter, râla la voix familière de Madame Pomfresh qu'il n'avait pas vu jusqu'à lors, debout de l'autre côté du lit. Quand cesserez vous de n'en faire qu'à votre tête ?

Elle l'aida à s'asseoir et cala des oreillers dans son dos. Henry s'aperçut qu'il faisait nuit et que l'infirmerie baignait dans la lueur des centaines de bougies. Combien de temps s'était écoulé entre le moment où il s'était effondré et son réveil ?

- Vous avez eu deux côtés cassées, une cheville foulée et une entorse au bras. Je les ai réparées mais vous aurez mal aux côtés encore pendant deux jours. Avalez-moi ces potions, ordonna-t-elle en lui tendant une à une des potions que Henry but docilement malgré le goût épouvantable qui manqua le faire vomir.

L'enfant se laissa retomber contre les oreillers, épuisé. Poppy avait sans doute glissé dans le lot une potion de Sommeil. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser entre les bras de Morphée.

0o0

Henry ouvrit les yeux et à nouveau il se fit la constatation qu'il n'avait plus ses lunettes. Il les chercha à tâtons sur la table de chevet et les glissa sur son nez. L'infirmerie était sombre, aucune bougie ne brûlait et le silence régnait en maître absolu. Un léger craquement à sa droite le fit sursauter et il vit son parrain assis dans un fauteuil, en train de le fixer.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Severus dans un murmure, comme s'il ne voulait pas briser le silence. Tu as mal quelque pas ?

Henry secoua la tête. Oui il avait mal, mais il préféra garder le silence. Il avait juste envie que tout cesse et qu'il puisse sortir d'ici.

- Tu n'étais pas là, chuchota-t-il.

- Le professeur Dumbledore avait demandé à tous les professeurs de venir, expliqua Severus sur le même ton bas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Rien qui te concerne Henry. Toujours est-il que la réunion a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu. Peter, n'étant que l'assistant du professeur Chourave, s'est proposé pour te veiller. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ron est venu me chercher. Je n'ai pas pu lui soutirer une explication claire. Madame Pomfresh ne m'a rien dit non plus.

- On était dans la salle commune avec Ron et Neville, et ça commencé comme d'habitude. Après, je me souviens juste m'être réveillé ici.

Severus lui caressa doucement les cheveux, clairement inquiet. Son visage ne montrait réellement ses émotions que lorsqu'il était avec Henry.

- Je croyais que c'était fini, dit l'enfant, las. Je croyais que je ne souffrirais plus.

- Je le croyais aussi.

- Pourquoi personne ne sait ce que j'ai ?

- Je continue mes recherches. On trouvera.

Ce faisant, Severus serra la main de l'enfant dans la sienne, pour le rassurer, mais aussi pour sceller cette promesse.

- Je suis resté longtemps inconscient cette fois ?

Cette fois. Parce qu'il y avait eu des précédents. Severus se souviendrait toujours des cinq jours de coma dans lequel Henry, alors à peine âgé de quatre ans, avait été plongé. Cinq jours d'angoisse à espérer que le pire ne se produise pas. On l'avait envoyé à Sainte Mangouste. Les médicomages n'avaient pas été très optimistes et répétaient sans cesse à Severus que si son filleul passait la nuit, il s'agissait d'un miracle. Ce fut sans doute les pires jours de la vie du professeur. Même lorsqu'il était espion, il ne s'était pas autant inquiété, pourtant c'était sa propre vie qui était en jeu.

- On est vendredi. Quelques heures, tout au plus. Il paraît que lorsque tu es arrivé, tu était conscient.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas. Il est quelle heure ?

- Il doit être encore tôt. Quatre, peut-être cinq heures du matin.

Severus lança un sort qui indiqua qu'il était près de six heures. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Madame Pomfresh apparut, habillée de son habituelle robe rouge carmin et de son long tablier blanc. Dans son sillage, les centaines de bougies s'allumèrent.

- Comment tu vas ce matin ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ça va. J'ai encore un peu mal aux côtes.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? s'étonna Severus.

Henry eut la décence de rougir et de baisser les yeux. Severus soupira mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Poppy fit quelques examens rapides, força son patient à boire plusieurs potions avant d'estimer qu'il pouvait sortir. Le Gryffondor ne se fit pas prier. Il était tellement pressé de partir qu'il fila sans même se rendre compte qu'il était encore en pyjama.

Une fois arrivé dans la salle commune des Lions, Henry monta dans le dortoir des garçons de Première Année et profita du fait que ses camarades dorment encore pour se ruer sous la douche. Quand il en sortit, le réveil de Seamus sonnait, indiquant qu'il était sept heures. Fin prêt, Henry s'assit sur son lit et entama la lecture d'un épais livre qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque la veille. Il ignorait pourquoi il l'avait pris. Peut-être à cause du titre : _Gémellité sorcière_.

Henry était au courant de ses origines, de ce qui était arrivé à ses parents ainsi qu'à son frère, son parrain ne lui avait rien caché. Il savait donc parfaitement qu'il avait un jumeau même si celui-ci était mort. Il avait même une photo de lui avec Harry. Souvent, il se demandait ce que ça pouvait faire de vivre avec un frère duquel il serait proche, avant de se mettre à pleurer, parce qu'il ne le saurait jamais.

Refermant le bouquin dans un claquement sec avant d'avoir pu finir de lire la préface, Henry se pencha sur sa table de chevet et fouilla un instant dans son tiroir. De là, il en tira un album que Peter lui avait offert le jour de son anniversaire. Sur les pages, des photographies s'animaient sous ses yeux. Il pouvait voir ses parents, ses oncles. Ici, un Severus plus jeune, à la mine renfrognée lors du mariage de Lily et James. Là, un Sirius âgé de vingt ans poussait Peter dans l'eau. Plus loin, on apercevait Peter en train de dévorer une dinde avec Remus. Sur celle d'à côté, James enlaçait sa femme tout en posant pour l'objectif. Et puis, il y avait, à la fin, quelques photos de Harry et Henry. Des jumeaux au prénom si proche. Deux enfants au physique identique. Deux bébés qui souriaient sous l'œil attentionné de leurs parents.

Des images figées qui le resteraient à jamais.

Les larmes coulèrent le long des joues du dernier des Potter. Comme à chaque fois qu'il regardait l'album.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le tirant de ses tristes pensées. C'était Ron. Ce dernier était habillé. Il ne posa aucune question quant aux larmes.

Ils retrouvèrent Neville qui les attendait au bas des marches, et ensemble, ils passèrent le portrait de la Grosse Dame, gardienne de la tour Gryffondor, pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, affamés. Étrangement, une fois à table, Henry sentit son estomac protester quand il avala une bouchée de toast. Il allait le reposer dans son assiette quand il sentit le regard de son parrain se poser sur lui. Les deux obsidiennes ne le lâchaient pas et semblaient lui ordonner de manger. Alors, sans grande conviction et un peu nauséeux, l'enfant croqua une nouvelle fois dans le pain grillé.

Tout au long du petit-déjeuner, il picora, mangeant en tout et pour tout un toast et buvant un fond de jus de citrouille pour faire passer.

0o0

Apathique. C'était le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit des professeurs lorsqu'ils voyaient Henry. Il était mou, semblait fatigué et se traînait. Seul le professeur Binns ne parut pas le remarquer. Cela dit, il ne vit pas non plus les autres élèves dormir, tout concentré qu'il était sur son cours qu'il débitait de sa voix morne et soporifique. Ron et Neville avaient bien tenté de faire parler leur ami, pour comprendre, mais Henry répondait qu'il allait bien, ou haussait les épaules avant de reprendre son activité.

Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant le début du week-end retentit, Henry rangea ses affaires comme les autres, et suivit le flot des élèves. Il ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose : dormir. D'un pas traînant, il rejoignit sa salle commune, monta dans son dortoir, jeta son sac et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller, il s'endormit, oubliant totalement que comme tous les vendredis, il était convié chez son parrain.

0o0

Ron ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un d'intelligent, ce qui le rendait moins idiot que la plupart des autres. Il avait néanmoins une nette tendance à se sous-estimer. Sixième et dernier garçon d'une fratrie de sept enfants, il avait l'impression de passer inaperçu au milieu de la tribu.

Bill, l'aîné et l'héritier, avait été préfet puis préfet-en-chef lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Maintenant, il travaillait à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Un travail qui lui permettait de bien gagner sa vie.

Le second, Charlie, avait été capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et avait fait remporter à Gryffondor la coupe. À sa sortie de Poudlard, il était parti étudier les dragons en Roumanie et en avait fait son métier. Un métier dangereux qui inquiétait sa mère mais c'était sa passion, alors Molly Weasley ne disait rien.

Le troisième, Percy, était en cinquième année à Poudlard. Il était préfet et semblait destiné à suivre les pas de Bill. Il avait l'ambition de travailler au Ministère de la Magie, comme son père et pour y arriver, il se plongeait dans les études, affichant en toute circonstance un air pédant et pompeux et suivait à la lettre le règlement, n'hésitant pas à retirer des points à sa propre maison, avantage permis par son statut de préfet.

Ensuite venaient les jumeaux. Fred et George étaient en troisième année et batteurs dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Ils s'étaient donnés comme mission d'amuser les élèves et semblaient y parvenir, au détriment des professeurs, dont certains étaient totalement désemparés face aux perpétuelles farces des deux Gryffondors.

Et la dernière, Ginny, était à peine âgée de dix ans. Seule fille de la fratrie mais également première fille dans la famille Weasley depuis plusieurs générations, Ginny faisait le bonheur de ses parents.

Chacun de ses frères et sœur était différent mais tous semblaient faire quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Pas Ron. Il était à Gryffondor, comme les autres et il était roux, comme les autres. Contrairement à ses aînés, ses notes étaient moyennes. Presque rien de ce qu'il avait ne lui appartenait : sa baguette était à Charlie, son uniforme était à Bill, ses affaires d'école étaient d'occasion. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas de tact, qu'il s'emportait pour un rien, qu'il parlait souvent avant de réfléchir, ce qui pouvait vexer son interlocuteur. Sa gloutonnerie n'avait d'égal que sa capacité à dormir comme un loir à n'importe quelle heure de la journée et n'importe où. Et il haïssait sa manie de rougir – surtout des oreilles – lorsqu'il était gêné ou en colère.

Pourtant, Ron était passionné par les échecs – peut-être plus encore que par le Quidditch – et un excellent stratège. Neville et Henry disaient à qui voulait l'entendre que Ronald Weasley était un ami comme on en faisait peu, il n'hésitait pas à mentir pour sauver la peau des fesses des personnes à qui il tenait, même s'il risquait lui-même une punition, il était capable de se battre contre quiconque insultait sa famille, ce qui englobait aussi ses amis et les parents de ces derniers. Et contrairement à la majorité des autres enfants, il n'était pas ami avec Neville à cause de sa notoriété. Leur amitié était plus forte que ça.

Alors, certes, Ron était un garçon qui semblait benêt et un peu simplet au premier abord mais il voyait plus de choses que ce que beaucoup croyaient. Ce n'était pas Neville qui était capable de dire avec précision quand Henry n'allait pas bien, ce n'était pas lui non plus qui savait se taire quand un de ses amis se murait dans le silence, lui laissant le temps de ruminer avant de lâcher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Oui, il avait des notes ni bonnes ni mauvaises, mais c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de travailler.

Ron était juste un petit garçon de onze ans qui avait le temps de mûrir et de s'affermir avec le temps. Et pour l'instant, il ne se souciait pas de lui mais de Henry qui dormait à poings fermés et qui demeurait impossible à réveiller – Neville avait essayé, en vain – alors qu'ils devaient être chez le professeur Rogue pour le thé. Le rouquin se porta volontaire pour aller parler à Severus puisque Neville, depuis que les cours de Potions avaient commencé, avait une nette tendance à se faire gronder parce qu'il faisait exploser ses chaudrons.

Le trajet jusque dans les cachots fut assez rapide. À force de le faire semaines après semaines, Ron le connaissait par cœur. Il frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur le professeur. Celui-ci darda son regard noir sur l'enfant, seul et commença à s'inquiéter – en gardant un visage impassible – en ne voyant pas Henry.

- Entre, fit-il simplement en s'effaçant pour permettre à Ron de s'introduire dans les appartements.

Le thé était prêt et la table croulait sous les gâteaux. Ron salivait rien qu'en les regardant et se força à rester à sa place et à se concentrer sur le professeur et non sur les divines pâtisseries. À l'évidence, ils étaient attendus.

- Il y a un souci avec Henry ?

- Il dort, répondit honnêtement Ron.

Le professeur n'était pas le seul à se faire du souci et Ron se demandait si lui-même s'en ferait autant pour Neville pour une simple sieste. Probablement pas, tout simplement parce que Neville n'était pas aussi fragile que l'était Henry, il n'avait pas les mêmes soucis de santé.

- Ron, fit Severus d'une voix pressante, dis-moi tout !

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre et le bout de ses oreilles commença à rougir, preuve qu'il était gêné. Avouer au parrain de Henry tout ce qui concernait son filleul, ne l'embêtait pas. Ce qu'il redoutait, c'était sa réaction. Severus était réputé pour sa froideur et ses remarques sarcastiques – même s'il semblait s'abstenir lorsqu'il s'adressait à Ron, Neville ou Henry – et il devenait d'autant plus irascible lorsqu'on touchait à son pupille.

Pour le convaincre de parler, Severus l'installa dans un des fauteuils et lui tendit une tasse de thé avec des petits gâteaux. Ron cracha le morceau avant même de boire ou de manger.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter quand je l'ai vu au déjeuner, marmonna Severus en reposant sa tasse.

- C'est grave ?

- Non, c'est juste le contrecoup de ce qui lui est arrivé.

Severus prit une serviette en tissus, y déposa le reste des petits gâteaux, la referma pour la tendre à Ron.

- Ramène ça à ton dortoir. Tu en fais manger à Henry quand il se réveillera et bien sûr tu partages avec Neville. Dis leur que vous êtes les bienvenus ici demain, après le repas.

Ron savait reconnaître un congédiement quand il en voyait un. Et là, Severus le mettait poliment à la porte. Le Gryffondor se leva donc, son précieux chargement entre les mains et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Ron, fit Severus, fais attention en sortant d'ici. Tu es encore chez les Serpentard et j'en connais deux qui feraient n'importe quoi pour avoir ce que tu as dans les mains.

L'enfant acquiesça, voyant parfaitement à qui Severus faisait allusion : Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle, deux Serpentard de Première Année, comme lui, qui traînaient toujours avec Drago Malefoy. Les deux garçons étaient presque aussi larges que hauts et ne semblaient penser qu'avec leur estomac et leurs muscles – mais principalement avec leur estomac. Se mettre en travers de leur chemin n'était clairement pas la meilleure des choses à faire.

- Ron, appela encore une fois le professeur, merci d'être là pour Henry. Je ne le dis jamais mais toi et Neville êtes importants pour lui et..., enfin merci.

Ron ne savait pas quoi dire. Les compliments de Severus étaient fort rares et les remerciements encore plus. Il rougit fortement, murmura que c'était normal, que Henry était son meilleur ami, son petit frère et qu'il ferait tout pour sa famille. Et puis, il sortit.

Le trajet du retour fut encore plus rapide que l'allée, la crainte de rencontrer Crabbe et Goyle donna des ailes au garçon et il courut, ne se permettant de souffler qu'une fois parvenu au portrait de la Grosse Dame.

0o0

Henry resta sans voix en voyant la décoration de la Grande Salle pour Halloween. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait participer au banquet prévu le soir même. Les années précédentes, il passait le 31 octobre et Noël à l'infirmerie. Systématiquement. Heureusement, ça n'avait jamais empêché ses oncles de lui rapporter des bonbons ou des cadeaux.

Cette année serait différente. Du mois, Henry l'espérait. Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait se rassasier du spectacle qui s'étalait sous ses yeux : des centaines de citrouilles évidées, dans lesquelles on avait mis des bougies, flottaient au-dessus des tables, et des chauves-souris voletaient dans tous les sens sous le plafond magique ensorcelé pour refléter le ciel.

- J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, commenta Neville à ses côtés, les yeux brillants, époustouflé par le décor.

Ron ne put qu'acquiescer en silence. Ses frères lui avaient raconté des choses sur Poudlard et d'après eux, les repas servis lors des fêtes étaient encore plus exquis qu'à l'accoutumée. Vivement ce soir. La journée était à peine entamée et promettait d'être longue même si les Premières Années finissaient les cours à quinze heures le jeudi.

La journée passa finalement assez rapidement. Le cours de sortilèges avec le minuscule professeur Flitwick, qui devait monter sur une pile de livres pour se faire voir de ses élèves, se déroula normalement : Seamus réussit à mettre le feu à la plume qu'il voulait faire léviter, brûlant au passage quelques cheveux de Lavande ; Ron faillit éborgner Hermione avec qui il faisait équipe ; Henry crut qu'il allait commettre un meurtre alors que son partenaire, Orion, faisait le contraire de ce qu'on lui demandait ; Neville se disputait avec Dean sur qui lancerait le sortilège en premier ; Parvati mordit férocement Sandy sans raison et Samantha, fidèle à elle-même, gardait son calme et travaillait en silence tout comme son binôme, un Poufsouffle du nom de Edward Guerbylord. Les autres noir et or étaient aussi sages.

Le cours de Métamorphoses, instruit par le professeur McGonagall, se fit dans le plus grand silence. Les Gryffondor perdirent plusieurs points, comme à l'accoutumée, à cause d'Orion. Points rapidement retrouvés grâce à Hermione qui réussit du premier coup sa transformation d'une aiguille en allumette et répondit habilement aux questions posées.

Seul le cours de Botanique, dans les serres avec le professeur Chourave, une petite dame replète, fut une catastrophe. Les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle travaillaient sur des petites boutures de filet du diable, une plante dangereuse qu'il fallait manier avec beaucoup de précautions. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Neville qui eut charge d'Orion. Le petit blond ne faisait rien comme on lui demandait. À croire qu'il n'écoutait pas les consignes. Passionné par les plantes, le Survivant s'énerva en voyant le gâchis que son partenaire faisait. Résultat, ils se firent tous les deux coller pour le lendemain soir.

- C'est un danger public ! brailla Neville une fois qu'ils furent tous sortis des serres, entouré par Dean, Seamus, Ron et Henry. Je viens de me faire coller à cause d'un abruti pas foutu d'écouter ce qu'on lui dit ! Y en a marre maintenant ! Il fait des conneries et c'est les autres qui trinquent ! Et puis, je vous parie qu'il n'ira même pas s'excuser !

Les autres ne dirent rien. D'ordinaire, ils laissaient Orion tout seul, pas parce qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas, mais parce que ce dernier ne demandait rien à personne et paraissait fuir toute approche. Depuis le début de l'année, aucun n'avait été capable de dire à quel moment leur camarade avait bien pu ouvrir la bouche. Personne ne savait qui était réellement ce petit blond.

Neville continua à vitupérer jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Henry et Ron prièrent mentalement pour qu'Orion ne soit pas là. Leur ami était de mauvaise humeur et il ne valait mieux pas pour le coupable de se retrouver face à lui. Cela dit, ses coups de colère étaient assez rares et ne duraient jamais longtemps.

Finalement, jusqu'au banquet, il n'y eu aucun mort à déplorer, pas même Orion qui semblait avoir deviné qu'approcher Neville était à ses risques et périls, et qui passa donc la fin de la journée à rester le plus loin possible de lui.

Tous les élèves de Poudlard se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du repas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Henry passait Halloween en dehors de l'infirmerie.

Un tintement, probablement magiquement amplifié, perça miraculeusement le brouhaha ambiant. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit. La directrice adjointe McGonagall s'était levée et tapait doucement contre son verre afin de ramener le silence.

- Je requiers votre attention. Le directeur Dumbledore souhaiterait faire un discours.

Le directeur se leva à son tour. C'était la seconde fois que Henry le voyait et il lui paraissait toujours aussi étrange. Albus Dumbledore était un vieil homme excentrique aux dires de Severus, avec une longue barbe blanche, des lunettes en demi-lune qui ne cachaient pas deux orbes bleues pétillantes de malice. Pour le festin d'Halloween, il portait une robe d'un orange vif à faire pâlir les citrouilles.

- Je suis ravi de vous retrouver ce soir pour Halloween, commença-t-il, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit.

Les tables se couvrirent soudainement de dizaines de plats tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Henry en avait l'eau à la bouche et bavait littéralement en dévorant les pommes de terre en sauce. À ses côtés, Ron s'était jeté sur les cuisses de poulet qui se trouvaient à sa portée. Face à eux, Neville se servait allègrement de petits pois – son plat préféré – qu'il avalait tout rond avant de dévorer à pleines dents un morceau de tourte au jambon. À croire que les trois n'avaient rien mangé depuis des semaines.

C'est donc le ventre plein que tout le monde alla se coucher. Henry se glissa sous ses draps avec un sourire aux lèvres et des souvenirs pleins la tête. C'était le 31 octobre, il allait bien, il était heureux.

Au moment de s'endormir, l'image de ses parents s'imposa à son esprit. Aujourd'hui était la date d'anniversaire de leur mort et il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant à eux. Sa fatigue s'évanouit immédiatement. L'enfant se redressa et fouilla dans sa table de nuit pour en tirer son album de photographies. Comme d'habitude quand il le feuilletait, une boule se forma dans sa gorge et les larmes coulèrent sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

-Papa, maman..., pleura-t-il sans honte en regardant la dernière photo de l'album qui les représentait tous les quatre.

Elle avait été prise quelques jours avant la mort de ses parents et de son frère.

Une main sur son épaule le fit bondir. C'était Neville qui avait dû entendre ses sanglots. Il alluma une bougie et s'assit sur le lit de son meilleur ami. Lui aussi avait perdu sa famille, tuée par lord Voldemort ce même soir. Et comme lui, il pleurait chaque année la disparition de ses parents. Personne, lui compris, ne savait comment il avait bien pu réussir à survivre au sortilège de mort, ne lui laissant qu'une simple cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Neville Londubat, fils unique de Franck et Alice Londubat, Aurors, était devenu Neville Londubat, le Survivant, le vainqueur de Voldemort, un orphelin.

- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, hoqueta Henry dans un chuchotement en essuyant ses larmes.

- Non, je ne dormais pas, t'en fais pas. Ils te manquent à toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question mais Henry hocha tout de même la tête. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être orphelins, il y en avait beaucoup comme eux dont les parents avaient été tués durant la guerre contre Voldemort, la plupart vivaient, comme Neville, chez un parent proche.

- Grand-mère me racontait toujours une histoire sur eux quand j'étais petit, fit Neville avec un léger sourire. À chaque fois, elle pleurait. C'était le seul jour où elle me parlait d'eux, pour que je me souvienne d'eux, que je n'oublie pas qui ils étaient. Elle se rendait pas compte que je faisais des cauchemars après. J'avais l'impression de revivre leur mort.

- Désolé, dit Henry sans savoir pourquoi.

-T'as pas à être désolé. C'est pas de ta faute. C'est de la faute de Voldemort. Sans lui, nos deux familles seraient encore en vie.

Et tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les trois avec Ron n'aurait peut-être jamais eu lieu. Mais cela, Henry le garda pour lui.

- Comment tu imagines ta vie si tes parents n'étaient pas morts ? osa Henry.

- J'aurais peut-être eu un petit frère ou une petite sœur voire plusieurs que je pourrais embêter. Enfin, une vie comme celle de Ron. Maman me prendrait dans ses bras pour me consoler si j'avais mal ou peur, Papa m'apprendrait à voler et à utiliser sa baguette en cachette.

À l'entendre, il y avait pensé et certainement de très nombreuses fois. Imaginer la famille qu'il aurait pu avoir. La famille idéale, parfaite.

- Et toi ?

- Je sais pas. Comme toi. Je crois.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux amis.

- Tu sais, reprit Henry, tu vas le dire que c'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression que Harry n'est pas mort.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je sais pas, j'ai cette impression. Je peux pas l'expliquer.

- On n'a jamais retrouvé son corps, Henry. Les Aurors ont cherché partout.

Neville n'avait pas voulu le décevoir mais quand il vit le visage de Henry se décomposer, il se mordit la langue et se morigéna d'avoir fait perdre l'infime lueur d'espoir qui brillait dans le regard émeraude de son ami. Pour se faire pardonner de sa bévue, le garçon se rapprocha de son meilleur ami et l'étreignit.

- Je sais, soupira Henry après un moment alors qu'ils se détachèrent. Mais je peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est bête, hein ?

- Non, c'est normal. C'était ton jumeau et j'avais pas à dire ça. Je suis désolé. J'espère juste que quand la vérité éclatera, tu seras pas déçu.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu et puis Neville se leva pour retrouver son lit quand Henry l'arrêta d'une pression sur le bras.

- Merci Nev'.

- De rien. Les amis, c'est fait pour ça, non ?

Henry hocha la tête. Les deux amis se séparèrent et Neville se glissa entre ses draps pour s'endormir sitôt la tête posée sur l'oreiller. L'autre souffla sur la bougie et s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures sans parvenir à fermer l'œil, des images s'imposaient à lui, tournant encore et encore, l'empêchant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Le bip bip régulier et sonore du réveil de Seamus s'éleva dans le dortoir des Premières Années de Gryffondor. D'ordinaire, tout le monde se réveillait assez rapidement et seuls Ron et Neville dormaient encore. À croire que rien, pas même une explosion, ne pouvait les tirer du sommeil dans lequel ils étaient plongés. Il fallait à chaque fois pas moins de cinq minutes à Henry pour leur faire ouvrir les yeux et dix minutes supplémentaires pour les tirer du lit et veiller à ce qu'ils ne se rendorment pas. Et puis, il y avait le combat quotidien entre Seamus et Dean pour savoir qui prendrait la salle de bain en premier. En général, Henry profitait de la dispute pour piquer leur place, rigolant sous la douche alors que les hurlements de ses camarades résonnaient à ses oreilles.

Cette fois-là ne dérogea pas à la règle. Malgré sa fatigue et sa courte nuit, Henry bondit hors de son lit, frissonna à cause de la fraîcheur du dortoir et se dépêcha de filer sous la douche pour se réchauffer. Pour l'instant, il avait la forme mais il savait pertinemment que vers dix heures, il aurait envie de dormir. Plus jeune, il aurait pu faire une sieste car Molly l'obligeait presque à se reposer après le repas et les heures de cours n'étaient pas aussi éreintantes qu'à Poudlard. Maintenant, il était trop vieux pour faire une sieste et de toute manière, il n'en avait plus le temps.

Lavé, habillé et une fois la corvée du lever des marmottes qui lui servaient d'amis accomplie, Henry se laissa tomber sur son lit avant de se relever l'instant d'après pour préparer son sac de cours.

Durant le petit-déjeuner, un hibou se posa devant Neville qui récupéra la lettre, intrigué et la lut. Son visage se durcit et entre ses doigts, le morceau de parchemin disparut, froissé.

- C'est grave ? s'enquit Henry en voyant l'air grave qu'arborait son meilleur ami.

- Juste le lieu et l'heure de ma colle, répondit sombrement Neville en jetant un coup d'œil meurtrier à Orion assis plus loin, le nez plongé dans ses céréales.

- C'est à quelle heure ?

- Vingt heures avec Rusard.

Le trio frissonna. Argus Rusard était l'être le plus détesté de Poudlard. C'était un cracmol, qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se montrer irascible et malveillant - peut-être parce qu'il ne supportait pas sa condition. Il était accompagné d'une chatte aussi détestable que lui : Miss Teigne. Bon nombre d'élèves rêvaient de botter le derrière de l'abominable félin qui traquait quiconque irait contre le règlement, mais personne ne s'y risquait, n'ayant aucune envie de se retrouver en retenue avec son maître.

Ce fut une journée banale en somme. Depuis toujours, Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient deux maisons rivales. Aussi n'était-il pas anormal de voir des sorts voler entre les lions et les serpents, peu importait l'année. Les duels étaient monnaie courante malgré l'interdiction de faire de la magie en dehors des cours et il n'était pas rare que l'un des protagonistes finisse à l'infirmerie, blessé ou alors une partie de son anatomie transformée.

Entre les Premières Années, les combats se faisaient le plus souvent à mains nues puisqu'ils ne connaissaient pas assez de sortilèges ou de maléfices à lancer à leur adversaire. Neville était le plus souvent visé à cause de sa popularité. Après tout, il était le Survivant et, grâce à son exploit lorsqu'il n'avait qu'un an, beaucoup de Mangemorts s'étaient retrouvés à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Leurs enfants, du moins ceux qui se trouvaient à Poudlard, se vengeaient sur le coupable.

Ron aussi recevait son lot de mauvais sorts mais ils ne venaient que d'une seule personne : Drago Malefoy, fils de lord Lucius Malefoy, Mangemort reconnu qui, par pot-de-vin, s'était retrouvé à une place avantageuse : il était proche du Ministre et était lavé de tout soupçon. Cela dit, ce n'était pas pour cela que les deux garçons se battaient. C'était uniquement à cause de la haine ancestrale qui opposait leur famille – haine, dont bien entendu, tout le monde avait oublié l'origine. Drago insultait Ron, à propos de sa fortune inexistante – les Weasley n'étaient guère riches – , de sa famille trop nombreuse à ses yeux mais aussi parce qu'il traînait avec Neville et que les amis du brun étaient par définition ses ennemis.

Il faut dire que les Malefoy possédaient une fortune assez importante et aimaient à le montrer : Drago se pavanait avec des sacoches de cuir pleines de bonbons venant des meilleurs confiseries d'Europe ; il se vantait de posséder le plus rapide des balais de course, le nimbus 2000 et portait, avec son air snob et prétentieux, des tenues coûteuses et sans doute taillées sur mesure, le week-end lorsque le port l'uniforme n'était pas obligatoire ; il avait des manières de prince et parlait avec une détestable voix traînante mais il donnait également l'impression que le château était à lui et que les élèves étaient ses larbins. Ce qui énervait prodigieusement le trio.

Henry, quant à lui, était protégé grâce à son lien avec le professeur Rogue. Tous les Serpentard savaient qui il était et que s'attaquer à lui équivalait à s'attirer de très gros ennuis. Leur directeur de maison était partial pendant les cours et attribuait aux Serpentard plus de points qu'aux autres maisons mais, à côté, il valait mieux filer doux. Si on tenait à la vie, le filleul du directeur de la maison des Vert et Argent était une mauvaise cible.

Lorsque le dernier cours prit fin, Ron, Neville et Henry coururent jusqu'aux appartements de Severus pour leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire. Certes, ils se voyaient le lundi lors de l'heure de Potions mais ça n'avait rien à voir puisque le professeur Rogue montrait un visage moins amical et n'hésitait pas à retirer des points à son propre filleul. La première fois, Henry n'avait pas compris et avait cru à un rejet. La seconde fois et après explication, il avait saisi mais avait toujours beaucoup de mal avec l'attitude froide de son parrain, image qui collait parfaitement à avec le personnage de la terreur des cachots.

Deux coups plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sirius qui les accueillit le sourire aux lèvres. Le professeur de duel voyait très rarement le frère de son filleul disparu puisque les Premières Années n'avaient pas cette matière au programme et Henry vaquait à ses occupations d'élève. Le trio eut la surprise de voir que non seulement Sirius était là mais que Remus et Peter étaient également présents.

Henry était content de voir ses oncles, voyant tout aussi rarement Peter que Sirius, puisqu'il n'assistait le professeur Chourave que pour les cours de Cinquième et de Septième Année. Le petit brun avait juste aperçu Peter la semaine dernière, à l'infirmerie, le temps d'ouvrir et de fermer les yeux, mais ces quelques minutes étaient tellement floues dans son esprit qu'il s'en souvenait à peine.

Le thé et les petits gâteaux n'attendaient plus que les trois garçons. 

Vingt heures sonnèrent, rappelant à Neville sa punition. Il soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir Rusard.

L'enfant quitta la salle commune sans se douter un seul instant que ses deux amis priaient mentalement en sa faveur afin de le revoir vivant et en bon état.

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Beta : Grealyl

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4<p>

Lorsqu'il était tout petit, Neville était un enfant timide et renfermé qui passait ses journées sous les yeux de sa grand-mère. Cette constante surveillance à son égard, ainsi que son confinement presque total au manoir, sans voir personne, n'avaient clairement pas arrangé cela.

Plus tard, Neville avait compris les véritables raisons de cette surveillance : c'était pour le protéger. Il restait en effet encore quelques Mangemorts en liberté et Augusta Londubat n'avait aucune envie de voir son petit-fils subir un quelconque acte de vengeance. C'était la seule personne qui lui restait au monde. Son fils, Franck et sa belle-fille, Alice étaient morts parce qu'ils avaient défié le plus grand mage noir de l'époque.

A cinq ans, Neville avait fait la connaissance de Ron et Henry. Il se souvenait très bien de cette journée : c'était une cérémonie commémorative de la mort de Voldemort, et sa grand-mère avait passé de nombreuses heures à revenir encore et encore sur sa décision, se demandant s'il fallait emmener l'enfant et l'exposer au danger ou au contraire le garder en sécurité. En fin de compte, elle avait accepté de le laisser l'accompagner, en lui faisant promettre de ne pas rester hors de sa vue. L'enfant, au début, était resté accroché à Augusta qui naviguait entre les différents groupes. Neville avait supporté en silence les pincements de joues des vieilles dames, s'était caché derrière sa grand-mère lorsque les journalistes avaient fondu sur lui tels des oiseaux de proie, et avait rencontré une dizaine d'enfants rougissant poussés par leurs parents pour que leur progéniture puisse faire ami-ami avec le Survivant. Et puis, les Weasley s'étaient présentés, rapidement suivi par Severus que Sirius avait presque forcé à venir. Tandis que les adultes discutaient tranquillement, les enfants s'étaient jaugés. Neville avait trouvé presque fascinant de constater que, finalement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir peur de la foule et que Ron et Henry ne lâchaient pas leur mère pour l'un et tuteur pour l'autre.

Et puis, au fil des années, l'amitié des trois enfants s'était transformée en une véritable fraternité. Et même si Neville ne voyait pas souvent Ron et Henry, leur amitié restait intacte et aidait le garçon à s'affirmer et sortir peu à peu de de sa coquille. Il n'était cependant pas rare que Neville soit jaloux de ses amis qui n'étaient pas obligés de suivre les cours de précepteurs soporifiques, et pouvaient aller où ils voulaient ou presque. Lui se trouvait confiné au manoir, n'en sortant qu'en de rares occasions comme son anniversaire – qu'il fêtait le même jour que Henry – celui de Ron, Noël. Augusta l'autorisait à passer quelques jours en été chez les Weasley.

Lorsqu'il avait reçu sa lettre, sa grand-mère avait failli refuser qu'il aille à Poudlard. Neville ignorait que le directeur avait persuadé Augusta que l'école était protégée et que l'enfant ne risquait rien. La rentrée fut attendue avec une impatience grandissante lorsque Neville sut qu'il se rendrait dans le collège de sorcellerie le plus prestigieux d'Europe pour suivre les cours de magie avec ses amis et entouré d'autres élèves.

Mais, actuellement, Neville ne se préoccupait ni de ses études ni de ses amis, il ne pensait qu'à la retenue qu'il venait de faire. Il savait que les parents étaient au courant de chaque heure de colle que leur rejeton avait eu et le garçon redoutait la réaction de sa charmante et douce grand-mère. Avec un peu de chance, il s'en tirerait sans trop de dommages. Augusta pouvait être terrible lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère et il était hors de question qu'il en fasse une nouvelle fois l'expérience s'il pouvait l'éviter.

Cela dit, il était tellement furieux qu'il occulta totalement Augusta de ses pensées, préférant imaginer Orion Donewood entre ses mains et les tortures qu'il pourrait lui faire subir.

D'ordinaire, lorsqu'il était furieux, l'enfant criait mais n'en venait jamais aux mains et les tortures mentales qu'il imaginait le demeuraient car Neville était incapable de faire volontairement mal à un de ses pairs. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de tempêter contre le petit blond et d'avoir des envies de meurtre à son encontre, oblitérant toute autre pensée.

Une fois parvenu à la salle commune, Neville passa devant Ron et Henry, sans même les voir et monta directement au dortoir en soufflant comme un bœuf, pour redescendre un peu plus tard, sans s'être calmé. Ça semblait même être encore pire.

- Il est où Orion ? cracha-t-il à Ron.

Le rouquin comprit sans peine que lui indiquer l'endroit où se trouvait le blond reviendrait à signer l'arrêt de mort de ce dernier.

- Je crois que tu devrais te calmer, suggéra-t-il.

- Me calmer ? ! commença à crier Neville, presque hystérique, attirant sur lui le regard intrigué des élèves encore présents malgré l'heure tardive. Comment tu veux que je me calme ? J'ai les mains qui puent, j'ai mal au dos parce que Rusard m'a fait récurer, tout seul, les toilettes du cinquième étage à la main avec un truc que je veux même pas identifier et tu me demandes de me calmer ? !

Neville prit une profonde inspiration. Ron crut un instant que son ami tentait de se détendre mais lorsque ce dernier darda sur lui un regard noir, furieux, le rouquin sut que la tempête était loin d'être finie. Mais Ron ne s'en faisait pas et ne paraissait même pas inquiet pour sa propre vie, contrairement à Henry qui, étrangement, avait rentré sa tête dans ses épaules et se tassait sur sa chaise dans l'espoir vain de se faire oublier alors qu'il n'y était pour rien.

- Moi, reprit Neville glacial, je me tape le sale boulot avec Rusard qui ne rêve que de remettre au goût du jour les punitions corporelles et tu sais où était Orion? !

- Non.

- Moi non plus mais pas avec moi ! C'est lui qui fait les conneries et c'est moi qui me tape Rusard !

- C'est pas de bol, dit Ron presque amusé.

- Si c'est pour dire ça, tu peux te la fermer ! Alors, il est où le petit blond ?

- Il n'est pas là-haut ? tenta Ron en sachant parfaitement qu'Orion ne s'y trouvait pas.

- Non ! Si c'était le cas je...

Neville n'eut pas le temps ni le loisir d'achever sa diatribe, il s'effondra par terre en ronflant comme un sonneur. Derrière lui se tenait Hermione, baguette tendue et parfaitement calme comme si jeter un sort de Sommeil à quelqu'un était tout à fait normal. À ses côtés, tremblant, la principale cause des cris du Survivant.

- Merci, souffla Ron, soudain impressionné par ce petit bout de femme qui lui rappelait sa mère lorsqu'elle était en colère.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi ni pour Henry mais pour mes pauvres oreilles et celles d'Orion qui n'a pas très envie de savoir ce qui allait advenir de lui.

Hermione se tourna soudain vers Orion alors celui-ci tirait doucement sur sa manche pour capter son attention. Ron constata pour la première fois que Orion devait sensiblement la même taille que Henry et ils avaient tous les deux le même gabarit : celui d'un enfant de six ans. C'était étrange. Mais la relation entre le blond et la brunette était peut-être encore plus étrange : Orion regardait Hermione avec un air qui ressemblait fort à de l'adoration – du moins quand il n'était pas terrifié.

Sans paraître se rendre compte qu'elle était dévisagée, Hermione poussa gentiment Orion jusqu'au pied de l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons et l'enjoignit à monter puis disparut vers celui des filles.

- Hermione Granger est bizarre et impressionnante, constata Ron sans quitter des yeux les marches par lesquelles Hermione avait disparu. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais la chercher.

Henry acquiesça, incapable de dire un mot.

- Viens m'aider à monter Neville, fit Ron. On va le mettre au lit.

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Neville pesait son poids et Ron était obligé de le porter quasiment tout seul, vue la taille de Henry. Ils le mirent au lit sans prendre le temps de lui passer son pyjama – s'il existait un sort pour le faire à leur place, ils ne le connaissaient pas. Henry, d'âme charitable, lui retira tout de même ses chaussures avant de rabattre les couvertures.

0o0

- Tu es un crétin ! Un abruti ! hurlait Hermione à travers la salle commune étrangement déserte – tous les élèves présents avaient préféré fuir.

La fillette avait beau ne pas être très grande, elle avait du coffre. Il était dix heures du matin et depuis près d'un quart d'heure, elle beuglait sur Neville qui se faisait tout petit. Elle était pire qu'Augusta Londubat, et ce n'était pas peu dire car le Survivant trouvait sa grand-mère dangereuse lorsqu'elle était en colère.

Ron, Henry et Orion assistaient à la scène, assez en retrait au cas où des sorts fuseraient. Les deux premiers avaient entraîné le troisième avec eux.

On était samedi, Henry s'était levé tôt, habitué à ne pas traîner au lit, pour profiter du week-end pour avancer dans ses recherches. Il avait réveillé ses amis vers neuf heures, leur laissant le temps de se lever et de s'habiller. Ils allaient quitter la salle commune quand Hermione leur avait sauté dessus, puis avait alpagué le Survivant afin de lui dire ses quatre vérités. Et, à l'évidence, elle n'était pas prête de finir.

Le rouquin amorça un pas vers eux pour les séparer – il avait faim tout de même, c'était le seul à ne pas avoir petit-déjeuner, si on exceptait Neville – mais Henry le ramena vers lui.

Neville n'en menait pas large de son côté. Il encaissait sans broncher : oui, Hermione avait raison, sa colère de la veille était puérile, les professeurs avaient sans aucun doute leurs raisons d'avoir confié Orion à l'un d'eux, ça ne le regardait pas, et s'il avait été plus patient avec son partenaire de Botanique au lieu de lui hurler dessus comme il l'avait fait, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Après tout, Orion avait ses problèmes et il faisait de son mieux. Le brun aurait pu rétorquer qu'il s'en fichait, que lui aussi avait ses problèmes mais il avait peur de la réaction de la furie qu'était devenue sa camarade.

Neville ne mettait jamais en avant son statut de Survivant. Sa grand-mère lui avait répété qu'il ne devait rien considérer comme acquis et que ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait tué Voldemort et avait survécu au sortilège de Mort que ça lui donnait le droit de faire tout ce qu'il avait envie. Lorsqu'il était petit, à chaque fois qu'il dépassait les bornes et qu'il se montrait trop gâté et exigeant, elle lui disait qu'il ressemblait au jeune Malefoy. Neville frissonnait à coup sûr, n'ayant aucune envie d'être comparé à ce gamin pourri-gâté qu'il avait souvent vu pendant des réceptions faire caprice sur caprice.

Finalement, après vingt minutes supplémentaires, Hermione se tut, foudroya Neville du regard et quitta la salle commune, emmenant au passage Orion qui la suivit docilement.

- La prochaine fois que je veux critiquer Hermione ou Orion, rappelez-moi ce moment, fit Neville livide et tremblant de tout son corps.

À partir de ce jour et après que Neville se fut excusé auprès d'Orion, les relations entre le trio et le duo s'améliorèrent grandement. Hermione cessa de voir les trois amis comme des flemmards, et ce dès lors qu'elle aperçut Henry s'enterrer sous des dizaines de lourds volumes avec ses deux compères, le nez plongé dans des ouvrages poussiéreux. Ron fit lui aussi un effort, cessant de comparer la fillette à un rat de bibliothèque et le petit blond à une souris.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ils se supportaient et se retrouvaient régulièrement à la bibliothèque pour travailler.

0o0

Les semaines défilèrent. Henry se retrouva à l'infirmerie par deux fois à cause d'un maléfice reçu en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Remus l'envoya voir Mme Pomfresh avec trois autres élèves. Pour les Potions, Henry ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de son parrain même s'il commençait à s'habituer à l'attitude froide et revêche de Severus envers les Gryffondor et à sa partialité flagrante en faveur des élèves de Serpentard.

Henry se surprit, au fur et à mesure des jours qui s'écoulaient et du temps passé avec Orion, à regarder à la dérobée l'enfant. Ce gamin l'intriguait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé au début et il était incapable de dire qui était vraiment Orion. Au début, il passait pour un garçon timide et réservé, ce qui paraissait normal, étant donné qu'il ne connaissait personne. Mais, quand on avait cherché à l'intégrer, il était demeuré à part, s'enfermant dans le silence. Même les professeurs avaient cessé de l'interroger, puisqu'il se contentait de rougir, l'air apeuré. Quoiqu'il en soit, que ce soit à cause de ce côté mystérieux ou parce qu'Henry se retrouvait en Orion, le jeune Potter s'interrogeait chaque jour davantage sur son camarade.

En cherchant ainsi des informations sur Orion, Henry constata qu'il était en effet très solitaire, n'adressant la parole à personne, sauf peut-être à Hermione. Il ne se mélangeait aux autres que lorsque la fillette l'y poussait et restait collé à elle, comme recherchant sa protection. Il semblait tout faire en fonction de Hermione et paraissait chercher son approbation pour tout.

Conscients de cette curiosité étrange, Ron et Neville avaient cherché à savoir pourquoi Henry tenait tellement à connaître Orion mais leur ami fut incapable de leur répondre parce que lui-même ne savait pas. Il avait beau chercher une explication logique à son comportement, aucune ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il était sûr d'une chose, Orion l'attirait mais sans aucune raison.

Cette constatation le troubla quand il en prit conscience mais cela n'amoindrit en rien sa curiosité.

Henry avait tenté de se renseigner sur son camarade auprès de Hermione mais la fillette n'avait rien pu - ou voulu - lui dire. L'enfant s'était alors tourné vers la bibliothèque mais les livres ne lui fournissaient que des dates et un arbre généalogique. Apparemment, Orion serait issu d'une famille composée uniquement de sorciers. Un Sang-Pur comme on les appelait. C'étaient les seules informations que Henry avait pu récolter et il en vint à se demander qui serait le plus apte à répondre à ses questions.

Et puis, la réponse s'imposa d'elle-même : Sirius. Sous son attitude parfois enfantine se cachait un homme très intelligent qui avait une palette de connaissances assez large sur maints sujets dont l'aristocratie. Ses parents étaient de la noblesse anglaise et il avait baigné là-dedans. Le passé de chacun de ses oncles et de son parrain était quelque chose que Henry ignorait et il n'avait jamais osé leur poser de questions. Néanmoins, l'homme pourrait le renseigner.

Henry soupira. On était samedi. Ron et Neville l'avaient laissé tomber pour aller faire une bataille de boules de neige dans le parc tout blanc. Décembre commençait juste et avec lui, la neige. D'habitude, Henry n'était pas contre mais ils en avaient déjà fait deux durant la journée et il n'avait pas envie de remettre ça une troisième fois. Il préférait largement prendre un thé bien au chaud.

Quand le garçon frappa à la porte, il espérait que son oncle soit présent. Il n'avait pas eu l'idée de le prévenir de sa visite. Sirius apparut, étonné de le voir là, mais le convia à entrer.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? s'enquit Sirius en collant à son neveux une tasse de thé brûlante entre les mains. Je pensais qu'un gamin de ton âge irait faire des batailles de boules de neige.

- Déjà fait. Désolé de te déranger Oncle Sirius, fit Henry d'un ton hésitant, mais j'avais une question à te poser.

Henry se rendit compte en cet instant que ce qu'il allait entendre n'allait pas forcément lui plaire et risquerait de lui donner une autre vision, plus négative d'Orion. Ou inversement.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu es passé mercredi. C'était trop étrange que tu viennes deux fois dans la semaine. Tu avais forcément quelque chose à me demander. Alors, laisse-moi deviner. Nous n'avons aucun cours ensemble, donc tu n'es pas là pour ça. Pas non plus pour faire des blagues. Quoiqu'en dise ton parrain, tu n'es pas aussi farceur qu'il le prétend. Je ne sais pas si dans ce domaine, on peut dire qu'il t'a bien éduqué et de toute manière, s'il te prenait en train d'en faire une, il me tiendrait pour responsable. Faire ton éducation sexuelle, ce n'est pas à moi et t'es peut-être encore un peu jeune pour savoir ce genre de choses, fit-il en voyant la grimace de dégoût de Henry. En fait, je ne vois pas.

- C'est à propos des grandes familles anglaises, avoua Henry.

- Lesquelles ? demanda Sirius, plutôt étonné par la question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout.

- Les Donewood.

- Pourquoi eux plus particulièrement ? Excuse ma question stupide, se reprit-il, j'avais oublié que tu avais Orion Donewood dans ta maison. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Qui ils sont. Je sais que ce sont des Sangs-Purs et...

- Tu ferais bien de rayer ce mot de ton vocabulaire Henry, déclara Sirius, mortellement sérieux. Parce qu'il est hors de question que je t'entende parler également de Sang-Mêlé et de Sang-de-Bourbe !

- Ça ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de faire une chose pareille, se défendit Henry, outré qu'on puisse lui prêter de telles intentions alors que sa propre mère était née moldue, en d'autres termes moins polis : une Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais si tu y tiens, ce terme ne sortira plus de ma bouche. Je disais donc que ce sont des sorciers qui n'ont pas de sang moldu...

- Ils en ont, comme dans chaque vieille famille. Il y a toujours un descendant qui refuse de se plier aux traditions d'épouser un ou une fille de l'aristocratie et épouse une personne de naissance moins importante – ne va pas croire que je suis une de ces personnes qui pense que je suis au-dessus des autres simplement parce que j'ai de l'argent et que mon nom signifie quelque chose. Seulement, ces écarts de conduite, si je puis les appeler de la sorte, sont censurés et personne n'est au courant. Ils sont déshérités ou tués, dans le pire des cas. Ce n'est pas le cas partout et heureusement. Pour les Donewood, c'est une famille de cinglés. Deamon Donewood, le grand-père d'Orion, était l'une des plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre. Il était aussi riche que Lucius Malefoy. Il a fini par devenir fou et paranoïaque et s'est suicidé. Son fils, Balthazar, a hérité de la fortune mais l'a dilapidé en finançant les projets de Voldemort. Aujourd'hui, sa famille est ruinée et lui est aussi fou que son père.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Aphrodite Donewood, sa femme, était une Black. C'était ma cousine au troisième degré. Probablement l'un des membres de ma famille avec qui je m'entendais le mieux, fit Sirius avec une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Henry.

C'était la première fois que Henry entendait parler de la famille de Sirius, lui qui gardait le silence sur son passé et ses parents.

- Oui. Mais quand elle a épousé Balthazar, on s'est éloigné. Elle est morte, il y a une dizaine d'années. Dépression. Vu la famille qu'il a, Orion risque fort de devenir comme son père et son grand-père. Surtout qu'il a l'air assez renfermé. Voilà, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire des Donewood. Je n'ai pas dû t'apporter grand-chose, je le crains.

- Si. Merci beaucoup.

Au lieu de partir directement, ce qui n'aurait pas été poli, Henry préféra rester au chaud et en compagnie de son oncle afin de discuter.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Henry se décida finalement à retourner à ses livres. Sirius ne chercha même pas à l'en dissuader. Henry était borné, comme son père James pouvait l'être, et il avait été éduqué par un être tout aussi borné, voire plus, que lui. Lui faire changer d'avis était assez difficile, surtout lorsque ce qu'il devait faire était important à ses yeux.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'éducation assez stricte de Severus mais Henry ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Il avait cette même envie de connaissances. Sirius le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort.

Henry soupira en pensant à la quantité de livres qu'il allait peut-être encore devoir lire avant de trouver une réponse. Son intention première était d'aller à la bibliothèque en passant par le dortoir des Premières Années de Gryffondor pour récupérer de quoi écrire. En entrant dans la pièce ronde, il tomba sur Orion, profondément endormi dans son lit. Par terre, trônaient une dizaine de parchemins et un livre. Poussé par la curiosité qui l'animait à chaque fois qu'il voyait son camarade, le brun ne put s'empêcher de les ramasser et les regarder rapidement.

Pas une seule fois, Henry ne se fit la réflexion que ça ne le regardait pas et qu'il devrait lâcher ce qu'il tenait. À première vue, cela ressemblait à des lignes d'écriture. Un coup d'œil sur le livre lui apprit qu'il s'agissait d'un exemplaire d'Easius Abécédaire : _apprendre __à __lire __en __vingt-six __leçons._

La vérité s'imposa à Henry comme une gifle. Orion ne savait ni lire ni écrire. Cette découverte le laissa abasourdi et il ne put s'empêcher de fixer son camarade de chambrée roulé en boule au milieu du matelas sans savoir quoi penser. Il resta figé quelques minutes, sans bouger. Aujourd'hui, à onze ans, lire lui semblait aussi normal que parler ou respirer et il avait du mal à imaginer qu'une personne de son âge en soit incapable. Quel parent pourrait envoyer son enfant dans une école sans lui apprendre les bases ? Ne pas savoir lire ni écrire devait être handicapant. Henry se souvenait à peine des années qui avaient précédé son apprentissage. C'était Molly Weasley, la mère de Ron, qui le leur avait enseigné et Severus l'encourageait, le soir, à lire l'histoire qu'il avait choisi, le laissant buter sur les mots et se corriger seul.

Lorsque le parchemin lui échappa des mains, Henry sortit de ses pensées et décida de garder sa découverte pour lui. Après tout, Orion avait gardé ça secret depuis le début et n'en avait parlé à personne, sauf peut-être Hermione, il valait mieux que ça ne se sache pas. Qui sait qui pourrait utiliser ça. Non pas qu'il ne fasse pas confiance à Ron ou Neville mais il n'était pas certain qu'Orion le prenne bien si d'autres personnes étaient au courant.

L'enfant replaça doucement les feuillets et le livre sur le lit et ferma les rideaux, conférant à Orion une certaine intimité.

Au moment où il prit ses propres affaires, Henry ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Orion et son handicap.

Si le jeune Potter s'était juré de rien dire à personne, pas même au concerné, il parvint à se trahir lamentablement dès le lendemain alors qu'il travaillait avec Hermione et Orion. Ce dernier tentait d'épeler un mot sans y parvenir. Un mot simple mais dont il parvenait à inverser les lettres : aconit. Henry n'était pas censé écouter, plongé qu'il était dans la lecture d'un énième livre traitant des maladies rares, mais il voulait entendre la voix d'Orion qui ne lui parvenait que sous forme de chuchotements. Lorsque le blond se trompa une dixième fois, son camarade ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir bêtement et d'oublier sa promesse personnelle. Quand il répéta le mot, lentement et en détachant chaque syllabe, les deux autres ne purent s'empêcher de le regarder avec des yeux ronds. Ses joues virèrent instantanément au rouge alors qu'il se rendit compte de l'erreur commise et il se replongea dans son livre en espérant se faire oublier.

Hermione changea de chaise afin de rapprocher de lui alors qu'Orion le considérait avec des yeux exorbités dans lesquels on pouvait lire une certaine terreur que son secret soit découvert.

- Tu sais quelque chose ? siffla-t-elle suffisamment bas pour que seul Henry l'entende.

- Je pense oui, murmura Henry avec un tremblement dans la voix, effrayé par la fillette qui avait empoigné son pull et qui, par son seul regard, semblait déterminée à lui faire cracher le morceau.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? !

Hermione tendit l'oreille, faisant ainsi comprendre à Henry qu'il devait lui dire ce qu'il savait dans le creux du pavillon.

- C'est Orion. Il ne sait pas lire.

- Comment tu le sais ? ! l'agressa-t-elle.

À la voir, on aurait dit que c'était son propre secret qui venait d'être découvert. Elle semblait vouloir défendre bec et ongles Orion, comme une grande sœur le ferait. Malgré ses frissons, Henry trouva le courage de se rebeller mais tenta de ne pas énerver davantage Hermione.

- On dirait que c'est toi que j'ai offensé, fit-il le plus doucement qu'il put, avec un tremblement dans la voix.

Étrangement, Hermione se radoucit. Elle regarda Orion qui ne cessait de les fixer, inquiet. D'un signe de tête de la brunette, il se rapprocha à son tour. La fillette se pencha vers lui et lui expliqua tout dans l'oreille. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, le visage de l'enfant se décomposait, ses grands yeux clairs trahissant son inquiétude et Henry fut surprit de les voir se remplir de larmes.

Ni Hermione ni Henry ne furent étonnés de le voir détaler en courant et aucun des deux ne chercha à le retenir.

- Comment tu l'as su ? murmura une nouvelle fois Hermione.

- J'ai vu dans le dortoir des parchemins, expliqua Henry assez troublé par le regard blessé d'Orion avant qu'il ne parte. On voyait des lignes d'écriture comme quand on apprend à écrire. Et puis, j'ai vu le livre de Easius Abécédaire. Ce n'était pas bien difficile à comprendre.

- Qui le sait ?

- Personne, la rassura l'enfant, bégayant devant celle qu'il savait maintenant être très effrayante quand elle le souhaitait.

- Tant mieux.

Et elle le planta là. Cependant, Henry se hâta de ranger ses affaires dans son sac et courut la rejoindre. Leur relation s'était peut-être améliorée mais visiblement pas au point de se voir confier des secrets.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec tes amis ? ! soupira-t-elle en le voyant trottiner à ses côtés.

- Neville est en retenue avec Onc... le professeur Rogue et Ron tente de s'avancer en Défense.

Henry se mordit la langue. Il avait failli se trahir en prononçant par habitude « Oncle Severus » et il se dit que c'était une chance qu'il ait eu la présence d'esprit de s'arrêter à temps. Non pas que sa relation avec Severus soit un secret mais l'homme préférait que cela ne s'ébruite pas. Les Serpentard le savaient mais aucun n'en parlerait sous peine de voir sa vie s'écourter rapidement. Le reste des étudiants était normalement au courant de rien et il était préférable que ça continu.

- En retenue ? Un samedi matin ?

- Oui, Onc... le professeur Rogue l'a voulu parce que c'est le seul moment où il est disponible dans la semaine.

- C'est la seconde fois que tu butes sur le titre du professeur, remarqua Hermione.

Henry soupira et se demanda ce que la fillette faisait à Gryffondor au lieu de Serdaigle. Elle était observatrice, perspicace et semblait réfléchir avant d'agir.

L'enfant ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi quand il vit un groupe d'élèves rassemblé au beau milieu du couloir à une centaine de mètres de la bibliothèque. De là où ils se trouvaient, les deux Premières Années entendirent clairement les clameurs. Il se rapprochèrent et purent voir Orion, au milieu du cercle formé par des élèves plus âgés. Le gamin était terrorisé et cherchait frénétiquement une issue. Face à lui se dressait un jeune homme, sans doute en Sixième Année, qui se plaisait à le malmener. On entendait les insultes proférées à l'encontre du plus jeune.

Henry regardait la scène, choqué tandis que Hermione courait déjà vers eux, baguette tirée, certainement un sort sur le bout des lèvres. S'il avait été là, Severus saurait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une réaction digne d'un Gryffondor. Foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis. L'illustration parfaite du contraire de la phrase « réfléchir avant d'agir ».

Leurs assaillants étaient pas moins d'une demi-douzaine, tous grands et costauds et que des garçons, trois Serpentard, deux Gryffondor et un Serdaigle. Henry hésita, pesant rapidement le pour et le contre, avant de suivre l'exemple de Hermione, sans réfléchir plus que cela, oubliant qu'il n'était qu'un gamin petit et maigrichon et que tous les deux ne connaissaient que quelques sorts appris pendant les cours de Défense Contre les Force du Mal.

Henry reçut finalement un sort qui l'envoya contre un mur et l'assomma, rapidement suivi par Hermione.

Le samedi matin, les couloirs étaient déserts, d'autant plus lorsqu'on s'approchait de la bibliothèque. Pourtant, Sirius apparut au détour d'un corridor, paré à l'attaque et à se défendre, baguette tirée dans une main et parchemin dans l'autre. Il pétrifia les six gaillards et leur lança un regard lourd de reproche avant de voir Henry et Hermione inconscients et le pauvre Orion être tenu en joug par un Serdaigle figé, sa baguette inutile entre ses doigts.

- Lâchez cette baguette, Monsieur Didjes, tonna-t-il en libérant le Serdaigle.

Il en fit de même pour les cinq autres qui déglutirent en voyant ses yeux gris s'assombrir sous la colère. Sa présence n'augurait rien de bon pour eux. Le professeur Black pouvait être redoutable. Il était après tout professeur de Duel et un ancien Auror, il était parfaitement capable de les réduire tous les six en charpie si l'envie lui en prenait.

- Six élèves de Sixième Année contre trois Première Année dont un désarmé ! constata Sirius, les dents serrés, tentant vaillamment de contenir sa colère. Je n'ai jamais vu ça de toute ma carrière ! Croyez bien que le Directeur sera informé, de même que vos directeurs de Maison. Pour l'heure, je retire cinquante points à chacun ! Et vous gagnez un mois de retenue ! Maintenant, filez !

Sirius aurait pu les envoyer voir Dumbledore mais pour ça, il aurait dû les accompagner afin d'expliquer leur présence et il avait autre chose de plus urgent à faire. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration censée le calmer, il fit signe à Orion de se détendre tandis qu'il regardait Henry et Hermione. Severus n'allait pas être content quand il allait savoir ça. D'un geste de baguette, le professeur de Duel immobilisa les deux corps et les fit léviter. Puis, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, accompagné du petit blond qui trottinait à ses côtés, l'air inquiet.

Sirius posa à peine un pied dans l'antre de Poppy qu'il se retrouva dehors, seul, les doubles portes claquant dans son dos et l'ordre de trouver Severus résonnant à ses oreilles. Au moins c'était clair, c'était à lui que revenait la tâche de prévenir le parrain de Henry et il en tremblait d'avance. Il aurait préféré que Madame Pomfresh envoie Ron ou Neville, les deux garçons ne risquaient rien, mais lui, il pouvait à tout moment se faire arracher la tête.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, sa colère remplacée par une certaine anxiété, Sirius prit la direction des cachots en essayant de convaincre son corps de cesser de trembler. Il était professeur de Duel, ancien Auror et un ex Gryffondor que diable ! Il n'allait pas à avoir peur d'un simple professeur de Potions. Qui se trouvait être aussi un ancien Serpentard, ex Mangemort, duelliste hors pair et parrain protecteur. Autant dire, un adversaire redoutable qu'il valait mieux se mettre dans la poche et éviter de contrarier.

Lorsque Sirius frappa contre le panneau de bois, il se força au calme. Oui, Severus pouvait le tuer mais l'ancien Gryffondor n'y était pour rien. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher. C'est ce qu'il tenta de se répéter encore et encore.

La porte demeura close et aucun bruit ne lui parvenait de l'autre côté. Sirius frappa une nouvelle fois, sans réponse. D'habitude, Severus était chez lui. Mais il fallait croire que ce matin, ce n'était pas le cas. Résigné, Sirius tira de sa poche un parchemin vierge, pointa dessus sa baguette.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, récita-t-il.

Sur le parchemin, des lignes se croisaient, se rejoignaient et s'étendaient comme une toile d'araignée. En haut, on pouvait lire :

«_ Messieurs __Lunard,__ Queudver,__ Patmol__ et __Cornedrue, __spécialistes __en __assistance__ aux __Maniganceurs__ de__ Mauvais__ Coups,__ sont__ fiers__ de__ vous __présenter __la __CARTE__ DU__ MARAUDEUR. _»

Sirius déplia la carte qui représentait maintenant un plan détaillé du château. De minuscules points bougeaient, surmontés d'une étiquette. Le professeur de Duel observa avec attention le parchemin, cherchant l'étiquette portant le nom Severus Rogue. Il la trouva finalement dans la salle de Potions, accompagnée de celle de Neville. Apparemment, Neville était en retenue. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Severus soit de relativement bonne humeur sinon Sirius pouvait immédiatement dire adieu à sa vie.

L'homme replia le parchemin et le rangea dans ses robes. Il se dirigea vers la classe de Potions. Quelques minutes plus tard, il frappait contre la lourde porte. Un « entrez » lui parvint, étouffé par l'épaisseur de bois.

Severus était assis à son bureau et corrigeait des copies – les barbouillait allègrement de rouge plus exactement – tandis que Neville se trouvait dans un coin de la salle, à genoux et récurait le sol.

- Que, commença Severus en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il découvrit l'identité du visiteur.

- Avant toute chose, le coupa Sirius soulagé que son collègue et ami soit à peu près détendu, tu vas me promettre de ne pas t'énerver.

Devant la mine sérieuse de son collègue, Severus chercha les raisons possibles qui pourraient le contraindre à s'énerver. Henry était en tête de liste. Et là, il pouvait promettre ce qu'il voulait, si son filleul était blessé, l'homme serait incapable de garder son calme. Il le répéta à Sirius qui se contenta de tendre la main.

- Ta baguette alors, exigea Sirius. Neville, tu peux partir. Je te conseille de le faire tout de suite et de courir.

L'enfant ne se fit pas prier. Il rassembla ses affaires et quitta la salle de cours en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch.

- Cela concerne Henry, n'est-ce pas, affirma Severus en donnant finalement sa baguette à Sirius.

Ce dernier attendit d'avoir mis l'item en lieu sûr pour répondre.

- Oui. Il est à l'infirmerie. Pour l'heure, j'ignore s'il va bien, Poppy m'a mis dehors avec l'ordre de te ramener.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Severus, plus inquiet qu'en colère.

- Quand je suis arrivé, Donewood était au milieu d'une bande de Sixièmes Années qui avait sans doute décidé de se défouler sur lui. La petite Granger et Henry étaient inconscients. J'en ai déduit qu'ils avaient tenté d'aider Donewood.

Severus avait beau maîtriser ses émotions à tout instant de la journée, son visage ordinairement impénétrable était alors déformé par la rage. Sirius se félicita d'avoir récupérer la baguette. Cela n'allait, malgré tout, pas empêcher l'ancien Mangemort de se servir de ses mains ou d'utiliser la magie sans baguette.

Lorsque son collègue lui saisit le bras, Sirius ne put empêcher un couinement de douleur de s'échapper de sa bouche. Un « chochotte » venant de son tortionnaire lui parvint. Fort heureusement pour le bras malmené, la pression diminua pour enfin disparaître, ne laissant qu'une douleur aiguë là où les doigts fins du Maître des Potions avaient serré.

Sirius et Severus traversèrent le château au pas de course, le premier essayant de rester à même hauteur que le second. Leur arrivée à l'infirmerie se fit dans un vacarme épouvantable : les portes claquèrent contre les murs, manquant de se déliter sous le choc.

- Professeur Rogue, s'emporta Poppy en surgissant de derrière un paravent au fond de la pièce, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous le dise ? Il s'agit d'une infirmerie ! Il y a donc des patients et certains ont besoin de silence ! Monsieur Donewood, voudriez-vous retourner au lit ? !

Ce fut à ce moment-là que les deux professeurs virent Orion, debout près de la porte grande ouverte. L'enfant était sur le point de s'enfuir et sa petite taille lui avait permis de passer inaperçu. Il obéit néanmoins à l'ordre tandis que Poppy disparaissait derrière la séparation en grommelant.

Severus contemplait attentivement son filleul docilement allongé sur le lit, fixant le plafond, l'air absent, sans paraître remarquer la présence du professeur à ses côtés.

- Monsieur Donewood, claqua Poppy, son cri résonnant à travers la salle. La prochaine fois que je vous trouve hors de votre lit, je vous force à boire une Potion de Sommeil !

Severus ricana, il était évident pour lui qu'Orion avait tenté une nouvelle fois de s'enfuir. Le gamin n'était pas le premier et ne serait pas le dernier à essayer mais Madame Pomfresh semblait avoir l'œil partout et les fuites étaient très rares.

À partir de ce jour, Henry considéra Hermione comme une amie. Ron et Neville l'acceptèrent également assez bien malgré les fréquentes disputes entre le rouquin et la brunette. Pour Orion, en revanche, il était difficile de se prononcer puisque l'enfant ne disait toujours rien et fuyait systématiquement si son amie n'était pas là.

Le trio devint donc un petit groupe de cinq et quinze jours avant les vacances de Noël, on ne les voyait que rarement les uns sans les autres.

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre<strong>

* * *

><p>Note : je voulais remercier tous ceux et celles qui lisent cette fiction ainsi que ceux et celles qui me laissent des reviews, ça me touche vraiment. Je reste ouverte à toute critique positive ou négative (surtout négative).<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Beta : Grealyl qui fait un travail formidable

Note : Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une excellente année 2012 et beaucoup de bonheur. Ensuite, ce chapitre va mettre en lumière beaucoup de choses mais pas tout sinon, où serait le suspense ? Enfin, merci à vous tous et toutes qui lisez, laissez des messages ou non ou que vous mettiez en _alert_ ou en _favorite_ mon histoire, ça me touche énormément.

**adenoide**, je voulais te remercier pour tes reviews qui m'obligent à trouver une explication logique mais les réponses à tes questions ne seront pas dans ce chapitre.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5<p>

Caché derrière un livre, Ron s'arrachait les cheveux en grognant et maudissant son meilleur ami qui les avait traîné lui et Neville à la bibliothèque – lieu qui commençait à lui donner des boutons – au lieu de profiter tranquillement de leur heure de temps libre avant le cours de Potions. Si le rouquin pestait tout bas, c'était parce qu'il était obligé de lire un livre passablement soporifique, bourré de termes scientifiques, parfaitement incompréhensibles. Henry ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait, alors il prenait n'importe quel livre qui pouvait parler de maladies ou de symptômes correspondant à ce qu'il avait, et faisait de même avec ses amis, leur collant un manuscrit entre les mains.

- Henry, je ne sais pas si on trouvera quoique ce soit dans le..., Ron s'arrêta pour regarder un instant le titre : _Recensement_ _des __Potions __Universellement __Reconnues_, par Vladimir Barbant. Tu savais qu'il existait une Potion qui te faisait pousser les cheveux à l'intérieur de la tête ? Non mais vraiment, à quoi ça peut bien servir d'inventer un truc pareil ?

- Si on te demande, tu diras que tu ne sais pas, répondit Neville distraitement, imitant à la perfection sa grand-mère quand on lui posait une question à laquelle elle ne pouvait - ou plus souvent, ne voulait - pas apporter de réponse.

Henry était tellement absorbé par sa lecture qu'il ne remarqua même pas que son meilleur ami venait de lui parler. Ron referma le livre d'un claquement sec et le repoussa. Il se leva avec la ferme intention d'en prendre un autre, mais lequel choisir ? À eux trois, ils avaient parcouru tellement de bouquins que le garçon ne savait plus vraiment où chercher. Il se demandait pourquoi Hermione n'était pas là à les aider, après tout, elle était intelligente – même si Ron préférait se mordre la langue que d'affirmer ça tout haut – et savait parfaitement où chercher dans les nombreux rayons où elle passait le plus clair de son temps. Mais peut-être que Henry n'avait pas la moindre envie que tout le monde sache pour sa maladie, ce que Ron pouvait aisément comprendre.

L'enfant n'eut guère le temps de choisir parmi plusieurs volumes, car la cloche retentit, les prévenant ainsi qu'ils n'avaient que quelques minutes pour rejoindre leur classe avant le second son de cloche. Ils finissaient leur après-midi par une heure de Potions en commun avec les Serpentard et il ne valait mieux pas être en retard. Le professeur Rogue pouvait se montrer indulgent avec son filleul et les amis de ce dernier mais uniquement en dehors des cours. Durant ceux-ci, l'homme ne se gênait pas pour retirer des points, donner des heures de retenue et se montrer glacial et sarcastique même avec Henry. Pas de favoritisme, disait Severus tout en accordant injustement des points à sa propre maison.

Au moment où la seconde sonnerie retentit, les trois garçons venaient d'arriver, haletants d'avoir couru. Severus entra dans la salle de classe un instant plus tard, et plus un bruit de résonna dans la pièce. La température, déjà basse, semblait avoir chuté de quelques degrés. Le professeur, dans une grande envolée de cape, s'approcha du tableau noir et fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette les instructions à suivre pour la réalisation des potions.

- Avant de commencer, fit-il d'un ton doucereux que même les quelques élèves tout au fond de la classe entendirent nettement, vous allez vous mettre par binôme. Vous êtes un nombre impair, il n'y aura donc qu'un seul trinôme. Cela n'exclut pas un silence total durant ce cours ! Vous trouverez tous les ingrédients nécessaires sur vos paillasses ! Je vous laisse cinquante-cinq minutes, pas une de plus pour réaliser cette potion d'une simplicité affligeante que même les ignares que vous êtes devraient savoir réaliser. Au delà du délai, j'aurai le regret, et tous les élèves saisirent l'ironie du mot, de mettre un zéro. Commencez ! aboya le professeur.

Il fallut cinq minutes aux élèves pour trouver leur partenaire. Ron se mit d'office avec Hermione, espérant réussi enfin une potion. Henry s'installa à côté d'Orion afin de l'aider et, s'il y parvenait, de le connaître un peu mieux. Neville, quant à lui, se retrouva entre Seamus et Dean parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, tous les autres groupes s'étant formés. Il eut comme consigne de ne toucher à rien, sa maladresse en Potions étant devenue presque aussi légendaire que sa cicatrice. Il semblait en effet capable de tout faire exploser rien qu'en s'approchant d'un chaudron.

Les quarante-cinq minutes suivantes furent éprouvantes pour les nerfs des Gryffondor. La salle de classe était silencieuse, les deux maisons travaillaient dans le plus grand calme, à peine troublé par les ingrédients coupés, hachés ou pilés puis jetés dans le chaudron bouillonnant. Pendant ce temps, le professeur arpentait les allées entre les tables et inspectait les chaudrons sans dire un mot. Les élèves tremblaient à son approche et déglutissaient lorsque le coin droit de la lèvre supérieure de la terreur des cachots se tordait en un rictus de dégoût.

Ron suivait la recette à la lettre sous la houlette silencieuse de sa voisine qui l'enjoignait à faire très attention aux ingrédients, sous peine de se faire réprimander d'un coup de coude. Ainsi le rouquin hachait, pilait et coupait tandis que Hermione mesurait, incorporait et surveillait les ingrédients.

Soudain, une déflagration fit sursauter toute la classe et tous les visages se tournèrent vers l'origine du raffut : un chaudron venait d'exploser, répandant son contenu sur Neville, Dean et Seamus. Le professeur Rogue fondit sur eux comme un chasseur sur sa proie alors que des ricanements se firent entendre dans le coin des Serpentard.

- Eh bien, ça nous fera un zéro, constata le professeur avec un rictus de mépris. Les instructions n'étaient peut-être pas assez claires pour vos pauvres cerveaux : la queue de rat doit être ajoutée en dernier, pas avant la cardamome ! _Evanesco _!

Le liquide gluant qui recouvrait la paillasse ainsi que les trois pauvres élèves disparut, ne laissant qu'une odeur de brûlé.

- Pour les autres, il vous reste quatre minutes !

Les élèves se dépêchèrent de finir. Ron regarda soulagé Hermione mettre leur potion dans un flacon. Le liquide était de la même couleur que l'image du livre. C'était plutôt bon signe. Le rouquin jeta un regard rapide à Henry qui faisait de même avec un sourire. Le brun était très bon en Potions mais avec un parrain tel que le sien, le contraire aurait été un crime. La potion d'Orion et de Henry était donc parfaite.

Ron allait le féliciter quand il vit un objet non identifié tomber dans le chaudron. Il n'eut pas le temps de prévenir son meilleur ami, le contenu du récipient se mit à siffler dangereusement. Instinctivement, Orion et Henry reculèrent d'un pas mais ne purent faire davantage, bloqués par la paillasse de derrière. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire un pas sur le côté ou de se cacher sous la table. Une fumée épaisse et noire s'éleva tandis que la potion bouillonnait dangereusement.

Heureusement pour les deux garçons, Severus eut le réflexe de vider le chaudron d'un sort avant de se tourner vers ses élèves avec un air meurtrier dans le regard. Air qui fit trembler Orion et Henry.

Ron vit nettement le professeur fixer avec la plus grande attention son filleul ainsi que le partenaire de ce dernier. Sans doute pour vérifier que Henry n'avait rien et déterminer si l'un des deux était le coupable. Mais Henry ne flancha pas en regardant le professeur droit dans les yeux. Orion, quant à lui, tremblait de tous ses membres mais lui non plus ne lâcha pas l'homme des yeux.

- Ce sera un zéro, messieurs, fit Severus avec un rictus mauvais. Et vous resterez tous les deux à la fin du cours.

On entendit à nouveau les rires des Vert et Argent mais un regard de leur professeur les fit taire.

- Professeur, murmura Henry en tendant la main.

À l'intérieur, encore intacte, il y avait la petite fiole de potion que Henry avait réussi à sauver. L'homme considéra la petite bouteille puis la prit.

- Il semblerait que vous ayez de la chance messieurs, susurra-t-il d'un ton glacial. Le temps imparti est écoulé ! aboya-t-il aux autres élèves. Déposez vos potions sur mon bureau !

La cloche sonna quelque part dans le château, annonçant la fin de l'heure mais aussi la fin de la journée pour les Premières Années de Gryffondor. Ron poussa Neville dehors, annonça rapidement au passage à Henry qu'ils l'attendaient dehors et sortit pour se poster près de la porte.

- Tu sais qui a fait ça ? chuchota Neville alors que les autres se bousculaient pour atteindre plus rapidement la porte.

- Ma main au feu que c'est un petit blond arrogant et prétentieux qui a fait le coup.

Les deux compères acquiescèrent. La réponse semblait évidente. Quand ils virent Hermione sortir à son tour, poussée de toute part, Ron la prit par le bras et la tire hors de la bousculade.

- Merci, souffla la fillette en se mettant à l'abri.

Les derniers élèves sortirent et la lourde porte en bois claqua dans leur dos. Le trio s'approcha de l'huis et chacun colla son oreille contre le panneau dans l'espoir de capter des bribes de conversation. Pour Ron et Neville, il ne faisait aucun doute que Severus allait tempêter. Hermione, par contre, s'inquiétait de la survie de ses camarades.

- On va avoir des points en moins, murmura Hermione, nerveuse, en se tortillant les mains. Tellement de points que je ne pourrai jamais tous les récupérer.

- Arrête de te lamenter, on ne perdra aucun point, assura Ron avant de recoller son oreille à la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain quelques minutes plus tard sur Henry et Orion. Le premier arborait un air réjoui et le second paraissait désorienté. Neville, Ron et Hermione ne purent s'empêcher de leur sauter dessus afin d'avoir des explications.

- Serpentard va subir une perte de points considérable s'il s'avère que c'est eux qui ont fait le coup, avoua Henry à mi-voix.

Hermione fit un drôle de bruit qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un reniflement de dédain, comme si elle ne pouvait croire une telle chose mais elle ne dit rien. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondor et se sépara. Orion rejoignit résolument la fillette, laissant les trois autres.

- Alors ? Il a dit quoi ? voulut savoir Ron en poussant Henry dans l'escalier menant à leur dortoir.

- Qui a dit quoi ? interrogea Henry en tentant tant bien que mal d'éviter de trébucher lamentablement en ratant une marche. Ron, arrête de pousser ! Je vais tomber !

- Mais non.

Et sans écouter davantage les véhémentes protestations de son ami, Ron continua de pousser Henry, ne cessant qu'une fois parvenus dans leur dortoir.

- Raconte, exigea Neville en s'installant sur le lit de Henry.

L'enfant s'installa à son tour sur son lit et soupira.

- Oncle Severus a juste dit que lorsqu'il découvrirait qui a lancé la fiole de venin de vipère, la maison du coupable risquait de voir son nombre de points frôler le zéro. Parce que c'était dangereux.

- À ce point ? s'étonna Neville.

- Oui. Oncle Severus nous a dit que si Orion ou moi avions laissé le feu allumé sous le chaudron, ça aurait explosé et il y aurait eu des blessés graves. La potion était en train de refroidir, c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a rien eu. Le venin de vipère réagit mal aux températures trop hautes. Il en restait probablement au fond de la fiole, c'est pour ça que ça a sifflé. C'est ce qu'Oncle Severus nous a expliqué.

L'aveu laissa sans voix Ron et Neville. Ils prirent conscience avec un certain soulagement que le pire avait été évité. L'art des Potions était une matière complexe qui ne permettait guère l'innovation et le mélange d'ingrédients lorsqu'on n'y connaissait rien, sous peine de provoquer des catastrophes parfois irréparables.

- Comment Severus sait que c'est du venin de vipère qui a été lancé ? releva Neville.

- Le venin de vipère était le seul ingrédient qui se trouvait dans une fiole. C'est ce qu'il a repêché dans le chaudron.

- Henry, je ne veux pas l'accuser, mais tu es certain que ce n'est pas Orion ? s'enquit doucement Neville. Une erreur est si vite arrivée. Un mauvais geste et...

- Non, ce n'est pas lui, assura Henry. On avait encore tous les ustensiles sur notre paillasse, fiole de venin compris. En revanche, ce n'est pas le cas de tous les groupes.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes et du regard entendu de Henry pour que Ron et Neville comprennent comment Severus allait faire pour démasquer le coupable. Ils remercièrent Merlin d'avoir fait en sorte que Henry soit en très bons termes avec son parrain. Ça leur donnait droit à quelques avantages.

0o0

Les vacances commençaient le lendemain après les cours et les élèves voyaient leur temps libre se réduire comme peau de chagrin. Les professeurs semblaient convaincus que des vacances sans devoirs n'étaient pas des vacances, aussi s'acharnaient-ils à distribuer dissertations à tour de bras sans prendre en considération les plaintes des pauvres étudiants.

Henry désespérait en voyant que ses recherches n'aboutissaient à rien et il se retrouvait avec des devoirs par dessus la tête, divisant encore son temps entre ses amis et ses recherches. Il en avait assez et savait parfaitement qu'il délaissait Ron et Neville pour s'enterrer sous des livres poussiéreux qui ne lui apportaient aucune réponse. Il referma l'ouvrage d'un claquement sec et le poussa sur le côté sous l'œil inquiet de Ron assis en face de lui.

- J'en ai marre, souffla Henry rageusement – ce qui était une première, lui qui fonçait dès qu'il le pouvait à la recherche d'un livre. J'arrive à rien ! On cherche depuis des semaines et sans résultat !

-On s'y prend peut-être mal, hasarda son meilleur ami. On cherche n'importe où et n'importe quoi.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda Henry un peu plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

L'enfant retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Des cernes violettes étaient visibles et lui mangeaient les joues qui se creusaient doucement. Il dormait mal la nuit et son humeur commençait à s'en ressentir. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que ses nuits blanches duraient et il devenait de moins en moins fréquentable. À ses insomnies s'ajoutaient une perte d'appétit inexplicable, des maux de tête, des douleurs au ventre, une agressivité prononcée inhabituelle chez lui, et un désintérêt total pour les études et ses recherches. Le comportement inquiétant de Henry persistait depuis une bonne semaine et laissait perplexe Ron et Neville.

- Qu'on aille à l'infirmerie, fit Ron implacable, sentant que le moment de faire une crise d'autorité sur son ami était arrivé.

- Hein ? Mais...

- Et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Allez viens.

Ron ne lui laissa pas placer un mot, il rangea leurs affaires, mélangeant parchemins et plumes sans différencier les propriétaires, attrapa Henry par le bras et le tira sans ménagement à sa suite.

- Ron, pleurnicha Henry en tentant de se soustraire à la poigne du rouquin, je ne veux pas y aller.

- Mais je ne te demande pas ton avis Henry Potter. Tu viens avec moi sans discuter.

Henry demeura interdit devant le ton autoritaire de son ami et se laissa traîner dans son sillage. Ron n'arborait ce comportement que lorsqu'il estimait que Neville ou Henry devenaient insupportables. Ils finirent par arriver à l'infirmerie au grand dam du plus petit qui avait la sinistre impression qu'il y passait plus de temps que dans son propre dortoir.

- Allons bon, commença Poppy, les sourcils froncés et la mine sévère, en les voyant débarquer sans tambour ni trompette. J'espère pour vous que tout ce tapage a une excellente explication et qu'il y a un mort ou presque.

- C'est pour Henry, déglutit Ron.

Aussitôt Madame Pomfresh se tourna vers son patient et le regarda sous le nez d'un œil critique.

- Vous m'avez l'air épuisé, constata-t-elle, professionnelle. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Après des années à soigner Henry, Poppy était parfaitement au courant que poser les questions directement à l'intéressé reviendrait à parler dans le vide. Henry préférait mentir que de dire comme il se sentait.

- Heu...

- Tout de suite, sinon, je fais appel au professeur Rogue qui se fera une joie de vous soumettre au Véritaserum !

- Il ne dort pas depuis près d'une semaine, mange à peine, et il se plaint qu'il a mal à la tête et au ventre, expliqua Ron très rapidement en évitant de regarder son ami.

- Ron ! s'exclama Henry, outré de voir qu'il était si facile de tirer les vers du nez de Ron quand on le menaçait de faire venir Severus.

- Ben quoi, se défendit Ron, la dernière potion que j'ai bu m'a rendu malade pendant trois jours.

Henry grogna une réponse incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels.

- Merci Monsieur Weasley. Vous pouvez nous laisser.

Le regard de pitié que lui lança Henry alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte fit pouffer Ron. Le petit brun aurait fait n'importe quoi, y compris supplier à genoux, pour ne pas rester ici et ses grands yeux verts larmoyants parvenaient en général à faire faire ce qu'il voulait aux autres. Mais à l'évidence, ils n'eurent aucun effet en cet instant puisque Ron prit la poudre d'escampette et laissa derrière lui son meilleur ami.

Ron prit une profonde inspiration, laissant l'air glacé s'engouffrer dans ses poumons jusqu'à l'en faire souffrir. Ça faisait du bien de prendre l'air. À ses côtés, Neville marchait précautionneusement dans la neige. Ils étaient tous les deux chaudement emmitouflés dans leur cape d'hiver et profitaient du peu de lumière qu'il restait pour s'aérer un peu.

- Finalement, tu restes ici à Noël ? voulut savoir Neville.

- Oui.

- La chance, geignit le Survivant. J'aurais donné tout ce que j'ai pour rester aussi. Mais non, je vais devoir passer quinze jours avec grand-mère.

Ron rigola en voyant l'expression de Neville. Son ami adorait sa grand-mère mais elle avait toujours cette tendance à le couver jusqu'à l'étouffer.

- Noël va être morbide cette année. Je te parie que grand-mère va vouloir qu'on reste tous les deux. J'imagine le repas, elle et moi, dans la grande salle-à-manger, assis l'un en face de l'autre, ne pouvant que hurler pour se faire entendre.

Une nouvelle fois, Ron éclata de dire. La salle-à-manger en question était immense et la table pouvait aisément contenir une vingtaine de personnes. Le garçon imaginait parfaitement la scène décrite par Neville même celui-ci exagérait.

- J'aurais préféré aller chez tes parents, avoua Neville dans un soupir.

- De toute manière, ça n'aurait pas été possible. Percy, Fred, George et moi restons au château. Papa et Maman vont en Roumanie voir Charlie et ils emmènent Ginny avec eux. Enfin bon, je ne compte pas passer mes vacances à garder mes distances avec Henry sinon, je suis bon pour passer mon temps à travailler. Percy restera plongé dans ses cours et les jumeaux, je ne préfère même pas penser à ce qu'ils feront de leurs vacances. Sans doute imaginer des blagues à faire et dans ce cas-là je n'ai pas envie de servir de cobaye, je l'ai suffisamment fait quand j'étais petit.

- Dis, fit Neville soudain pensif, je pensais à quelque chose quand tu parlais des jumeaux. Henry, il ne t'a jamais dit qu'il pensait que Harry était en vie ?

- Non.

- Il me l'a dit le soir de Halloween. J'avais l'impression qu'il en était convaincu. C'est possible tu crois ? Je veux dire, le corps de Harry n'a jamais été retrouvé.

- Ben, avant j'aurais dit que...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, son cerveau se mit à tourner à plein régime – fait rare s'il en est.

- Mais oui, bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il en se frappant le front du place de la main, inquiétant Neville. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ? C'était l'évidence même pourtant !

- Ron ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque, fut la seule réponse qu'il eut.

L'incongruité de cette phrase choqua presque Neville. Ron et bibliothèque étaient deux termes qui se repoussaient et là, son ami lui déclarait qu'il devait y aller, de son plein gré alors que d'habitude il fallait l'y traîner. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Ron ne laissa pas le temps à Neville de dire quelque chose, il l'attrapa par la main et le força à le suivre en courant jusqu'au château.

Leur entrée à la bibliothèque fut fracassante. Ron enfonça presque les portes qui s'écrasèrent contre les murs et Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, bondit de son bureau et leur siffla de partir. D'habitude, les élèves évitaient de la contrarier et obéissaient mais Ron ne semblait même pas avoir entendu l'ordre. Il regarda brièvement les sections avant de s'engager dans les rayons traitant de la biologie. Ses lèvres remuaient alors qu'il lisait les titres. Son ami le laissa faire, interloqué, se demandant quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer. Neville sentit la poigne autour de son bras se relâcher tandis que Ron attrapait un livre épais.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda dans un murmure le petit brun en s'approchant.

- _Gémellité __sorcière_, par Pollux Castor Geminorum, expliqua Ron hésitant entre parler normalement et à voix basse, la voix hachée par l'excitation et les mains tournant rapidement les pages. Henry avait pris ce livre mais il n'a pas eu le temps de le lire. Je suis certain que là-dedans, il y a toutes les réponses qu'on cherche.

- Comment ça ? Ça parle de quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi _gémellité _?

- Ça veut dire jumeaux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant, c'était sous mon nez depuis des années.

- Ron, je ne vois pas en quoi ce bouquin va nous aider. Et comment ça c'était sous ton nez ?

- Écoute, rappelle-toi toutes les fois que Henry a fini à l'infirmerie, le corps roué de coup alors que personne ne l'avait touché. Eh bien, pour Fred et George, ça a été plus ou moins la même chose. Je me souviens que Fred avait attrapé la dragoncelle quand il avait six ans. Pour éviter que George, Ginny et moi, on ne l'attrape à notre tour, Papa et Maman nous ont envoyé chez ma grande-tante Tessy. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Neville secoua la tête, pas certain de tout bien comprendre et encore sous le choc de voir Ron dans cet état. On oubliait trop souvent que le jeune Weasley n'était pas si stupide qu'il le laissait croire, il était parfaitement capable de réfléchir et apprenait plus vite qu'il ne le montrait.

- George a passé les quinze jours chez ma grande-tante avec tous les symptômes de la dragoncelle, sans l'avoir. Un autre exemple, Fred avait huit ans. Il est monté sur un des balais rangés dans la remise, alors qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher. George était puni et devait aider Maman dans la cuisine. Je m'en souviendrais toujours parce que j'étais à côté d'eux. C'était le soir et on allait bientôt passer à table. George s'est mis à crier en se tenant le bras. Il venait de se casser le bras sans rien se faire. Quand on a retrouvé Fred, il avait aussi le bras cassé. Le même bras et la fracture était au même endroit.

- Tu veux dire que George a ressenti ce que Fred ressentait ?

- Exactement.

- Comment c'est possible ?

Comme seule réponse, Ron se contenta de tourner encore les pages avant de trouver enfin ce qu'il cherchait :

_-_C'est là, le lien des jumeaux. «Chez les jumeaux issus de parents sorciers », lut-il, « il a été prouvé qu'il existe un lien entre les deux individus. Ce lien se créé dès la conception des jumeaux dans le ventre de leur mère mais il ne se développe qu'après la naissance. Les premiers signes sont visibles dès les premiers jours, se traduisant en général par des pleurs qui ne s'apaisent qu'en présence de l'autre. Durant la première année des jumeaux, il sera difficile voire même impossible de les séparer. »

« Par la suite, ce lien si fort entre les jumeaux va revêtir une autre forme. On parle alors de lien magique. Il a été prouvé que, dès lors que la magie instinctive de l'enfant apparaît, celui-ci est lié à son jumeau d'une manière particulière. En effet, des études ont montré que si l'un des deux est exposé à une source de danger, il se chargera de prévenir l'autre en lui faisant ressentir ce qu'il ressent lui-même. La magie serait responsable de cet état de fait. Cependant, il est à noter que ce lien semble avoir un sens. Ainsi, seuls un des deux enfants, nommé le « receveur », ressent les mêmes sensations que son jumeau, le « donneur ». Nous parlons ici de magie instinctive qui ne fuse que lorsqu'elle estime que le corps de son propriétaire a besoin d'aide. Elle peut surgir à tout moment. »

Ron se tut quelques secondes afin de laisser le cerveau de Neville assimiler ce qu'il venait de lire.

- « Dans la société », reprit l'enfant, « il est fort rare de séparer des jumeaux mais lorsque c'est le cas, le lien qui les unit prendra une autre forme. Si les jumeaux ont été séparé dès la naissance, le lien n'a pas eu le temps de se développer mais il existe, bien qu'étant assez faible, n'engendrant aucune conséquence pour l'un comme pour l'autre à vivre leur vie séparément. Si les jumeaux ont été séparés avant leur première année, les conséquences pourraient être dramatiques si cette séparation s'étendait à plusieurs jours. Dans le cas où les jumeaux seraient séparés après la création du lien magique, le receveur serait fortement soumis à un besoin impérieux et inconscient de retrouver son frère et subirait les conséquences du lien magique dans le cas où ce-dernier serait amené à s'en servir instinctivement. »

« Dans le cas où la paire se retrouverait ou serait en présence l'une de l'autre sans savoir qu'ils sont des mêmes parents, il est utile de voir le receveur agir. Son instinct le poussera à se rapprocher de l'autre. »

Ron referma le livre et regarda son ami fixer un point imaginaire, les sourcils froncés. Tout prenait un sens enfin de compte.

- Alors ? Tu me crois ?

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Neville hocha la tête. Henry avait raison depuis le début : Harry était en vie.

Sans se concerter, les garçons coururent hors de la bibliothèque, le livre sous le bras sous les hurlements de Madame Pince qui les traitait de tous les noms – et _voleurs_ n'était pas le pire – puis à travers les couloirs, ne s'arrêtant même pas dans les escaliers. Ils stoppèrent leur course effrénée devant les portes des appartements du professeur Rogue. Ron frappa comme un dément contre le panneau de bois tout en appelant Severus dans un hurlement.

- Tiens-tiens, fit une voix traînante accompagnée de ricanements gras.

Neville leva la tête tandis que Ron arrêtait de hurler et de frapper pour voir s'approcher Drago Malefoy, accompagné de ses acolytes, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle.

- Que font deux crétins de Gryffondor dans les cachots ? s'enquit Drago avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres. On vous entend beugler de loin. Aucune discrétion. Mais après tout, ce n'est guère étonnant, les Gryffondor n'ont aucune manière.

Neville se fit violence pour montrer un peu de maturité et agrippa Ron par sa robe de sorcier afin de prévenir tout débordement et lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux se taire que de réagir impulsivement, pour éviter que la discussion tourne au règlement de compte.

- Nous cherchions le professeur Rogue, dit Neville aussi calmement qu'il put – il avait autre chose à faire en cet instant que se battre contre Malefoy – alors si tu sais où il se trouve, dis-le nous. Sinon, on s'en va.

Crabbe et Goyle se mirent à rire, un rire mauvais qui n'augurait rien de bon. Neville recula d'un pas, entraînant Ron dans son geste. Non, il n'avait aucune envie de se battre aujourd'hui mais il sentait que ce n'était pas l'avis des deux colosses, que rien n'arrêterait, sauf peut-être un professeur mais encore faudrait-il que l'un d'eux descende dans les cachots et vienne dans ce couloir-ci. Seul le professeur Rogue aurait pu les aider mais il ne fallait pas s'attendre de sa part une grande mansuétude lorsque Henry n'était pas là.

Des pas résonnèrent sur les dalles de pierre à quelques mètres d'eux, se rapprochant. Drago, qui avait tiré sa baguette lorsqu'il avait vu les deux Gryffondor, la rangea dans la poche de sa robe par mesure de précaution, afin de ne pas être pris en flagrant délit de menaces. Ron et Neville attendirent. Il avait de grandes chances pour que ce soit le professeur Rogue mais cela pouvait aussi être un élève ou un autre professeur. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient s'inquiéter s'il s'agissait du directeur des Vert-et-Argent ou bien se sentir soulagés. Après tout, trois Serpentard étaient là et la lutte entre les Lions et les Serpents n'était inconnue de personne. S'il s'agissait bien de Severus, quelle maison avantagerait-il ? Sans Henry, nul doute qu'il s'agirait des Serpentard.

Drago, comme Vincent et Grégory, eut un sourire que n'importe qui aurait qualifié de méchant en voyant apparaître au détour du couloir le Maître des Potions. Ce dernier s'approcha d'eux, la mine sévère.

- Que faites-vous là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, en totale contradiction avec son air froid.

Les élèves déglutirent. Chacun devait avoir une excellente raison pour justifier sa présence en ces lieux sous peine de voir le nombre de points de sa maison décroître. Même les Serpentard n'en menaient pas large, ils avaient déjà subi une perte de points considérable, suite à l'incident en Potion de la semaine précédente – celle qui avait failli coûter un long séjour à l'infirmerie pour Henry et Orion – ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'en perdre encore davantage.

- Alors ? claqua Severus, faisant sursauter ses étudiants.

- Vas-y, chuchota Neville, la gorge sèche, à l'oreille de Ron.

- Non ! Répliqua l'enfant dans un murmure, angoissé. Vas-y d'abord.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui aie le livre.

- Monsieur Weasley ? s'enquit Severus. Quelque chose à avouer peut-être ?

Ron rosit, imité par Neville, lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que leur petite dispute n'était pas passée inaperçue. L'enfant montra le livre qu'il avait caché sous sa robe et le tendit à Severus. Ce dernier le lui arracha des mains, le contempla l'espace d'une seconde sans savoir si le garçon se moquait de lui ou s'il était sérieux. Neville se racla la gorge lorsqu'il vit le regard sombre du directeur des Serpentard se durcir.

- En fait, professeur, bégaya-t-il, Ron et moi souhaitions vous parler.

Severus fixa un court instant Neville, puis Ron et enfin le trio qui les regardait avec des yeux ronds. L'absurdité de la phrase du Survivant avait laissé stupéfait Malefoy et ses comparses. Des Gryffondor voulaient parler avec la personne qui les terrorisait. C'était invraisemblable.

- Messieurs Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, si vous n'avez rien à faire ici, veuillez déguerpir !

Le ton froid et implacable de Severus les fit fuir, ne laissant dans le couloir que Ron et Neville. Le visage dur du professeur devint plus serein, voire légèrement inquiet lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Henry n'était pas là. Il les poussa à l'intérieur de ses appartements, referma la porte à l'aide de plusieurs sorts et convia ses invités à s'asseoir. Il en fit de même, le livre que Ron lui avait remis, était posé sur ses genoux.

- Bien, fit-il calmement, l'un de vous deux va m'expliquer ce qu'est ce livre.

- Gémellité sorcière, marmonna Ron pour qui la réponse semblait tellement évidente puisque le titre de l'exemplaire était noté sur la couverture.

- En effet, merci Monsieur Weasley pour cet éclaircissement ! rétorqua Severus, sarcastique. J'avais lu le titre. Pourquoi ai-je ce livre entre les mains ?

Neville regarda Ron et d'un commun accord, le petit brun prit l'initiative de raconter l'histoire.

- Ron a...

- Avant, où est Henry ? demanda Severus, se rappelant soudain que Henry n'était pas présent.

- À l'infirmerie. Il va bien, se hâta de dire Ron en voyant les obsidiennes briller de fureur. On trouvait qu'il était fatigué.

Severus se détendit et reporta son attention sur le livre. Neville rassembla ses idées avant de se lancer.

- Ron a trouvé ce qu'avait Henry.

Le visage impassible de leur professeur blanchit significativement, ses yeux noirs menacèrent de sortir de leur orbite et son cœur battait la chamade. Ce furent les seuls signe qui trahirent la surprise de Severus. Ce dernier était stupéfait – et le terme était faible. Lui qui avait passé dix ans de sa vie à faire des recherches sur la maladie de son filleul, il n'avait jamais rien trouvé, que ce soient dans les mauvais sorts, les malédictions, les potions, les maladies moldues,... Et, il semblerait que les meilleurs amis de Henry aient trouvé. Le professeur tenta de retrouver son calme et de ne pas espérer trop vite. Il se concentra sur sa respiration un instant, les yeux clos avant de regarder Neville.

- C'est à dire ?

Neville fit un signe de tête à Ron, assez embêté.

- J'aurais dû y penser avant. La réponse était sous mon nez depuis des années et c'est Neville qui m'y a fait penser. Alors on est...

- Merlin et les fondateurs réunis ! tempêta Severus qui sentait l'impatience le tarauder alors que Ron balbutiait des explications dont il se fichait pour l'instant. Faut-il que je vous arrache les mots ? Tu as trouvé quoi ? !

- Que Harry était responsable de tout ce qui est arrivé d'étrange à Henry, lâcha Ron très vite.

Normalement, Severus n'était jamais à court de mots ni de remarques et gardait à tout instant, un air impassible, même lorsque la fureur s'emparait de lui. Il fallait le connaître pour être capable de dire ce qu'il ressentait. Pourtant, en cet instant, il semblait totalement perdu et tout son être le montrait :

- Hein ? fut le seul mot que le professeur de Potions arriva à articuler.

- Harry est en vie, répéta Ron, les sourcils froncés par cette réaction à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

Severus ne dit rien, pas plus que Ron ou Neville. Lentement, comme si les mots pénétraient enfin son cerveau, le professeur baissa les yeux sur le livre toujours posé sur ses genoux. La présence du bouquin s'expliquait maintenant.

- C'est..., c'est impossible, bégaya-t-il d'une voix blanche. Harry est mort.

Personne n'avait jamais retrouvé le corps de l'enfant, alors il avait été déclaré mort. Ron et Neville auraient voulu le lui dire mais ils sentaient inconsciemment que ce n'était pas le moment.

Les garçons ne se rendaient pas compte du choc que leur découverte avait engendrée, ils n'avaient jamais connu les Potter, juste Henry. Harry n'était pour eux qu'un prénom qui rendait triste Henry lorsqu'on en parlait mais il n'en avait aucun souvenir, tout comme il ne se rappelait pas de ses parents.

Pour Severus, c'était un peu différent, il avait été anéanti, dix ans auparavant, par la mort de ses amis mais avait gardé espoir de revoir Harry. Et puis, deux mois plus tard, le Ministère avait décrété que l'enfant était décédé, réduisant leurs espoirs à néant. La nouvelle avait eu l'effet d'une claque pour Sirius, plus encore que pour Severus, Remus ou Peter. L'ancien Auror avait sombré dans la dépression et avait mis du temps avec de remonter la pente.

Tous ces détails, les enfants les ignoraient parce qu'on ne leur avait jamais raconté. C'est pour ça qu'ils restèrent interdits en voyant Severus, bouleversé par la nouvelle, pleurer sans honte.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes, Severus parut reprendre son emprise sur lui-même, il sécha ses larmes et replaça sur son visage son masque d'impassibilité.

- Comment pouvez-vous affirmer qu'il s'agit de Harry et non d'autre chose ?

La question déstabilisa un instant les enfants mais Ron, plus au fait du lien gémellaire que Neville, et dont le cerveau tournait à plein régime, expliqua sa théorie. Pour lui, il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible. Harry était bel et bien vivant. Et pour appuyer ses dires, il montra à Severus leur découverte, lui plaquant le livre sous le nez.

- Comment l'idée t'est-elle venue ? demanda l'homme après un temps de silence.

- C'est Neville qui m'a raconté qu'un jour, Henry lui avait dit qu'il pensait que Harry était en vie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça m'a fait pensé à Fred et George. George agissait souvent bizarrement quand il était séparé de Fred. Maman disait que c'était normal, ils étaient jumeaux. Et puis, je me suis souvenu que Henry avait pris un livre, ce livre, fit-il en pointant l'exemplaire que Severus tenait entre ses mains. Je l'ai lu avec Neville. Vous pensez qu'on a raison ? Finit le jeune garçon, soudainement hésitant.

- Oui, je... Enfin, c'est possible. Je... Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Vous en avez parlé à quelqu'un ? s'exclama-t-il soudain.

- Non.

- Bien. Pendant que je vais à l'infirmerie, fit Severus en se levant, vous allez chercher Sirius, Remus et Peter. Vous les ramenez là bas. Je prendrai au passage le professeur Dumbledore. Filez maintenant.

- Mais...

Severus les mit à la porte sans plus d'explication. Les garçons se regardèrent interdits avant de se mettre en route pour leur mission. Le comportement du parrain de leur meilleur ami était étrange mais peut-être était-ce dû à l'excitation de la découverte.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous à l'infirmerie.

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Beta : Grealyl, sans qui, tous les chapitres ne seraient pas aussi bons, donc un grand merci à elle.

Note : Ce chapitre est plus sombre que les autres. Le voile est levé sur l'identité de Harry. J'ai conservé le rating T car je ne voyais pas de raison de le mettre en M mais si vous trouvez que le M se justifie, faites-le moi savoir.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6<p>

Henry trempa ses lèvres dans sa tasse de thé mais ne but rien.

La veille, son parrain lui avait expliqué la situation. Il lui avait dit que Harry était en vie et que tout ce que l'enfant avait vécu de douloureux était du fait de son frère. Depuis, Henry ne cessait de penser à son jumeau introuvable. Il avait passé la nuit à pleurer et la journée à essayer de retenir ses larmes.

Le professeur Dumbledore, mis au courant de la situation, faisait les démarches nécessaires afin de forcer le Ministère à reprendre les recherches mais le Ministre Cornélius Fudge voulait des preuves évidentes et non – d'après ses propres mots – des hypothèses invraisemblables fondées sur des bouquins poussiéreux. Pomfresh avait eu beau lui montrer les cicatrices qui ornaient le corps de Henry, ça ne suffisait pas. L'homme voulait être certain de la véracité de l'information, pour ne pas propager une rumeur qui gâcherait sa carrière, et peut-être qu'il pourrait accéder à la demande du directeur, pas avant.

À cette annonce, Severus avait crié, s'était répandu en invectives toutes plus fleuries les unes que les autres, surprenant tout le monde, son filleul compris. C'était la première fois que le Maître des Potions qu'il était, un homme réputé pour rester de marbre en toute occasion, perdait son sang froid. Ses proches savaient que Henry était l'être qui comptait le plus pour lui mais jamais personne ne l'avait entendu jurer de cette façon et encore moins hurler à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

Maintenant, alors qu'il prenait le thé avec son filleul comme tous les vendredis, Severus avait retrouvé un semblant de calme mais il restait fébrile et la moindre allusion à celui qu'il nommait le crétin au chapeau melon risquait de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Son état de nervosité, qu'il masquait d'ordinaire si bien, était alors parfaitement perceptible, et il massacrait allègrement les pâtisseries au lieu de les manger. Henry n'était pas mieux.

Neville et Ron, cordialement invités à la réunion hebdomadaire du filleul et de son parrain, avaient préféré décliner l'offre et laissèrent Henry et Severus entre eux. C'était aussi bien.

Henry posa sa tasse sur la table basse installée au milieu du petit salon, et se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil. L'enfant était perdu, il se sentait fatigué, déprimé, terrorisé et était maintenant bien incapable de dire si ça venait de lui ou de Harry. D'un geste las, il se frotta les yeux et renifla.

En voyant son filleul dans cet état, Severus posa à son tour sa tasse, se leva dignement et prit l'enfant dans ses bras, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des semaines. Henry éclata en sanglots. Il pleura longtemps, son parrain ne chercha pas à le calmer, préférant le laisser évacuer cette tristesse tout en le berçant.

Un peu plus tard, Severus sentit la tête de Henry s'alourdir sur son épaule. L'enfant venait de s'endormir, épuisé par sa nuit blanche et par toutes les larmes versées. Le professeur de Potions soupira alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre que son filleul occupait lorsqu'il n'était pas encore élève. Retrouver Harry allait devenir de plus en plus urgent à mesure des jours, sinon il y avait un risque énorme pour que Henry sombre dans la dépression, dont il présentait déjà les premiers symptômes.

Severus déposa son filleul avec délicatesse, lui retira lunettes, chaussures et chaussettes, puis, d'un geste de baguette, il le déshabilla pour lui mettre son pyjama de la même manière et le glissa sous les couvertures. L'homme retourna dans son salon et se posa dans son fauteuil. Le thé fut oublié totalement au profit d'une intense réflexion. Le professeur tournait et retournait dans son esprit toutes les informations en sa possession sur Harry et Henry. Il lui manquait quelque chose. Une donnée. Il était certain que le livre que Neville et Ron avaient lu contenait cette donnée, ce moyen qui pouvait aider à retrouver le fils disparu de ses amis défunts. Il avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, se remémorer l'intégralité de l'ouvrage qu'il avait dévoré, un détail lui échappait. C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait et cela le faisait rager.

- Réfléchis Severus, se dit-il à haute voix – il avait remarqué que parler tout fort l'aidait à se concentrer.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et commença à faire les cent pas.

- Prenons les éléments un par un. Des jumeaux. Le receveur ressent lorsque son frère est en danger. Si les jumeaux sont séparés, ça aide si le donneur est celui qui se retrouve en situation dangereuse. Ce qui le cas de Harry. Mais pour Henry ? Comment peut-il retrouver le donneur ? Réfléchis Severus, tu l'as lu. C'est écrit dans le livre.

Mais la réponse ne vint pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda une petite voix venant de la chambre de Henry.

Severus cessa de marcher et regarda son filleul qui venait d'apparaître, les yeux ensommeillés et les cheveux en bataille. Le professeur avait l'impression, en voyant Henry ainsi, de faire un retour quelques années en arrière, quand le petit sortait de son lit en se frottant les yeux et venait voir son parrain après un cauchemar. À dire vrai, la dernière fois que Severus avait eu à gérer un cauchemar du petit garçon n'était pas si lointain, il remontait à la rentrée.

- Je t'ai réveillé ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Severus.

- Non, 'me suis réveillé tout seul. A qui tu parles ?

- A moi-même. Je fais des recherches.

- Ah. Je dors depuis longtemps ?

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale près de la porte d'entrée et parut surpris. Une heure s'était écoulée. Il avait eu l'impression que quelques minutes seulement étaient passées.

- Une heure. Tu devrais aller te recoucher.

Henry secoua la tête en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil que son parrain avait quitté.

- Ça va. Tu faisais des recherches sur quoi ?

- Sur Harry.

Les oreilles de Henry se dressèrent et son regard, brouillé par la myopie, s'éclaira.

- Et ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Rien, malheureusement. Pourtant, je sais qu'il y a une solution pour retrouver ton frère, j'ai beau chercher, je n'y arrive pas.

- Le livre...

- Justement, il y a quelque chose dans ce foutu bouquin qui est la clé. C'est un détail qui a toute son importance et je suis incapable de me souvenir de ce que c'est.

Lorsqu'il regarda Henry qui le dévisageait de ses grands yeux verts dépourvus de ses éternelles lunettes, Severus grogna et se remit à faire les cent pas, laissant l'enfant décontenancé. Il aurait pu demander à Henry mais celui-ci n'avait pas lu _Gémellité__Sorcière,_ il ignorait donc ce que recherchait son parrain et n'aurait aucune réponse à lui donner.

- Jumeaux, monologua Severus sans plus faire attention à son filleul qui ne le lâchait pas du regard même si, sans ses lunettes, la silhouette de son parrain était rendue indistincte et totalement floue. L'un ressent la douleur de son frère. Le receveur. Je suis presque certain qu'il est capable de faire autre chose.

Il avait la réponse sur le bout de la langue.

- Merde !

Brusquement, après ce juron, Severus s'arrêta. Il avait trouvé.

- Pour trouver le donneur, il faut regarder son frère ! s'exclama-t-il en se frappant le front du plat de la main.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. De la paire, Henry était le receveur. C'était pour cela qu'il ressentait les appels de son frère. L'enfant s'inquiéta de ce comportement anormal. Son parrain le fixait en effet comme une potion qui ne réagissait pas comme elle aurait dû, et Henry songea que décidément, il n'aimerait pas être une potion.

- Henry ?

- Oui ? piaula l'enfant en ouvrant de grands yeux perplexes.

- Non, fit Severus un instant plus tard. Rien. Se pourrait-il que... Non, ce n'est pas possible, reprit-il pour lui-même. Harry ne peut pas être à Poudlard. On l'aurait forcément vu. Pourtant...

- Pourtant quoi ? osa Henry.

Severus fondit sur le petit garçon qui se tassa, apeuré mais son parrain se contenta de s'asseoir tout près de lui.

- Il faut que je sache. Depuis le début de l'année, il ne t'es rien arrivé, mis à part cet incident avant Halloween ?

Henry réfléchit un instant avant de secouer la tête. Depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, sa vie s'était considérablement améliorée car sa maladie s'était faite oublier.

- Rien d'inhabituel ?

- Eh bien, à part des montées d'angoisse dès que je vais à un des tes cours, non, je ne vois pas.

Severus choisit de ne pas relever la pointe d'humour sarcastique le visant personnellement.

- Ce n'est pas... Ça n'a aucun sens, marmonna l'homme en se passant une main las sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'a aucun sens, Oncle Severus ?

- Henry, ce que je vais te demander est très important.

- Ah ? fit Henry, légèrement inquiet.

- Est-ce que tu as eu l'impression de vouloir connaître un élève plus qu'un autre ?

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Oui ou non ? scanda Severus d'une voix forte.

Voyant le petit brun plongé dans une intense réflexion, que Severus jugeait inutile – ce n'était pas difficile de savoir si on était attiré par un élève sans la moindre raison – le professeur, poussé par l'impatience, secoua Henry un peu durement.

- Oui ou non Henry !

- Je ne sais pas ! hurla l'enfant, terrorisé par cette poussée de violence à son encontre.

Son visage se tordit et il éclata en sanglots. Severus se maudit un instant et attira Henry dans ses bras en s'excusant à mi-voix. Son filleul était épuisé et à bout de nerfs et lui trouvait le moyen de se montrer violent. Le professeur fit venir à lui une fiole de potion calmante ainsi qu'une autre de sommeil. Il les donna à Henry qui les but docilement, et le mit au lit. Juste avant de partir, il plaça un sort d'alarme autour du lit du garçon afin d'être prévenu au moindre souci.

Severus quitta ses appartements, soucieux, et prit la direction du bureau directorial. Il devait parler avec Albus Dumbledore. Si Henry ne savait pas, qui saurait ? La possibilité que Harry ne soit pas à Poudlard pouvait également être envisagée. Après tout, il y avait d'autres écoles de magie dans le monde, l'héritier Potter pouvait être dans n'importe laquelle.

Une fois parvenu au pied de la gargouille de pierre qui gardait le bureau directorial, Severus prononça le mot de passe et la statue bougea, laissant place à un escalier. Arrivé en haut des marches, le professeur frappa contre la porte close. Une fois. Deux fois. Il tenta une troisième fois mais l'huis resta fermé. Apparemment le directeur était absent.

Dépité, Severus redescendit lentement l'escalier. Plongé dans ses pensées, il remarqua à peine qu'il revenait vers ses appartements. En revanche, il vit nettement trois élèves plantés devant sa porte. Trois enfants dont deux qu'il commençait à bien connaître puisqu'ils étaient les amis d'enfance de Henry. La présence du troisième élève était étrange. Il s'agissait de Hermione.

-... Partir, entendit-il enfin alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres à peine du trio.

Apparemment, les gamins se disputaient mais à voix basse puisque leur conversation ne résonnait pas à travers les couloirs. Ron faisait de grands gestes, trahissant ainsi sa colère et Hermione se triturait nerveusement les mains, signe d'inquiétude.

Lorsqu'ils le virent, ils cessèrent toute activité, attendant qu'il soit suffisamment proche d'eux pour lui expliquer leur présence.

Severus soupira en ouvrant la porte de ses appartements : il allait être envahi de Gryffondor bruyants. Le professeur était de mauvaise foi et le savait éperdument puisque son propre filleul était de la maison des Lions, tout comme Ron et Neville et que les inviter ne le gênait pas outre mesure.

- Je ne veux pas entendre de cris, prévint-il d'une voix sévère.

Hermione suivit, un peu tremblante, les garçons. Elle semblait stupéfaite de leur nonchalance, comme si c'était habituel pour eux de rendre visite au directeur des Serpentard. Elle ignorait que c'était le cas, n'imaginant pas une seconde que Henry Potter, un Gryffondor, était le filleul de Severus Rogue, un être qui semblait mettre un point d'honneur à se montrer désagréable avec tout le monde. Il était donc impensable aux yeux de la fillette que son camarade puisse vivre avec une personne telle que l'être que tous les élèves ou presque appelaient « terreur des cachots », « chauve-souris des cachots » ou encore « le bâtard graisseux » – il était appelé ainsi à cause de ses cheveux noirs en permanence recouverts d'une substance huileuse censée protéger son cuir chevelu des vapeurs toxiques des Potions, sans cela, il risquait fort de se retrouver chauve à quarante ans.

Cependant, lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux, Hermione perçut un changement dans le comportement, ordinairement froid et austère, de l'homme. Elle nota que les traits sévères s'adoucirent un peu et que Ron et Neville semblaient faire comme chez eux, ne paraissant pas perturbés.

Hermione risqua un œil curieux et détailla rapidement le salon. Elle qui avait cru que les appartements du directeur des Vert-et-Argent étaient à l'image de son propriétaire : glacés, sombres et d'une austérité digne d'une cellule de prison, mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. La pièce était chaleureuse, confortable et accueillante. La dominante n'était pas du vert ni de l'argent, bien qu'on puisse noter quelques touches ici et là. Les murs de pierre étaient nus mais le sol était recouverts d'épais tapis. Un canapé et deux fauteuils encadraient une table basse, face à la cheminée de pierre dans laquelle un feu ronflait allègrement. Trois portes fermées devaient donner accès à d'autres pièces, l'une était sans aucun doute la chambre de Rogue, la seconde devait donner sur la salle de bain. La troisième était la chambre de Henry mais la fillette l'ignorait et se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir derrière.

- Mon salon vous plaît-il, Miss Granger ?

La fillette sursauta à l'entente de son nom. Le professeur l'avait pris en flagrant délit de curiosité. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Maintenant, vous allez m'expliquer ce que vous faites ici, fit Severus lorsque les trois enfants furent installés.

Ron, dont le sac à dos était posé à ses pieds, l'ouvrit et en tira _Gémellité__ Sorcière_.

- Je croyais que ce livre avait repris sa place à la bibliothèque ?

- Eh bien, commença Ron, les oreilles écrevisses, au moment de l'apporter, Neville et moi, on a eu une sorte de révélation à propos de Harry.

Il se tut, déglutissant avec difficulté. La perspective de dire ce qu'ils avaient découvert, avec Neville, au professeur ne l'embêtait pas, mais il se demandait s'il devait le dire devant Hermione qui n'était au courant de rien et commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions quant à ce Harry.

- Par Merlin, Ron, gronda Severus, pressé de savoir ce que les garçons venaient de découvrir, oubliant totalement la présence de la fillette. Vas-tu cracher le morceaux ? ! Ce n'est pas croyable ça, on dirait que tu te délectes de faire languir les gens lorsque tu sais quelque chose d'important !

- C'est Orion. Donewood, précisa Ron.

Il y eu un blanc. Severus et Hermione fixèrent Ron comme s'il était devenu fou ou qu'une tête supplémentaire venait de pousser.

-Pardon ? fit Severus d'une voix blanche. Comment, par les couilles de Merlin, en êtes-vous venus à cette conclusion ?

Une telle vulgarité venant de son professeur mais surtout, cet air abasourdi à la place du visage impassible qu'elle avait toujours vu, choquèrent Hermione. Ron ne se laissa pas démonter, il ouvrit le livre, le feuilleta rapidement et tomba enfin sur les pages qu'il avait lues.

- « Dans le cas où les jumeaux seraient séparés après la création du lien magique, le receveur serait fortement soumis à un besoin impérieux et inconscient de retrouver son frère et subirait les conséquences du lien magique dans le cas où ce-dernier serait amené à s'en servir instinctivement. Dans le cas où la paire se retrouverait ou serait en présence l'une de l'autre sans savoir qu'ils sont des mêmes parents, il est utile de voir le receveur agir. Son instinct le poussera à se rapprocher de l'autre. »

- J'ai effectivement lu cette partie, j'ai même demandé à Henry s'il savait de qui il s'agissait mais il a été incapable de me le dire.

- Pourtant, il passe son temps à chercher tout ce qu'il peut sur Orion. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Dès qu'il le voit, c'est à la limite s'il ne le colle pas.

- Seulement, reprit Neville, il ne s'en rend pas compte. Quand je lui ait demandé pourquoi il était obsédé par Orion, il avait l'air surpris et m'a dit que ce n'était pas le cas.

La nouvelle laissa Severus quelque peu perplexe. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le fils héritier de James et Lily, l'enfant disparu que tous croyaient perdu était en réalité un petit garçon craintif qui avait peur de son ombre. Pourtant, alors que l'information faisait son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, le professeur se dit qu'il aurait pu le deviner. Henry et Orion avaient sensiblement le même comportement, même si le petit brun était plus vif et plus épanoui que l'autre. Il était évident, et ce, pour tous les professeurs de Poudlard, que Orion était un enfant battu. Mais c'était monnaie courant chez les vieilles familles traditionalistes de corriger fréquemment les enfants. Il s'agissait d'une manière – assez brutale et violente, il faut en convenir – d'éduquer sa progéniture. En général, c'étaient les pères qui s'en chargeaient, la mère ne servant qu'à faire beau dans le décor. Le Ministère ne ferait rien pour sortir le malheureux ou la malheureuse de là.

Severus était contre les corrections corporelles, il en avait suffisamment reçu étant jeune pour refuser d'infliger une telle chose à son filleul qui semblait déjà, à cause de Harry, souffrir de mauvais traitements. Sirius bannissait également cette forme d'éducation, sa mère le rouait régulièrement de coups tout simplement parce qu'il refusait de se couler dans le moule des Black. Lily et James avaient eu une vie plus facile, mais l'idée de frapper leurs enfants ne leur serait jamais venue à l'esprit. Quant à Remus et Peter, même étant célibataires et sans enfant à charge, ils préféraient punir de façon traditionnelle et plus douce. Ainsi, Henry, lorsqu'il était chez l'un de ses oncles, allait dans sa chambre, était privé de dessert ou se faisait sermonner mais jamais on ne levait la main sur lui.

- S'il s'agit vraiment du petit Donewood, reprit Severus, alors il faudra des preuves en béton, comme diraient les moldus. Le Ministère ne fera rien s'il n'est pas persuadé que Orion est bien Harry. Et tant que le Ministère ne fera rien, nous serons pieds et poings liés.

Depuis le début de la conversation, Hermione avait gardé le silence. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, Ron l'avait presque contrainte à venir avec lui et Neville, la tirant par le bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle promette de les suivre. Elle n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Et quand elle avait découvert qu'ils se rendaient chez le professeur Rogue, elle avait tenté de leur faire comprendre que déranger le directeur des Serpentard n'était pas la meilleure idée du siècle mais ils ne l'avaient pas écoutée. Maintenant, elle était perdue, des dizaines de questions tournoyaient dans son esprit, à propos du Maître des Potions, de Henry, de Orion, de Harry – bien qu'elle ignore de qui il s'agissait – de la relation entre le trio de Premières Années et la « terreur des cachots ».

Comme si le professeur avait entendu ses pensées, il se tourna vers elle.

- Vous m'avez l'air perdu. Je me trompe ?

- J'avoue ne pas tout comprendre. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais là.

- Orion est... ton ami, expliqua Ron, hésitant sur le dernier mot, ne sachant s'il convenait. On avait besoin de savoir des choses sur lui. Et je me disais que, peut-être, tu pourrais confirmer certaines choses.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tout ce qui sera dit dans ici, n'en sortira pas, prévint Severus. J'ai votre parole ?

Poussée par la curiosité, Hermione hocha frénétiquement la tête.

- Henry Potter est mon filleul. Il a un frère jumeau, Harry, qui a disparu quand il avait un an environ. Les recherches ont duré deux mois avant de le déclarer mort. Nous avons découvert hier qu'il était finalement vivant et Monsieur Weasley vient de m'annoncer qu'il pensait que c'était Orion.

- Comment ça peut être possible ?

- Le lien qui existe entre les jumeaux issus de parents sorciers. Je ne vais pas vous l'expliquer en détails, vous demanderez à vos amis de vous laisser le livre si vous souhaitez en savoir plus. Toujours est-il que ce lien est très fort et qu'il n'est pas sans conséquences. Nous avions toujours cru que Henry était malade mais il s'agissait du lien. Ce que ressent Harry ou Orion s'il s'agit bien de lui, Henry le ressentira de la même manière.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, l'air effrayé, prise d'un affreux doute.

- Est-ce que ça vous dit quelque chose ? demanda Severus doucement. Vous savez comment se sent Orion en ce moment ? Ou s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose depuis la rentrée ?

- Oui, bégaya-t-elle. Depuis une semaine, il ne va pas très bien. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il dorme la nuit et il ne mange pour ainsi dire pas du tout. Il a des cernes immenses sous les yeux et il maigrit. Et puis...

- Et puis ? l'encouragea Severus.

- Un peu avant Halloween...

- Continuez.

- Il aura des ennuis ? s'inquiéta Hermione en se mordant la lèvre.

- Si vous ne dites rien, il en aura.

- Très bien, dit-elle avant d'inspirer profondément. Un peu avant Halloween, il est tombé dans les escaliers. Je n'étais pas là mais il est venu me rejoindre dans une salle de classe un peu plus tard, je devais l'aider pour ses devoirs. J'ai voulu l'emmener à l'infirmerie mais il n'a pas voulu. Pourtant, il avait mal. Je crois qu'il s'était cassé une jambe, un bras et quelques côtes en tombant. Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il préférait avoir mal plutôt que d'aller à l'infirmerie. Je suis... J'y suis allée et j'ai demandé à Madame Pomfresh des Potions.

Elle termina son récit en se tordant nerveusement les mains. Tout son être tremblait.

- Madame Pomfresh vous a donné ces Potions ? fit mine de s'étonner Severus. Comme ça ? Sans poser de questions ? Étrange. Dites-moi la vérité Miss Granger.

- Il... ?

- Ni lui ni vous n'aurez des soucis. Pas avec moi du moins.

Elle lui jeta un regard hésitant, puis répondit :

- Je suis allée à la bibliothèque pour voir les sorts et les potions de soin. Je lui en ai préparé une.

- Avec quels ingrédients ? s'enquit Severus bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse, des ingrédients avaient disparu de sa réserve personnelle à cette période.

- Les vôtres, avoua Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

Severus ne savait s'il devait exploser de rage devant une telle conduite – voler les ingrédients d'un maître de Potions était une idée stupide, qui sait quels ingrédients dangereux il pouvait y avoir – ou alors être impressionné – après tout, les potions de soin n'étaient pas enseignées avant la troisième ou la quatrième année.

Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole pour sermonner Hermione pour son inconscience, Ron parla à sa place.

- Et le lendemain, fit le garçon en se souvenant de l'état de son ami ce jour-là et de l'absence de son camarade en cours, Orion n'est pas venu parce qu'il était fatigué.

- C'est ça.

- Ça correspond. Henry était complètement épuisé le vendredi, affirma Neville.

- Bien, soupira Severus. Il faut que je vois Orion. Allez me le chercher.

Hermione poussa un gémissement de dépit. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait fondu en larmes.

- Un souci ?

- Je ne sais pas où il se trouve ? Il disparaît le vendredi après les cours et il réapparaît le samedi pour le déjeuner. Et demain, il rentre chez lui.

Severus poussa un chapelet de jurons particulièrement fleuris. Ça n'allait pas. Il ne fallait pas que Orion rentre.

- Neville, tu cours vite, file chez Sirius et demande-lui sa carte. Il comprendra. S'il refuse, débrouille-toi pour qu'il te la donne. S'il ne l'a pas, tu vas chez Remus ou chez Peter. File !

Neville obéit et fila ventre à terre.

- Professeur, risqua Hermione en s'enfonçant au maximum dans son fauteuil, comment Orion peut-il être Harry ?

La question lui brûlait la langue depuis le début mais elle n'avait pas osé la poser. Et la poser maintenant semblait incongru mais elle n'avait pu se retenir.

- Il y a plusieurs possibilités : potion d'ADN ou alors, potion d'adoption, plus complexe que la première et seuls cinq Maîtres peuvent la brasser sinon, il y a les sorts, le glamour, le sort Paterfilius qui est un sort d'apparence la potion capiloris peut servir aussi, c'est un dérivé du polynectar – une potion qui permet à celui qui en boit, de prendre l'apparence d'une personne choisie pendant une heure – pour capiloris, la durée va de deux à huit jours, ça dépend du poids du sorcier qui en prend mais associée au sort paterfilius, elle peut durer _ad __vitam__ aeternam._

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que quelqu'un se serait rendu compte si Orion n'était pas le véritable enfant des Donewood. Enfin, si Harry a disparu et que le lendemain, les Donewood ont un bébé assez grand, c'est étrange, non ?

- C'est un bon raisonnement, Miss Granger. Vous êtes perspicace. Peut-être un peu trop pour votre âge. Mais, cela dit, vous n'avez pas tort, sauf si Harry a remplacé Orion. Malheureusement, élaborer des hypothèses ne sert à rien tant que nous ne sommes pas sûr qu'il s'agisse bien de Orion, enfin de Harry.

Lorsque Neville revint une demi-heure plus tard, en nage, haletant et tout rouge à cause de sa course, sans carte, tout simplement parce que les trois professeurs n'étaient pas chez eux, Severus baissa les bras. Il renvoya les enfants dans leur salle commune et passa la soirée à chercher une solution afin de trouver Orion avant le départ du train le lendemain.

0o0

Le train était parti depuis une bonne heure et Severus n'avait pas réussi à voir Orion. Il voulait juste voir l'enfant, pas le garder, bien que l'idée soit tentante. Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard, Orion allait rentrer chez lui et s'il s'agissait vraiment de Harry, Severus pouvait parier que Henry allait passer une grande partie de ses vacances à l'infirmerie.

Il ignorait pourtant à quel point il avait raison.

Plus les heures défilaient, plus Henry se montrait angoissé. Le moindre bruit le faisait bondir et le moindre frôlement engendrait des cris. L'enfant n'avait rien avalé de la journée, il en était incapable. Il avait préféré resté assis dans un coin, sans bouger. C'était la première fois qu'il se comportait ainsi. Son parrain préféra penser que c'était Harry qui ressentait ça.

Henry n'était pas le seul à être différent, Severus était fébrile, attendant que dix-huit heures sonnent, heure à laquelle le Poudlard Express était censé arrivé en gare de Londres, jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil sur son filleul afin de voir ses réactions.

Severus ne voulait pas s'angoisser ni espérer pour rien. Tout concordait et désignait Orion comme étant Harry mais personne n'avait de preuves concrètes. Mais le contraire devait aussi être envisagé. Il était possible aussi que Orion ne soit pas Harry. Et jusqu'à ce que le gamin revienne à Poudlard, il était fort peu probable que la vérité éclate. Mais même à ce moment là, ça n'était pas certain.

Henry commença à gémir dans son coin, alertant Severus. L'homme se leva d'un bond et fondit sur l'enfant. Ça commençait. L'instant que Severus avait tant redouté depuis le matin était finalement arrivé. Il était dix-huit heures dix.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie fut à la fois rapide et extrêmement long. Henry n'avait cessé de pleurer et de hurler tout en se tortillant entre les bras de son parrain, en proie à une souffrance indicible.

- Déposez-le là, fit Poppy dès qu'elle les vit entrer avec fracas.

Son visage ne trahissait rien, aucun sentiment. Elle se contentait de faire son travail avec application. Non pas qu'elle soit insensible mais son métier d'infirmière l'obligeait à mettre de côté ses sentiments humains afin de soigner ses patients sans sourciller, contrant parfois le mal par le mal.

- Petrificus Totalus, dit-elle simplement d'une voix atone en pointant le corps de Henry qui gesticulait dans tous les sens en hurlant.

Aussitôt, le corps se figea et les cris cessèrent.

- Severus, allez me chercher mes potions de soin.

Severus hocha la tête. Il aurait voulu riposter et exiger de rester présent auprès de son filleul mais la voix neutre sous-entendait un ordre auquel il était plus prudent d'obéir, Poppy était après tout surnommée le dragon, ce n'était pas pour rien. Lorsqu'il revint, la femme était penchée sur l'enfant qu'elle avait déshabillé entièrement. Sur le corps, des marbrures rougeâtres apparaissaient avec des plaies sanguinolentes de plus en plus nombreuses.

-Aidez-moi à le tenir, je dois lever le sort avant de lui administrer les potions.

Le professeur posa les différentes fioles sur une tablette près du lit et maintint le corps figé de l'enfant. Dès que Poppy prononça le contre-sort, Henry se cambra sur sa couche, plantant ses talons dans le matelas et décollant son dos du lit malgré la force que son parrain exerçait pour l'immobiliser. Il poussa un hurlement atroce qui glaça les deux adultes.

- Il faut le retourner, ordonna l'infirmière prise d'un doute affreux en voyant les draps sous son patient se teinter de rouge.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir chez Henry qu'elle connaissait depuis des années, Poppy ne put retenir un son étranglé devant l'horreur qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Le dos du petit garçon n'était plus qu'un amas de chair lacérée. Mais ça n'était pas le pire.

Là, au milieu du dos, une forme qui devait avoir la taille d'une paume de main adulte, apparut. Severus sentit son estomac se contracter lorsqu'il sut ce que c'était. Jamais, au cours de sa vie, même lorsqu'il avait été Mangemort, il n'avait vu cela. Même Poppy crut qu'elle allait vomir. Elle fila en direction de la cheminée de son bureau afin de prévenir, grâce au réseau de cheminette, le directeur.

Dumbledore apparut l'instant d'après et, malgré son âge avancé, accourut vers le seul lit occupé. Il était accompagné par le professeur McGonagall avec qui il était en réunion lorsqu'il avait été appelé. Minerva avait suivi en apprenant que l'un de ses Lions était blessé. L'enfant ne criait plus et avait cessé de se débattre, il gisait sur le ventre, évanoui.

- Par Morgane, Merlin et les Fondateurs, jura la directrice de Rouge-et-Or, dites-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois !

- J'ai bien peur que si, Minerva, fit Albus d'une voix blanche, choqué au delà des mots. Je pense que Cornélius m'écoutera et acceptera ça comme preuve. Veuillez m'excuser. Pompom, puis-je utiliser votre cheminée ?

Poppy hocha la tête, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle devait se reprendre, son patient souffrait et cela devait cesser. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux et expira doucement. Lorsque ses paupières se relevèrent, son visage avait retrouvé une certaine impassibilité. Elle avait mis de côté tout ce qu'elle aurait pu ressentir.

Lorsque Dumbledore revint quelques minutes après être parti, accompagné d'un Fudge réticent, le chapeau melon posé de travers sur sa tête et les yeux brillant de colère, Poppy avait commencé à soigner Henry, toujours inconscient, mais ses soins n'étaient visibles puisque les plaies se multipliaient.

- Albus ! tempêtait le Ministre. J'exige une explication !

- Vous vouliez des preuves concernant Harry Potter...

- Harry Potter est mort ! fulmina Fudge en s'arrachant à la poigne ferme du vieux directeur.

- Les preuves sont là pourtant.

- Allez voir le chef des Aurors, Albus. Ce n'est pas...

- C'est vous qui avez ordonné la fin des recherches ! rétorqua Dumbledore aussi calmement que possible malgré la colère qu'il sentait monter rapidement. C'est à vous de rouvrir l'enquête. Il s'agit de l'enfant de James et Lily Potter, deux des meilleurs Aurors du pays ! Faites-le en leur mémoire ! Et bougez-vous un peu !

Fudge ne répliqua rien. Il se laissa guider jusqu'à un lit et aperçut enfin Rogue, Madame Pomfresh et le professeur McGonagall. Il baissa les yeux et découvrit un tout petit garçon dénudé au dos sanguinolent et affreusement marqué de profondes lacérations. Choqué, il ne put détacher son regard des marques qui apparaissaient, toujours plus nombreuses. Ne pas admettre une telle évidence aurait été une hérésie. Dumbledore lui avait parlé du lien que des jumeaux avaient entre eux et il en avait sous les yeux la parfaite illustration.

- Je vais ordonner une recherche à travers tout le pays, fit-il en tremblant.

- Je pense que ce ne sera pas nécessaire, intervint Severus en pointant du doigt la forme, maintenant parfaitement nette, inscrite dans la chair. C'est un blason.

Severus avait raison, il s'agissait bien d'un blason incrusté dans la peau mais le sang empêchait de voir les armoiries.

Avant la fin du dix-huitième siècle, chez les plus vieilles familles sorcières de Grande Bretagne, il était courant d'apposer son blason sur le corps de son épouse lorsque celle-ci avait été infidèle. Mais la pratique avait été interdite lorsqu'un mari décida de torturer sa femme uniquement parce qu'il la soupçonnait d'infidélité. Mais, là, il ne s'agissait pas d'adultère. Harry n'était qu'un enfant de onze ans, encore innocent et pur. En d'autres termes, il n'avait rien fait pour mériter un tel châtiment.

Poppy se pencha à nouveau sur son patient et soupira de soulagement en constatant que la « punition » avait enfin cessé. Elle fit reculer les adultes, lava le corps et commença les soins.

- Comment est le blason ? osa Dumbledore en préférant rester à sa place mais sans quitter du regard l'infirmière.

Severus croisait les doigts et priait pour que ce blason soit la clé qui les mènerait à Harry.

- Un serpent entourant un arbre dépourvu de feuilles.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Fudge et Severus, les sourcils froncés. Mais aucun ne répondit. Le second ignorait la réponse et le premier semblait tellement abasourdi qu'il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Fudge ne pouvait croire ce que venait de dire l'infirmière. Il s'approcha donc du corps et vérifia par lui-même. Mais Poppy n'avait rien inventé, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé. Il voyait parfaitement le blason : le serpent entourant un arbre effeuillé. Ces armoiries, il les avait assez souvent vues sur des parchemins. Il n'agissait de nulle autre personne que l'un de ses proches collaborateurs : Lord Balthazar Donewood, un noble anglais que tous disaient totalement fou, adepte des idées de feu Lord Voldemort et sans le sou. Mais, malgré ces « défauts », le Ministre n'hésitait pas à faire appel à lui, au même titre qu'il faisait appel à Lucius Malefoy.

- C'est... c'est le blason de la famille Donewood, balbutia le ministre.

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Bêta : Grealyl qui, comme d'habitude, a fait un excellent boulot.

Note : je tiens juste à remercier nepheria4 pour sa review, la suite est là.

Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour les fautes que vous avez pu trouver dans les chapitres précédents. Il y a toujours plusieurs relectures de ma part et de la part de Grealyl mais, certaines parviennent encore à se faufiler entre les mailles

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7<p>

Rufus Scrimgeour, chef du bureau des Aurors, regarda ses hommes. Ils étaient tous habillés de la robe bordeaux sur laquelle était épinglé l'insigne de la brigade. Ils étaient une vingtaine à être présents dans le bureau du niveau deux du ministère de la magie. Pour tous, il ne s'agissait que d'une mission de routine, une vérification d'information, rien de très important en somme. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi ils étaient si nombreux, surtout un samedi soir à près de vingt heures.

- Messieurs, s'il vous plaît, commença Scrimgeour d'une voix calme et grave, emprunte de sagesse, attirant instantanément à lui l'attention des Aurors. Cette mission, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, n'est pas qu'une simple mission de routine. L'ordre vient de Monsieur le Ministre qui la tient du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore.

Des murmures circulèrent dans la pièce, rapidement interrompus par un raclement de gorge. Si la demande venait de Dumbledore, relayée par Fudge, ça devait donc être important.

- Il s'agit d'un enfant.

Tous les visages réjouis la seconde précédente, se fanèrent à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Un enfant. Chacun imaginait le pire des scénarios. Si Dumbledore déposait une demande, cela concernait un de ses élèves et pour que cette demande atterrisse sur le bureau de Fudge, cela devait être non seulement important, mais aussi grave.

- Il s'agit de Harry Potter.

Les plus vieux Aurors, déjà là dix ans auparavant, se regardèrent interloqués. Tous se souvenaient parfaitement de l'affaire Potter. Harry Potter était mort, comme ses parents, bien que le corps de l'enfant n'ait jamais été retrouvé.

- S'il vous plaît, fit Scrimgeour alors que les murmures devenaient assourdissants. Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous ne sont pas sans ignorer que Harry Potter est officiellement décédé. Mais j'ai appris aujourd'hui par Monsieur le Ministre que Harry Potter est bel et bien en vie et que nous savons maintenant où il se trouve.

0o0

Des pas pressés résonnèrent dans les couloirs alors qu'une minuscule créature vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une taie d'oreiller immaculée courait aussi rapidement que lui permettaient ses petites jambes. Lotty, l'elfe de maison au service de la famille Donewood depuis des années, frappa deux coups à la double porte du bureau de son maître avant d'entrer.

Son maître, Balthazar Donewood, était avachi dans son fauteuil devant son bureau, un verre d'alcool à la main et la baguette dans l'autre. Autrefois, il avait été un bel homme, mais la mort de sa femme survenue dix ans auparavant avait déclenché sa folie. Aujourd'hui, il ne quittait pour ainsi dire jamais son siège – sauf pour aller dormir ou descendre aux cachots – ni sa baguette. Ses yeux injectés de sang brillaient d'une folie dangereuse et sur son visage, on pouvait lire toute la paranoïa qui l'habitait. L'homme, âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, paraissait vingt ans plus vieux, ses longs cheveux d'un blond terne et sale étaient striés de mèches grisâtres et retombaient sur ses épaules osseuses recouvertes d'une vieille robe sombre usée aux emmanchures et aux pieds.

La folie et la paranoïa touchaient les Donewood de père en fils depuis près d'un siècle. Et depuis près d'un siècle, les elfes de maison comme Lotty connaissaient tous les moyens qui garantissaient leur sécurité et leur survie, aussi, apparaître devant le maître comme ça était une mauvaise idée, car si Donewood était fou, il n'en demeurait pas moins très rapide pour lancer un sort.

Lotty examina son maître de ses grands yeux globuleux avant de s'incliner si bas que son nez frôla le tapis. Son maître devait sans doute revenir des cachots, l'elfe allait donc devoir descendre voir les dégâts sur le corps du jeune maître.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? cracha Donewood.

- Lotty a fait entrer monsieur le chef des Aurors, maître Donewood monsieur, couina la créature en agitant inconsciemment ses oreilles pointues.

- Quoi ? ! rugit l'homme en pointant sa baguette vers l'elfe. Et quelle est la raison de sa présence ici ?

- Monsieur le chef des Aurors a dit qu'il voulait vous le dire lui-même, maître Donewood monsieur.

Donewood cracha sur le tapis, le visage ouvertement furieux et la bouche prête à lancer un sort de magie noire. Il ordonna à la pauvre elfe de faire attendre Scrimgeour – car il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui – dans le hall.

Durant les quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Lotty remplissait sa mission, Donewood réfléchissait à la raison de la présence du chef des Aurors chez lui.

Plus il réfléchissait, plus son corps se tendait. Et puis, tel un ressort, l'homme se leva de son fauteuil et courut à travers les couloirs en rugissant. Quoiqu'on en dise, Balthazar était un homme intelligent et il ne mettait jamais longtemps avant de découvrir la vérité. Le chef des Aurors ne se déplacerait jamais seul, comme ça, sans invitation. Il avait forcément fait venir une escouade de chasseurs de mages et ceux-ci devaient commencer à avoir fouillé la maison. Lotty avait levé les barrières protectrices du manoir en faisant entrer l'homme et Donewood venait de s'en rendre compte.

Il déboula devant Scrimgeour qui l'attendait dans le hall d'entrée, seul.

- Rufus Scrimgeour, salua Donewood en soufflant comme un bœuf, épuisé par l'exercice fort peu habituel auquel il venait d'être soumis. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Le directeur du bureau des Aurors nota la tenue usée de son vis-à-vis, les cheveux sales et le regard rouge et une pensée traversa son esprit : comment Fudge pouvait-il encore demander conseil à cet individu qui, malgré sa politesse et son air supérieur, suintait le mépris et donnerait à quiconque l'envie de partir en courant ? Scrimgeour se félicita intérieurement de ne pas être tout le monde et d'avoir eu un excellent mentor – lui aussi rongé par la paranoïa – Alastor Maugrey, dit Fol Œil à cause de son œil de verre qui tournait dans tous les sens.

- Monsieur le Ministre lui-même m'a chargé d'une affaire, expliqua Scrimgeour qui jubilait mentalement de voir le visage de l'homme en face de lui se tordre de colère. Une affaire dans laquelle vous semblez être personnellement impliqué.

- J'ignore de quoi vous parlez.

- Pendant que nous parlons, mes hommes fouillent le manoir.

Donewood grogna, maudissant mentalement Fudge, et se mit à taper du pied sur le sol de marbre tandis que son cerveau réfléchissait à toute allure. Une seule chose pouvait le faire tomber mais personne ne savait qu'elle était là.

- Et vous recherchez quoi ? cracha-t-il, un peu inquiet. J'ai été blanchi quant aux accusations sans fondement de mon attachement au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et il n'y a ici, aucun article de magie noire.

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça, mais pour Harry Potter.

Donewood afficha un air surpris, et Scrimgeour scruta son visage, guettant un signe de nervosité qui montrerait sa culpabilité.

- Harry Potter ? N'est-ce pas cet enfant que le ministère a déclaré mort ?

- Nous avons découvert que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Vous m'en voyez étonné. Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que cet enfant est ici ?

Scrimgeour fronça les sourcils en se demandant si Fudge n'avait pas bu une potion qui lui aurait fait perdre l'esprit. Donewood était trop calme pour être coupable ou alors il était vraiment un excellent acteur. Et puis, le directeur repensa à ce que son suspect venait de lui dire : l'homme savait qui était Harry Potter alors que beaucoup de personnes, y compris celles issues des vieilles familles avaient oublié l'enfant.

- Voyez-vous, expliqua Scrimgeour de sa voix grave et sérieuse qui masquait parfaitement ses sentiments, Harry Potter a un frère jumeau qui ressent lorsque son frère a des problèmes. Ce qui semble se passer assez fréquemment. Jusque là, nous ignorions où se trouvait Harry mais nous venons de le découvrir.

- Chez moi ? ricana Donewood. Il y a méprise. Il n'y a qu'un enfant dans cette maison et c'est le mien.

- Nous sommes en train de le chercher afin de vérifier qu'il s'agit bien de votre enfant. S'il s'avère que nous nous sommes trompés, nous nous confondrons en excuses mais dans le cas contraire, vous finirez vos jours à Azkaban. Où est votre fils, Lord Donewood ?

- Il se repose dans sa chambre, répliqua Balthazar du tac au tac.

- Je vois, fatigué par le voyage.

- En effet.

Scrimgeour trépignait d'impatience mais il ne le montra pas. Ses hommes n'étaient toujours pas visibles mais le manoir était grand, ils ne pouvaient pas tout fouiller en quelques minutes à peine. Cependant, plus le temps passait et plus Donewood prenait confiance en lui. Le chef des Aurors trouvait que son hôte était trop détendu et qu'il répondait trop facilement, comme un texte préparé à l'avance.

Une heure plus tard, les deux hommes étaient toujours dans le hall mais aucun mot n'était échangé, ils se regardaient en chien de faïence. La tension était palpable et l'atmosphère était lourde.

Un Auror apparut enfin, portant dans ses bras une couverture de laquelle dépassaient des pieds nus. Scrimgeour sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre un court instant. Il était au courant pour le lien et il avait peur que si Harry meurt, Henry ne succombe également. Il fondit sur l'Auror Anderson et l'interrogea du regard. Ce qu'il y vit le soulagea.

- Lord Balthazar Donewood, vous êtes en état d'arrestation, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers le suspect maintenant encadré par quatre Aurors.

- Je serai jugé pour quels motifs exactement ? L'éducation n'est pas un crime. Mon fils a juste été puni.

Scrimgeour fit signe à Anderson de s'approcher. Il tira de la poche intérieur de sa robe une photographie sorcière prise à l'infirmerie de Poudlard le jour-même et que Fudge lui avait remis avec l'ordre de mission.

- Auror Anderson, ordonna-t-il, retirez la couverture et montrez le dos de l'enfant.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Il posa délicatement l'enfant part terre et, aidé d'un collègue, il le tourna sur le dos. Là, au milieu du sang séché et des plaies, on pouvait voir parfaitement le blason de la famille Donewood, identique à celui sur la photographie.

- Lord Donewood, reconnaissez-vous ce blason ? Demanda Scrimgeour en glissant l'image sous le nez de Balthazar.

L'homme perdit aussitôt son assurance et dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire de la rage. Les quatre Aurors s'approchèrent de lui, prêts à le retenir en cas de tentative de meurtre.

- Il s'agit bien du blason des Donewood sur cette photographie ? N'est-ce pas ? Ce dos n'est pas celui d'Orion, votre fils mais celui de son frère. Et il est identique à celui d'Orion. Vous serez donc jugé pour meurtre sur les personnes de James et Lily Potter, enlèvement, séquestration, torture et actes de barbarie en la personne de Harry Potter.

- Je n'ai tué personne !

- Lorsque Lily et James Potter sont décédés, leur fils Harry a disparu. Le jour-même. Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas. Emmenez-le à Azkaban.

Il attendit que les quatre Aurors partent avec le prisonnier avant de se tourner vers Anderson qui portait de nouveau l'enfant inconscient.

- Anderson, vous l'emmènerez à Sainte Mangouste par poudre de cheminette. J'ai peur que le transplanage ne soit contre-indiqué.

0o0

Severus regardait son filleul étendu entre les draps blancs de Sainte Mangouste. Poppy avait ordonné le transfert de Henry en urgence à l'hôpital des sorciers dès que Fudge était parti voir Scrimgeour. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que le professeur attendait des nouvelles de Harry tout en surveillant son frère. Sirius, Remus et Peter n'étaient pas au courant de la véritable identité de Harry et c'était mieux comme cela. Le professeur de duel était impulsif et s'angoissait assez vite, il était hors de question que son inquiétude se transmette aux autres. Et puis, cette nuit, c'était la pleine lune, Remus y était sensible et il avait besoin de ses amis pour canaliser ses instincts sauvages de loup-garou, animal qu'il devenait une fois par mois.

La porte de la chambre de Henry s'ouvrit sur un médicomage portant un paquet emmitouflé dans une couverture, ou était-ce une cape ?

- Professeur Rogue, veuillez sortir, ordonna l'homme alors que trois infirmiers entrèrent à leur tour.

- Qui...

- Dehors !

Severus s'exécuta sans broncher et quitta le chevet de Henry. Il s'installa sur l'une des inconfortables chaises du couloir mais ne resta pas assis bien longtemps. Il fut rejoint par Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh.

- Des nouvelles ? demanda-t-il avidement.

- Ils l'ont trouvé, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire rassurant. Il va bien, du moins aussi bien qu'on peut aller après une telle correction. D'après Scrimgeour que j'ai vu au Ministère, le jeune Orion a été admis à Sainte Mangouste il n'y a pas vingt minutes. Scrimgeour est formel, c'est bien Harry.

Severus poussa un soupir de soulagement et se laissa tomber sur la chaise. Le cauchemar prenait enfin fin, ils allaient pouvoir regarder devant eux sans s'inquiéter de la survie de Henry. Mais le professeur savait que, même si le plus dur était derrière eux, le futur ne serait pas au beau fixe. Harry avait eu une enfance difficile et ça ne serait pas sans conséquence.

Ils patientèrent une heure avant de voir le médicomage qui avait mis Severus dehors, sortir de la chambre de Henry. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion mais on pouvait discerner un petit sourire satisfait flotter sur ses lèvres fines. Il s'approcha du petit groupe assez rapidement.

- Tout va bien, ils sont sortis d'affaire l'un comme l'autre. Pour le moment, ils se reposent et ils ne se réveilleront pas avant demain. Mais si vous souhaitez les voir...

Severus n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase du médicomage, il se précipita au chevet de son filleul.

Lorsqu'il entra, il le vit, allongé dans le lit, le teint pâle et marqué par des balafres, ses cheveux d'un blond clair étaient étalés sur l'oreiller blanc. Orion Donewood ressemblait à un cadavre. L'enfant avait été installé sur le lit à côté de Henry. Severus ne put s'empêcher de toucher la petite main posée sur les draps. Elle était tiède. La poitrine du petit garçon se soulevait et s'abaissait doucement.

- J'ai estimé qu'il était préférable de lui laisser le visage avec lequel il a grandi et de lui montrer, une fois réveillé, sa véritable apparence, fit le médicomage en entrant, avec Poppy et le directeur, à la suite de Severus.

- C'est une bonne idée, acquiesça Dumbledore.

Le directeur pressa affectueusement l'épaule du professeur avant de partir, suivi de Poppy et du médicomage.

0o0

Le brouillard cotonneux et rassurant dans lequel il se trouvait, se dissipa lentement. Son esprit s'éclaircissait au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'égrenaient.

L'enfant avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage de douceur, un peu comme son lit à Poudlard, bien au chaud entre des draps épais et douillets. C'était comme dans un rêve. Comme ceux qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était chez le maître mais qui disparaissaient quand Lotty venait le réveiller le matin.

Il prenait peu à peu conscience de son environnement. Il y avait le son, d'abord brouillé puis plus clair et plus fort, comme le volume qu'on aurait augmenté soudainement. La douleur ensuite, sa vieille compagne semblait avoir disparu, elle qui le suivait depuis aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire. Et là, elle n'était plus là. Ça ne lui était arrivé qu'une fois ou deux, lorsque Hermione lui avait concocté une potion anti-douleur quand il avait chuté dans l'escalier.

Il n'avait pas mal. Ce fut cette constatation qui le réveilla complètement. D'habitude, il ne sentait rien seulement lorsqu'il dormait. Au réveil, sa douleur était là, fidèle au poste. Pas là. Pas cette fois. Peut-être rêvait-il encore, il l'ignorait mais rien que pour se sentir aussi bien, il était prêt à dormir des années.

Malheureusement, le rêve allait prendre fin. Il entendait la porte de son cachot s'ouvrir. Lotty allait le secouer pour qu'il fasse ses corvées. Il percevait ses petits pas se rapprocher de lui. Mais étrangement, la douleur était toujours absente.

Et ce n'était pas le plus bizarre. D'habitude, Lotty le secouait avec douceur mais là, elle lui prit la main, ou plutôt le poignet. Et la petite voix aiguë qu'il entendait tous les matins depuis qu'il était petit, sauf durant les premiers mois à Poudlard, était devenue plus grave. Mais les mots demeuraient incompréhensibles.

Plutôt que d'écouter la voix, il essaya de se concentrer sur les sensations qu'il percevait. Sous lui, il ne sentait pas le sol glacé et humide des cachots mais bel et bien des draps doux et chaud ainsi qu'un matelas confortable, comme à Poudlard. Et la senteur légèrement agressive qui emplissait ses narines n'avait rien à voir avec celle de l'urine et autre odeur corporelle qu'il avait déjà respirée.

Était-ce un rêve ou la réalité ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net et le meilleur moyen était d'ouvrir les yeux. Lorsqu'il essaya, il eut l'impression que ses paupières étaient collées l'une à l'autre.

0o0

Severus assistait au réveil de Harry à quelques pas du lit. Son regard ne cessait de naviguer entre les deux garçons. Mais Henry semblait dormir encore, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce contrairement à son frère.

Le médicomage, présent également, encourageait Harry à ouvrir les yeux. Il avait soigné peu d'enfants battus, ceux-ci étaient soignés par les médecins de la famille, mais les réactions qu'il avait vues étaient toujours plus ou moins les mêmes : l'enfant mettait du temps à se réveiller parce qu'il se croyait dans un rêve et le réveil signifiait un retour à la réalité.

Il vit les yeux pâles apparaître derrière les longs cils clairs et les paupières alourdies par le sommeil.

Severus, en voyant le petit garçon se réveiller, aurait bien voulu savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'enfant. Il vit les yeux perdus de Harry se poser sur son médicomage avant de regarder autour de lui, les sourcils froncés – une mimique que le professeur n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant pourtant, il se targuait de pouvoir comprendre une personne rien qu'en la regardant – identique à Henry lorsqu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes, mais également à James lorsque Sirius lui piquait ses lunettes. Froncer les sourcils aidait soi-disant les myopes à distinguer un peu mieux ce qui les entourait. Et la myopie chez les Potter semblait se transmettre de père en fils, comme les cheveux en bataille. Il fallait voir ceux de Henry, Severus avait été incapable de les coiffer quand son filleul était encore trop petit pour le faire seul.

Le professeur se dit que Henry ne devait pas être le seul à avoir hérité des problèmes de vision de son père, son frère devait aussi voir vaguement les formes. Severus prit sur la table de chevet les lunettes de son filleul et les posa doucement sur le nez de Harry. Il vit clairement l'enfant cligner des yeux plusieurs fois, ajuster la monture afin qu'elle soit à la bonne place et pas trop gênante puis fixer les deux adultes, un air ébahi gravé sur le visage. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait – c'était probablement le cas – aussi nettement. Il avait l'air d'être à la fois ravi et effrayé, ce qui donnait une expression assez comique et parfaitement indescriptible. Cependant, sans doute pour ménager la fragilité psychologique du patient, les deux adultes se retinrent de sourire. Mais Harry se détourna d'eux et repartit à la chasse au détail avec de grands yeux émerveillés.

Severus lâcha Harry du regard, rassuré de le voir aller bien – aussi bien que possible après l'enfer qu'il venait de vivre – et se concentra sur son frère, qui dormait toujours comme un bienheureux pour encore, il l'espérait, quelques temps.

Ce fut sans compter sur Henry qui se décida de se réveiller à l'instant même où Severus pensait cela. L'enfant remua sous ses draps, s'assit dans son lit avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Ses petites mains frottèrent sans douceur les paupières encore lourdes de sommeil et il bailla, exposant à tout le monde la vue de ses amygdales.

Absolument pas réveillé et encore abruti par les différentes potions que le médicomage lui avait expédié dans l'estomac, l'enfant tâtonnait dans le vide, sans doute à la recherche de sa table de nuit, dans l'espoir vain de trouver ses lunettes afin d'y voir un peu plus clair.

Il marmonna un grognement en regardant finalement où il tâtonnait sans parvenir à mettre la main sur ses lunettes. Il maugréa quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « je les ai mises où ? » mais Severus n'en était pas certain. Apparemment, Henry ignorait totalement ce qu'il s'était passé mais ça n'avait rien de bien surprenant, il était souffrant et n'avait probablement eu aucune conscience de son trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie et, lorsqu'il avait été transféré à Sainte Mangouste, il était évanoui.

Severus prit la petite main dans la sienne, la serra un instant avant de forcer avec douceur Henry à se recoucher. L'enfant se laissa faire, docile non sans marmonner. À croire qu'il dormait encore.

- Oncle Sev ? appela Henry, un peu plus réveillé, les sourcils froncés, tentant de distinguer son « agresseur ».

- Oui, répondit Severus sans relever le diminutif dont venait de l'affubler son filleul. Tout va bien.

- On est où ? fit l'enfant un peu perdu alors qu'il jetait un regard embrumé autour de lui, constatant qu'il se trouvait dans un univers blanc, et il était certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa chambre.

- Tu es à Sainte Mangouste, Henry.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Henry secoua la tête. Tout était confus dans son esprit. Il avait plus ou moins une idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer mais, en général il se réveillait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, pas à Sainte Mangouste. Ça ne lui était arrivé que deux ou trois fois, peut-être plus, il ne savait plus, ça faisait tellement longtemps.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le métal familier de ses lunettes se poser sur son nez – apparemment Severus avait réussi à mettre la main dessus – et le monde s'éclaircit nettement. Il vit son parrain lui sourire mais également les cernes qui commençaient à apparaître sous les yeux sombres.

Severus s'assit à ses côtés, lui prit la main et prit une profonde inspiration. Tout ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Le professeur jeta un rapide coup d'œil au médicomage occupé avec Harry, le distrayant efficacement en lui parlant mais le sort de silence lancé sur le lit du petit blond empêchait quiconque étant en dehors d'entendre quoique ce soit.

- Henry, commença Severus doucement, jeudi nous avons parlé de ton frère, tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui, répondit l'enfant. Tu m'as dit qu'il était vivant.

- Avant-hier...

- On est quel jour ?

- Dimanche. Avant-hier, Ron et Neville sont venus avec Hermione. À l'évidence, tes amis sont beaucoup plus observateurs que moi. Ils ont découvert qui était Harry.

Là, Severus sut qu'il avait toute l'attention de son filleul et que celui-ci était parfaitement réveillé.

- Il s'agit d'Orion, lâcha Severus.

Pris d'un doute, Henry regarda de l'autre côté de la chambre et vit le second lit. Il ne lui fallut guère plus de temps pour respirer que pour savoir à qui la chevelure blonde et en désordre appartenait. Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille et pour lui, aucun doute n'était possible. Ces cheveux ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à Orion Donewood ou Harry Potter comme venait de lui dire Severus.

- Comment ils le savent ? demanda l'enfant sans lâcher du regard son camarade de dortoir.

Harry se tourna vers lui, comme s'il avait senti le regard vert de l'autre occupant de la chambre.

Severus lui expliqua dans les grandes lignes comment les trois Premières Années en étaient arrivés à la conclusion que Orion était Harry, mais également les raisons qui avaient conduit Henry à Sainte Mangouste. L'enfant serait aller voir son frère si son parrain ne l'avait pas retenu.

- Il n'est pas encore au courant. Je compte le faire dès que le médicomage aura fini.

0o0

L'enfant regarda, sceptique, le miroir qu'on venait de lui mettre entre les mains. Son professeur de Potions, tout en lui mettant une paire de lunettes sur le nez, lui avait raconté une histoire à laquelle il croyait à peine. Pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas y croire mais parce qu'il ne pouvait pas. C'était impossible. Déjà pour être frères, il devait y avoir un minimum de ressemblance mais entre lui et Henry Potter, c'était le jour et la nuit. Même lui le savait.

Pourtant, le petit garçon aurait tellement voulu croire qu'une telle chose puisse être possible. Avant Poudlard, il avait enduré les coups sans broncher, persuadé que c'était normal. Mais durant les trois mois qu'il avait passé au château, sans coups ni brimades d'aucune sorte de la part des adultes, il avait commencé à se dire que souffrir n'était pas obligatoire, qu'il n'était pas obligé d'avoir mal en permanence.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur le directeur. Le vieil homme était accompagné par deux autres individus que l'enfant avait probablement vu mais dont il ne se souvenait pas. L'un des deux inconnus, un grand brun aux cheveux bouclés, fondit sur Henry et le souleva de son lit pour le serrer contre lui. L'autre resta près de la porte et fixa le petit blond un court instant avant de reporter son attention sur la brute qui faisait voltiger le gamin.

- Sirius, fit-il d'une voix posée qui ressemblait vaguement à un couinement, lâche-le, tu vas finir par lui broyer quelque chose.

Ledit Sirius fit ce qu'on lui dit et reposa en douceur Henry dans son lit avant de se tourner vers le professeur de Potions et, à la grande surprise du petit blond, de lui coller un magistral coup de poing en plein visage.

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! hurla Sirius.

- Messieurs, tempéra le médicomage en s'interposant. Vous êtes dans une chambre d'hôpital et non je-ne-sais-où, vous êtes priés de vous tenir correctement et pas comme des enfants turbulents, auquel cas je vous demanderai de sortir. Tous les deux !

Severus prit Sirius par le bras et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la chambre, suivit par Peter. La porte se ferma dans leur dos. Les couloirs grouillaient de monde, personne ne fit attention à eux.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! vitupéra Sirius à l'encontre de Severus qui se massait la mâchoire.

- Pour faire quoi ? On a eu la preuve hier soir et tu étais occupé avec Peter pour vous occuper de Remus et son... problème. Vous étiez injoignables vendredi, tous les trois !

- Tu aurais pu laisser un mot ! C'est Albus qui nous a prévenu !

- Sirius, intervint Peter déterminé à avoir une explication et dont les oreilles commençaient dangereusement à souffrir des hurlements de son ami, ferme-la. Severus, tu peux nous dire ce que fait le fils de Balthazar Donewood ici ?

- C'est bien simple, répondit Severus en jetant un regard noir à Sirius, Orion Donewood est Harry.

Un silence suivit cet aveu. Sirius dévisagea Severus comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser et Peter restait là, les bras ballants, la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités.

- C'est une blague, répondit lentement Sirius.

- Non. Et je te préviens Sirius, il est hors de question que tu fasses avec lui ce que tu viens de faire avec Henry.

- C'est mon filleul et...

- C'est un enfant qui a la trouille ! Sirius, reprit Severus plus calmement en se souvenant que son ami ignorait l'histoire, Balthazar le torturait. Le dos de Henry ressemblait à un amas de chairs. Ça te donne une idée de l'état de celui de Harry. Ça dure depuis des années. J'ai vu le gamin à Poudlard pendant mes cours, il était terrorisé en permanence, il parlait peu voire pas du tout, mangeait à peine, je pense qu'il dormait rarement.

- Tu terrorises tes élèves, même les plus courageux, releva Sirius.

- Certes, fit Peter à son tour, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Pomona et je pense que pour Remus, ça doit être pareil.

- Peter, tu ne donnais les cours...

- Je suis encore capable de savoir à qui je donne des cours Sirius ! Mais je parle aussi avec Pomona et il m'arrive d'assister aux cours des Premières Années et je peux t'assurer que Orion ou Harry - maintenant je ne sais plus comment je dois l'appeler -, était à chaque fois littéralement pétrifié. Alors, pour les cours de Potions, je peux comprendre, Severus est fidèle à sa réputation de terreur et chauve-souris des cachots...

- Merci pour cette aimable description mais je suis là, grogna ladite chauve-souris, vexée qu'on parle de lui comme s'il était absent.

- Mais, continua Peter en balayant d'un geste de la main les grognements de Severus, Pomona n'a jamais levé la voix sur aucun de ses élèves et tu sais comme moi qu'il y en a qui le mériteraient. D'accord, certaines plantes sont un peu dangereuses mais pas pour les cours de Première Année. La seule plante un temps soit peu dangereuse, c'est le Filet du Diable et ils ne travaillent que sur des boutures. Pourtant, ça n'empêche pas Orion, enfin Harry, de trembler comme une feuille.

- Je vois, fit Sirius sombrement.

Il comprenait parfaitement ce que ses amis tentaient lui dire, il n'était pas aussi stupide qu'on se plaisait à le croire, il lui arrivait de réfléchir et ce, plus souvent que d'aucuns ne le pensaient. Mais savoir que son filleul, celui qu'il avait perdu dix ans auparavant et qu'il espérait tout de même revoir un jour malgré l'arrêt officiel des recherches, avait été battu, affamé, marqué, bref, que Harry avait été torturé le mettait hors de lui. Il n'avait que rarement vu l'enfant, à part aux repas et encore, aussi ignorait-il ce que les trois autres professeurs, qui avaient cours avec l'enfant, voyaient.

Lui-même avait été battu par sa mère lorsqu'il était plus jeune, déjà parce qu'il avait refusé d'aller à Serpentard, se retrouvant à Gryffondor mais également parce qu'il s'était acoquiné avec James Potter, dont les parents prônaient le mélange des sangs, et parce qu'il s'était allié avec un monstre, une créature magique : un loup-garou. Mais à côté de Balthazar Donewood, sa mère, la terrible Walburga Black était à peine un lutin de Cornouailles. Sirius pouvait donc parfaitement imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir son filleul.

- Sirius ? interrogea Peter, inquiet par la mine fermée de son meilleur ami.

- Ça va, assura-t-il, mais je jure que si cet enfoiré de Donewood sort d'Azkaban, je lui fais subir ce qu'il a fait subir à Harry.

Devant le regard que ses amis lui rendirent, il comprit en disant cela qu'il ne serait pas le seul.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent, ils eurent la surprise de voir que Henry avait rejoint Harry dans son lit. Dumbledore était à leur côté et paraissait leur expliquer quelque chose, aussi les deux enfants ne remarquèrent pas la présence des trois professeurs.

En revanche, le directeur se tourna vers eux et leur sourit.

- J'allais montrer à Harry quel est son vrai visage.

Ses yeux bleus pétillèrent derrière les lunettes en demi-lune tandis qu'il tirait sa baguette de sa robe de sorcier du plus beau violet et décorée de fils d'or.

Le mouvement de recul de Harry n'échappa à personne et son regard terrorisé lorsque la pointe de la baguette du directeur fut pointée sur lui était parfaitement compréhensible.

- Vous savez quel sort a été utilisé ? fit Severus assez surpris par l'assurance du vieil homme.

- Bon nombre de sorts se lèvent par un Finite Incantatem. Pas tous, j'en conviens et les sorts de métamorphose humaine qui nécessitent des contres-sorts appropriés sont rares et complexes. Peu de sorciers sont capables de les exécuter. Ils se contentent donc d'un Glamour ou d'une potion. Balthazar était certes intelligent mais la métamorphose n'était pas sa matière de prédilection. Je l'ai eu en temps qu'élève et je puis vous assurer qu'il avait beaucoup de mal dans cette matière. Certains de ces sorts nécessitent la présence d'un mage. Et pour les potions, je ne suis pas un Maître, contrairement à vous Severus mais j'imagine que se procurer les ingrédients est une tâche assez ardue.

- Ils sont rares et extrêmement chers en effet et les potions sont assez difficiles à réaliser. Même la plus simple, la potion d'adoption, reste assez complexe. Certains ingrédients, s'ils sont ajoutés trop tôt ou trop tard, rendent la potion inefficace. Seuls ceux disposant d'une maîtrise en Potions peuvent se targuer de pouvoir la préparer et il faut une autorisation du Magenmagot. Seule la potion Capiloris pourrait avoir été utilisée mais je n'en suis pas convaincu.

- C'est en effet mon avis. Je pense que la dernière demande d'adoption déposée au Magenmagot remonte aux années quarante.

Toute requête de ce type déposée au Magenmagot était attentivement suivie et le sorcier qui la déposait devait être certain de son choix. Dans le cas où la demande serait acceptée, un double était automatiquement fait et archivé, la nouvelle était ensuite dans la presse. Les demandes d'adoption étaient fort rares. En général, les parrains ou les marraines s'occupaient des enfants orphelins mais ils ne les adoptaient pas.

- Vous êtes prêt ? fit Dumbledore d'une voix bonhomme à un Harry passablement angoissé.

Sans attendre de réponse, le directeur tapota le bout de sa baguette sur la tête de l'enfant en prononçant une formule que Harry, terrifié, n'entendit pas.

Aussitôt des picotements se firent sentir à travers son corps. C'était désagréable mais pas douloureux. Il avait vécu bien pire.

Lentement, sous les yeux avides des adultes et de Henry, le visage de Harry se transforma. Les yeux gris se colorèrent en vert, le même vert émeraude que Henry, et sa mère avant lui. Les cheveux suivirent, passant d'un blond pâle et terne à un brun foncé, d'une coupe désordonnée à une touffe sauvage.

Bientôt, Orion Donewood disparut, laissant place à Harry Potter. La ressemblance avec Henry assis à côté de son frère était flagrante.

Ils étaient identiques.

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>note bis :<strong> je ne fonctionne pas au chantage du type "pas X reviews, pas de chapitre", c'est pas mon style et ça a le don de m'énerver quand je vois ça chez les autres, donc je dirai ceci : **J'AI BESOIN DE VOTRE AVIS**, que ça soit simplement pour dire que vous aimez ou non. C'est juste une façon de savoir si mon travail plaît ou pas. Il y a beaucoup de lecteurs, mais j'ai peu d'avis. Maintenant, j'ai fait passer mon message, à vous de voir ce que vous en ferez.**  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Bêta : Grealyl que je remercie et sans qui ces textes ne seraient pas ce qu'ils sont

Note : merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de laisser un message, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir et ça m'a encouragé à écrire encore plus vite. J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde.

Pour les reviews anonymes, je tiens à remercier hina-hyu, arwy, Yukimi, dadoumarine, Elodie Nina, adenoide, Ano, valrie, anonyme et Leira063. J'espère n'avoir oublié personne.

Encore une fois, je suis navrée pour les fautes qui peuvent rester. Elles seront passées entre les mailles de la triple correction.

On arrive à la moitié de la fiction. Pour tous ceux et celles qui m'ont demandé, Voldemort est mort, définitivement, il ne reviendra pas et les horcruxes n'existent pas.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8<p>

Sirius regardait les jumeaux plongés dans le sommeil. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du spectacle touchant des deux garçons dormant dans le même lit.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne cherche à les retenir.

Dix ans. Cela faisait dix ans qu'il priait Merlin et espérait revoir Harry un jour. Et voilà, l'enfant était là, sous ses yeux, en vie, et Sirius ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le serrer contre lui et de ne jamais le lâcher, mais il savait parfaitement que Harry ne serait pas à l'aise et que les contacts devaient le terrifier, alors il ne faisait rien, se contentant de caresser les cheveux de jais lorsque le petit garçon dormait.

Harry et Henry étaient à Sainte Mangouste depuis moins de quarante-huit heures et devaient sortir le lendemain, veille de Noël. Sirius se demandait où allait vivre son filleul. Normalement, la garde lui revenait mais il refusait de séparer encore une fois les garçons. La réponse lui paraissait donc évidente : Harry devait vivre avec Severus, tout simplement parce que le professeur de Potions avait une certaine habitude avec les enfants.

Le grincement de la porte de la chambre ne fit même pas sursauter Sirius. Rares étaient les personnes à venir. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait que Remus, Peter, Sirius, Severus et le médicomage. Dumbledore était revenu une fois, le matin-même pour prévenir que la presse s'était emparée de l'affaire et qu'il serait plus prudent pour les jumeaux qu'ils reviennent à Poudlard dès leur sortie de Sainte Mangouste.

Le couinement des chaussures et la démarche apprirent à Sirius qu'il s'agissait de Remus. Le jeune professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait été mis au courant dès qu'il avait eu fini de se reposer, après une nuit de pleine lune éprouvante.

- Tu devrais rentrer te reposer Sirius, conseilla Remus.

- Non. J'ai peur que lorsque je reviendrai, il ne soit plus là.

- Rentre. Je reste là.

Sirius pesa le pour et le contre. Il allait refuser la proposition mais l'éclat ambré qu'il remarqua dans les iris marron de son ami l'en dissuada. Le loup en lui était encore bien présent. Il se leva, cédant la place à Remus et s'enveloppa dans sa lourde cape d'hiver qu'il avait posée sur ses genoux.

- Dis-moi, fit-il alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, tu me jures qu'avant hier, tu ignorais que Harry était Orion ?

D'abord interloqué, Remus ne répondit pas immédiatement.

- Je...

- Tu es capable de reconnaître quelqu'un rien qu'à son odeur.

Remus pinça les lèvres. Sirius avait raison, il avait des sens beaucoup développés que la normale, à cause de la créature magique interne qui l'habitait. Le professeur comprit sans peine ce que sous-entendait son meilleur ami.

- Sirius, fit-il doucement, sans se vexer de la remarque. Avant hier, avant qu'Albus ne vienne me prévenir, j'ignorais absolument que Harry était en réalité Orion. Tu penses bien que si j'avais eu, ne serait-ce qu'un doute là-dessus, vous auriez été au courant.

- Pourtant...

- Pourtant rien, répliqua Remus sans se départir de son calme. Oui, je suis capable de reconnaître quelqu'un à son odeur, comme tu l'as si bien dit. Mais je suis aussi capable de percevoir la peur ou la colère. Et la peur était la seule chose que je sentais chez Harry. Il la transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau.

- Désolé Remus, s'excusa sincèrement Sirius en baissant les yeux, gêné par l'accusation stupide qu'il venait de faire. Je n'aurais pas dû insinuer que...

- Je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça. Severus m'a posé la même question hier soir. Ça va, ce n'est pas grave. Vous êtes inquiets tous les deux et c'est normal.

- Ce n'était pas une raison. On se connaît depuis près de vingt ans maintenant et je sais que jamais tu ne cacherais une telle nouvelle. Je n'aurais jamais...

- Sirius, arrête. Je comprends tout à fait. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'aurais fait pareil. Maintenant file dormir, tu as une mine à faire pâlir de jalousie un Inferius et tu débites des âneries, conclut Remus en riant doucement pour ne pas réveiller les garçons.

Sirius ricana à son tour, serra brièvement l'épaule de son ami et sortit. Remus resta seul, assis sur sa chaise à contempler les jumeaux qui dormaient encore, lovés l'un contre l'autre, le pouce dans la bouche. Le professeur se leva soudain et s'approcha du lit. Ce que lui avait dit Sirius lui revint en mémoire.

Les deux garçons se ressemblaient tellement qu'il était presque impossible de les distinguer si on ne les connaissait pas bien. Severus s'embrouillait souvent entre les deux noms, très similaires – une idée de James sans aucun doute – mais confondait rarement les frères. Il n'était pas difficile de savoir qui était qui, il suffisait de regarder et surtout de les connaître. Là où Henry était remuant et plus vivant, Harry restait à sa place et semblait tendu en permanence, craignant qu'un coup ne tombe.

Pourtant, en les dévisageant avec attention, on pouvait découvrir des petites différences. Henry avait un grain de beauté sous l'œil alors que son frère n'en avait pas mais il possédait en revanche une petite cicatrice presque invisible à l'arcade sourcilière, vestige d'un accident de balais lorsqu'il était bébé et que ses parents étaient encore en vie. Leur odeur était elle-même sensiblement différente lorsqu'elle n'était pas teintée de peur chez Harry.

Remus retourna s'asseoir. Il jeta un Tempus d'un geste négligeant et le sort lui indiqua qu'il était près de dix-huit heures. Il avait passé une bonne partie de sa journée avec Peter à chercher comment Donewood avait pu remplacer Orion par Harry. Parce qu'Orion existait bel et bien. Il était né le 9 avril 1980 et il n'y avait aucune date de mort sur l'acte. Le professeur avait eu beau tourner et retourner ces informations, il n'en avait rien tiré. De toute manière, une enquête avait été ouverte et un procès devait avoir lieu dans quelques semaines. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que la vérité éclaterait à ce moment-là.

L'homme sortit de ses pensées en entendant un gémissement suivi d'un sanglot. Les quelques chandelles allumées permettaient d'avoir une luminosité suffisante pour voir tout ce qui se passait. L'un des jumeaux s'agitait furieusement entre ses draps. Remus se leva de nouveau tel un ressort mais avant qu'il n'atteigne le lit, il vit clairement l'autre se tourner dans son sommeil et enlacer son frère qui cessa gestes et bruits pour se rendormir paisiblement. Harry avait dû faire un cauchemar et Henry venait de le calmer en à peine quelques secondes.

Remus resta debout à les contempler. Ils avaient tous les deux le pouce dans la bouche. Severus n'avait pas réussi, malgré tous ses efforts et ses tentatives, à faire cesser cette mauvaise habitude à Henry.

Un autre Tempus lancé apprit à Remus qu'il était dix-huit heures dix. Il préféra laisser les garçons dormir même s'il était tôt. Ils avaient vraisemblablement bu une dose de Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves.

Un peu plus tard, le médicomage entra dans la chambre pour vérifier l'état de ses patients. Il discuta ensuite quelques instants avec Remus avant de repartir visiter d'autres malades.

0o0

Le premier à se réveiller fut Henry. Alors qu'il sortait à peine des limbes du sommeil, la première chose qu'il fit fut de s'asseoir entre ses draps avant même d'ouvrir les yeux.

Henry avait l'impression d'avoir dormi des jours et que tout ce qui s'était passé n'était qu'un rêve. Pour se rassurer, il ouvrit les yeux et chercha machinalement ses lunettes avant de se tourner vers son frère qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Depuis qu'il était là, il n'avait guère pu parler avec Harry. Il avait eu juste le temps de savoir pourquoi il était là, de monter dans le lit de Harry, voir son jumeau retrouver son vrai visage et on leur avait donné à tous les deux une Potion de Sommeil. Depuis, ils étaient sommés de se rendormir à chaque fois qu'ils émergeaient de leur profond sommeil. D'après le médicomage, c'était pour reposer leurs corps épuisés et apaiser un peu leur magie.

L'enfant eut presque envie de secouer doucement Harry afin de le réveiller mais il se rétracta aussitôt alors que, justement, son frère remuait à son tour. Les émeraudes apparurent lentement.

La ressemblance entre les deux était frappante et Henry trouva étrange de voir son frère agir, il avait l'impression de se regarder à travers un miroir.

Quand Harry s'assit également entre ses draps, Henry ne put s'empêcher de lui tendre ses lunettes que Severus avait ramené le matin-même, parfaitement adaptées à la vue de l'héritier Potter.

Ils semblaient tous les deux gênés et, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ils préféraient garder le silence. Harry fuyait le regard de son jumeau et Henry aurait bien voulu entamer la conversation mais il n'avait la moindre idée du sujet à aborder. C'était stupide mais il n'avait jamais été doué pour discuter avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Parler avec Ron et Neville était simple, ils étaient amis depuis des années. Avec Hermione, c'était toujours la jeune fille qui commençait. Et lorsque Harry s'appelait encore Orion, ils s'adressaient à peine la parole. Et l'enfant se voyait mal dire « ça va ? », ça lui paraissait débile.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit sur Severus. La présence de l'homme fit bondir Harry et le pétrifia de terreur. Henry ne put que prendre sa main dans la sienne pour le rassurer et ça fonctionna.

Severus posa un petit sac sur le lit inoccupé et ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vers son filleul pour le prendre dans ses bras, sous les yeux stupéfaits de Harry. Ce dernier avait toujours pensé que son professeur de Potions était incapable du moindre sentiment et qu'il prenait un plaisir non dissimulé à houspiller les élèves, à les ridiculiser et à leur retirer des points. Il oubliait les rares fois où l'homme s'était adressé à lui avec douceur et gentillesse. Alors le voir sourire en serrant Henry contre lui était étrange et au fond de lui, Harry ressentit quelque chose qu'il ne put nommer, comme un pincement au cœur. Lui n'avait jamais vécu cela, d'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs. Jamais personne ne l'avait pris dans ses bras.

Le professeur reposa Henry et contourna le lit afin de s'approcher de Harry. Le petit garçon le regarder venir avec de grands yeux effrayés, inquiet de savoir ce qu'on allait lui faire. Involontairement, il recula contre la tête de lit et se recroquevilla autant qu'il put, dans l'attente d'un coup. Mais la terreur des cachots ne le frappa pas, il se contenta de poser sa main sur sa tête et de caresser doucement les mèches emmêlées.

- Tu te souviens de l'histoire que je t'ai raconté dimanche ?

Harry hocha lentement la tête sas bouger d'un pouce. Oui, il s'en rappelait parfaitement mais il avait toujours l'impression que ce n'étaient que des mensonges, que son père allait débarquer et le reprendre et que l'enfer allait recommencer. Là, il était certain que son professeur allait lui annoncer que tout ça n'avait été qu'une blague.

- Tout à l'heure, le médicomage va venir vous examiner toi et Henry afin de voir s'il doit vous garder un peu plus longtemps ou vous laisser partir.

Ça y était. Son professeur allait lui asséner la terrible vérité. Harry se tendit encore davantage. Son cœur se serra et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il n'avait pas envie de partir, il ne voulait pas rentrer chez son père et être puni encore et encore. Il voulait retourner à Poudlard, pas comme élève puisqu'il n'était qu'un idiot mais peut-être que le directeur trouverait une place pour lui comme domestique.

Les larmes débordèrent et coulèrent le long de ses joues. Harry ne voulait pas pleurer, pas devant tout le monde. Seuls les bébés pleuraient, pas les grands garçons. Mais il ne parvint pas à se retenir.

Deux bras le soulevèrent du lit et il se retrouva plaqué contre un torse large. Alors Harry se laissa aller à sangloter pendant qu'une main faisait des cercles apaisants dans son dos. La voix basse de son professeur lui expliqua qu'ils partiraient tous les trois pour Poudlard et que Harry ne retournerait pas chez l'homme qui l'avait mis dans cet état, plus jamais. Il lui murmura à l'oreille que tout irait bien et qu'à partir de maintenant, il serait en sécurité.

Harry le crut sur parole. Parce que, pour une fois, il avait envie de croire quelqu'un mais aussi parce que la terreur des cachots venait de se montrer gentil avec lui. Un peu comme Hermione. Cela dit, la fillette ne l'avait jamais pris dans ses bras, elle s'était contentée de lui tapoter affectueusement l'épaule.

0o0

Le trajet par poudre de cheminette fut, comme d'habitude, un lamentable échec. L'enfant n'arrivait pas à atterrir debout, il se retrouvait nez à nez avec le sol, à chaque fois. Et cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception. Heureusement pour lui, Peter était présent et l'avait aidé en riant à dégager l'âtre afin de laisser passer Severus, accompagné de Harry.

Henry parut soulagé en voyant qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des difficultés. Il fallut la poigne solide de son parrain pour que Harry ne tombe pas à son tour.

Severus lâcha sa main, puis dépoussiéra les deux enfants d'un coup de baguette magique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il à Peter, assez surpris de la présence de l'assistant.

- Albus tient à vous voir toi et les garçons dans son bureau un fois que vous serez... installés.

- Et il t'a dit pourquoi ?

- Non et le jour où il me dira ce qu'il pense n'est pas encore arrivé. J'ai transmis le message, je m'en vais. Au fait, fit Peter au moment où il allait quitter les cachots, Sirius me charge de te dire qu'il passera plus tard.

Et il partit.

- Henry, commença Severus, tu fais visiter l'appartement à Harry ?

L'enfant acquiesça. Il prit la main de son frère dans la sienne et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il lui montra le salon, la petite cuisine, la chambre de Severus, la salle de bain et enfin, la chambre de Henry.

En entrant dans la pièce aux dimensions honorables, Harry nota la présence d'un seul lit. La chambre était dans les tons neutres et était accueillante. Le petit garçon s'y sentit immédiatement bien même s'il ne savait pas où il allait dormir. Mais pour l'instant, il jugea que ça n'avait aucune importance, il trouverait bien un endroit plus tard ou on lui en donnera un. Peut-être sur le tapis qui paraissait épais et confortable.

Les garçons ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils ne s'étaient pas détachés l'un de l'autre.

- Normalement, on devrait être dans la tour des Gryffondor pour les vacances mais... enfin... c'est là que je dormais quand...

Henry n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer quelque chose de simple à son propre frère sans bégayer bêtement. C'était stupide, il le savait.

- Je pense qu'Oncle Severus va faire rajouter un lit, bafouilla-t-il.

Pour la première fois, Harry le regarda, les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension et une lueur d'espoir brillait dans les émeraudes. Mais Henry interpréta l'expression d'une autre manière.

- Tu ne veux pas dormir ici ? murmura-t-il, un peu déçu.

Au lieu de répondre, Harry sursauta en entendant Severus entrer. Il lâcha son frère et se recula à l'autre bout de la chambre avant de se rendre compte de son geste. Personne ne s'approcha pour lui crier dessus ou le frapper mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de rester sur ses gardes et il préférait rester loin d'une potentielle main ou d'un pied.

- Harry, fit Severus de sa place, la chambre te plaît ?

- Il va dormir ici, hein ? interrogea Henry plein d'espoir.

- Bien sûr, tu veux qu'il dorme où ? Je demanderai à Albus de faire mettre un nouveau lit avant ce soir.

De là où il se trouvait, Harry crut avoir mal entendu. Certes, Henry l'avait déjà dit mais son professeur venait de le confirmer. Il allait avoir un lit. Son lit. Comme à Poudlard, même s'il y avait peu dormi.

L'enfant n'avait pas encore fait le rapprochement entre les appartements du professeur et l'école. Il ignorait qu'il était dans l'enceinte du collège.

Un lit pour lui. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine. Il sentit les larmes monter une nouvelle fois, il tenta de les contenir mais elles se déversèrent le long de ses joues. Cette fois, ce fut Henry qui s'approcha. L'héritier Potter ne se tendit pas quand son jumeau le serra dans ses bras. Il lui faisait confiance, son instinct lui soufflait que Henry ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

Avec douceur, Henry sécha les joues humides de son frère et lui prit la main.

Severus eut un petit sourire et remercia mentalement Henry. Il se fit la remarque que son filleul avait grandi, non pas en taille mais en maturité depuis qu'il était à Poudlard. Dès qu'il voyait son parrain, il ne lui sautait plus dessus comme avant. Et maintenant, c'était lui qui se chargeait d'apaiser son frère.

- Le directeur veut nous voir, fit le responsable de la maison Serpentard.

Après avoir traversé les couloirs vides de l'école, ils se retrouvèrent au pied de la gargouille gardant le bureau directorial. Severus prononça le mot de passe qui fit pouffer Henry et ils montèrent l'escalier. Harry était nerveux. Il s'inquiétait un peu de l'entrevue et il ne put s'empêcher de serrer un peu plus la main de son frère.

Severus frappa un coup contre la porte en bois et attendit l'autorisation pour entrer. Albus Dumbledore était assis derrière son immense bureau couvert d'objets étranges. Le directeur était aujourd'hui habillé d'une simple robe bleu pâle.

- Severus ! s'exclama-t-il avec un immense sourire, ses yeux bleus pétillant derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Harry, Henry. Je suis ravi de vous voir en bonne forme tous les deux.

- Bonjour Monsieur, marmotta Henry en rougissant.

L'enfant connaissait le directeur depuis des années mais il ne parvenait pas à cesser d'être intimidé face au vieil homme.

- Bien, soupira Severus en prenant place, comme les deux garçons, sur une des chaises devant le bureau. Albus, quelle est la raison de notre présence ici ? Alors que nous venons à peine de rentrer de Sainte Mangouste.

- C'est à propos de Harry.

Le concerné se raidit sur sa chaise. Il se sentit soudain mal et aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait pour disparaître.

- Pour une fois, Albus, venez en au fait.

- Harry n'a pas les résultats suffisants pour pouvoir continuer l'année. Mais ce n'est pas une nouvelle pour vous Severus. J'avais mis Balthazar au courant il y a quelques semaines.

Henry regarda avec effroi son parrain hocher la tête. Harry n'allait pas reprendre les cours à la rentrée de janvier ? Il se tourna vers Harry qui parut honteux mais nullement surpris.

- Mais, commença-t-il.

- Plus tard, Henry, l'interrompit Severus. Mais Albus, maintenant que Harry est sous ma tutelle, je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul dans mes appartements.

- C'est justement cela que je voulais voir avec vous. Il est naturellement hors de question que Harry reste tout seul dans vos appartements. Je vous aurais bien proposé un elfe de maison mais je doute que séparer les garçons aussi tôt soit une excellente idée.

- En effet. Le médicomage l'a proscrit. Le lien entre eux est assez instable, et il risque de le demeurer encore un bon moment.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Donc, j'ai envisagé l'idée suivante : nous faisons passer des tests à Harry afin de voir ses lacunes et ses connaissances et les professeurs se chargeront de son enseignement pendant leurs cours.

- Laissez-moi résumer : pendant que Henry suivra le programme de Première Année, Harry comblera ses lacunes pendant les cours ?

- C'est tout à fait ça. C'est la meilleure solution que j'ai trouvé.

- Et avant de nous en parler, les autres professeurs sont au courant ?

- Bien évidemment. Je leur en ai parlé hier.

- Sans moi ? s'étonna Severus, un peu vexé par ce manque d'attention.

- Vous étiez à Sainte-Mangouste. Remus a parlé pour vous. Qu'en dites-vous ?

- C'est à Harry qu'il faut le demander Albus. Après tout, vous l'avez convié à venir.

- Pardonne-moi mon garçon, s'excusa Dumbledore en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de l'enfant. Severus a raison, tu as voix au chapitre. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Harry trembla, ne sachant quelle réponse donner. Que devait-il dire ? Il n'avait pas vraiment suivi la conversation et était perdu. Il se tourna vers Henry, cherchant de l'aide vers son frère, la seule personne en qui il avait confiance. Lorsque son jumeau hocha la tête, il l'imita. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il disait oui mais il avait foi en Henry.

- Alors c'est réglé, jubila Dumbledore en sautillant presque sur sa chaise comme un gamin. Harry, je veux vous voir lundi matin dans la salle des professeurs à disons, neuf heures.

L'enfant acquiesça, toujours un peu angoissé. Il espérait que quelqu'un lui expliquerait. Peut-être Henry. Plus tard.

- Il y sera, assura Severus. C'est tout ?

- Je crois que oui, répondit Dumbledore joyeusement. Messieurs, je vous souhaite une excellente journée.

Severus se leva, lançant le signal du départ. Les jumeaux l'imitèrent et le précédèrent dans le couloir.

- Ah, oui, j'allais oublier, fit Severus à Dumbledore. J'aurais besoin d'un lit supplémentaire dans mes appartements, pour Harry.

- Bien entendu. Je fais le nécessaire. Je peux compter sur votre présence ainsi que celle des garçon au déjeuner ?

- Non, demain peut-être mais, pour aujourd'hui, je préfère que les garçons ne soient pas trop bousculés.

- Je comprends. Bonne journée

- Bonne journée Albus.

Et il ferma la porte du bureau dans son dos pour rejoindre les garçons qui l'attendaient au pied de l'escalier.

0o0

Noël.

Normalement chaque enfant recevait un ou plusieurs cadeaux. Harry, lui ne se souvenait pas en avoir déjà eu un seul et il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on pense à lui. Il se trouvait déjà suffisamment gâté depuis la veille, depuis sa sortie de Sainte Mangouste. Alors, lorsqu'il se réveilla, secoué par Henry et qu'il se retrouva être traîné par son frère à travers les appartements, en pyjama, il ne pensa pas un seul instant à ce qu'il allait trouver. Sirius remplaça Henry et serra son filleul contre lui. L'enfant se raidit mais voyant que rien ne lui arrivait, il se laissa un peu aller à l'étreinte. L'homme le poussa ensuite doucement vers le petit sapin installé dans le salon, près de la cheminée allumée. Sous les branches, des cadeaux avaient été empilés en plusieurs tas distincts.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant son parrain lui tendre un paquet venant d'un tas assez conséquent. Il se dit que c'était une erreur, ce ne pouvait pas être pour lui. Pourtant, Sirius sembla insister et lui mit le cadeau entre les mains avec un sourire encourageant.

Lentement, Harry se posa par terre sur le tapis et ouvrit son cadeau – le premier, un moment unique qu'il voulait savourer – avec délicatesse, en essayant de ne pas déchirer le papier. À ses côtés, Henry ne prenait pas cette peine, il arrachait des morceaux de papier sans le moindre remord afin d'arriver plus vite à la surprise avant de remercier chaleureusement celui qui venait de la lui offrir.

Harry découvrit sous le papier rouge une boite en bois. Pensant qu'il s'agissait du cadeau, l'enfant remercia Sirius d'un léger sourire. Il se vexa lorsque son parrain rigola. Ce dernier lui dit d'ouvrir le couvercle. Le petit brun s'exécuta maladroitement et découvrit une dizaine de minuscules malles rangées à l'intérieur.

- Tout à l'heure, je leur redonnerai leur taille initiale, lui dit Sirius. Ce sont des vêtements.

Sur le coup, Harry ne sut quoi dire. Des vêtements ? Chez l'homme qui l'avait plus ou moins élevé, il n'était vêtu qu'un drap dans lequel on avait taillé un semblant d'habit. À Poudlard, il avait son uniforme dont il prenait le plus grand soin ainsi qu'un ensemble pour les week-end qu'il veillait à garder propre et en excellent état en permanence, jusqu'à ce que Lotty vienne le récupérer à la gare. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus que son uniforme qu'il ne remettrait jamais, l'autre n'était plus que lambeaux. Et là, on lui offrait des vêtements. Il avait compté pas moins de six boîtes, peut-être qu'il y en avait plus, et il se disait que dans chacune d'elles se trouvait peut-être une tenue. Ça faisait beaucoup pour lui.

À peine remis de sa surprise, Henry lui donna un second paquet, plus gros. Encore une fois, Harry défit le papier en essayant de ne rien déchirer mais il n'y parvint pas totalement. Là, il ne sut quoi penser. Sous ses yeux se tenait une peluche en forme de cerf. S'il y avait un message caché, le petit garçon passa totalement à côté. Remus lui expliqua que ça avait un rapport avec son père mais qu'il comprendrait plus tard. Henry lui souffla qu'il avait la même et qu'il ignorait toujours sa signification.

Il restait deux cadeaux pour lui, qui venaient de Peter : un jeu de constructions qui enchanta Henry et des livres traitant de plusieurs sujets. Severus s'excusa de ne rien avoir laissé sous le sapin mais il lui dit qu'il les aurait dans le courant de la semaine. Nullement vexé, l'enfant laissa fleurir sur son visage un sourire timide.

Henry fut lui aussi gâté : des livres de la part de Remus et Peter un Rapeltout de la part de Sirius, il s'agissait d'une boule de verre de la taille d'une grosse bille et lorsque son nouveau propriétaire prit l'objet en main, la fumée blanchâtre qui emplissait l'artefact, se teinta de rouge, signe que Henry avait oublié quelque chose mais il fut incapable de se rappeler ce que c'était et de la part de son tuteur et parrain, il reçut un nécessaire de dessin contenant papier, pinceaux, peinture et bien sûr crayons. Severus lui expliqua non sans un sourire que maintenant que ses recherches étaient finies, il allait peut-être pouvoir se remettre au dessin.

Il restait un dernier paquet sous le sapin, paquet que Sirius prit et tendit aux garçons.

- C'est pour vous deux.

- Si c'est que je pense, fit Severus intransigeant, c'est hors de question !

- Remus, Peter et moi, reprit Sirius, soudainement atteint de surdité, voulions vous l'offrir. Elle appartenait à James et je suis certain... nous sommes certains que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu.

Il donna le paquet aux garçons émus. Ils défirent religieusement le papier et un morceau de tissus s'en échappa. Harry le toucha précautionneusement, c'était fluide, comme de l'eau. Henry le prit, se leva afin de voir ce que c'était. On aurait une cape.

- Mets-la sur tes épaules, conseilla Peter.

L'enfant s'exécuta et regarda l'assemblée. Seul Harry le fixait éberlué. Alors il baissa les yeux sur son corps. Il avait disparu !

- C'est une cape d'invisibilité ? s'étonna Henry, surpris. Il paraît qu'il en existe peu.

- Ce sont des objets très rares, confirma Sirius. Et c'est celle de James. Il la tenait de son père qui la tenait de son père et ainsi de suite. C'est une sorte de tradition familiale de recevoir cette cape en Première Année. Faites-en bon usage.

Henry, encore sous le choc de tenir entre ses mains un objet qui avait appartenu à son père, ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il bégaya des remerciements et replia la cape soigneusement.

Lorsque les garçons pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner de Noël un peu plus tard, ils furent accueilli par Ron qui leur sauta littéralement dessus en leur hurlant « Joyeux Noël ». Pour l'occasion, la Grande Salle de Poudlard s'était parée de guirlandes, de boules, de neige éternelle, de sapins et de sculptures de glace.

Harry se sentit à la fois fou de joie et mort de peur. Il fêtait Noël pour la première fois de sa vie et pour l'instant, ce jour était l'un des plus beaux de sa vie. Mais il était terrifié à l'idée d'être oublié par Henry lorsque celui-ci retrouverait ses amis. Il sentait qu'il avait inexorablement besoin de se sentir près de son frère et ressentait une certaine angoisse lorsqu'ils étaient séparés de plusieurs mètres. Il ne s'expliquait pas ce besoin qu'il avait toujours plus ou moins perçu lorsqu'il était encore Orion Donewood.

Lorsque Ron leur sauta dessus, Harry ne put s'empêcher de reculer, effrayé par cet accès de joie qu'il était certain de ne pas mériter. Le roux connaissait Orion et le méprisait, il allait donc en faire de même quand il saurait que Harry et Orion étaient la même personne. Pourtant le jeune Weasley se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres et lui serra la main.

- Je suis ravi de te voir en si bonne forme.

À l'entendre, Harry crut que Ron savait mais il était certain de se tromper, ça ne serait pas la première fois.

- Vendredi, tu paraissais fatigué.

Là, Harry en était certain, Ron le confondait avec Henry. Après tout, c'était possible, ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Allez, viens, fit Ron en l'entraînant à sa suite vers l'unique table installée au milieu de la Grande Salle.

Il y avait peu d'élèves qui restaient à Poudlard durant les vacances et les Gryffondor étaient de loin les plus nombreux. Les cinq tables avaient donc été rassemblées en une seule, réunissant élèves et professeurs dans une atmosphère conviviale. Harry oublia un peu sa peur alors que Ron et Henry le tiraient vers tout le monde. Il vit la plupart des professeurs qu'il avait eu durant le premier trimestre et d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas mais beaucoup lui sourirent lui adressèrent quelques mots gentils.

Dumbledore choisit une place à la table, invitant les autres convives à faire de même. Et une fois les professeurs et les élèves installés, il se leva de sa chaise et se racla la gorge. Les conversations cessèrent et tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui.

- Joyeux Noël, commença-t-il avec emphase, éblouissant tout le monde avec sa robe d'un jaune canari des plus voyant, jurant avec les caches-oreilles rose fushia qu'il portait et le chapeau de sorcier d'un joli rouge sang posé sur le sommet de sa tête.

Chacun attendit la suite mais il se contenta de se rasseoir. La nourriture, plus appétissante qu'à l'ordinaire, apparut sur la table. Severus, placé à côté de Harry, le servit en faisant attention à la quantité et au contenu, il vérifia que Henry mangeait bien lui aussi mais à l'évidence, Remus y veillait, l'obligeant à prendre des légumes.

Harry ne regardait personne, les yeux vissés sur son assiette qu'il vidait le plus rapidement possible par peur qu'on la lui retire. Plusieurs fois Severus lui rappela que personne n'allait le priver de nourriture, alors il devait manger plus lentement sinon, il allait s'étouffer.

L'enfant finit par regarder son frère occupé à rire des grimaces et pitreries de Ron assis entre eux. Mais le petit jeu cessa rapidement lorsque Severus tendit le bras et frappa, à défaut de pouvoir atteindre son filleul, le jeune Weasley à l'arrière de la tête, une légère tape peu douloureuse. Les garçons comprirent le message et s'amusèrent plus calmement. Harry ressentit une pointe de jalousie en constatant qu'il était mis de côté, il tenta de se rassurer en se disant que ce n'était rien, qu'il n'avait besoin de personne mais ça ne fonctionna pas. Il avait envie de pleurer parce qu'il avait besoin de son frère et celui-ci préférait Ron à lui. La preuve, il avait laissé son meilleur ami s'installer entre eux.

S'il réfléchissait vraiment à ce qu'il venait de penser, Harry saurait qu'il n'était pas objectif mais il avait tellement peur que son frère – la seule personne qui avait l'air de le comprendre un peu – ne se lasse de lui parce qu'il n'était pas comme Ron, qu'il était trop peureux et stupide. Et il avait l'impression que ça avait commencé.

Il était loin de se douter que Henry aurait préféré se retrouver assis à ses côtés et qu'il était presque inquiet de ne pas être tout près de son frère. Ron n'avait pas voulu se retrouver là, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix à vrai dire et changer de place au beau milieu du repas n'aurait sans doute pas été bien vu. Alors le jeune Weasley faisait son possible pour dérider son meilleur ami. Il aurait bien voulu faire de même avec Harry mais la légère tape à l'arrière de sa tête l'en avait dissuadé et il avait un peu peur de la réaction du petit brun. La seule pensée qu'il avait en le regardant c'était l'impression que l'enfant allait s'enfuir en courant. Ou fondre en larmes, ce qu'il semblait être sur le point de faire maintenant. Plusieurs fois au cours du repas, Fred et George, loin d'être aveugles et complètement stupides, lui avaient fait des signes et, lorsque le fromage arriva, il finit par comprendre ce dont il s'agissait et que ça devenait urgent.

- Change de place avec moi, murmura Ron à Henry.

- Quoi ?

- Change de place avec moi.

Henry hésita une seconde. Il aurait pu regarder la tablée mais il se contenta de fixer Harry qui paraissait au bord des larmes. Et lui n'en était pas loin mais il ignorait s'il s'agissait de ses propres sentiments ou ceux que son frère envoyaient par le lien, l'appelant à l'aide. Ron lui fit un signe et se leva. Aussitôt assis près de son frère, Henry se sentit beaucoup mieux et il fut pleinement rassuré en touchant la main de Harry.

Quand le médicomage, un spécialiste dans les relations gémellaires, leur avait dit qu'ils devaient rester en contact le plus souvent possible afin d'apaiser leur magie, jamais Henry n'aurait imaginé que la moindre séparation de plus d'un mètre provoquerait un tel malaise. Pourtant, le matin-même, il n'avait rien senti de pareil. Ils n'étaient probablement pas restés loin l'un de l'autre assez longtemps pour s'en rendre compte. Et là, ça faisait une bonne heure qu'ils n'étaient pas proches.

Ron échangea leurs couverts et si quiconque s'en rendit compte, personne n'en souffla mot.

L'estomac plein et le cerveau engourdi par toute cette nourriture, Henry eut envie d'aller faire un tour dans le parc et surtout de s'aérer l'esprit, ce qu'il n'avait guère pu faire depuis le samedi précédent. Alors qu'il allait soumettre son idée à Harry, Fred, George et Ron apparurent. Si la présence du troisième ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, les jumeaux, quant à eux pouvaient se montrer lourds et agaçants.

- On a demandé à Dumbledore si on pouvait faire un peu de Quidditch, fit Fred – ou était-ce George – vous venez ?

Ron lui lança un air de supplique que Henry connaissait bien. Son meilleur ami n'avait aucune envie de jouer avec ses frères.

- Non, merci.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui George, certain.

- Tant pis.

Et ils s'éclipsèrent, laissant les trois enfants entre eux. Ron soupira de soulagement. Il adorait ses frères mais il les trouvait souvent trop remuants. Beaucoup trop remuants.

- Merci. Pour un peu, je me serais mis à genoux et je t'aurais baisé les pieds mais il neige et il fait trop froid.

Henry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

0o0

Harry se glissa sous ses draps avec un certain bonheur. Il était épuisé, littéralement, et dormait debout depuis près d'une heure. Son premier Noël s'était bien passé. Henry était resté avec lui, tout comme Ron qui semblait l'apprécier mais l'enfant était convaincu que si le meilleur ami de son frère appréciait Harry Potter, c'était uniquement parce qu'il ignorait que celui-ci s'appelait avant Orion.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Henry débarquait à son tour dans la chambre, en pyjama et en se frottant les yeux, lui aussi fatigué.

Il y avait deux lits dans la pièce mais les garçons n'en utilisaient qu'un depuis la veille, depuis que Henry avait rejoint Harry au beau milieu de la nuit parce qu'il se sentait mal et qu'ils avaient découvert qu'ils dormaient beaucoup mieux ensemble. Severus, lorsqu'il l'avait remarqué, s'était contenté de hausser les épaules et d'agrandir le lit.

Henry s'allongea à côté de son frère et lui prit la main dans un geste inconscient et irrépressible un peu comme un moyen de se persuader que Harry était bien là. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

Severus passa la tête dans la chambre des garçons et sourit en les voyant dormir l'un contre l'autre. Il n'avait pas envie de leur dire de dormir séparément, certain que ça n'aiderait en rien l'apaisement de leur magie. Il s'était juste contenté juste d'agrandir un peu le lit afin qu'ils soient confortablement installés.

Avant de partir, il jeta par habitude un sort d'alerte afin d'être prévenu au moindre problème.

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Bêta : Grealyl que je remercie énormément

Note : je remercie calimero et adenoide pour leur review. Je souhaiterai pouvoir remercier chacun et chacune d'entre vous, donc pour les anonymes, si vous pouviez laisser une adresse mail (en mettant des espaces sinon ff. net refusera de la marquer) à laquelle je peux vous répondre.

Encore une fois, navrée pour les fautes si vous en trouvez, elles sont passées entre les mailles du filet des yeux acérés de ma bêta et de mes nombreuses relectures.

Toutes les descriptions du Chemin de Traverse sont tirées de l'encyclopédie HP

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9<p>

Tout le monde dormait encore lorsque Harry se réveilla brutalement. Un court instant, il se crut encore dans les cachots. Mais le matelas confortable, la chaleur des draps et la présence de Henry à ses côtés lui rappelèrent où il se trouvait. Il était dans les appartements du professeur Rogue – Oncle Severus comme l'appelait Henry – dans un lit, avec son frère. Tout allait bien.

Incapable de se rendormir et encore moins de se lever avec son frère qui le prenait pour son doudou et son oreiller, Harry resta cloué sur le matelas sans oser bouger, par crainte de réveiller Henry, malgré sa vessie qui lui rappelait son existence. Même s'il avait l'autorisation du professeur, l'enfant hésitait toujours à utiliser ce qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il était partagé entre l'envie pressante d'aller aux toilettes et celle de rester sagement au fond de son lit à attendre que quelqu'un se lève et lui permette de filer soulager ses reins.

Il patienta longtemps mais personne ne se réveillait et il ignorait quelle heure il pouvait être. Il n'y avait pas de réveil dans la chambre, et de toute façon, il ne savait pas lire l'heure. Son envie devenait de plus en plus pressante. Il prit donc le parti de se servir sans permission des toilettes mais fallait-il encore se défaire de l'étreinte possessive de son frère.

L'accident fut évité de justesse et quand l'enfant revint dans le lit, transi de froid et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire tout seul, loin de son frère s'il restait debout, Henry ne se priva pas pour se coller contre lui.

Soulagé et bien au chaud, Harry ferma les yeux et se rendormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Ils furent tous les deux réveillés quelques heures plus tard par Severus qui les secouait doucement l'un et l'autre, leur rappelant qu'ils devaient aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il leur avait annoncé cela la veille, Henry avait été enchanté et Harry n'avait rien dit, se contentant de montrer qu'il avait entendu sans montrer son angoisse. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait voir là-bas. Lotty lui parlait toujours de cet endroit comme d'un lieu effrayant, avec toujours trop de monde qui vous bousculait ou vous marchait dessus, qui criait. Le Chemin de Traverse était donc pour le petit garçon, le pire endroit au monde, après le manoir Donewood.

Sur les coups de neuf heures, fin prêts et chaudement habillés, les garçons se tinrent devant la cheminée, main dans la main, comme toujours. Ils eurent la surprise de voir Sirius débarquer dans le salon, habillé de pied en cape. L'homme leur annonça qu'il venait également. Severus apparut à son tour, comme à son habitude tout de noir vêtu.

Deux par deux, Severus et Henry puis Sirius et Harry, ils prirent un peu de poudre de cheminette et se retrouvèrent au Chaudron Baveur, un pub sorcier à la frontière entre les deux mondes. Tom le propriétaire, un homme édenté au crâne chauve qui fit presque peur à Harry, les salua derrière son comptoir.

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient là tous les quatre. Il ignorait que le pub avait un accès direct au Chemin de Traverse. Il le découvrit quand Severus les conduisit en dehors, dans une petite cour envahie par les poubelles. Au fond se dressait un imposant mur de briques. Le parrain de son frère tira sa baguette et tapota les briques. Un instant plus tard, une arche révéla une longue rue pavée qui disparaissait sous la neige, bordée de devantures,

- Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse, Harry, lui souffla Henry avec un immense sourire.

Soudain la rue lui parut beaucoup plus accueillante. Sirius le prit par la main pendant que Severus faisait de même avec Henry.

Il faisait froid et les courants d'air s'insinuaient vicieusement dans les emmanchures et les replis des capes. La neige tombait en gros flocons et le vent soufflait. Ils devaient faire attention à ne pas glisser sur les pavés, aussi marchaient-ils lentement. Ils avaient le temps. Severus voulait passer avant tout par la banque afin de prendre un peu d'argent. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers un immense bâtiment d'un blanc immaculé.

À l'intérieur, dans un grand hall, deux doubles portes en argent ouvraient sur une imposante salle. Sur les panneaux on pouvait lire ces vers :

_Entre__ ici__ étranger__ si __tel __est __ton __désir._

_Mais__ à__ l'appât__ du__ gain,__ renonce __à__ obéir,_

_Car__ celui __qui __veut __prendre __et __ne__ veut __pas __gagner,_

_De__ sa __cupidité,__ le__ prix__ devra__ payer._

_Si__ tu __veux __t'emparer, __en __ce __lieu __souterrain,_

_D'un__ trésor __convoité__ qui__ jamais__ ne__ fut__ tien,_

_Voleur,__ tu__ trouveras,__ en __guise __de __richesse,_

_Le__ juste __châtiment__ de__ ta__ folle__ hardiesse._

Une sorte de mise en garde. Deux gobelins tout de rouge vêtus gardaient les portes. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se serrer contre Sirius lorsqu'il regarda attentivement les créatures toutes petites au teint gris, aux longs doigts et aux grands pieds. Mine de rien, elles n'avaient pas l'air rassurant. Sirius lui serra la main et lui expliqua que les gobelins étaient très intelligents et que beaucoup de sorciers les considéraient injustement comme leur étant inférieurs.

- Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un gobelin, jamais.

Et Harry le crut sur parole alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'immense salle. Deux rangées de comptoirs s'alignaient de part et d'autre d'une allée centrale. Derrière chacun d'eux se trouvait un gobelin. Sirius s'approcha de l'un d'eux qui consultait une longue liste pleine de chiffres et attendit patiemment que la créature daigne lui accorder un peu d'attention. Quand, enfin, les grands yeux noirs de la créature se tournèrent vers le sorcier, celui-ci expliqua qu'il venait prendre de l'argent dans son coffre.

- Coffre des Black ? demanda le gobelin en prenant un formulaire.

- C'est cela. Et Messieurs Harry et Henry Potter souhaitent également retirer de l'argent. Coffre des Potter. Harry, va voir Severus et demande-lui la clé, s'il te plaît. Et ramène Henry.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas en direction de son frère, celui-ci le retrouva et tendit la clé à Sirius qui la donna ensuite au gobelin.

- Sorcek va vous accompagner, fit le banquier alors qu'un de ses collègues apparut.

Le petit groupe suivit le gobelin. Ils passèrent une porte qui les mena directement à une immense galerie à peine éclairée par des torches. Là, un petit chariot posé sur des rails les attendait. Sirius aida les garçons à monter avant de les rejoindre. Sorcek s'installa à son tour et le wagonnet partit. Ils traversèrent des couloirs, tournèrent souvent. La vitesse grisait les jumeaux qui passèrent leur temps à sourire alors que leur professeur se cramponnait. Lui aussi, la première fois qu'il était venu ici avec son père, il avait adoré mais maintenant, avec vingt ans de plus et une visite dans un parc d'attraction moldu qui lui avait offert la frayeur de sa vie, il avait l'impression que son estomac allait rendre son petit-déjeuner. C'était effroyable.

Heureusement, l'engin de malheur s'arrêta enfin devant une porte. Le gobelin en descendit tout comme les autres occupants du véhicule.

- Coffre six cent quatre-vingt-sept. Coffre des Potter.

Sorcek tira la clé de son veston et ouvrit la porte.

Pour Harry, la notion d'argent était vague, voire totalement dénuée de sens. Il savait tout juste qu'il existait les noises de bronze, les mornilles d'argent et les gallions d'or mais il ignorait combien il y avait de mornilles dans un gallion et de noises dans une mornille. Pourtant, en voyant le tas d'or assez conséquent, il était certain qu'il y avait là beaucoup d'argent.

Sirius sortit deux bourses en cuir d'un rouge vif et compta les pièces qu'il y glissa dedans avant de les remettre dans la poche de sa cape.

Ils reprirent le chariot et s'enfoncèrent encore plus profondément dans les entrailles de la terre, car ils ne pouvaient qu'être sous terre. Un peu plus tard, après un trajet qui parut durer des heures au pauvre Sirius, ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Coffre sept cent onze. Coffre des Black.

Là encore, la quantité d'or était impressionnante. Sirius se dépêcha de remplir sa bourse en cuir noir.

La remontée se fit plus rapidement que la descente, du moins pour les garçons. Pour Sirius, ce fut l'enfer. Il tituba une fois hors du wagonnet et dût s'adosser un moment contre le mur, livide. Plus jamais il ne monterait plus jamais dans ces engins, il s'en faisait la promesse ! C'était la dernière fois qu'il y mettait les pieds.

Ils rejoignirent Severus qui n'avait pas l'air en meilleure forme. Les deux hommes ne se concertèrent pas une seule seconde avant de prendre les garçons par la main et de filer en direction du Chaudron Baveur afin de prendre un petit remontant avant de retourner faire les boutiques.

Il faisait bien chaud au pub. Ils retirèrent leur cape d'hiver une fois installés. Sirius et Severus, encore un peu blancs, commandèrent des bièraubeurres et des chocolats chauds. Sirius râla qu'il aurait préféré du whisky Pur Feu mais lorsque Henry eut la bonne idée de demander s'il pouvait en boire aussi, le professeur de Duel estima que Severus avait fait un excellent choix. Les enfants burent donc leur grande tasse de chocolat pendant que leurs parrains dégustaient leur chope de bièraubeurre idéalement tiède.

Une bonne heure plus tard, ils entraient chez Ollivander. C'était la boutique la plus au fond de la rue. On pouvait lire au-dessus de la porte en lettres écaillées par le temps : Ollivander - fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.C. Derrière la vitre, une simple baguette couverte de poussière était posée sur un coussin pourpre un peu râpé.

Henry n'y était venu qu'une seule fois, il venait tout juste de recevoir sa lettre et Severus avait décidé qu'ils iraient faire leurs courses le jour-même afin d'en être débarrassés. L'enfant se remémorait parfaitement sa rencontre avec Monsieur Ollivander, un vieil homme assez étrange aux yeux brillants, qui disait se souvenir de chaque baguette qu'il avait vendu. Et c'était probablement vrai puisqu'il n'avait pas eu l'air d'hésiter en donnant la composition et la taille de la baguette magique du professeur, tout comme il en avait fait de même pour les parents défunts du garçon.

- Monsieur... Messieurs Potter, pardonnez-moi. Je m'étonnais aussi de vous voir arriver sitôt après avoir acheté une baguette.

Le vieil homme ne semblait même pas surpris de voir Harry devant lui. Mais peut-être l'avait-il appris par les journaux.

- Professeur Black. Professeur Rogue.

Et il disparut au fond de son magasin sombre et poussiéreux pour réapparaître avec un mètre ruban. Il se mit à tourner autour de Harry pendant que le mètre ruban prenait des mesures. L'enfant était figé et se laissait faire, effrayé.

- Vous tenez votre plume de quelle main ?

L'enfant montra sa main droite. Le ruban mesura la distance entre son poignet et son coude puis entre son coude et son aisselle, puis sa taille, son tour de tête et d'autres mesures. Il allait prendre sa pointure lorsque Ollivander le fit cesser et fila dans le fond de sa boutique, revenant avec plusieurs boîtes assez étroites et longues. Il en ouvrit une et la présenta au garçon.

- Bois de saule, vingt-deux centimètres neuf, flexible. Idéale pour la Métamorphose.

Après un regard vers son frère, Harry prit la baguette entre ses doigts mais elle lui fut aussitôt retiré.

- Non. Essayons celle-ci. Acajou, vingt-six centimètres deux. Souple. Parfaite pour les Sortilèges.

À nouveau, aussitôt en main, aussitôt reprise. Une troisième baguette lui fut présentée.

- Bois de rose, vingt-cinq centimètres sept, flexible et rapide.

Si avec les autres baguettes, Harry n'avait rien ressenti, avec celle-là, il perçut quelque chose entre ses doigts. Il la leva au-dessus de sa tête, puis l'abaissa en la faisant siffler dans l'air. Une gerbe d'étincelles colorées jaillit alors de l'extrémité de la baguette. Ollivander souriait.

- Vous êtes très proches tous les deux, fit le propriétaire en regardant les jumeaux. Votre magie est similaire. Chaque baguette de chez Ollivander renferme des substances magiques très puissantes. Nous utilisons du poil de licorne, des plumes de phénix ou des ventricules de cœur de dragon. Et de même qu'on ne trouve pas deux licornes, deux dragons ou deux phénix exactement semblable, il n'existe pas deux baguette de chez Ollivander qui soient identiques. Mais il se peut qu'elles soient proches, comme des sœurs. La baguette qui vous a choisi – car c'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier et non le contraire – est fortement similaire à celle de votre frère. Bois de chêne, vingt-sept centimètres cinq, souple. Figurez-vous que ces deux baguettes contiennent un poil de licorne, qui provient du même animal.

Les garçons digérèrent la nouvelle tandis que Harry serrait dans sa main sa nouvelle baguette, la sienne et non celle d'un illustre inconnu qu'on lui avait mis entre les mains.

- Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendu, Messieurs. Chacune d'entre elles. Et il m'a rarement été donné de constater chez des jumeaux, une telle ressemblance dans le choix de la substance magique. C'est la troisième fois que je vois ça.

Severus paya les sept gallions que coûtait la baguette et ils sortirent. Tandis qu'ils passaient près de la boutique de Pirouette et Badin, qui vendait des farces et attrapes, Henry ne put s'empêcher de regarder la vitrine, fasciné par tous les produits qu'il voyait. Son parrain n'avait jamais voulu de ces choses dans ses appartements, sous prétexte que ça n'avait pas sa place, que c'était inutile et humiliant pour la victime. Jusque là, l'enfant n'en avait jamais eu, pas même par ses oncles, mais depuis qu'il était élève à Poudlard, il voyait des élèves s'en servir et pas forcément contre autrui.

- Tu oublies tout de suite, Henry. Il est hors de question qu'on mette ne serait-ce qu'un pied à l'intérieur !

Sirius aurait voulu rétorquer que c'était de l'âge du garçon mais il n'en fit rien, parce que, d'un, contredire un adulte devant un enfant n'était pas une très bonne idée et de deux, parce que Severus avait été catégorique et qu'il serait bien capable du pire si jamais son ami osait faire le contraire.

- Et puis nous avons autre chose à faire, ajouta-t-il, abondant ainsi dans le sens de Severus. Tu ne devais pas aller chez chez l'apothicaire ?

- Si.

- Non, chouina Henry, déjà dégoûté par les ingrédients et l'odeur alors qu'ils étaient encore loin.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, jeune homme. Nous devons passer également chez Fleury et Bott, ensuite chez Scribbulus, chez Madame Guipure, au Royaume des Hiboux. Et si Henry est sage, nous irons chez Florian Fortarôme.

- Pourquoi moi, je...

- Le _moi_ est haïssable, Henry, répliqua Severus. Et entre toi et Harry, pour l'instant le plus sage est sans conteste ton frère.

Le garçon grogna pour la forme mais quand il vit son frère se tasser, gêné par la remarque de Severus, il le rassura en lui prenant la main. Personne ne lui en voulait et le professeur avait raison, Harry était infiniment plus sage que Henry.

Cela dit, la journée promettait d'être longue.

Devant la boutique de Slug et Jiggers, Sirius, Henry et Harry ne purent s'empêcher de froncer le nez à l'odeur épouvantable d'œuf pourri et de choux rances qui en sortait. De tout le Chemin de Traverse, l'apothicaire était le magasin que Henry détestait le plus. Il avait envie de vomir dès qu'il voyait les yeux de rats flotter dans une substance jaunâtre ou encore en découvrant tous les bocaux transparents contenant des ingrédients peu ragoutants. Il savait que Severus avait les yeux qui brillaient. Pas besoin de le regarder. Il était dans son élément. Il suffisait de le voir évaluer chaque ingrédient qu'il voulait avec un œil acéré. L'apothicaire savait parfaitement qui était l'homme et sa réputation. Il était hors de question d'arnaquer le plus grand maître des Potions de Grande Bretagne.

- Votre gingembre, il ne m'a pas l'air frais, constata Severus en tâtant la racine.

- Le plus récent date de la semaine dernière, s'excusa l'homme en accourant. Mais nous en aurons du meilleur dès lundi.

Severus reposa l'ingrédient, sortit une liste de sa poche et commença à énoncer à haute voix ce qu'il lui fallait. Aussitôt l'apothicaire se mit en quatre pour le satisfaire et à chaque fois, prenait les plus beaux ingrédients – il ne manquerait plus que l'illustre professeur se mette en tête de l'empoisonner.

Le dit professeur paya la somme demandée, que Henry jugea exorbitante. Ils passèrent devant la ménagerie magique et lorsque Henry fit les yeux doux à son parrain afin d'y entrer, Severus abdiqua.

Pour Harry, l'endroit était un concert de piaillements, de miaulements, de croassements tous plus assourdissants les uns que les autres du fait de toutes les cages. À l'intérieur, l'enfant pouvait voir des animaux de toute sorte et de toute race comme des chats de toutes les couleurs, des crapauds violets, des tortues dont la carapace était incrustée de pierres précieuses, d'énormes crapauds violets, des escargots oranges venimeux, un gros lièvre blanc qui se transforme sans cesse en chapeau haut de forme dans un crac sonore, toute une cage de corbeaux jacasseurs, un panier de petites créatures à fourrure qui faisaient curieusement envies au petit garçon.

- Ce sont des Boursoufs, lui expliqua Henry, fasciné lui aussi par les petite bestioles toutes rondes et duveteuses. Je n'ai jamais eu le droit d'en avoir.

- Henry, tu as été incapable de garder en vie un simple poisson rouge, rétorqua Severus qui se trouvait juste à côté. Et puis tu as Helga.

Henry grogna une nouvelle fois, en croisant les bras alors que Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Un rire clair qui ne dura quelques secondes avant que l'enfant se taise, rouge de s'être laissé aller, d'avoir dérangé les clients qui le regardaient même s'ils n'étaient pas nombreux, quatre s'il se comptait lui.

Les garçons regardèrent les animaux pendant que Severus faisait ses achats. Sirius n'achetait rien et Henry pouvait assurer que s'il était là, c'était pour profiter de Harry.

Le fait que Severus soit devenu le tuteur de Harry n'était pas encore officiel mais c'était sur la bonne voie, ce qui voulait dire que Sirius se retrouverait presque dépossédé de ses droits de parrain aux yeux de la loi sorcière. Le professeur de Potions avait répliqué en ricanant que les deux parrains se partageraient la garde des enfants, comme chez les enfants moldus dont les parents venaient de divorcer. Son ami avait trouvé que c'était une bonne idée et Dumbledore avait approuvé mais que ça ne pourrait se faire qu'après le procès fixé à la fin du mois de janvier.

En sortant, ils remontèrent la rue qui commençait juste à se remplir de passants, en direction du Chaudron Baveur. Il passèrent devant la banque et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois devant la boutique de Madame Guipure. C'était une petite femme replète et souriante. Severus laissa les garçons aux bons soins de Sirius tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la boutique d'à-côté, la librairie Fleury et Bott.

La propriétaire du magasin de prêt-à-porter s'empressa de servir ses premiers clients de la journée.

- C'est pour quoi, messieurs ?

- Pour celui-ci, répondit Sirius en poussant doucement un Harry mort de peur dont les jambes flageolaient. Il a besoin d'un uniforme scolaire adapté à sa taille.

Il omit de préciser que celui qu'il avait vu sur l'enfant lors des rares fois au collège lorsque Harry n'était encore qu'Orion, l'avait fait trembler. L'uniforme n'était pas du tout adapté à la taille du petit garçon, bien trop frêle pour son âge.

- Viens-là mon garçon, fit le petit bout de femme en aidant Harry à monter sur le tabouret.

Pendant qu'elle prenait des mesures et qu'elle les notait soigneusement dans un calepin, elle ne posa pas une seule question. Il était pourtant inhabituel de voir un élève se faire faire un nouvel uniforme si rapidement après la rentrée. Sirius pensa rapidement que ce devait être à cause de l'article dans la presse parut en début de semaine et chaque jour, la famille Potter faisait la Une. Le journaliste mettait en avant l'incompétence du ministère, l'aveuglement de Fudge qui s'entourait d'anciens Mangemorts : Lucius Malefoy et Balthazar Donewood en étaient deux parfaits exemples même si pour le second, son allégeance à Voldemort ne fut nullement prouvée puisqu'il ne portait pas la marque, il n'avait fait que s'occuper de remplir les caisses du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sirius contempla son filleul, debout sur son tabouret, les bras écartés et mal à l'aise alors que Madame Guipure plantait des épingles dans le tissus.

- Voilà, c'est terminé. Tu peux descendre. Je fais le trousseau complet ?

Sirius hocha la tête.

Ils rejoignirent Severus chez Fleury et Bott. Le professeur était plongé dans un livre de Potions et ne paraissait pas vouloir en décoller. Il ne s'aperçut pas que Sirius se tenait devant lui. Il fallut que l'homme referme le livre pour qu'il s'en rende compte.

- Vous avez été rapides.

- Ce livre doit être absolument passionnant pour que tu oublies toute notion du temps. Ça fait une heure que nous nous sommes séparés.

- Non, ce livre est un ramassis d'inepties ! Une heure ? ! s'étonna Severus quand les mots de Sirius pénétrèrent son cerveau. Et les garçons sont où ?

- Derrière toi. Nous devrons repasser chez Madame Guipure dans une heure.

- Bien. Je vais chercher les livres dont Harry aura besoin.

Et il disparut entre les rayonnages, laissant en plan un Sirius étonné. À l'évidence, il n'avait pas prévu que Severus se plonge directement dans un ouvrage de potions. Il se tourna vers les garçons, plongés dans un livre de Quidditch. Apparemment, Henry montrait à son frère la coupe du monde qui avait eu lieu dans le courant de l'été. Le jeune Potter ne montait pas sur un balais à cause de sa frêle constitution mais il adorait le sport préféré des sorciers. Il connaissait toutes les feintes sur le bout des doigts, toutes les équipes ou presque, dont sa préférée était les Canons de Chudley, comme celle de Ron. Il n'avait pas pu s'y rendre, c'était prévu mais il était resté alité durant deux jours.

- On y va ! ordonna Severus en revenant les mains vides.

Sirius allait répliquer mais il avisa le regard noir et ravala sa diatribe. Mais alors qu'ils allaient partir, ils virent entrer dans la boutique Lucius Malefoy. Severus grogna, mécontent de ne pas avoir pu sortir avant.

- Quelle surprise ! s'exclama l'aristocrate en les apercevant. Lord Black. Maître Rogue. Messieurs Potter.

Chacun nota l'utilisation des titres de chacun dans l'ordre de préséance. Faites confiance à Lucius Malefoy pour se conformer strictement aux règles de politesses

- Lord Malefoy, répliquèrent Sirius et Severus.

Henry salua comme il se devait, non sans rougir et se sentir mal à l'aise, l'homme en face de lui. Harry, quant à lui restait tétanisé par la canne au pommeau à tête de serpent qu'utilisait Malefoy et qui tapait le sol en rythme. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était s'enfuir à toutes jambes et c'est ce qu'il fit, sans réfléchir, persuadé que le grand blond allait s'en servir contre lui d'un instant à l'autre. Il bouscula sans ménagement Henry et Sirius et traça jusqu'à la sortie.

Il n'entendit pas Severus lui courir après en criant son nom à travers la rue. Il ne savait pas où il allait mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était mettre le plus d'espace entre lui et la canne. Il n'entendait plus rien, il ne voyait plus rien. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il percutait des passants outrés, qu'il trébuchait à chaque pas ou presque sur les pavés, manquant de s'étaler.

Quand il sentit une main l'attraper, il ne put s'empêcher de hurler de terreur, persuadé qu'on allait lui faire du mal. Il eut beau se débattre comme un beau diable, on ne le lâcha pas, au contraire. Son souffle se bloqua alors qu'il se retrouvait comprimé contre une large poitrine. Ses cris se transformèrent en gémissements entrecoupés de sanglots et de suppliques rendues incompréhensibles par les larmes.

Harry ne savait pas que c'était Severus qui venait de le récupérer, le tenant fermement serré dans ses bras et lui caressant le dos pour l'apaiser tout en lui parlant, que les hurlements qu'il avait poussés avaient ameuté les passants et les commerçant.

Peu à peu, l'enfant se calma, les pleurs cessèrent et il put enfin entendre les mots que Severus – parce que c'était lui – lui murmurait à l'oreille. L'homme lui assurait que personne ne lui ferait de mal, tant que Sirius et lui pourraient l'empêcher.

Severus voulut hurler aux curieux de dégager, que le spectacle était fini et se retint de sortir sa baguette pour leur jeter un sort. Harry était suffisamment mort de peur comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter. Le professeur maudit Lucius et son allure d'aristocrate imbu de sa personne et respectueux des apparences qui tenait absolument à se déplacer avec une canne. Il n'était pas difficile de savoir ce qui avait bien pu mettre l'enfant dans cet état. Balthazar Donewood était lui aussi réputé pour marcher avec une canne, avant qu'il ne sombre dans la folie et ne se mure dans son manoir. La canne était forcément synonyme de mauvais souvenirs.

L'enfant dans ses bras, Severus allait reprendre la direction de Fleury et Bott avant de se raviser. Si Malefoy s'y trouvait toujours, Harry recommencerait.

Heureusement pour lui, Sirius et Henry n'étaient pas loin. Les badauds se dispersèrent. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que ça ne serait pas dans le journal le lendemain.

0o0

Poppy Pomfresh, également appelée Pompom par Dumbledore ou le « dragon » par Henry, poussa un soupir résigné quand elle vit entrer dans son domaine les jumeaux Potter accompagnés de leur parrain respectif. Elle fit signe aux professeurs de déposer leur fardeau sur les lits et disparut dans sa réserve en marmonnant des imprécations contre les tuteurs inconscients.

Quand elle revint, elle constata la présence des garçons dans le même lit mais elle ne dit rien.

- Il me semble que le médicomage avait été clair Messieurs, fit-elle en revanche à Sirius et Severus qui eurent le bon sens de paraître repentants, pas de sorties avant que Harry ne se soit totalement remis. Il vous paraît remis ?

Elle pointa la forme tremblante roulée en boule au milieu du lit. Apparemment, elle avait reçu des instructions de la part du médicomage qui s'était occupé des garçons.

- Poppy, commença Severus d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée...

La femme leva un doigt lui intimant de se taire pendant qu'elle faisait boire une potion calmante aux garçons. Henry ingurgita la sienne sans broncher, il en avait bu suffisamment pour savoir ce que c'était. Harry refusa. Il restait prostré tout contre son frère et se tendait dès qu'on l'approchait d'un peu trop près. Même Severus ne put le toucher. Poppy ne vit pas d'autre solution que lui expédier magiquement le contenu de la fiole directement dans l'estomac. Elle fit de même avec une potion de sommeil sans rêve et attendit que les enfants tombent endormis.

Elle ausculta ses patients avant de se tourner vers les professeurs.

- Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?

- Nous avons rencontré Lucius Malefoy, répondit Sirius honnêtement.

- Il avait l'air de connaître Harry ?

- Non, pas du tout ou alors il le cachait très bien, fit Severus. Je pense que ce qui a terrorisé Harry, c'est la canne. Il a dû croire que Lucius allait le frapper. Il s'est enfui dans la rue et quand je l'ai rattrapé, il s'est mis à hurler et à supplier.

L'aveu attrista Poppy. En plus d'être infirmière, elle avait suivi un cursus en psychologie pédiatrique afin d'aider les élèves s'ils avaient des problèmes. Elle avait soigné de nombreux enfants battus, et elle ressentait à chaque fois la même émotion quand elle les voyait apeurés par un objet qui semblait anodin.

- Ce n'est guère étonnant après tout ce qu'il a vécu, dit-elle après un moment. Il a été battu, torturé et probablement considéré comme un moins que rien par Donewood. Qu'il soit effrayé par une canne n'est pas surprenant, surtout si celui qui se disait être son père s'en servait sur lui.

- C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi.

- Henry a l'air de lui être bénéfique. Il semble avoir la confiance de Harry.

- C'est le cas. On ne les voit jamais l'un sans l'autre, le lien stabilise beaucoup la situation.

Severus avait dit ça mais il savait que Poppy était au courant de tout ou presque. Ce n'était donc pas la peine qu'il se fatigue à répéter ce que le médicomage lui avait expliquer et les mises en garde qu'il lui avait faites.

- On va les laisser se reposer, conclut Poppy.

Severus avisa la fiole encore présente et calcula rapidement que vu la quantité ingurgitée, le poids et la morphologie des garçons, ils en avaient pour près de quatre heures. Il hésita un court instant mais il lui restait des choses à faire sur le Chemin de Traverse et il n'avait pas envie de laisser les jumeaux tout seuls. Poppy coupa court à ses réflexion en les mettant lui et Sirius dehors.

0o0

Ron était morose depuis le début des vacances. Il était tout seul et ça le rendait triste. Normalement, il aurait dû passer les quinze jours de liberté avec Henry mais depuis le retour de Harry, son meilleur ami restait chez son parrain. Tandis que lui était dans la tour Gryffondor, préférant la salle commune à un dortoir vide dans lequel broyer du noir. Il évitait ses frères qui pourraient se mettre en tête de se servir de lui comme cobaye et Percy était constamment plongé dans des livres poussiéreux et ennuyants.

Son seul réconfort était les lettres de Neville qui lui écrivait tous les deux jours lui racontant ses vacances chez sa grand-mère. Son meilleur ami avait l'air de s'ennuyer autant que lui.

Pour passer le temps, Ron s'était attelé à son travail scolaire. Il avait achevé sa dissertation de Métamorphose, celle de Défense et travaillait sur celle de Potions. Cette matière était loin d'être sa préférée. Il lui restait Histoire de la Magie, Astronomie, Botanique et Sortilèges. Seule l'Histoire de la Magie risquait de lui prendre du temps, pour les autres, il fallait remplir une carte du ciel, apprendre les différentes plantes apprises durant les cours et les moyens de récolter leur essence ou de s'en occuper et revoir tous les sortilèges appris.

Ron étouffa un bâillement et se frotta les yeux. Il s'ennuyait même lorsqu'il travaillait. Il n'avait jamais été un bosseur, surtout quand ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il préférait la pratique à la théorie, il retenait mieux.

Une cavalcade et des hurlements dans son dos lui firent lever la tête et il découvrit Fred et George débouler des escaliers menant aux dortoirs, un livre à la main, suivi par Percy qui jurait, fou de rage. Rien d'anormal en somme alors Ron retourna à sa composition. Il entendit vaguement son grand frère incendier les deux autres. Apparemment il avait réussi à les arrêter avant qu'ils ne disparaissent avec son bien. Et puis, le silence revint à nouveau.

Ron bondit sur sa chaise quand il vit toutes ses affaires disparaître d'un seul coup. En levant les yeux, il tomba sur les visages identiques de ses frères. Il soupira.

- Rendez-moi ça, fit-il, las.

- Ronnie est fatigué, ricana Fred. Il faut dormir la nuit.

- Fichez-moi la paix !

- Petit bébé s'énerve, on devrait peut-être le laisser.

L'enfant le savait, ses frères ne le laisseraient jamais en paix, pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas trouvé une autre victime. Il soupira à nouveau, franchement énervé. D'accord, il s'ennuyait mais pas à ce point. Ron se leva, abandonnant son travail à la merci des jumeaux et allait quitter la salle commune pour un endroit plus calme.

Son attitude fit cesser les jumeaux. Leur petit frère était rarement dans cet état. George le rejoignit rapidement et passa son bras autour des épaules du plus jeune mais Ron se dégagea.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur ! Vous comprenez ça ! Alors foutez-moi la paix !

- Ron, dit George très sérieusement, assis !

Si Fred avait dit la même chose, Ron n'aurait sans doute pas obéit. Mais il s'agissait de George et ce dernier était toujours le premier à cesser leurs pitreries.

- Ronnie, écoute, on sait que depuis que Harry est revenu, tu ne vas pas fort. Mais, une fois que leur lien se sera apaisé, ça ira mieux.

- Je sais.

- Non, tu ne sais pas. Ce sont des jumeaux, ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre.

- Je sais, George ! J'ai lu ce foutu bouquin ! Je sais tout ou presque sur le lien !

- Les livres, ça ne dit pas tout, Ron. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Harry mais vu comment il était à Noël, ça ne devait pas être beau. Des jumeaux séparés tôt ont besoin de l'un de l'autre. Et je n'ai pas eu besoin de lire un bouquin pour savoir ça ! Tu peux nous croire, nous avons vécu ce qu'ils vivent !

- J'en doute.

Des enfants Weasley, Ron était le seul à savoir vraiment ce que Henry avait vécu.

- Peut-être pas, admit Fred, mais quand j'ai eu la dragoncelle, enfin après, George et moi sommes restés près d'une semaine collés l'un à l'autre.

Ron s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

- Je m'en souviens, dit-il d'un ton morne.

- Allez, crache le morceau, exigea Fred.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Je travaille, Neville et Henry sont ailleurs donc...

- Donc tu t'ennuies.

Ron allait dire oui mais il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas ça qui le préoccupait et le poussait à rester seul. Il se fichait un peu que les Potter soient si proches, c'était normal, ils étaient frères et venaient tout juste de se retrouver après dix ans, ils devaient apprendre à se connaître. En réalité, ce qui gênait le garçon, c'était qu'il ne se soit rendu compte qu'il y a peu que Harry était en vie alors qu'il vivait avec des jumeaux depuis des années. Il aurait dû le savoir.

- Non.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Fred.

- La dernière que tu étais si abattu..., continua George.

- C'est le jour où Bill a fini...

- La part de tarte que tu convoitais.

Malgré lui, Ron pouffa. Ses frères avaient repris leur parlé habituel, finir les phrases de l'autre. Mais l'allusion le fit sourire également.

- Ce n'est pas à cause de la nourriture. C'est autre chose. Quelque chose que j'aurais dû deviner bien avant.

- Deviner quoi ? s'étonna Fred.

- Harry. C'est à propos de Harry

- George, tu comprends de quoi il parle ?

- Non, je croyais que toi, tu savais. Ronnie, de quoi tu parles ?

- De rien. De rien du tout, oubliez. Je... Je crois que je vais aller voir Madame Pomfresh. Migraine.

Avant de laisser l'occasion à ses frères de répliquer, il disparut de la salle commune et courait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs. Il avait menti, l'infirmerie n'était pas sa destination. Il voulait aller voir Henry et le seul endroit où son ami pouvait se trouver était chez Rogue.

Il ne vit qu'au dernier moment l'obstacle qui se dressait devant lui et le percuta de plein fouet. Le choc fut brutal, il eut l'impression de rentrer dans un mur. Son postérieur rencontra le sol de pierre avec brutalité.

- Mes fesses, geignit-il.

- Ron ! Je suis désolé, gronda une voix grave et sonore.

L'enfant leva les yeux et vit la personne dans laquelle il était rentré. C'était Hagrid et évidemment le géant n'avait rien senti du choc. Le garde-chasse l'aida à se remettre debout. Ron se frotta le postérieur plutôt douloureux. Maintenant, c'était sûr, il avait vraiment besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie, son coccyx lui faisait un mal de chien et se rappela à lui lorsqu'il fit un pas. Et après réflexion, sa tête aussi était douloureuse.

Hagrid l'aida à se déplacer en voyant la grimace de douleur sur son visage, c'est à peine s'il ne le portait pas.

- Allons bon, que vous est-il arrivé à vous ? s'étonna Poppy en les voyant débarquer, l'un en boitant et l'autre en le soutenant.

- Je suis tombé, maugréa Ron, mais ça va mieux.

Bien évidemment, il mentait, ça n'allait pas mieux mais finalement, il n'avait aucune envie de rester ici, pas en temps que malade.

- Mais bien entendu, monsieur Weasley. Asseyez-vous.

- Mais puisque...

- Mais rien du tout, assis ! Et ne bougez pas.

Elle tira un paravent autour du lit sans prendre en compte les grognements de son nouveau patient.

- Il me semble vous avoir demandé de vous asseoir. Où avez-vous mal ? s'enquit la femme d'un ton professionnel.

- Nulle part ?

- Ça m'a tout l'air d'une question. Et que faites vous encore debout ?

- Heu...

- Je vois. Allongez-vous sur le ventre !

- J'ai juste mal à la tête.

- Tout de suite ! ordonna-t-elle d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique.

Finalement, Ron s'en tira avec une potion contre la douleur. Son coccyx était entier, c'était le plus important. Alors qu'il allait quitter l'infirmerie, en meilleure forme que lorsqu'il était entré, il capta des voix, des chuchotis qui venaient de derrière un autre paravent tiré autour d'un lit. Et ces voix, il les connaissait, il en était presque certain. C'était Henry.

Poussé par sa curiosité, il s'approcha mais un raclement de gorge fort peu discret le fit sursauter. Madame Pomfresh était derrière lui et elle le toisait, les bras croisés. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Ron eut la décence de se montrer un peu honteux et puis il sourit franchement quand elle lui donna l'autorisation d'aller voir. Donc, il avait raison.

Ils étaient en pleine discussion, Ron assis sur une chaise et les jumeaux dans le lit, blotti l'un contre l'autre, quand Severus débarqua sans tambours ni trompettes avec un paquet recouvert d'un tissus entre les mains. Le professeur paraissait fautif, comme s'il venait de faire une bêtise.

- Ron ! s'exclama-t-il en se rendant compte de la présence du troisième enfant. Je ne pensais pas que... peu importe.

C'était incroyable la différence qu'il y avait entre le professeur de Potions aigri et aussi aimable qu'un iceberg durant les cours et le parrain de Henry dans le cercle restreint de la famille et des amis proches. Pour un peu, on pouvait le penser schizophrène.

- Harry, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

À l'appel de son prénom, l'enfant leva juste les yeux, signe qu'il avait entendu mais il ne bougea pas. Il faisait l'effet d'un chaton apeuré qui venait se blottir dans les bras de son maître pour être rassuré.

Severus posa le paquet sur le lit et retira la couverture. Il s'agissait d'une cage dans laquelle se trouvait une superbe chouette blanche. Le directeur des Serpentard sourit en voyant le petit garçon quitter l'étreinte rassurante de Henry pour s'approcher un peu plus de l'animal qui le fixait de ses grands yeux ambrés.

- C'est la tienne. Je voulais juste que vous fassiez connaissance avant de l'envoyer à la volière. Je vais vous laisser. Ron, tu viens !

Le ton ne souffrait d'aucune négociation. La couverture fut reposée sur la cage et Severus reprit le paquet. Il partit ensuite avec Ron à sa suite, vérifiant au préalable que personne ne rôdait près du paravent.

- Je crois que Oncle Severus ne voulait pas être vu avec un animal ici. La dernière fois qu'il a fait ça, c'était quand il m'a acheté Helga. C'est ma chouette. J'étais ici. Poppy, quand elle a vu ça, s'est mise à hurler qu'elle ne voulait pas d'animaux. Oncle Severus était tout rouge et il a filé. C'était drôle.

À ce souvenir, Henry rigola rapidement imité par Harry.

- Tu sais comment tu vas l'appeler ? Ta chouette, je veux dire ?

- Non, fut la réponse claire quoique légèrement éraillée de son frère.

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre<strong>

* * *

><p>Petit sondage : malgré ce chapitre, voulez-vous voir Sirius habiter chez Severus ? Tout en sachant qu'ils ne seront pas en couple l'un avec l'autre (peut-être plus tard), que j'entame le 13 et qu'il ne reste après le 13, encore 1-2 chapitres, peut-être 3, épilogue compris. J'ai en tête une suite à l'histoire (enfin si on peut appeler ça une suite, il y aura juste les mêmes personnages), donc avec qui souhaitez-vous voir Sirius, Remus, Peter et Severus ? Pour les jeunes, je sais déjà.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Bêta : Grealyl que je remercie encore et toujours pour son travail formidable

Note : je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont lu, laissé un message, mis en alerte, en favori,... J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde. Pour les reviews anonymes, merci à Yukimi et adenoide.

Je voulais poster ce chapitre hier mais apparemment ff .net a eu des soucis, donc vous ne l'avez qu'aujourd'hui. Encore navrée.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10<p>

Henry contempla son reflet dans la glace et tenta d'aplatir vainement ses épis indomptables. Ceux-ci reprenaient leur place dès que la main disparaissait. Ils étaient tout bonnement incoiffables. Mais l'enfant n'était pas le seul, Harry avait le même souci. Sa tignasse était tout aussi désordonnée.

- Ça va ? souffla Henry.

L'autre hocha la tête, un peu nerveux. Il avait confiance en Henry mais aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de vacances et dans moins d'une heure, Dumbledore allait le présenter devant tout le collège lors du banquet du retour. Et ça le stressait. Il savait que Severus ne laisserait rien lui arriver, il lui avait promis. Henry lui avait assuré qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas mais le petit garçon ne faisait pas confiance aux autres. Il acceptait la présence de Ron, le meilleur ami de son frère, et ferait de même avec Neville, parce que Henry les aimait bien. Un instant, il repensa à Hermione. La fillette ne le reconnaîtrait pas et cette pensée lui fit mal au cœur. Elle avait été là pour lui. Ça avait été sa première amie.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Les larmes roulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Mais Henry les avait vu et s'inquiétait.

- Hermione, expliqua le petit garçon si bas que Henry dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Elle ne sait pas. Elle ne va pas vouloir de moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne suis plus Orion.

- Et alors ?

- Elle était amie avec Orion, pas avec Harry. Et Orion ne reviendra pas.

- Et alors ? répéta Henry sans comprendre.

Harry secoua la tête, terminant là la discussion. D'un geste rageur, il essuya ses larmes et tenta de remettre à nouveau de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

0o0

Les jumeaux se tenaient la main, comme à leur habitude, et Henry eut l'impression que son frère lui broyait littéralement les doigts alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs en direction de la Grande Salle. Harry était effrayé par tous les élèves qui les entouraient. À voir ses grands yeux inquiets et son corps tendu, il ressemblait vaguement à Orion. Lui qui avait passé toute son enfance dans le grand manoir, à ne voir que les elfes de maison et en de rares occasions Lord Donewood, il n'était clairement pas à l'aise au milieu de la foule.

Harry ne parlait jamais de sa vie d'avant Sainte Mangouste et Henry ne l'y poussait pas, il se doutait que ça ne devait pas être joyeux rien qu'en se rappelant les douleurs qui l'avaient traversé jour après jour, le faisant hurler. Et puis, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir.

La Grande Salle était déjà remplie d'élèves parlant tous plus forts les uns que les autres. Harry n'aimait pas y manger quand il y avait trop de monde, il préférait y venir dès l'ouverture ou alors il ne mangeait pas. Là, il ne pouvait se dérober. Et ça le stressait. Il avait toujours vécu dans le manoir, sans voir personne à part les elfes de Maison et accessoirement le Maître des lieux quand il avait envie de se défouler.

Les jumeaux prirent place à la table des Gryffondor. Ils furent rejoints par Ron, accompagné de Neville qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Henry serra son ami dans ses bras et lui demanda de lui raconter ses vacances. Le Survivant partit dans une description des quinze jours passés chez lui, faisant rire Henry et Ron. Harry, lui scrutait les portes, espérant voir Hermione. Mais pour l'instant, il n'apercevait que des visages inconnus.

Les tables se remplissaient d'élèves, les trous se comblaient. Et toujours aucun signe d'Hermione. Harry commençait à s'inquiéter.

Et puis, il vit une tignasse brune apparaître et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Hermione était là. Le cœur de l'enfant menaçait d'exploser de joie. La fillette s'approcha d'eux et s'installa juste à côté de Ron, face à Harry qu'elle gratifia d'un sourire.

- Tu vois, elle ne t'a pas oublié, glissa Henry à son frère dans le creux de l'oreille. On n'oublie pas un Potter, c'est impossible.

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, le professeur McGonagall fit tinter son verre. Henry eut l'impression de se revoir quatre mois en arrière, le jour du banquet de Répartition. Le silence se fit et Dumbledore se leva de son fauteuil, un sourire bonhomme sur le visage.

- Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, j'espère que vos vacances ont été excellentes et que vous êtes en forme pour commencer cette nouvelle année. Nous avons la joie d'accueillir Monsieur Harry Potter et j'espère que vous lui ferez très bon accueil.

Des applaudissements retentirent tandis que Harry rougissait jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

À la table des professeurs, Severus darda un regard impénétrable sur la table des Serpentard. Il allait devoir leur parler dès ce soir, mettre les choses au point.

Le banquet touchait à sa fin, les élèves sortirent de table afin de regagner leur salle commune. Severus attendit quelques minutes que tous les Serpentard soient partis. En général, ils suivaient les Septième Année. Quand la table des Vert-et-argent fut vide, il se leva à son tour et rejoignit les cachots. Devant la porte de la salle commune des serpents, il prononça le mot de passe et entra. Tous les élèves présents cessèrent immédiatement leur activité.

- Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, je veux tout le monde ici devant moi dans deux minutes, dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

Deux élèves se chargèrent d'aller chercher les absents et deux minutes plus tard, Severus avait tout ses Serpentard devant lui.

- Vous avez tous entendu l'annonce du directeur et vous avez tous lu le journal. Donc je ne répéterai pas ce qui a été dit. Mais je vais mettre les choses au point. Vous touchez à un seul cheveu de Harry et je jure que Serpentard mettra sept ans avant de voir ses points décoller de zéro ! Il en va bien évidemment de même pour Henry ! Et le coupable se verra écoper de tant de retenues que la notion de temps libre ne sera plus qu'un souvenir !

La menace fit frémir les élèves. Chacun était parfaitement conscient que leur directeur était bien capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. La preuve, Serpentard avait perdu de nombreux points à cause d'une crétine nommée Pansy Parkinson. Depuis, elle avait été reléguée en rang de paria et faisait profil bas.

Certain que le message était passé, Severus tourna les talons, dans une envolée de cape parfaitement maîtrisée.

Dans le dortoir des garçons de Première Année de Gryffondor, les filles avaient retrouvé leurs condisciples pour une petite conversation. La dizaine d'enfants s'était installée sur les six lits que composait la chambre. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers les jumeaux, assis l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient tous lu le journal mais il n'y avait rien de mieux que de vérifier l'information directement à la source et ils avaient la chance de connaître ceux qui avaient fait la Une pendant près d'une semaine dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

- C'est vrai que le professeur Rogue t'a éduqué ? commença Dean en fixant Henry.

- Oui.

Pour ceux qui ne connaissaient Rogue que pendant ses cours, frissonnèrent, incapables d'imaginer une seule seconde qu'un tel homme pouvait éduquer et apporter de l'amour à un enfant. Ron et Neville ne dirent rien et Hermione, qui avait aperçu l'autre visage du professeur, n'arrivait toujours pas à imaginer l'être insensible et froid qu'était la terreur des cachots prendre un enfant dans ses bras pour le consoler.

- Et, continua Seamus, c'est vrai aussi que... comment dire ?

Le garçon était embarrassé. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment sa question serait interprétée. Et puis, il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Les journaux disent que Orion Donewood n'était pas vraiment, enfin...

- Que Harry Potter était en fait Orion Donewood, acheva Lavande excédée par les bégaiements de Seamus.

Henry acquiesça.

- Comment vous avez su ? Enfin que Harry était en vie et chez Donewood ?

Les deux frères se regardèrent. Harry était bien évidemment au courant, Severus lui avait raconté toute l'histoire. Il n'avait aucune preuve de que son tuteur avait avancé, et n'avait pas cru un mot de tout le récit. C'était différent aujourd'hui, parce qu'il avait bien vu qu'il avait changé physiquement, jusqu'à ressembler trait pour trait à son frère mais aussi parce que Henry lui avait montré la trace du blason, imprimé dans sa chair, identique à celui qu'il portait lui-même, à la même place ainsi que les cicatrices qui recouvraient le corps de son jumeau.

Lentement, Henry retira sa robe d'uniforme, son pull, sa cravate et sa chemise et dévoila son torse couvert de petites cicatrices blanchâtres pour la plupart et roses pour les plus récentes qui n'avaient pas encore fini de guérir complètement. L'enfant se tourna sur lui-même afin de montrer son dos. Le blason des Donewood était parfaitement visible sur sa peau. Marque rosâtre sur laquelle on avait appliqué des baumes cicatrisants mais qui ne disparaîtrait jamais.

Des exclamations choquées s'élevèrent. Aucun ne savait ce que ça signifiait mais tous pouvaient imaginer la souffrance endurée. Sandy fila aux toilettes y vomir son repas, Parvati et Samantha pleuraient. Hermione et Lavande avaient tourné la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Les garçons n'étaient pas loin d'en faire autant.

- C'est... Qui a fait ça ? murmura Seamus.

- Balthazar, répondit Henry en enfilant son pull à même sa peau.

- Il t'a marqué toi ?

- Non. Il a marqué Harry.

- Quoi ? !

Henry enjoignit son frère intimidé à retirer ses vêtements à son tour. Et bientôt les exclamations choquées reprirent. Harry se recouvrit rapidement pendant que son jumeau expliquait rapidement les liens qui les unissaient tous les deux.

Hermione sonna l'heure du coucher en baillant et les filles retournèrent dans leur dortoir. Les garçons se préparèrent pour la nuit chacun leur tour.

Harry resta un instant debout au milieu du dortoir, en pyjama en se demandant où il allait dormir. Six lits étaient là, un pour chacun. L'enfant regarda le sien, celui qu'il utilisait pour se reposer quand personne n'était là pour le voir, puis celui de Henry, en face. Est-ce que son frère accepterait qu'ils dorment ensemble ou voudrait-il dormir seul ? Harry ne voulait pas rester tout seul, pas avec les cauchemars que seul son frère arrivait à faire disparaître.

Loin des pensées de son jumeaux, Henry finissait de se préparer. Il cracha le dentifrice et se rinça la bouche avant de passer sa brosse à dent sous l'eau. Il était fatigué. Remettant ses lunettes sur son nez, il sortit de la salle de bain commune et retrouva son frère au beau milieu du dortoir.

- Harry ? Tu viens ?

L'enfant ne se fit pas prier. L'instant d'après, Henry tira les rideaux et s'allongea pour s'endormir sitôt la tête posée sur l'oreiller, pendant que Harry restait éveillé.

Peu après minuit, alors que le sommeil le fuyait désespérément, l'enfant quitta son lit en silence, récupéra sa baguette dans sa malle posée au pied de son propre lit. Le contact de ses pieds sur le sol de pierre le fit frissonner aussi se dépêcha-t-il de récupérer son bien et de remonter au chaud. Il prit au passage son livre de lecture que le parrain de Henry lui avait offert à Noël et se cala sous les draps. Avant d'allumer, il vérifia que les rideaux étaient correctement fermés et que Henry dormait. Son frère ronflait allègrement, le nez dans l'oreiller. Tout allait bien, il ne risquait pas de se réveiller de sitôt.

Severus lui apprenait la lecture et le calcul. Mais depuis l'achat de sa nouvelle baguette, le professeur lui enseignait aussi quelques sorts. Il pouvait utiliser le lumos et son contre-sort ainsi que d'autres enchantements que Henry maîtrisait avant son entrée à Poudlard et qui se révélaient assez utiles.

- _Lumos_, fit-il assez bas pour ne pas être entendu mais assez fort pour que le sort fonctionne.

Severus parvenait à allumer sa baguette sans dire un seul mot, tout comme Sirius, Peter ou Remus mais Henry et Harry en étaient incapables, ils devaient prononcer le mot à haute voix. Une lueur faible éclaira le lit et Harry se concentra sur son livre qu'il ouvrit la la bonne page. Il avait appris les chiffres et les nombres alors maintenant, il arrivait à s'y retrouver.

L'enfant essaya de déchiffrer les mots comme Severus lui avait conseillé, syllabe par syllabe. Il avait envie d'apprendre, de rattraper son retard afin de pouvoir entrer en Deuxième Année à la rentrée prochaine. C'était ce que Severus avait dit. Alors il ferait de son mieux pour ne pas décevoir Severus, son parrain et surtout Henry.

Harry terminait tout juste la page lorsqu'il sentit ses yeux le picoter. Ça y est, la fatigue faisait son apparition. Mais s'il bougeait maintenant, il serait incapable de s'endormir alors il continua sa lecture.

Ses yeux se fermèrent sans qu'il en ait conscience et il tomba de sommeil sur son livre.

0o0

La semaine se déroula assez bien dans l'ensemble et comme tous les vendredis avant les vacances, Henry se dirigeait vers les appartements de son parrain, pour le thé hebdomadaire. Cette fois-ci, en plus d'être accompagné par Neville et Ron, il traînait dans son sillage Harry et Hermione. La fillette était anxieuse. Elle était venue une fois chez son professeur mais elle se sentait de trop. Henry l'avait rassuré, elle était son amie, elle y avait sa place. Et puis, en la voyant hésiter, il l'avait convaincue en lui disant que Harry serait content qu'elle soit là.

Depuis la rentrée, Hermione avait instinctivement repris son rôle de grande sœur auprès de Harry et l'aidait autant qu'elle le pouvait, le faisant travailler sur sa lecture, son écriture, sa prononciation. Ron et Neville le faisaient aussi mais ils étaient moins patients. En une semaine, Harry avait fait de gros progrès et avançait rapidement, autant dans son travail que dans son comportement. Il était dorénavant capable de rester seul avec juste Neville et Ron sans fuir ou de parler, non sans rougir, à un professeur. Il osait, timidement, demander des explications lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas mais c'était déjà un grand pas.

Henry prononça le mot de passe et entra dès que la porte fut suffisamment ouverte. Severus les attendait déjà, un plateau de thé posé sur la table basse, avec des pâtisseries qui avaient l'air délicieux. Ron en salivait déjà rien qu'en les regardant.

- Installez-vous, fit le professeur en désignant les fauteuils.

Hermione eut droit à l'un des trois fauteuils, Neville prit le deuxième, tandis que Ron se posait dans le troisième. Les frères s'installèrent par terre, l'un à côté de l'autre.

Severus les interrogea sur leur semaine. Henry parla, interrompu de temps en temps par Neville et Ron. Hermione préférait garder le silence, elle ne se sentait toujours pas à sa place. Et Harry se taisait, grignotant sa tartelette au citron meringué avec plaisir. Ce n'était pas sa préférée mais il aimait bien le petit goût acide de la crème de citron, atténué par le sucre de la meringue.

Tout à sa dégustation, il n'écoutait pas la conversation et piquait de temps en temps dans l'assiette d'autres tartelettes qu'il dégustait lentement, petite bouchée par petite bouchée, léchant la crème ou mangeant les fruits pour finir par la pâte croustillante. Il n'avait pas conscience des regards amusés posés sur sa personne.

Severus commençait à connaître Harry, du moins, il parvenait à prévenir les crises d'angoisse et à calmer l'enfant, mais à savoir également ce que l'enfant aimait manger ou détestait. Ainsi, il savait que Harry adorait les tartes, surtout les tartes à la mélasse, plus encore que les sucreries et qu'il détestait le chocolat. Il suffisait qu'on lui mette une tarte sous le nez pour qu'il oublie tout le reste. Il était même capable de faire un repas rien qu'en desserts si on lui en en donnait l'occasion, mais ça, Severus ne préférait même pas vérifier.

Harry tendit une nouvelle fois la main vers l'assiette mais ses doigts ne touchèrent que le froid de la porcelaine et les miettes restantes. Il fronça les sourcils, dévisageant l'assistance afin de voir qui pouvait être le voleur de tartes. Il le découvrit en la personne de Ron qui dégustait avec un plaisir évidant la dernière tartelette, celle à la framboise. Pour un peu, il en aurait pleuré.

L'assiette disparut en même temps que le service à thé, permettant à Harry de se concentrer sur la conversation en cours. Apparemment, Hermione discutait avec animation avec Severus sur une obscure histoire de potions, et l'enfant décrocha totalement. Il se tourna vers Henry, en pleine discussion passionnée sur le Quidditch avec Ron et Neville. Ça l'intéressait un peu plus mais il ne savait pas y jouer. C'était à peine s'il connaissait les règles. Il n'avait jamais assisté à un match à l'école, préférant rester se reposer dans son dortoir pendant ce temps-là. Henry lui avait parlé des équipes mais, ça lui passait au-dessus de la tête. Pourtant, il ne pouvait nier que c'était un beau sport et ça lui donnait envie de le pratiquer mais l'infirmière avait été catégorique : interdiction de monter sur un balais tant qu'il n'était pas remis physiquement.

Il écoutait avec attention les garçons sans les interrompre. Il savait se faire oublier et la plupart du temps, ça fonctionnait.

Et puis, ses pensées dérivèrent sans qu'il ne se rende vraiment compte du cheminement pris. Il repensa au lundi de la semaine précédente. C'était le jour où il devait passer ses tests. Il avait été tellement nerveux que Severus l'avait presque forcé à boire une Potion Calmante. Sa nervosité était due au fait qu'il ignorait comment ça allait se passer. Le parrain de son frère lui avait vaguement expliqué mais sans plus. Pour Harry, les tests allaient être des questions écrites, mais comme il ne savait pas encore lire ou à peine, il serait incapable de répondre. Finalement, ça s'était bien passé. Henry était resté avec lui, entouré d'un sort de silence mais là tout de même et les professeur avaient été gentils, n'hésitant pas à reposer la question s'il n'avait pas compris la première fois. Ils avaient tous noté quelque chose sur un parchemin à chaque fois que l'élève donnait une réponse. À la fin, Severus l'avait félicité même si Harry était convaincu d'être débile et de ne pas mériter ces éloges. Le soir-même, le parrain de son frère lui fit comprendre qu'il allait lui apprendre à lire, compter, écrire et même utiliser des sorts simples.

Maintenant, Harry lisait tout seul, lentement mais Severus lui avait assuré que plus il s'entraînerait, plus il lirait avec facilité. Parce qu'il était intelligent et qu'il retenait facilement les choses. Mais, ce dont Harry se souviendrait, c'était les derniers mots de son tuteur : s'il travaillait aussi bien jusqu'à la fin de l'année, l'année prochaine, il pourrait suivre les cours de Deuxième Année. Pour l'enfant, c'était donc devenu l'objectif numéro un.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que, comme Severus s'était proposé pour lui apprendre la base, les autres professeurs lui enseigneraient eux aussi la base de leur matière.

Une petite tape sur son épaule, le fit bondir et sortir de ses pensées. Son premier réflexe fut de se tasser mais aussitôt il sentit Henry l'entourer et s'excuser de lui avoir fait peur.

Ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune et Harry, une fois qu'il vit une table libre, s'y s'installa et commença à travailler. Il fut rejoins par Hermione qui l'imita. L'enfant regarda le parchemin d'exercices à faire pour le lundi suivant. Il s'agissait de questions sur un texte copié sur un second parchemin. Le professeur avait laissé assez d'espace pour que l'élève puisse répondre.

Le petit brun commença sa lecture, à peine perturbé par les conversations autour de lui. Il s'était habitué au brouhaha ambiant de la tour Gryffondor.

Lentement, une fois sa lecture achevée, Harry commençait à répondre aux différentes questions sur un brouillon. Le plus difficile n'était pas de trouver la bonne réponse, mais d'écrire. Tenir une plume était dur et il n'arrivait pas à écrire correctement sans faire de tâches. Severus lui avait expliqué comment faire, mais lui, il n'y arrivait pas.

Heureusement, Hermione veillait. Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde à abandonner ses travaux en cours pour accourir l'aider, lui montrant comment elle-même tenait sa plume et faisait pour égoutter le trop plein d'encre. Elle avait eu des cours de calligraphie à l'école primaire, elle s'en sortait donc un peu mieux que les autres Nés-moldus qui n'avaient pas eu cette chance et pour qui écrire avec une plume était difficile.

Henry prit place avec eux afin de s'avancer un peu dans ses propres devoirs. Lui aussi ne pouvait cesser de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil sur son frère afin de voir s'il avait des difficultés. Harry ne dirait jamais s'il avait un souci, à part aux professeurs et encore, ces derniers s'en rendaient compte à cause de l'air perdu de l'enfant.

Dès que son frère posa sa plume dans l'encrier, Henry lui demanda gentiment s'il voulait qu'on le corrige. Harry tendit son parchemin en faisant attention à l'encre qui n'avait pas eu le temps de sécher.

Les réponses étaient complètes mais les mots n'étaient pas tous orthographiés de la bonne façon et on voyait clairement que Harry avait du mal à écrire. Ses lettres étaient malhabiles, le tracé était un peu tremblant mais dans l'ensemble, c'était propre et l'enfant s'était visiblement appliqué. Rien à voir avec les propres parchemins de Henry, tous étaient raturés et tachés d'encre.

- C'est bien, le félicita Henry avec un grand sourire.

Harry rougit sous le compliment. Une autre personne que son frère aurait dit la même chose, le petite garçon n'en aurait sans doute pas cru un mot.

Ils se replongèrent dans leurs devoirs en silence, entendant à peine les discussions animées des autres Gryffondor.

Hermione referma le lourd volume qu'elle compulsait avec attention et observa Harry. Elle ne parvenait pas à se dire que le garçon brun aux yeux verts et aux lunettes et le petit blond aux grands yeux pâles qui la regardait avec adoration étaient la même personne. Harry avait tellement changé – outre le physique – au niveau de son comportement. Il était moins terrifié à l'idée de faire un pas sans avoir l'approbation d'une tierce personne, il souriait davantage, même si ses véritables marques de joie étaient exclusivement adressées à son jumeau. Et puis, il y avait les nuits et les repas. Quand il était Orion, il ne mangeait pour ainsi dire jamais, il fallait que la fillette l'y contraigne et il dormait la plupart du temps dans la salle commune, roulé en boule près de la cheminée. La brunette l'avait vu plusieurs fois en redescendant car elle avait oublié des affaires. C'était le dernier à se coucher et le premier à se lever.

C'était avant que le professeur Rogue ne sache qui il était. C'était avant Henry. Maintenant, Hermione voyait les jumeaux en permanence tous les deux, accrochés l'un à l'autre, parfois inconsciemment puisqu'elle avait déjà aperçu Henry chercher la main de son frère – et inversement – alors qu'il était en pleine discussion. Ils mangeaient ensemble, dormaient probablement dans le même lit. Pour la fillette, c'était indéniable, Henry aidait énormément Harry. Sans lui, il serait toujours le petit garçon terrifié. Elle avait lu le livre sur la gémellité sorcière que Ron lui avait passé et elle était certaine que ce changement de comportement était dû au lien. Sans ce lien entre les jumeaux, Harry n'aurait pas progressé aussi vite. Mais il aurait toujours des séquelles de ce qui lui était arrivé. On ne se remettait jamais entièrement d'un tel traumatisme.

Dans ses pensées, la fillette se demanda si les frères jumeaux de Ron étaient également liés. Ils semblaient très proches, mais leur relation était sensiblement différente que celle des Potter. Les Weasley étaient complices et pouvaient voir d'autres personnes, se séparer quelques temps. Pas les Potter. Hermione ignorait que leur lien devait se stabiliser et que pour ce faire, ils devaient rester presque collés. Mais elle remarquait bien que Henry était celui qui prenait les décisions. Là encore, elle ne se rendait pas compte que pour l'instant, Harry avait besoin de repères et que c'était Henry qui les lui apportait.

Sentant le regard chocolat posé sur sa personne, Harry leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Hermione qui s'excusa d'un sourire avant de se remettre à travailler.

Ils terminèrent leurs devoirs à l'heure du dîner. Ce fut Ron, affamé, qui vint les tirer de leur table afin d'aller manger.

Malgré les tartelettes qu'il avait avalées pendant le thé, Harry commençait à avoir faim. Étudier creusait l'appétit. Il s'installa à table, à côté de Henry et observa les plats désespérément vides.

0o0

Il était tout juste sept heures quand Severus passa les portes de la Grande Salle en ce lundi matin. Il avait passé son week-end à corriger des copies. Sirius, Remus et Peter l'avaient invité le dimanche midi à Pré-au-Lard pour manger avec eux. Repas qui s'était fort bien passé. La rancœur qui les avait animés lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants avait disparu à la naissance des jumeaux et avait laissé place à une bonne amitié. Les repas au restaurant entre les quatre amis n'étaient pas rares. Ils étaient devenus même réguliers depuis que Henry était élève à Poudlard.

Mais le lundi était là et avec lui, les cours et les élèves bruyants et pénibles dont le crâne épais était incapable de retenir la moindre chose.

Severus repensa au cours de Potions qu'il avait eu avec les Première Année de Gryffondor et de Serpentard la semaine passée. Il avait laissé Harry travailler à côté de Henry et Neville et passait de temps en temps pour vérifier son travail. Il s'estimait satisfait des efforts méritoires de l'enfant et de son application en voyant que Harry s'intéressait au cours en plus de ses propres exercices.

Tous les professeurs qui avaient eu Harry la semaine passée n'avaient pu s'empêcher de parler de ses résultats avec Severus. Tous avaient été contents de l'enfant et lorsque le directeur des Serpentard en avait soufflé mot au principal concerné, il avait eu l'air gêné par tant d'éloges.

Depuis l'épisode du Chemin de Traverse, Severus avait essayé de discuter avec Harry, de le faire parler de son enfance et de sa vie au manoir Donewood mais à chaque tentative, l'enfant se fermait comme une huître et il fallait toute la persuasion de Henry pour lui arracher ne serait-ce qu'un sourire. L'héritier Potter parlait avec Henry assez facilement mais il ouvrait rarement la bouche en présence de Severus. Aussi, lorsque le petit brun avait parlé la toute première fois, le professeur avait bondi. Au début, il avait cru entendre Henry mais il avait clairement vu la bouche de son frère remuer. Celui-ci était en train de chercher un nom pour sa chouette. Nom qu'il avait déniché dans un livre d'Histoire de la Magie. Aujourd'hui, l'animal répondait au doux nom d'Hedwige et semblait être exclusif, ne supportant pas que son nouveau maître caresse Helga, l'oiseau de Henry.

Severus essaya de se concentrer sur ses toasts, ses œufs à la coque et son thé sans sucre, mais l'arrivée fracassante des élèves l'en empêcha. Il vérifia rapidement l'heure et sursauta imperceptiblement en voyant qu'il était déjà sept heures et demi et qu'il venait de passer trente minutes à bailler aux corneilles. Il se hâta de finir son petit-déjeuner afin de ne pas supporter encore longtemps les braillements insupportables des élèves.

Les hiboux pénétrèrent tous dans la Grande Salle par les aménagements prévus à cet effet. C'était l'heure du courrier. Severus eut la surprise de voir un hibou étranger se poser devant lui et tendre la patte afin qu'on le libère de son fardeau. Le professeur s'exécuta et l'animal s'envola. Il ne n'aperçut pas que Sirius recevait la même lettre à trois places de la sienne.

L'enveloppe était frappée du sceaux du ministère de la magie. Ça n'augurait rien de bon. Pourtant, Severus décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit la lettre.

_« Convocation __à __l__'__audience __du __procès __de __Lord __Balthazar __Daemon __Donewood._

_Cher __Professeur __Rogue,_

_Suite__ à __l'arrestation__ de __Balthazar __Donewood, __le __samedi __21 __décembre __à __vingt __heures __dix-neuf, __vous __êtes __convoqué __en __tant __que __tuteur __légal __de __Henry __Charlus __Potter, __témoin __à __charge, __au __procès __qui __se __déroulera __le __lundi __27 __janvier __à __neuf __heures __précises __au__ département __de __justice __du __ministère __de __la __magie __devant __le __Magenmagot._

_Nous__ vous __prions __d'agréer, __Cher __Professeur __Rogue, __l'expression __de __nos __salutations __distinguées._

_Amélia__ Bones, __Présidente-adjointe __du __Magenmagot »_

Severus resta interdit face à la lettre qu'il tenait. Il était au courant que le procès contre Donewood allait avoir lieu fin janvier et qu'il allait devoir venir mais il ne s'était nullement attendu à recevoir cette lettre maintenant. Et sûrement pas avant d'avoir pu en parler avec les garçons.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor, repéra rapidement Harry et Henry assis l'un à côté de l'autre, le nez plongé dans une lettre. Lorsqu'il les vit blanchir tous les deux, il serra les dents et maudit le ministère et son mauvais timing. De là où il se trouvait, il était incapable de différencier les deux mais l'un d'eux tremblait. Ce devait être Harry.

- Severus, l'appela Sirius.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers son ami, celui-ci tenait entre ses doigts une lettre similaire à la sienne.

- Elle vient du ministère ?

Sirius acquiesça sombrement. Il avait dû recevoir la lettre car il était le parrain de Harry. Severus ferma les yeux. Ils leur restait à peine quinze jours pour aborder avec Harry ce qu'il avait subi. Quinze jours pour le convaincre de parler devant tout le Magenmagot de ce qu'il avait vécu. C'était beaucoup mais l'enfant avait besoin qu'on lui dise certaines choses à l'avance afin qu'il s'habitue à l'idée. Ce qui rendait le délai très court.

Severus acheva son thé maintenant froid et quitta la table professorale pour rejoindre ses cachots.

Le soir venu, Severus pénétra dans la salle commune de ses Serpents. Tous ceux qui étaient présents déglutirent. En général, c'était mauvais signe. Les seules fois où leur directeur venait, c'était pour les mettre en garde le jour de la rentrée, qu'ils avaient tous intérêt à se montrer à la hauteur de leur maison et ne s'attaquer sous aucun prétexte, sauf lors des cours de Défense, à son précieux filleul et son pupille ou alors pour les prévenir qu'ils venaient, grâce à Pansy Parkinson, de perdre près de deux cent points parce que cette idiote s'était crue intelligente d'envoyer une fiole dans le chaudron de Henry Potter.

Cette fois-ci, ils s'attendaient au pire et chacun se tourna vers la pauvre fillette qui se tassa dans son coin.

- Monsieur Henselbee, appela Severus. S'il n'est pas là, que quelqu'un aille le chercher.

Commode Henselbee était le préfet des Serpentard. C'était un garçon assez musclé et assez grand. Il se faufila du canapé vert sur lequel il se prélassait avec ses amis jusqu'à son professeur.

- Monsieur ? fit-il poliment malgré une certaine angoisse.

- Vous allez me porter cette lettre chez les Gryffondor et la donner en personne à Harry Potter ou à Henry Potter. Savoir qui ils sont ne devraient pas vous poser de problèmes je présume.

Henselbee secoua la tête. Il avait parfaitement compris sa tâche mais se demandait pourquoi son directeur n'y allait pas lui-même. Il n'osa pas poser la question à voix haute. Sans doute que l'homme avait ses raisons.

Le jeune homme quitta prestement les cachots pour se diriger vers la tour Gryffondor en pestant contre les professeurs sadiques qui forçaient les élèves à grimper des escaliers sans le moindre égard pour leurs jambes. Heureusement pour lui qu'il connaissait le trajet. Son rôle de préfet était bien utile et c'était sans aucun doute pour cela qu'il avait été choisi.

Parvenu enfin devant le portrait qui gardait la salle commune des Lions – une grosse dame habillée de rose – en soufflant comme un bœuf et en éprouvant un certain respect pour les Gryffondor qui devaient monter ça tous les jours, il s'adossa contre un mur afin de reprendre sa respiration. Le sport, ce n'était pas son truc.

- Vous n'êtes pas de Gryffondor, jeune homme, fit la voix du tableau. Que fait un Serpentard ici ?

- Le professeur Rogue m'a chargé de transmettre un message à deux Gryffondor, ahana Henselbee.

- Je le ferai passer.

- En personne. C'est une lettre que je dois remettre aux Potter.

Il vit nettement la Grosse Dame soupirer et disparaître du tableau, le laissant planté devant comme un abruti. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et laissa le portrait s'ouvrir. L'étudiant crut qu'il allait devoir entrer – rien que l'idée le rendait malade – mais il vit deux têtes identiques et brunes sortir.

- J'ai une lettre du professeur Rogue que je dois vous remettre.

Sur ces mots, il tendit l'enveloppe que Henry prit et il déguerpit sans demander son reste.

Henry regarda l'enveloppe sous toutes ses coutures et l'ouvrit.

_« Harry,__ Henry,_

_Venez__ me __retrouver __dans __mes __appartements __ce __soir, __à__ dix-huit __heures __trente, __avec __le __courrier __de__ ce__matin__._

_Severus »_

C'était clair et concis, même un peu sec. Henry se demanda ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire tous les deux depuis vendredi mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Avisant l'heure sur sa montre à aiguilles, il proposa à Harry d'y aller sur le champ. Ils seraient un peu en avance mais qu'importe. Mieux valait être en avance qu'en retard. C'était l'un des principes de Severus.

Henry frappa deux coups secs contre la porte de bois et attendit. Il consulta de nouveau sa montre. Dix-huit heures vingt. Apparemment, Severus n'était pas là puisque personne n'avait encore ouvert.

À dix-huit heures vingt-cinq, ils virent Severus accompagné de Sirius marcher d'un bon pas vers ses appartements. Les professeurs ne parurent pas surpris outre mesure de voir les deux enfants piétiner devant la porte avant l'heure.

- Vous avez reçu une lettre ce matin, commença Severus abruptement dès que la porte se referma dans leur dos. Je veux la voir !

Devant le ton sec et l'ordre direct, Henry tira la sienne de sa robe, endroit qu'elle n'avait pas quitté de la journée, imité par Harry. Et ils la tendirent un peu tremblant à leur professeur qui paraissait assez énervé.

Severus lut les documents. Les deux lettres étaient sensiblement les mêmes que la sienne, à part les noms et la raison de la convocation. L'homme soupira conviant ses invités à s'asseoir avant d'en faire de même.

Il était fatigué et n'aspirait qu'à dormir. Cette histoire n'avait cessé de tourner encore et encore dans sa tête. Pour un peu, il aurait volontiers pris un jour de congé – sans aucun doute pour la plus grande joie de ses élèves – mais il n'en avait rien fait. Son humeur massacrante s'en était ressentie sur les pauvres étudiants qu'il avait eu en cours aujourd'hui. Il n'avait cessé de leur retirer des points et il avait distribué retenue sur retenue. Toutes les maisons en avaient pâti, Serpentard compris.

Le professeur fixa Harry qui se mit à trembler.

- Harry, commença Severus aussi doucement que possible, lors du procès, on va te poser des questions. Tu devras y répondre, sinon Donewood sera libéré.

Comme approche plus directe, c'était difficile de faire mieux. Severus se maudit en voyant que Harry s'était littéralement replié sur lui-même. Là, il avait mal joué. Le coup de coude de Sirius lui appris que son ami n'en pensait pas moins et qu'il valait mieux se taire et le laisser agir. Le professeur de Duel s'agenouilla près de son filleul en prenant garde à ne pas le toucher.

- Harry, je sais que c'est difficile, je sais aussi que tu n'en as aucune envie et je comprends tout à fait. Mais...

Au _mais_ de Sirius, Harry sut que le reste de la phrase n'allait pas lui plaire. Il chercha frénétiquement la main de Henry qu'il trouva avec soulagement.

- Mais je suis certain qu'en parler t'aiderait à aller mieux.

C'était dit. Pour un peu, Severus en aurait sifflé d'admiration. D'habitude les rôles étaient inversés, c'était à Sirius que revenait le privilège de dire une énormité et à Severus de tout rattraper. Une fois n'était pas coutume.

- Tu as le temps, reprit Severus. Personne ne veut te presser. Tu viendras quand tu seras prêt.

Et Harry se dit dans son for intérieur qu'il ne serait jamais prêt, parce qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Parce que personne ne devait savoir. Il avait promis à Donewood de se taire. Une promesse sur sa vie.

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre<strong>

* * *

><p>note : Je remercie chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui ont répondu au sondage (si on peut appeler ça comme ça) du chapitre précédent, sondage dont voilà le résultat provisoire :<p>

pour les couples qui, je le rappelle, ne seront pas traités dans cette fiction mais dans la suite (sur 5 personnes qui ont répondu) :

- Severus/Sirius, 3 pour dont 1 par MP  
>- SeverusOC, 1  
>- SiriusOC, 1  
>- PeterOC (femme), 2  
>- RemusOC (femme), 1  
>- RemusLucius, 1

pour savoir si Severus et Sirius vont vivre ensemble ou non pour éduquer les jumeaux (sur 4 personnes qui ont répondu) :

- ensemble, 3  
>- pas ensemble, sauf pendant l'été, 1<p>

J'espère n'avoir oublié personne dans mes résultats et que ceux et celles qui ont répondu se retrouveront. Pour les autres, si vous voulez donner votre avis, vous avez encore ce chapitre pour le faire. Je rappelle le sondage :

Voulez-vous voir Sirius habiter chez Severus ? Tout en sachant qu'ils ne seront pas en couple l'un avec l'autre (peut-être plus tard), qu'il ne reste après le 13, encore 1-2 chapitres, peut-être 3, épilogue compris. J'ai en tête une suite à l'histoire (enfin si on peut appeler ça une suite, il y aura juste les mêmes personnages), donc avec qui souhaitez-vous voir Sirius, Remus, Peter et Severus ? Pour les jeunes, je sais déjà.


	11. Chapter 11

Beta : Grealyl, que je remercie encore et toujours.

Note : ça y est, la fiction est finie ! Elle comportera quinze chapitres.

Pour les reviews anonymes, je tiens à remercier Vamp's et adanoide. Je tiens aussi à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont lu, laissé un message, mis en alerte, en favori,... J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11<p>

Cinq jours étaient passés depuis la réception de la convocation au procès et il restait tout juste une semaine avant l'audience.

Dans l'obscurité du lit à baldaquin aux rideaux clos, les jumeaux étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, les yeux grands ouverts, profitant qu'il soit tôt pour un samedi et que tous les deux soient réveillés pour discuter du procès, comme Severus l'avait recommandé à son filleul. Mais jusque là, Henry s'était buté à un mur. D'ordinaire, son frère ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Mais cette fois, il refusait de dire le moindre mot concernant sa vie au manoir Donewood.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux rien dire ? demanda encore une fois Henry pour la cinquième fois depuis le début de la semaine, depuis que Harry lui avait clairement fait comprendre que rien ne sortirait de sa bouche.

Comme d'habitude, Harry haussa les épaules, enfin, c'est ce que Henry sentit quand l'épaule de son frère bougea contre la sienne.

Étrangement, même si d'habitude il ne disait rien, cette réaction énerva Henry, qui se redressa et s'assit entre les draps défaits.

- Dis-moi ! Je veux savoir !

Harry s'installa à son tour en tailleur, les sourcils froncés. Jamais Henry ne lui avait encore parlé sur ce ton là et l'enfant, au lieu de se sentir mal à l'aise et effrayé, était exaspéré. Il quitta le lit, partit à la recherche de ses chaussons dont l'un avait fini sa course sous le lit, récupéra ses vêtements et fila s'enfermer dans la salle de bain avant que son jumeau n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Une fois sous la douche, Harry se laissa glisser le long du mur carrelé et pleura. Ses larmes se mêlèrent à l'eau qui coulait le long de son visage.

Henry voulait savoir mais il n'était pas le seul. Severus et Sirius étaient venus lui répéter à maintes reprises que lorsqu'il serait prêt, il pourrait venir. Mais Harry n'était pas prêt et il voyait la date du procès approcher rapidement. Les mots du parrain de son jumeau tournaient en boucle dans son esprit en même temps que le serment qu'il avait dû faire à Donewood. S'il ne disait rien lors du procès, son cauchemar personnel sortirait d'Azkaban mais s'il parlait, il mourrait. Et il se voyait mal expliquer ça à Henry, il ne voyait même pas comment il allait pouvoir l'expliquer.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Henry faisait les cent pas, inquiet. Il ne cessait de se répéter que jamais il n'aurait dû parler à Harry de cette manière et encore moins de le forcer à lui dire ce qu'il avait vécu. Ça faisait près de vingt minutes que son frère s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain et que l'eau coulait. Dix minutes de trop par rapport à l'ordinaire. Harry détestait prendre sa douche alors il faisait en sorte de rester le moins longtemps.

Quand Henry sentit un froid pénétrant sur sa peau et des picotements sur son ventre, comme des griffures, il souleva son haut de pyjama et découvrit des égratignures rouges. Aussitôt, il frappa contre la porte désespérément close avant de chercher de l'aide autour de lui. Mais le dortoir était désert. Tout le monde était parti manger ou vaquer à ses occupations du samedi matin.

Le petit garçon était tiraillé entre deux sentiments : aller chercher un professeur ou rester ici et tenter d'ouvrir la porte afin d'aller réconforter Harry. Finalement, la seconde option l'emporta. Il sauta sur son lit pour récupérer une baguette, se fichant de savoir si elle était à lui ou à Harry, et la pointa sur la porte.

- Alohomora, prononça-t-il les dents serrées par l'angoisse de ce qu'il allait trouver de l'autre côté.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un déclic et l'enfant se précipita sur son frère, roulé en boule sous le jet d'eau froide. Harry grelottait et pleurait tout en se griffant violemment le ventre et les bras. Henry, perdu devant tant de mutilations, ne sut quoi faire. Il était terrorisé et n'avait pas conscience que les larmes inondaient ses joues. Lentement, sans réfléchir, l'enfant se laissa tomber à côté de son jumeau et lui prit la main. Pas un seul instant il ne pensa éteindre l'eau glacée qui leur tombait dessus et trempait son pyjama.

Ce fut Seamus qui les trouva en revenant de la Grande Salle bien plus tard, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les lèvres dangereusement violettes, le corps bleu et les yeux clos. Il hurla à l'aide et vit Dean débouler, affolé par les cris.

- Va chercher quelqu'un ! Un préfet ! Un prof ! Vite !

Dean ne se le fit pas répéter une seconde fois, il fila ventre à terre pendant que son ami éteignait l'eau et récupérait le plus de serviettes possibles afin d'en recouvrir les corps glacés de ses camarades. Seamus eut l'impression d'attendre des heures avant de voir avec soulagement le professeur McGonagall entrer.

- Monsieur Thomas, allez dans la salle commune, chercher un préfet ou un élève de Cinquième, de Sixième ou de Septième Année ! Monsieur Finnigan, courez à l'infirmerie prévenir que deux élèves arrivent et qu'ils sont en hypothermie. Ensuite, passez prévenir les professeurs Rogue et Black.

Les deux enfants détalèrent. Le professeur emmitoufla ses deux élèves dans les serviettes et les frictionna du mieux qu'elle put en attendant de l'aide. Elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps. Percy Weasley fit son apparition accompagné d'un Septième Année. La vieille dame jeta un sortilège d'allègement sur les jumeaux et se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants.

- Messieurs, emmenez les Potter à l'infirmerie ! Tout de suite !

Jamais le trajet entre la salle commune des Gryffondor et l'infirmerie ne fut si court. Les couloirs étaient déserts et les deux élèves courraient à perdre haleine, serrant contre eux leur fardeaux en bénissant leur professeur d'avoir jeté le sort d'allègement. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh leur sauta dessus et leur désigna un lit agrandi magiquement.

Le professeur McGonagall arriva à peine quelques secondes avant les professeurs Black et Rogue, eux-mêmes suivi par Dean, rouge et en sueur par sa course effrénée.

- Que tous ceux qui ne sont pas malades ou affreusement blessés sortent d'ici ! tonna Poppy. Sur le champ !

Peu désireux de provoquer l'ire de la terrifiante infirmière, les trois enseignants et les trois élèves de Gryffondor sortirent aussitôt.

D'un geste de baguette, Poppy fit voler les serviettes et lança un sort de diagnostique sur les deux corps. Elle étudia rapidement les résultats, qui ne firent que confirmer ce qu'elle avait compris avec un simple coup d'œil.

Elle déshabilla rapidement Henry encore vêtu de son pyjama trempé, lança un sort de réchauffement assez puissant sur les jumeaux, les habilla d'un vêtement de nuit et les couvrit d'une épaisse couverture, ne veillant à ne laisser sortir que la tête.

Leur vie n'était pas en danger. C'était le principal. Elle permit à Severus et Sirius de venir et leur expliqua la situation avant qu'ils ne se mettent à l'assaillir de questions.

Hypothermie. Étrangement, ce fut la seule chose que retinrent les deux hommes. Poppy serra les dents pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant les deux professeurs, dont l'un était le plus craint de Poudlard, se transformer en papa-poule devant leurs filleuls. C'était... attendrissant. Heureusement pour elle, elle s'abstint de le faire remarquer, car Severus l'aurait très certainement étranglé si elle avait osé dire ça à voix haute.

Quelques heures plus tard, les jumeaux se réveillèrent, à quelques instants d'intervalle. Et aussitôt après avoir ouvert les yeux, Harry se roula en boule et se colla contre son frère, cherchant sa chaleur. Henry le serra contre lui, tout en profitant de l'absence de l'infirmière pour repenser à l'incident du matin.

Il se mordit la lèvre pour contenir ses sentiments, mélange de déception, de colère et de tristesse. Harry n'avait pas le droit de s'enfuir loin de lui comme ça, ça faisait trop mal ! Et puis, ils devaient vraiment parler du procès, c'était important. Surtout pour éviter une scène comme celle de ce matin. Mais d'abord, Henry sentait qu'il devait s'excuser bien qu'il ne se sente pas coupable de quoique ce soit.

Harry, lui, s'était roulé en boule et somnolait, la joue posée contre le cœur de son frère. Il était bien et n'avait aucune envie que ça change. Pour un peu, il se serait mis à ronronner.

- Harry, souffla son frère après plusieurs minutes de silence. Je suis désolé pour ce matin. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu ne voulais rien dire.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir maintenant ? chuchota l'autre en décalant sa tête jusque dans le cou de Henry.

- Parce que...

Henry ne sut quoi répondre. Comment dire à son frère que Severus voulait savoir ? Il avait peur de trahir Harry et de perdre à jamais sa confiance.

- C'est Oncle Severus qui veut savoir, avoua Henry incapable de cacher la moindre information à son jumeau.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry. Il m'a dit que quand je serai prêt, je pourrai venir.

- Je ne sais pas.

Et c'était, là encore, la pure vérité. Quand il sentit que Harry se rapprochait davantage de lui, il comprit avec soulagement que son frère ne lui en voulait pas.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler ? demanda une nouvelle fois Henry avant de se mordre férocement la langue pour ne pas avoir su se taire.

Harry se raidit. Jusque là, il avait réussi à se taire mais il n'en pouvait plus. Cacher des choses à son frère était insupportable et là, il venait d'en franchir la limite. Il ne pouvait rien dire, la menace de mort planait sur sa tête et Donewood avait fait en sorte qu'il se taise et qu'aucun mot ne sorte de sa bouche.

- Je... Je ne peux pas.

- Comment ça ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit, fit Harry très vite.

Henry ne demanda rien de plus. Il n'avait pas tout à fait compris mais peut-être que Severus comprendrait, lui. Ou Sirius. Un silence apaisant s'installa.

- Dis, Henry, murmura Harry, tu pourras en parler à Oncle Severus ?

- À propos de quoi ?

- De ce que je t'ai dit.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui en parler toi-même ? Il ne va pas te manger.

- Parce qu'il va me poser des questions.

- Il t'en posera quand même, même si c'est moi qui lui dis.

- Dis-lui. S'il te plaît.

- D'accord.

0o0

Le feu ronflait allègrement dans la cheminée du salon des appartements de Severus. L'homme sirotait un verre de whisky pur-feu, le regard plongé dans les flammes. Il avait troqué ses éternelles robes noires contre un simple pantalon et une chemise, ses cheveux étaient noués en catogan et ses pieds nus étaient en contact avec l'épais tapis. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un bon livre pour que tout soit parfait.

Lentement, le professeur leva son verre à hauteur de ses yeux et fit tourner les glaçons, appréciant au passage la robe ambrée de la boisson.

D'ordinaire, il ne buvait pas seul ou très peu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait commencé ce soir. Peut-être était-ce à cause du procès, il n'en savait rien. Il refusait l'idée que Donewood parvienne à sortir un jour. Car, après ce qu'il avait fait, c'était plusieurs année de prison qu'il risquait. Mais si Harry témoignait, il risquait le baiser du Détraqueur.

Cette sentence était atroce, Severus en convenait mais c'était la seule chose que méritait cet homme. Voir son âme être aspirée hors de son corps et n'être plus qu'une coquille vide.

Severus avala une autre gorgé du liquide, gorgée qui lui brûla la gorge mais qui lui fit du bien.

Deux coups résonnèrent contre le panneau de la porte d'entrée. Severus posa son verre sur la table basse et se leva. Il eut la surprise de voir Harry et Henry sur le pas de la porte mais les convia à entrer. À en juger par leur air coupable et leur tenue assez légère, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'infirmerie avec le consentement de Poppy.

- On peut te parler ? demanda Henry timidement.

- Poppy est au courant de votre départ ?

Les garçons rougirent et Severus soupira. Il fit venir à lui deux épaisses couvertures.

- Mettez ça. Vous avez souffert d'hypothermie, ce n'est pas une raison pour finir avec un rhume. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de fuir l'infirmerie ? C'est si important que ça ?

Henry hocha la tête.

- C'est à propos du procès.

Aussitôt Severus se tourna vers Harry, persuadé que l'enfant était enfin prêt à parler.

- Il ne peut pas, fit Henry.

- Comment ça ? interrogea Severus de but en blanc sans lâcher Harry du regard.

- Il...

- Henry, c'est à Harry de m'expliquer, coupa Severus doucement. Harry, pourquoi tu ne peux pas ?

Mais l'enfant secoua la tête. Severus pinça les lèvres. Que Harry ne veuille pas, il pouvait gérer, mais que le garçon ne puisse pas, c'était plus grave. Ça impliquait des sorts qu'il ne pourrait défaire puisqu'il n'était pas le lanceur et parce qu'il ignorait lesquels avaient été employés. Pourtant, il devait savoir.

- Harry, je vais te poser des questions. Tu dois me répondre honnêtement.

Ce que le petit garçon redoutait était arrivé. Là, il ne voulait pas répondre mais il ne put empêcher sa tête de répondre oui.

- Bien. Est-ce que Donewood t'a lancé un sort ?

Devant l'absence de réponse, Severus sentit qu'il devait aller plus loin et affiner sa question. Donewood était fou mais un fou intelligent doublé d'un paranoïaque. Si Harry ne pouvait pas parler de ce qu'il avait vécu, nul doute qu'un sort était derrière tout ça. Et si ce à quoi il pensait s'avérait être juste, il s'agissait d'un serment. Pire, du Serment Inviolable. Mais pour cela il fallait un Enchaîneur. Severus eut soudain une idée et se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé avant.

- Harry, je veux que tu me regardes dans les yeux. Quoiqu'il se passe, tu ne lâches pas mon regard. Je vais entrer dans ta tête et regarder tes souvenirs, tu te laisses faire. Détends-toi.

L'enfant ne demanda pas un seul instant ce qui allait se passer. Il chercha rapidement la main de son frère pendant que Severus prenait sa baguette et la pointait vers lui.

- Détends-toi, répéta une nouvelle fois Severus calmement. Legilimens.

Harry sentit une présence dans sa tête, douce, comme une main qui caressait ses cheveux. Pour un peu, il en aurait fermé les yeux mais Severus lui tenait fermement le menton, l'obligeant à conserver la connexion.

Severus les voyait, il les avait sous les yeux. Des images atroces, même pour lui qui avait torturé sous le règne de Voldemort. Comment pouvait-on faire ça à un enfant ? Comment Harry avait-il pu vivre toutes ces horreurs ? Et y survivre ? Et Henry ? Il les avait ressentis ces coups, ces tortures.

Choqué au delà des mots mais conscient que sa tâche n'était pas finie, le professeur se hâta de chercher le sort ou autre, qui empêchait Harry de parler librement.

Il le trouva. Et resta bouche bée par ce qu'il voyait dans l'esprit de son neveu. Donewood avait bel et bien eu recours à un Serment Inviolable mais au lieu d'utiliser un sorcier comme Enchaîneur, il s'était servi d'un elfe de maison et l'avait tué ensuite d'un coup de baguette devant l'enfant terrorisé.

Le souvenir était récent, il devait dater de quelques jours avant la rentrée scolaire.

Découvrant cela, Severus voulut chercher plus profondément afin de comprendre comment Harry avait pu entrer à Poudlard mais le frisson qu'il sentit le ramena à la réalité. Il s'était déjà trop attardé dans l'esprit du garçon et la légilimancie était une discipline qui n'était pas sans conséquences pour celui ou celle qui recevait le sort. Certains étaient même devenus fous car le lanceur ne faisait guère attention. La manipulation de l'esprit était un domaine complexe et un art. Les meilleurs légilimens parvenaient à extraire des souvenirs ou des pensées avec douceur mais d'autres n'y parvenaient qu'avec brutalité, qu'elle soit volontaire ou non. Dans ces cas-là, cela pouvait s'apparenter à de la torture.

Il sortit de l'esprit de Harry et vit avec effroi des larmes couler le long des joues encore creuses. Sans réfléchir, il prit l'enfant dans ses bras, s'excusant encore et encore de lui avait fait revivre ses souvenirs.

Severus garda Harry une bonne heure dans les bras pour le calmer tout à fait. Pas un seul instant le garçon ne chercha à se défaire de l'étreinte.

Le professeur reposa finalement l'enfant sur le canapé, à côté de son frère et leur fit signe de rester à leur place pendant qu'il s'approchait de la cheminée. Il prit un peu de poudre cheminette dans un pot sur le manteau de marbre et la jeta dans l'âtre en articulant sa destination. Le feu prit une teinte verte, Severus s'agenouilla et mit sa tête dans les flammes.

- Albus ! appela-t-il.

Il réitéra son appel deux fois avant de voir le directeur s'approcher de la cheminée.

- Severus ? Un souci ?

- Pouvez-vous venir ? C'est important.

Sans laisser le temps à Dumbledore de donner une réponse, Severus sortit de la cheminée et s'écarta. Un instant plus tard, le directeur de Poudlard émergea de l'âtre avec une certaine distinction. Il frotta sa robe d'un beau vert anis afin de la débarrasser de grains de poussière inexistants et darda son regard pétillant sur les jumeaux, chaudement emmitouflés dans leur couverture.

- Vous ne devriez pas être à l'infirmerie tous les deux ?

- Ils se sont enfuis, répliqua Severus posément. Les garçons, allez dans votre chambre.

Étrangement, Dumbledore se mit à rire avant de prendre place dans un des fauteuils, imité par Severus, tandis que les enfants disparaissaient dans la pièce à côté. Le directeur jugea un instant son collègue et s'inquiéta de le trouver soucieux.

- Severus, y aurait-il un problème ?

- Je dirais que oui. C'est assez grave.

Le visage du directeur se teinta d'inquiétude. Ce que Severus jugeait grave l'était sans conteste. L'homme n'était pas du genre à exagérer – sauf pour ses élèves, quand il les décrivait comme étant des cornichons incapables de réaliser une potion basique.

- C'est à propos de Harry et du procès. Henry vient de me dire que Harry est incapable de parler de ce qui lui est arrivé.

Dumbledore eut l'air abasourdi. C'était la première fois que Severus voyait son supérieur comme ça, à court de mots.

- J'ai pratiqué la légilimancie sur Harry pour comprendre et Balthazar lui a fait prononcer un Serment Inviolable.

Un hoquet lui répondit. Le vieil homme était sous le choc et ses yeux bleus ne reflétaient aucune malice mais plutôt une grande colère mélangée à de la tristesse.

- Non ! Il n'a pas osé !

- Si.

- Mais... Severus, il faut un...

- Un Enchaîneur, oui. Il a utilisé un elfe de maison qu'il a ensuite tué. Devant Harry. Je n'ai pas cherché à aller plus loin, j'étais resté trop longtemps. Mais, s'il ne peut en parler, j'ai pensé à une Pensine. Ce seront ses souvenirs qui parleront pour lui.

- Plus criants encore qu'un témoignage, acquiesça Dumbledore.

- Malheureusement, je crains des répercussions sur Harry. Je ne dis pas qu'il est faible mais il est encore fragile psychologiquement et lui et Henry ne sont que des enfants. Je refuse qu'ils voient ça. Henry souffrirait en voyant ce qui s'est passé, et son frère l'a déjà vécu une fois de trop.

- Je comprends. Je vais devoir en discuter avec Amélia.

- C'est elle qui présidera le Magenmagot ?

- Oui. Il faut qu'elle voit Harry. C'est à elle de prendre une décision. Je vais voir avec elle afin d'avoir ses disponibilités. Je vous tiens au courant.

0o0

Amélia Bones était une femme massive à la mâchoire carrée et aux cheveux gris coupés courts. Mais pour Henry, elle semblait gentille. Pour Henry seulement. Harry, lui, était terrorisé. Il fallut toute la persuasion de son frère pour le tirer de derrière la porte de sa chambre où il s'était caché lorsque la sorcière était entrée. Mais lorsque l'enfant prit place à côté d'elle, il tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Monsieur Potter... commença-t-elle d'une voix calme. Je peux vous appeler Harry ?

L'enfant hocha la tête. Oui il préférait Harry à Monsieur Potter. Harry c'était son prénom, son vrai prénom et il y tenait.

- Harry, je suis Amélia Bones, celle qui va présider lors du procès contre Balthazar Donewood.

À ce nom, Harry trembla plus violemment encore. Sa main tâtonna le vide, cherchant désespérément celle de Henry. Lorsqu'il la trouva, il se sentit un peu mieux – il se sentait toujours mieux quand Henry était avec lui.

- Le professeur Rogue et le directeur Dumbledore m'ont fait part de quelque chose d'important qu'il faut que tu me confirmes. D'après eux, tu ne peux pas parler de ce qui t'est arrivé. C'est vrai ?

Harry hocha à nouveau la tête.

- D'accord. Merci Harry.

Et elle se leva. Le petit garçon se demanda, étonné, si l'entretien était réellement fini. Dans un sens il était soulagé, dans l'autre, il avait l'impression que rien ne s'était passé. Severus les envoya de nouveau dans leur chambre, disant qu'il voulait parler avec Madame Bones.

On était lundi, le procès était dans une semaine. Dumbledore avait exempté les jumeaux de cours pour l'après-midi afin qu'ils puissent rencontrer celle qui présidera le procès.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils se disent tu crois ? questionna Harry à son frère.

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Si je ne peux rien dire, _Il_ va sortir ?

- Oncle Severus et Dumbledore vont tout faire pour que non.

- Tu promets ?

Henry mourrait d'envie de dire oui mais même lui savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire cette promesse. Harry en était parfaitement conscient mais il avait espéré. Il ne voulait pas que son tortionnaire sorte et revienne le chercher comme dans ses cauchemars.

Un peu plus tard, Severus pénétra dans leur chambre et avisa les jumeaux assis sur le lit de Henry. Madame Bones entra à sa suite.

- Nous avons eu l'accord de Madame Bones pour utiliser une Pensine durant le procès, expliqua-t-il aux garçons. Pour cela, Harry, Madame Bones va prélever tes souvenirs liés à ton passé chez Donewood, les dupliquer et les mettre dans une Pensine.

- C'est quoi une Pensine ? demanda Henry.

- C'est un récipient dans lequel on dépose ses pensées et ses souvenirs, expliqua Severus d'un ton docte.

- Et on se souvient après des pensées qu'on y a mis ? On les a encore dans la tête ?

- Non, sinon à quoi cela servirait de les mettre dans une Pensine ?

- Mais je ne me souviendrais de rien alors, lâcha Harry en oubliant momentanément qu'il y avait une étrangère dans sa chambre.

Il aurait dû se sentir effrayé à l'idée de ne plus avoir de souvenirs en tête mais au contraire, il se sentait rassuré voire soulagé. Malheureusement, Severus le détrompa bien vite.

- Nous n'allons pas te prendre tous tes souvenirs, juste en sélectionner quelques-uns et nous allons les copier avant de te les rendre.

L'enfant baissa la tête, déçu. Severus lui prit le menton et le força, avec douceur, à lever la tête vers lui. Il vit les yeux verts se brouiller de larmes.

- Je verrai avec le directeur et le Ministère pour tes souvenirs...

Une lueur d'espoir s'insinua en l'enfant. Severus allait voir ce qu'il pourrait faire et peut-être que...

- Mais rien n'est garanti. Et je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée.

Peut-être que le Ministère refuserait tout simplement une telle demande. Le cœur de Harry se serra à cette pensée. Il aurait dû y penser.

- Tu es prêt ? fit Severus en sortant sa baguette.

Harry hocha la tête. Son tuteur lui conseilla de fermer les yeux et de visualiser les scènes qu'il lui demandait. Le petit garçon sentait l'extrémité de la baguette se poser contre sa tempe et il se tendait involontairement.

- Pense au Serment Inviolable, murmura Severus.

Les images défilèrent derrière les paupières closes.

- _Memoria__extractus_, prononça Severus.

Un mince filet argenté s'accrocha à la pointe de la baguette de Severus. Un instant plus tard, la volute était mise dans un flacon que la présidente-adjointe du Magenmagot s'empressa de sceller et d'étiqueter avant de le dupliquer.

Ils renouvelèrent l'opération plusieurs fois, sur plusieurs souvenirs. Les flacons s'alignaient sur la table, séparés en deux tas distincts : les originaux et les copies.

Étrangement, alors qu'il n'avait plus ces souvenirs atroces, au lieu de se sentir rassuré, il avait l'impression dérangeante d'un manque, d'un vide qu'il lui fallait combler.

La présidente-adjointe du Magenmagot rangea les fioles de souvenirs de Harry dans une sacoche non sans entourer chacune d'elles d'un sort qui les rendait incassables.

- Bien, je vais y aller, prévint-elle. Nous nous reverrons à l'audience.

Les jours passèrent rapidement. Un peu trop vite au goût de Harry qui faisait la douloureuse expérience d'avoir l'impression que le temps s'accélère quand on refuse de voir un événement arriver. Le petit garçon passa tout son dimanche à tourner en rond, l'estomac tellement noué qu'il ne pouvait pas avaler la moindre bouchée de nourriture. Henry n'était pas en meilleur état. Severus avait donc dû leur faire avaler presque de force une Potion Calmante le soir, suivi rapidement par une Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves afin qu'ils puissent dormir. Les garçons se couchèrent dans leur lit dans les appartements du professeur.

Severus les réveilla vers sept heures et les laissa se préparer. Avec l'accord de Dumbledore, ils utilisèrent la cheminée du bureau directorial pour se rendre directement au ministère. Accompagnés par le vieil homme, ils arrivèrent dans l'atrium. Harry et Henry regardèrent, fascinés, la fontaine d'or située au beau milieu, surmontée par un elfe de maison, une sirène, un sorcier, un gobelin et un moldu.

Sirius les attendait de pied ferme près de la fontaine. Il était nerveux et ça se voyait, il tapait du pied sur le sol de marbre et consultait toutes les dix secondes sa montre à gousset. Il serra brièvement l'épaule de Harry lorsqu'il le vit et le gratifia d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- On y va, fit-il.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur qui les mena directement au niveau dix du ministère. Une nuée de journalistes les attendaient déjà et dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, ils bondirent sur eux comme des vautours sur leur proie. Harry et Henry se cachèrent du mieux qu'ils purent dans les robes de leur tuteur, terrifiés par les questions criées toutes plus fortes que les autres. Protégés par Dumbledore, Sirius et Severus, les jumeaux avancèrent vers la double porte. Les Aurors parvinrent à contenir la foule hors de la salle le temps que tout le monde s'installe.

Le petit groupe prit place dans le box des témoins et victimes, séparé du reste de la salle par une cloison. Il y avait pour le moment quelques spectateurs assis dans les gradins entourant la salle. Les membres du Magenmagot entrèrent à leur tour par une porte dérobée, dans leur robe de couleur prune brodée du côté gauche d'un M savamment dessiné. Face à eux, dans l'espace vide, une chaise pourvue de chaînes, elle aussi vide, pour l'instant.

Les Aurors qui gardaient les portes fermées, les ouvrirent lorsque le président fit son apparition. Les journalistes pénétrèrent en silence dans la salle d'audience et s'installèrent dans le box prévu pour eux.

Amélia Bones monta sur son estrade, sa place étant surélevée par rapport aux autres membres du conseil. Toute la salle se leva. D'ordinaire, c'était Dumbledore qui présidait. C'était lui le président du Magenmagot mais, là, il ne pouvait intervenir en temps que tel puisqu'il devait intervenir en temps que directeur de Poudlard durant ce procès.

Quatre Aurors amenèrent le prisonnier vêtu de l'uniforme rayé gris et noir d'Azkaban. Balthazar Donewood, après son séjour à la prison des sorciers, semblait plus fou que jamais. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient en mèches ternes, grasses et emmêlées sur son visage crasseux. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et se posaient sur chaque membre présent dans la salle. Dès qu'il fut assis, les chaînes de sa chaise s'enroulèrent autour de son corps décharné et de ses mains, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger.

À côté de Henry qui déglutit en découvrant pour la première fois le visage de l'homme qui terrorisait son jumeau, Harry tremblait nettement en voyant son tortionnaire apparaître. Il n'était pas rassuré pour deux sous. Mais Sirius lui prit la main, tout comme Henry. Il se sentit alors apaisé même s'il avait peur de la réaction de son frère et de son parrain lorsqu'ils allaient découvrir ce qui lui était arrivé. Le savoir était différent de le voir.

Lorsque Bones s'assit, tout le monde l'imita. Le procès pouvait commencer.

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre<strong>

* * *

><p>note : Je remercie chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui ont répondu au sondage (si on peut appeler ça comme ça), sondage dont voilà le résultat définitif (sur quinze personnes qui ont répondu)<p>

pour les couples qui, je le rappelle, ne seront pas traités dans cette fiction mais dans la suite

- Severus/Sirius, 6 pour dont 1 par MP  
>- SeverusOC, 5  
>- SiriusOC, 5  
>- PeterOC (femme), 6  
>- RemusOC (femme), 6  
>- RemusLucius, 4  
>- RemusSeverus, 1

pour savoir si Severus et Sirius vont vivre ensemble ou non pour éduquer les jumeaux (dans le chapitre 14) :

- ensemble, 8  
>- pas ensemble, sauf pendant l'été, 3<p>

J'espère (et je croise les doigts) n'avoir oublié personne dans mes résultats et que ceux et celles qui ont répondu se retrouveront.

D'après les résultats, et conformément à ce que je pensais avant de faire ce sondage, **plus jamais** je n'en ferai ! C'est trop compliqué, une fois j'ai un résultat, une autre fois, j'en ai un autre. Voilà, c'est dit.

Plus sérieusement, après dépouillement, ça va être à moi de trancher car comme vous pouvez le voir, il y a des résultats, ben c'est kif-kif bourriquo :

j'annonce que ce sera un Severus/Sirius (pour les mécontents, allez vous en prendre à ceux qui ont dit que c'était à moi de voir) et un Remus/OC (là encore, allez vous en prendre à ceux qui ont dit que c'était à moi de voir). Et que pour le bien des jumeaux, ils vivront (Severus et Sirius) ensemble. Ce résultat sera pris en compte dans le chapitre 14, **pas avant**.


	12. Chapter 12

Beta : Grealyl

Note : Pour les reviews anonymes, je tiens à remercier adenoide (navrée d'avoir écorché ton pseudo dans le chapitre précédent). Je tiens aussi à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont lu, laissé un message, mis en alerte, en favori,... J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde.

Ce chapitre répondra, j'espère, à toutes vos questions. J'ai volontairement énoncé ce qu'avait subi Harry plutôt qu'en faire la description parce que, entre le penser et l'écrire, il y a un pas que je suis pas prête à franchir.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12<p>

Harry sentit sa tension augmenter. Il n'était pas rassuré et plus les secondes s'égrenaient, moins il se sentait bien. Il avait envie de partir.

- Amélia Bones présidera la séance en sa qualité de présidente-adjointe du Magenmagot, annonça un petit homme chauve à la voix aiguë. Messieurs Alistair Fraudster et Marcus Applylaw interviendront en temps qu'avocat de la défense et avocat de la partie civile. Greffier, Orphée Writespeed. La séance peut commencer.

Et il s'assit juste à côté de la présidente-adjointe qui se racla la gorge.

- Audience en vue du jugement de Lord Balthazar Daemon Donewood, le 27 janvier. Les charges pesant à son encontre sont meurtre avec préméditation sur deux Aurors, enlèvement, séquestration, coups, blessures et acte de barbarie sur la personne de Harry James Potter. Nous entendrons Lord Donewood pour sa défense, Monsieur Henry Charlus Potter et le professeur Severus Tobias Rogue, pour leurs témoignages, Madame Poppy Pomfresh et enfin les médicomages Thomas Treat, Andrew Apleaster et Sam Surgeon, pour leurs compétences médicomagiques. Tous seront entendus sous Véritaserum.

Harry chercha les médicomages et l'infirmière et les vit installés derrière lui. Il allait leur faire un signe mais Sirius lui fit signe de se retourner.

Applylaw se leva de sa place et s'approcha du prisonnier. Deux Aurors vinrent à leur tour, armés de leur baguette et d'une fiole remplie d'un liquide transparent. Ils forcèrent Donewood à ouvrir la bouche et ils versèrent trois gouttes du contenu de la fiole sur la langue. Ils attendirent quelques secondes.

- Déclinez vos noms, prénoms, date de naissance, titres, profession, état marital, exigea la présidente.

- Donewood, Balthazar Daemon, répondit l'homme d'une voix atone comme s'il récitait une leçon. Né le 11 décembre 1943, chef de famille de la maison Donewood, consultant auprès du ministre, veuf.

- Bien. Maître, vous pouvez y aller.

- Merci Madame la Présidente. Lord Donewood, le samedi 21 décembre, nous avons trouvé à votre domicile, la présence de Harry James Potter. Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il faisait là-bas ?

Donewood grimaça. Il était flagrant qu'il refusait tout bonnement de répondre à la question ou de biaiser. Mais il savait parfaitement que la potion l'obligerait à dire ce qu'il refusait d'avouer. Et faire attendre la présidente n'était pas une bonne idée.

- Répondez, Lord Donewood, exigea-t-elle.

- Je... Il remplaçait mon fils.

- Pouvez-vous expliquer ce que vous voulez dire par là ? demanda l'avocat.

- Orion est mort de la dragoncelle le 2 octobre 1981. Ma femme dépérissait depuis qu'il était malade et quand il est mort, elle a été anéantie. Je ne voulais pas la perdre. Elle voulait son fils. Je gérais les comptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres et...

À cet aveu, le public se mit à murmurer avec frénésie et les journalistes notèrent furieusement les propos de l'accusé. Bones réclama le silence et enjoignit Donewood à continuer.

- J'étais donc au courant de ses actions. Quand il a été défait par le jeune Londubat, les Mangemorts ont décidé de se venger et ils se sont attaqués à des amis des Londubat, des Aurors. Sur place, il y avait les deux parents et un enfant...

- Un seul enfant ? releva Applylaw.

- Un seul enfant. Un garçon. Il pleurait dans son lit quand je l'ai trouvé. Bellatrix Lestrange voulait le tuer. J'ai pensé à ma femme. Et je l'ai pris avec moi. Le laisser là bas l'aurait condamné à mort.

Et tous savaient qu'il disait la vérité. Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, était une sorcière condamnée à vie à Azkaban pour les meurtres des Potter. Elle était réputée pour sa sauvagerie dans ses meurtres et si elle s'en était prise à l'enfant, nul doute qu'on aurait retrouvé un amas de chairs sanguinolentes.

- Ce que vous avez fait est louable mais ça n'explique pas le fait que les Aurors aient retrouvé l'enfant dans les sous-sols de votre manoir, roué de coups, en mauvaise santé et sous les traits d'Orion.

- J'ai jeté au gamin un sort qui lui donnerait l'apparence de mon fils et je l'ai donné à ma femme. Elle est morte deux mois plus tard.

Severus ferma les yeux. Ça correspondait au moment où les marques avaient commencé à apparaître sur Henry. Donewood continuait son récit de la même voix monocorde.

- Quand j'ai vu que le gamin n'avait pas empêché ma femme de mourir, je me suis vengé sur lui.

- Quand vous dites, que vous vous êtes vengé, vous voulez dire... physiquement ?

- Oui.

Tout le monde se figea, choqué par l'horreur de la situation que chacun pouvait imaginer. Mais également par la voix rendue neutre par la potion, ce qui rendait le récit encore plus abominable.

- Lorsque l'enfant a grandi, vous avez continué ? Et jamais personne n'est intervenu ? Pour le soigner.

- Lotty s'en chargeait. Elle le soignait.

- Qui est Lotty ?

- L'elfe de maison.

- Ensuite ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Le gamin est parti à Poudlard.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Les lettres. Il a reçu des lettres. Au début, je les ai ignorées, je me disais que si je ne répondais pas, elles s'arrêteraient. Mais elles ont continué. Chaque jour, il en venaient de plus en plus. À la fin, j'ai cédé et j'ai envoyé le gamin à Poudlard.

- Quels noms étaient sur les enveloppes ?

- Orion Donewood.

Pour le public, ça n'avait aucun sens. Si Orion était décédé, jamais son nom n'aurait dû se retrouver sur l'enveloppe, mais celui de Harry Potter.

- Lord Donewood, avez-vous déclaré la mort de votre fils ?

- Non.

L'avocat se tourna vers l'auditoire et plus particulièrement vers le directeur de Poudlard qui était plus au fait que la majorité des sorciers, sur ce point-là et ça concernait Poudlard.

- Professeur Dumbledore, étant le directeur du collège Poudlard, pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce phénomène ?

- Mais bien entendu, fit le directeur en se levant afin que tout le monde puisse le voir – ce n'était pas utile, il avait pris soin de revêtir une robe d'un superbe rose, parsemée ça et là de multiples étoiles vertes. Les lettres envoyées aux élèves et futurs élèves sont actualisées grâce à la Trace que portent tous les enfants sorciers mais également grâce aux actes de naissance et de mort au ministère.

- J'en déduis donc que si un enfant n'est pas déclaré, que ce soit à la naissance ou à la mort, il ne recevra pas de lettre ou en recevra encore s'il est décédé et non déclaré, avança Applylaw.

- C'est exact.

- Donc, la disparition de Harry Potter et l'annonce de sa mort ont engendrés une modification de l'acte de naissance.

- Tout à fait.

L'avocat s'accorda un instant de réflexion.

- Mais la Trace n'est-elle pas unique à chaque sorcier ? Comment se fait-il que la lettre destinée à Orion arrive au manoir alors qu'il s'agit de Monsieur Potter ?

- Il se peut, et je pense que mon raisonnement tient la route, que le sort de Lord Donewood sur Harry a perturbé la Trace et que celle-ci se soit légèrement modifiée, pas assez pour duper le ministère. Quant à la lettre, elles sont toutes gérées magiquement. Minerva... pardon, le professeur McGonagall se contente d'y apposer sa signature. Comme je vous l'ai dit, les lettres sont actualisée grâce aux actes, nous n'allons pas vérifier avec exactitude la véracité des faits. Si les actes sont faux, nous n'y pouvons rien. Malheureusement.

- Merci professeur Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme inclina à peine la tête, et se rassit, non sans sourire. L'avocat se tourna de nouveau vers Donewood toujours sous l'effet du Véritaserum.

- Que s'est-il passé lorsque Orion est rentré de Poudlard ?

- Je l'ai battu.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Dumbledore m'avait fait parvenir une lettre m'expliquant que cet abruti ne pouvait pas revenir au deuxième trimestre car il n'avait pas les connaissances suffisantes. Il n'avait pas la base.

- Vous ne vouliez pas l'y envoyer et lorsqu'on vous déclare qu'il ne peut y retourner, vous le frappez.

- Il... Il a été placé chez les Gryffondor. C'était une insulte pour moi, pour le souvenir de mon fils et celui de ma femme. Alors je lui ai montré.

- Comment lui avez-vous montré ?

- Je l'ai marqué du blason des Donewood.

Certains membres de l'assemblée furent scandalisés. Ils le firent entendre haut et fort mais la présidente réclama le silence.

- Saviez-vous que Orion... Devrais-je dire Harry... avait un frère jumeau ?

- Non, pas avant que les Aurors ne débarquent chez moi et ne m'arrêtent.

- Saviez-vous au moins à qui était cet enfant que vous avez enlevé ?

- Non.

- Pourtant, les journaux ont relayé l'information.

- Je ne lisais pas les journaux. Je ne voulais pas que ma femme tombe dessus et découvre que l'enfant qu'elle tenait n'était pas son fils. Elle ne se souvenait plus qu'il était mort.

- Je vous remercie. Je n'ai plus de questions Madame la Présidente.

- Monsieur Fraudster ? demanda Bones.

- Non, Madame la Présidente. Je n'ai pas de questions.

- Veuillez donner à l'accusé l'antidote.

Aussitôt, on versa l'antidote sur la langue de Donewood. Fraudster se leva à son tour et prit la parole.

- Madame la Présidente, je souhaite entendre la version de Monsieur Henry Potter. Monsieur Potter, fit-il en s'approchant de l'enfant à qui on venait de faire avaler les trois gouttes de Véritasérum, déclinez vos nom, prénoms et date de naissance s'il vous plaît.

- Potter, Henry Charlus, né le 31 juillet 1980, récita l'enfant d'une voix atone.

- Bien. Est-ce vrai que vous avez ressenti tout ce que votre frère ressentait ?

- Oui, répondit Henry.

- Et il vous a fallu dix ans pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait de votre frère ?

- Oui.

- Pas un seul instant, vous n'avez pensé que Harry pouvait être en vie ?

- J'espérais...

- Mais vous n'avez fait aucune recherche le coupa Fraudster.

Severus se retint de bondir sur l'avocat, tout comme Sirius. À entendre Fraudster, Henry était coupable de quelque chose. L'enfant n'avait que onze ans !

- Non, répondit Henry.

- J'avoue ne pas comprendre, Monsieur Potter. Vous avez un frère jumeau que vous espériez revoir un jour, en vie et pas une fois, vous vous n'êtes penché sur le lien gémellaire !

- Je ne savais pas qu'il existait.

Henry se sentait misérable. Il avait envie de pleurer, les larmes roulaient librement le long de ses joues. Sa voix n'était pas touchée, il parlait comme s'il ne ressentait rien.

- Vous avez un jumeau, Monsieur Potter, pointa Fraudster fortement. Une naissance gémellaire est très rare dans le monde sorcier. Savez-vous combien de jumeaux naissent chaque année ? !

- Non.

- La dernière remonte au 25 septembre 1987 ! Celle d'avant, 31 juillet 1980 ! Ce sont des faits suffisamment rares pour qu'on s'y intéresse. N'importe qui se serait penché sur la question et...

Severus, inquiet, lança un regard de supplique à Bones pour qu'elle intervienne sinon, il le ferait lui-même.

- Monsieur Fraudster, claqua la présidente-adjointe, n'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit d'un enfant de onze ans, que tous les adultes qui se sont penchés sur la question n'ont pas davantage trouvé de réponses. Nous sommes là pour juger Lord Donewood et non un enfant !

-Veuillez me pardonner Madame la Présidente. Monsieur Potter, que se passe-t-il lorsque le lien entre vous et votre frère agit ? Que ressentez-vous ?

- J'ai mal.

- Pouvez-vous nous décrire plus précisément ?

-Je... j'ai des frissons partout, les oreilles qui bourdonnent et j'ai du mal à respirer. Et après, j'ai mal mais ça dépend des fois.

-C'est à dire ? Dites ce que vous ressentez.

-J'avais mal au dos assez souvent. Comme si quelque chose ouvrait ma peau encore et encore. Comme une coupure. Je me suis aussi cassé les bras, les jambes sans bouger. Pour le reste, je ne m'en souviens pas. En général, je me réveille à l'infirmerie ou à Sainte Mangouste.

- Pouvez-vous nous dire combien de fois ça vous est arrivé, ces douleurs ?

- Beaucoup.

- C'est à dire ?

- Une fois par jour, à peu près. Le soir surtout ou pendant la nuit.

- Et le premier jour des vacances, vous rappelez-vous comment vous vous sentiez ?

- Je ne me sentais pas bien. J'avais peur. Je sais que je suis resté dans un coin, à attendre et que plus le temps passait, plus j'avais peur. Et puis, ça a commencé. Les frissons, les oreilles et les difficultés à respirer. Après, je crois que j'ai hurlé. Ça faisait tellement mal. Partout. Ça me brûlait.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un vous a dit ce qui vous arrivait ?

- Oui. Oncle Severus m'avait expliqué que c'était Harry qui avait besoin d'aide. Que c'était pour ça que je souffrais aussi.

- La peur, elle venait de qui ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Henry était déstabilisé par les questions posées à la suite sans rapport, pour lui, les unes avec les autres. Il se laissait porter par la potion et ne réfléchissait pas à ses réponses.

- Je n'ai plus de questions, Madame la Présidente, fit Fraudster.

- Monsieur Applylaw ?

- Aucune question à poser à Monsieur Potter, Madame la Présidente.

Les Aurors donnèrent à Henry l'antidote.

Ce fut au tour de Severus de témoigner. Comme à Henry et Donewood, on lui administra du Véritaserum et Fraudster posa les questions d'usage afin de vérifier que le témoin ne mentait pas avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

- Qui êtes vous par rapport à Monsieur Harry Potter ?

- Le parrain de son frère jumeau.

- Vous êtes donc le parrain de Henry Potter. Étrange pour un ancien Mangemort.

-Monsieur Fraudster, claqua une nouvelle fois la voix de Bones, il suffit ! Le professeur Rogue était un espion au service de Dumbledore et ce, depuis le début.

Fraudster s'excusa vaguement avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Severus qui bouillonnait intérieurement. Il avait suffisamment prouvé son allégeance à Dumbledore, la guerre était finie depuis une dizaine d'années, il avait été jugé non coupable et on l'accusait encore d'être un Mangemort. Que devait-il faire de plus ?

- Pouvez-vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé après la mort de ses parents ? Et pourquoi Henry n'était-il pas avec son frère le soir de la mort des Potter ?

- Harry avait la dragoncelle. Pas Henry. Pour éviter la contagion, Lily et James me l'ont confié jusqu'à ce que son frère se rétablisse. Quand ses parents sont morts, les Aurors sont venus m'arrêter parce que j'avais servi Voldemort. J'ai été jugé et relâché. La garde de Henry me revenait, j'étais son parrain. Je l'ai éduqué.

- Sait-il qui il est ?

- Oui. Je n'ai jamais chercher à lui cacher qui étaient ses parents.

- Il est de notoriété publique que vous haïssiez James Potter. Pourquoi vous avoir choisi comme parrain de son fils ?

- Fraudster ! intervint la présidente. En quoi savoir les raisons du choix de James Potter concernant le parrain de son fils sont-elles importantes pour cette enquête ?

- Veuillez me pardonner.

- Dernier avertissement Fraudster. Continuez.

- Après votre libération, vous avez obtenu la garde de Henry. Et après ?

- J'ai obtenu un poste de professeur au collège Poudlard, sous la direction du professeur Dumbledore.

- Et comment vous occupiez-vous de Henry ?

- Lorsque je donnais mes cours, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow s'en occupaient à tour de rôle. Le professeur Dumbledore a fait attention à aménager nos emplois du temps afin que l'un de nous autre soit toujours libre pour Henry. Mais quand il a commencé à grandir et qu'il a fallu l'emmener à l'école, Molly Weasley s'est proposée de lui donner des cours avec ses propres enfants. Et le soir, il revenait à Poudlard.

- Qualifieriez-vous de fréquentes les nuits qu'il passait à l'infirmerie ?

- Oui.

- Combien, environ ?

- Trois à quatre fois par semaine. Depuis qu'il a dix-sept mois.

- Et à Sainte Mangouste ?

- Deux à trois fois par an.

- Je n'ai plus de questions.

Par la suite, les médicomages et Madame Pomfresh se succédèrent et dirent tous la même chose : ils avaient tous vu les marques apparaître sur le corps de Henry et jamais ces actes ne mirent en cause Severus.

Vers midi, la présidente-adjointe accorda à tous une pause pour le repas. Les jumeaux se sentaient vidés et n'aspiraient qu'à se reposer. Madame Bones les retrouva alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle d'audience, avec leur avocat, Dumbledore, Sirius et Severus, sous bonne escorte des Aurors.

- Messieurs, je pense que la présence des garçons cette après midi n'est pas utile. Les avocats ont terminé leur office. Je pense, Albus, que vous pouvez ramener vos élèves à Poudlard.

- C'est bien mon avis. Avez-vous encore besoin de mon infirmière ?

- Je ne crois pas.

Moins de quinze minutes plus tard, Harry et Henry se retrouvèrent à Poudlard, à l'infirmerie, sous l'œil acéré de Poppy qui les obligea à se changer et s'allonger dans un des lits. Le procès avait totalement épuisé ses patients et elle estimait que le lien gémellaire avait été mis à mal par toutes ces questions et ce stress. Elle tendit aux jumeaux une Potion de Sommeil et les borda dès qu'ils s'endormirent.

Le procès reprit vers treize heures. Donewood retrouva sa place sur la chaise, fermement enchaîné. Madame Bones prit la parole, réclamant le silence tout d'abord et puis, expliquant ce qui allait suivre. Les avocats restèrent assis sur un petit banc installé au pied de la chaire de la présidente-adjointe.

- Les témoignages sont terminés. Nous allons passer aux preuves. Greffier veuillez apporter la Pensine.

L'homme s'exécuta prestement. Il plaça la Pensine au milieu de la salle. Bones s'approcha à son tour et prit de la poche intérieure de sa robe la sacoche remplie de fioles contenant les souvenirs de Harry. Elle tira sa baguette et lança un sort sur la Pensine afin de permettre aux souvenirs d'être vus par tout le monde. Le greffier examina avec attention les preuves encore scellées.

- Ces preuves, expliqua Bones, viennent directement de Harry Potter qui a été soumis à un Serment Inviolable. Il nous a cependant autorisé à fouiller sa mémoire afin de visionner certains souvenirs.

Pendant quatre heures, les membres du Magenmagot et les autres purent voir, avec horreur pour certains, les souvenirs de Harry dont le plus ancien devait dater d'il y a sept ans, avant il ne s'agissait que de flashs puisque la mémoire de l'enfant n'était pas totalement opérationnelle avant ses quatre ans. Dans chacun d'eux, on pouvait voir Balthazar Donewood lui-même administrer les corrections toutes plus atroces les unes que les autres : coups de ceinture, coups de poings, de pieds, des heures, parfois plusieurs jours enfermé dans un petit placard sombre sans possibilité de sortir pour soulager ses besoins de base, les privations de nourriture, les corvées épuisantes pour un enfant et enfin, le Serment Inviolable. Ce fut sans doute ce dernier élément qui choqua le plus l'assemblée. Puis des photographies du dos des jumeaux prises à Sainte Mangouste circulèrent entre les robes prune.

Quand tout fut terminé, il était dix-huit heures. Bones se leva de sa chaire. C'était l'heure de rendre un verdict.

- Membres du Magenmagot, que ceux qui sont en faveur de la condamnation au baiser du Détraqueur de Lord Balthazar Donewood lèvent la main.

Une majorité, pour ne pas dire l'unanimité des mains des membres se leva. Y compris ceux qui avaient été grassement payés par l'accusé – restait encore à savoir où il avait bien pu se procurer l'argent.

- Que ceux en faveur de la libération de Lord Donewood lèvent la main.

Aucune main ne se leva. Dès lord, quatre Aurors libérèrent l'accusé et le traînèrent hors de la salle d'audience sans tenir compte de ses vociférations et de ses menaces de mort à l'encontre de Harry Potter et de toutes les personnes qui venaient de l'accuser.

0o0

Severus se sentait épuisé en sortant de la salle d'audience. Il remarqua à peine les journalistes qui se pressaient autour de lui afin de recueillir ses impressions sur la sentence. Sirius était à ses côtés et Dumbledore les suivait. Aucun ne répondit, pressé de rentrer se reposer ou s'immerger dans une baignoire brûlante pour l'un ou boire une Potion Calmante pour l'autre ou se vautrer dans son fauteuil et dévorer son paquet de bonbons au citron qui venait tout droit de l'expéditeur pour le troisième. Mais ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient que rêver. Le repas allait commencer à Poudlard et leur présence était obligatoire. Et Severus devait mettre les jumeaux au courant de la décision de sa bouche et non par les journaux qui n'allaient pas manquer de raconter en détails le procès et la sentence.

Ils transplanèrent et se retrouvèrent devant les grilles de Poudlard. Rien que l'idée de marcher les fatiguait tous les trois. Ils avaient tous assisté à des procès bien plus durs que celui-là et pas une fois, ils ne s'étaient sentis comme ça. Peut-être parce que cette fois, le procès faisait intervenir des gens proches d'eux et que les souvenirs visionnés mettaient scène Harry. Severus en frissonnait encore quand il repensait à ce qu'il avait vu. Il se jura de mettre ces souvenirs en flacons pour faire le point. Pas étonnant que Harry ait voulu les laisser dans une Pensine et fasse des cauchemars encore aujourd'hui, plus encore depuis qu'il avait récupéré ses souvenirs.

Ils parvinrent enfin devant les grandes portes du château. Le brouhaha de la Grande Salle leur arriva une fois les portes franchies. Tous les élèves ou presque devaient être présents.

0o0

Les jumeaux étaient plus nerveux qu'excités. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'issue du procès mais ils espéraient tous les deux que tout se finisse bien. Madame Pomfresh avait tenu à les garder à l'infirmerie toute l'après-midi afin d'avoir un œil sur eux. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pu fuir, à leur grand regret. Ils avaient eu l'autorisation de sortir il y a quelque minutes seulement pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Là, ils avaient retrouvé Ron et Neville qui leur avaient demandé des nouvelles. Hermione leur avait donné un double de ses notes et les devoirs à faire. Henry avait eu l'air démoralisé en voyant tout ce qu'il avait à rattraper – et il n'avait manqué que la journée.

Henry jeta un regard vers la table des professeurs. Severus, Sirius et Dumbledore manquaient encore.

À ce moment là, les trois adultes entrèrent par la petite porte située derrière leur table. Rares furent les élèves à les voir, les autres étaient tellement plongés dans leur conversation et dans leur assiette pleine pour les remarquer.

Les jumeaux, en revanche, ne les lâchèrent pas un seul instant des yeux, espérant une réponse à leur question muette : quelle était l'issue ? Henry se mordait les lèvres et Harry serrait les mains tellement fort que ses jointures étaient livides. Ils étaient anxieux et l'air épuisé qu'arborait leur parrain n'était pas pour les rassurer.

Durant tout le repas, dont ils en passèrent la moitié à fixer Severus et Sirius et l'autre à picorer, ils n'eurent aucune réponse. Pas même un regard. Harry avait l'impression que son estomac s'était alourdi et qu'au lieu de manger des pommes de terre, il avalait des cailloux. Chaque bouchée était plus dure encore que la précédente et avaler relevait de l'impossible. Il avait à peine entamé son assiette qu'il se déclara vaincu. Il reposa sa fourchette sur le bord de son assiette et ne toucha plus à rien. L'absence de réponse ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, ils avaient perdu sinon l'un des deux professeurs aurait fait un signe. Une grosse boule lui obstrua soudain la gorge et les larmes montèrent.

Sans se concerter, les jumeaux sortirent de table pour se rendre dans leur salle commune. Ils montèrent ensuite dans leur dortoir et se changèrent pour la nuit. Aucun des deux n'avait la moindre envie de parler. Ils se couchèrent donc en silence.

Ils entendirent à peine la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir quelques minutes plus tard. Ils sursautèrent quand les rideaux de leur lit furent tirés brutalement. La lumière de la pièce les agressa et Harry se cacha sous son oreiller afin de se protéger de l'éclairage trop vif. Henry, lui, se frotta les yeux et attrapa ses lunettes – inutiles tant qu'il ne serait pas habitué – pour les mettre sur son nez. Une silhouette se découpait devant lui, sombre, presque effrayante. Quand il put voir normalement, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Severus.

À cette constatation, son cœur fit un bond et il eut envie de rire. Son parrain lui avait affirmé que jamais il ne mettrait les pieds dans le dortoir des Gryffondor et le voilà dans ce même dortoir.

Severus s'installa au pied du lit, évitant de fixer les tentures rouges – la traversée de la salle commune sans avoir la migraine avait relevé de l'exploit – et attendit que les jumeaux se décident à lui demander ce qu'il faisait là. Il n'eut pas à patienter trop longtemps, Henry lui posa la question et il leur avoua l'issue du procès. Aussitôt Harry sortit la tête de sous son oreiller – à se demander comment il pouvait encore respirer – et fondit sur lui.

Le professeur se retint de rire en rattrapant l'enfant pour le serrer contre lui, et se dit qu'heureusement que rien n'avait été dit dans la Grande Salle car nul doute que Harry lui aurait sauté dans les bras et là, la réputation du professeur sévère et glacial en aurait pâti. Quoique, là, elle devait déjà en avoir pris un coup puisqu'il se trouvait dans l'antre des Lions, lui qui s'était juré de ne jamais y aller. Henry devait bien se gausser. La preuve, son filleul avait un sourire qui, si c'était possible, aurait fait trois fois le tour de son visage.

Si Henry se retenait de pouffer, d'autres n'eurent pas cette délicatesse. Dans son dos, les garçons de Première Année de Gryffondor se gondolaient littéralement. Severus tenta son regard noir sur eux mais il fut considérablement amoindri par Harry qui refusait tout bonnement de le lâcher. Le professeur se jura de faire perdre au moins cent points à l'entièreté de la maison des Rouge-et-Or dès le lendemain, toutes années confondues.

Harry accepta de mauvaise grâce de s'écarter du giron de son tuteur et de se recoucher. À croire qu'il dormait déjà et qu'il était somnambule car dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller, il s'endormit. Severus ébouriffa les cheveux désordonnés de Henry et referma les rideaux. D'un simple coup d'œil, il fit taire les ricanements et envoya les garnements se coucher. Les quatre garçons se plièrent à l'ordre muet immédiatement.

Dans l'intimité du lit à baldaquin, Henry se rallongea et sentit presque aussitôt, Harry venir se serrer contre lui afin de profiter de sa chaleur. Lui-même se colla à son frère et s'endormit.

Il se réveilla à peine quand Harry lui mit des coups de pieds dans son sommeil et gémissait. Il se contenta d'enlacer son frère dans ses bras. L'enfant se calma immédiatement.

Dès le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, tous les élèves de Poudlard eurent vent de l'issue du procès Donewood relatée dans tous les journaux. Ron, Neville et Hermione gratifièrent les jumeaux d'un sourire pour les féliciter.

Severus regarda la table des Gryffondor et se replongea dans la lecture du journal. Il en était au milieu de l'article lorsque Dumbledore se mit à lui parler. Il s'en rendit compte après plusieurs secondes de retard et releva les yeux.

- Vous disiez ?

- Que nous devrions envisager la perspective de récompenser Messieurs Weasley et Londubat.

- À quel propos ?

Dumbledore sourit malicieusement et Severus ne mit guère plus de deux secondes pour voir où le directeur voulait en venir, c'était grâce aux deux enfants que Harry avait été retrouvé. Là, le professeur se sentit coincé. Récompenser les garçons signifiait récompenser Gryffondor mais en temps que directeur de Serpentard, Severus ne pouvait l'admettre surtout que sa maison avait subi une perte de points considérables et qu'ils se retrouvaient maintenant en dernière position pour le classement de la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Pour sûr, si Dumbledore donnait des points aux Lions, ceux-ci se retrouveraient en tête.

- Ça n'est pas un peu tard ? Ça fait plus d'un mois que Harry a été retrouvé.

- J'avoue avoir oublié entre les vacances et le procès, fit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire tellement exaspérant que Severus voulut le lui faire ravaler. Minerva, qu'en dites-vous ?

- C'est une excellente idée.

Faites confiance à Minerva McGonagall pour écouter toutes les conversations. Bien sûr que c'était une bonne idée, Pour la première fois depuis des années, Gryffondor avait une chance de remporter la coupe, la directrice des Lions devait jubiler. Severus râla intérieurement.

- Je pense qu'accorder vingt points à Monsieur Londubat pour sa clairvoyance serait bien. J'ajoute cinquante points à Monsieur Weasley pour ses recherches et ses connaissances, ce qui nous a permis de sauver Harry.

Là, Severus eut un doute. Certes, il était reconnaissant envers Ron pour lui avoir ouvert les yeux en lui démontrant que Harry était vivant mais ils auraient sûrement trouvé l'enfant rien qu'en regardant le dos de Henry, lui aussi marqué par le blason des Donewood. Et non, Severus n'était pas de mauvaise foi. Il était réaliste.

- Trente points à Messieurs Thomas et Finnigan, pour leur rapidité d'intervention, continua Dumbedore.

Severus ne pouvait nier que les trente points étaient justifiés, quoiqu'un peu excessifs à son goût – si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait accordé un point à chacun. Si Seamus était entré un peu plus tard dans la salle d'eau ou n'avait pas réagi comme il l'avait fait, les jumeaux seraient dans un état critique. Le professeur calcula rapidement et fit le total. Cent points tout rond. Il se jura que d'ici ce soir, les Gryffondor auraient perdu leurs cent points accordés et d'ores et déjà comptabilisés. Après tout, il avait une réputation à tenir.

Il écouta d'une oreille distraite le tintement de la cuillère du professeur de Métamorphose sur le verre, incitant les élèves au silence. Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise, signe qu'il allait faire un discours et tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui.

- Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, vous avez tous reçu et lu pour la grande majorité d'entre vous, le journal. La plupart d'entre vous connaissent les Potter, aussi je vous prierai de ne pas les interroger sur le procès, ni de les importuner sur ce sujet.

Et il se rassit. Severus soupira. Demander de ne pas faire quelque chose allait provoquer l'effet inverse. Tout le monde allait se ruer sur les jumeaux afin d'avoir des détails. Le professeur se demanda soudain si Harry, après la « mort » de Donewood allait maintenant parler. Le Serment Inviolable, comme la plupart des sorts, ne cessait qu'après la mort du lanceur. Mais ne plus avoir d'âme ne revenait pas à mourir. Le corps, même sans âme, continuait si on lui apportait le minimum vital : boire, manger et dormir, éventuellement.

Severus devait absolument parler avec Harry afin de le mettre au courant, et ce avant que l'enfant ne fasse une bêtise.

0o0

Chose promise, chose due. La centaine de points attribués aux Gryffondor fondit comme neige au soleil. Severus se fit un malin plaisir à ôter toujours plus de points à la maison des Lions, pendant et en-dehors des cours. Les élèves, fous de joie en découvrant qu'ils étaient en tête le matin-même, avaient rapidement perdu leur sourire au déjeuner quand ils virent qu'ils venaient de perdre pas moins de cinquante points en moins de quatre heures et que ces points ne furent pas récupérés. Et le soir, lorsqu'ils repassèrent devant les quatre gigantesques sabliers qui comptabilisaient les points des différentes maisons, ils virent qu'ils en étaient revenus au point de départ.

Ce fut donc un Severus d'une étrange bonne humeur qui fit parvenir une note aux jumeaux, les priant de le rejoindre dans son bureau pour vingt heures.

Les deux garçons étaient pile à l'heure lorsqu'ils frappèrent contre la lourde porte de bois de ses appartements.

- Tu voulais nous voir ? demanda Henry une fois entré.

- Asseyez-vous. Hier, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous parler du procès et de la sentence.

- Mais...

- Henry, s'il te plaît, ne m'interromps pas. Je suis d'accord, vous avez lu le journal. Mais savez-vous ce qu'est un Détraqueur ? Non, fit-il en voyant les deux enfants secouer la tête. Les Détraqueurs comptent parmi les plus répugnantes créatures qu'on puisse trouver à la surface de la terre. Un Détraqueur se nourrit des autres, des souvenirs heureux, jusqu'à les réduire à quelque chose qui lui ressemble – des êtres maléfiques, dépourvus d'âme. Celui qui subit son pouvoir ne garde plus en mémoire que les pires moments de sa vie. Ce sont les gardes de la prison d'Azkaban et croyez-moi, c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de l'enfer.

Severus se tut, laissant à ses protégés le temps de digérer ses paroles. Rien qu'à penser à ces créatures, il en frissonnait. Il en avait rencontré à quelques reprises, et à chaque fois, son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines. Il avait eu l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais rire. Il savait que certains prisonniers d'Azkaban étaient devenus fous.

- Le Détraqueur, reprit-il, en plus d'aspirer tous les souvenirs heureux de sa victime, peut se repaître de son âme. Je vous passe les détails, sachez juste qu'on appelle ça le Baiser du Détraqueur et que c'est un spectacle que je déconseille à quiconque de regarder. Toujours est-il que la victime, une fois embrassée, devient une coquille vide. À l'heure qu'il est, Donewood est encore en vie mais son âme n'est plus.

- Ça veut dire quoi ? voulut savoir Harry.

- Que le Serment Inviolable que tu as prononcé est encore valable.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Un sort prend fin à la mort de son lanceur. Donewood est en vie et tant qu'il le sera, tu seras sous le joug du Serment.

Harry sembla comprendre la portée des paroles de Severus. Mais étrangement, il sembla l'accepter.

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre<strong>

* * *

><p>la définition du Détraqueur n'est pas de moi, je l'ai tirée en parti du site de l'encyclopédie HP, là où je tire beaucoup d'informations que vous avez pu trouver au fil des chapitres précédents.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Beta : Grealyl

Note : Pour les reviews anonymes, je tiens à remercier adenoide et asticot. Je tiens aussi à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont lu, laissé un message, mis en alerte, en favori,... J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde.

On s'approche de la fin, encore deux chapitres, trois en comptant celui-ci.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13<p>

Ron, comme Henry et dans une moindre mesure Neville, était un féru de Quidditch. Aussi, lorsqu'il apprit par un heureux – ou malheureux, c'est selon le point de vue – hasard que Harry ne connaissait strictement rien au Quidditch, à part quelques règles basiques, l'enfant n'avait pu s'empêcher de vitupérer contre son meilleur ami qui avait omis d'expliquer à son frère le plus beau sport du monde. Mais le pire fut sans doute quand Harry lui avoua, rouge écrevisse, qu'il n'avait jamais vu un match de sa vie. Le jeune Weasley crut avoir une attaque.

- Le prochain match est la semaine prochaine, fit-il implacable. On ira et je t'expliquerai tout. C'est vraiment une honte que tu ne saches rien.

Harry rougit, persuadé qu'il était coupable de quelque chose, mais la main de Ron posée sur son épaule le rassura un peu, tout comme ses paroles.

- Je ne te blâme pas Harry, c'est ton abruti de frère qui n'a pas été fichu de t'apprendre la base. Henry Potter, tu devrais culpabiliser !

Au lieu de ça, Henry rigolait avec Neville. Ils étaient littéralement en train de se rouler par terre, pliés en deux devant l'air moralisateur de Ron et celui perdu de Harry, qui ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait.

Les tensions du procès s'étaient estompées peu à peu et un mois était passé depuis la condamnation. Harry allait de mieux en mieux maintenant qu'il savait que Donewood ne pourrait jamais venir le récupérer. Les cauchemars étaient toujours là mais la présence de Henry les faisait disparaître. Les cours se passaient bien et les professeurs, satisfaits de ses progrès, le laissaient parfois suivre les cours des Premières Années. Mais le passé n'était jamais loin et Harry avait tendance à replonger dans ce qu'il connaissait, à savoir se replier sur lui-même, quand un événement inconnu survenait. C'était arrivé de nombreuses fois mais à chacune d'entre elles, Henry était là.

Henry était toujours là pour son frère mais entre eux, les choses commençaient à changer. Doucement presque imperceptiblement mais elles changeaient bel et bien. Ils se comportaient davantage comme des frères jumeaux, comme Fred et George Weasley, les blagues en moins.

Le samedi suivant, à dix heures, tout le collège était sur le terrain de Quidditch. Serpentard et Gryffondor jouaient et les élèves étaient habillés en rouge ou en vert, selon la maison qu'ils supportaient. On pouvait voir dans la marée humaine plus de rouge que de vert et Ron glissa à Harry que les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle étaient pour les Lions lorsque ceux-ci jouaient contre les Serpents.

À l'autre bout du terrain, assis derrière un mégaphone, se tenait un certain Lee Jordan, un grand noir avec des dreadlocks et un grand ami des jumeaux Weasley, il était également en troisième année. C'était le commentateur officiel des matchs de Quidditch. À ses côtés, le professeur McGonagall regardait le terrain. Elle était là, toujours selon Ron, pour arrêter Jordan lorsque celui-ci partait dans des délires sur le match. Les joueurs n'étaient pas encore apparus.

- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, commença Jordan, la voix amplifiée, bienvenue au match de Quidditch qui verra s'affronter Serpentard et Gryffondor !

Chacun des supporters applaudissait ou huait la maison, selon ses préférences.

- Et les joueurs entrent sur le terrain, annonça Jordan d'une voix excitée.

Tous se tournèrent vers les portes et applaudirent en voyant les tenues vertes puis rouges entrer sur le terrain. À chaque joueur qui apparaissait, filant au centre du terrain sur son balais, Jordan donnait son nom. Dans le lot, Harry ne connaissait que les jumeaux Weasley qui étaient batteurs, d'après ce que disait le commentateur. L'enfant n'avait jamais vraiment vu les autres. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance pour l'instant. Là, il se laissait porter par l'ambiance et souriait. Les autres criaient leur joie et certains sifflaient. À côté de lui, Henry était déchaîné, comme Neville. Hermione était également présente mais elle se contentait de rester sagement assise, le nez dans un livre. Elle avait été contrainte à venir et n'avait cessé de vitupérer, arguant que c'était un sport dangereux.

Maintenant, tous les joueurs étaient en rond, accrochés à leur balais, attendant quelque chose. Dans le stade, le silence avait remplacé les acclamations. Sur le sol, la professeur de Vol posa une boîte par terre et l'ouvrit puis elle tourna son visage vers le ciel et les capitaines des deux équipes se serrèrent la main.

- Le Souaffle est lancé, suivi par les Cognards et le Vif d'Or, annonça Jordan. Bell récupère le Souaffle, passe à Johnson...

Harry cessa d'écouter les commentaires de Jordan et regarda avidement ce qui se déroulait devant lui. Avant que le match ne commence, Ron lui avait vaguement expliqué les règles du Quidditch : sept joueurs par équipe, trois poursuiveurs, deux batteurs, un gardien et un attrapeur. Les poursuiveurs devaient marquer des buts avec le Souaffle, une grosse balle d'un rouge vif, en le lançant à travers un des trois anneaux dorés de l'équipe adverse, chaque but permettait à l'équipe de gagner dix points. Les batteurs devaient empêcher les Cognards, des balles de taille moyenne qui semblaient avoir une vie propre, de frapper les autres joueurs. Le gardien devait empêcher les poursuiveurs de l'équipe adverse de marquer. Et l'attrapeur devait, quant à lui, attraper la dernière balle, le Vif d'Or. C'était une toute petite boule dorée avec des ailes, très difficile à trouver et à saisir. Lorsque l'attrapeur saisissait le Vif d'Or, le match était fini et l'équipe remportait cent cinquante points.

Quand Ron lui avait expliqué tout ça, Harry avait hoché la tête, en signe de compréhension, même s'il n'avait strictement rien compris. Mais là, plongé dans la magie du match, l'enfant repensa aux règles et tout fut clair pour lui.

Finalement, Ron avait raison, le Quidditch était le plus beau sport au monde. Celui-ci souriait de toutes ses dents en voyant le frère de son meilleur ami, les yeux grands ouverts, attentif au jeu. Il avait gagné.

Harry Potter était devenu un mordu de Quidditch.

- Spinnet reprend le Souaffle des mains de Flint et...

Un juron particulièrement fleuri s'échappa de sa bouche. McGonagall lui retira le mégaphone. Sur le terrain, le capitaine des Serpentard, Marcus Flint, avait délibérément frappé un poursuiveur de Gryffondor avec une batte alors qu'il n'était pas batteur. Bibine accorda un penalty aux Lions. Ce fut Alicia Spinnet qui tira et marqua, entraînant des acclamations de joie dans la foule. Les Gryffondor menaient largement de soixante points, les Serpentard n'avaient marqué qu'un but. Mais pour l'instant le Vif d'Or ne s'était pas montré. Les attrapeurs se contentaient de fouiller les alentours et de voler en cercle tout en évitant les Cognards. Rien n'était joué et tout pouvait basculer.

- Dis, fit Harry proche l'oreille de Ron pour sa faire entendre à travers le vacarme, le plus long match a duré combien de temps ?

- Plusieurs semaines. Il fallait sans cesse des remplaçants pour que les joueurs puissent dormir.

- Et en général, les attrapeurs mettent combien de temps à attraper le Vif ?

- Ça dépend du Vif. S'il veut se montrer ou pas.

- Ah.

Une nouvelle bordée de jurons attira leur attention et ils virent Olivier Dubois, le gardien des Gryffondor, chuter de son balai sous les cris horrifiés de la foule.

- L'arbitre accorde un penalty aux Gryffondor. Johnson tire et ELLE MARQUE ! hurla Jordan. Quatre-vingt à dix !

Malgré la chute de Dubois, le match continuait mais l'écart commençait à se resserrer. Sans leur gardien, les Gryffondor encaissaient les buts et les trois poursuiveuses faisaient leur possible pour intercepter le Souaffle.

Harry se concentra à nouveau sur le match et également sur les commentaires amusants et fleuris de Jordan. Jusque là, l'enfant avait fait la sourde oreille, préférant voir plutôt qu'écouter mais quand il avait vu le Troisième Année faire le pitre et sortir des énormités, il avait été aussitôt intéressé. Le noir essayait d'être impartial mais on voyait bien qu'il soutenait Gryffondor. Il avait tendance à partir dans des délires invraisemblables qui prenaient fin en général lorsque McGonagall tentait de lui arracher le mégaphone. Sans grand succès jusque là.

- Katie Bell, reprit le jeune homme enjoué, s'empare du Souaffle ! Elle file jusqu'aux buts des Serpentard et... Dix points de plus pour Gryffondor ! Quatre-vingt-dix à cinquante. Ouh ! Ça, ça doit faire mal ! À l'évidence Moerson devrait s'acheter des lunettes. Il vient de défoncer littéralement le visage de son capitaine avec sa batte. Madame Bibine vient de siffler un temps mort.

Flint, le capitaine malmené par le batteur Moerson, descendit de son balais une fois revenu sur la terre ferme et fut emmené par Madame Pomfresh directement au château. Pendant ce temps-là, le match avait repris.

- Le troisième poursuiveur de Serpentard dont j'ai oublié le nom récupère le Souaffle. Il l'envoie à Pucey et... Oui ! Bell le récupère à son tour ! C'était bien joué ! Belle vient de foncer sur Pucey qui a pris la fuite ! Tu fais honneur à ta maison, Pucey !

- Monsieur Jordan, entendit-on à travers le mégaphone alors que Lee rigolait, impartialité !

- Oui professeur. Bell, Johnson, Bell, Spinnet et… BUT ! Cent à cinquante ! Le Souaffle est récupéré par Spinnet qui file vers les buts. Attention Alicia !

Trop tard, le cri de Jordan n'empêcha pas un des batteurs de Serpentard d'envoyer vicieusement un Cognard sur la poursuiveuse qui lâcha le Souaffle dans sa fuite. La balle rouge fut interceptée par Pucey. Les hurlements de joie des Serpentard atteignaient des sommets et plus encore quand Pucey marqua un but. Le commentateur grogna et jura de nouveau comme il le faisait à chaque but marqué par l'équipe adverse.

- Pucey reprend le Souaffle. Mais visiblement les Gryffondor n'ont pas dit leur dernier mot ! Weasley vient d'envoyer un Cognard sur Pucey qui lâche le Souaffle à son tour. Belle revanche !

- Jordan !

- Pardon professeur. Bell se dirige vers les buts et... Attendez ! Terence Higgs, l'attrapeur des Serpentard et Maureen Vand, l'attrapeur des Gryffondor semblent avoir vu le Vif d'Or.

Toutes les respirations se bloquèrent tandis que les attrapeurs venaient de plonger de toute la vitesse de leurs balais à la poursuite de la minuscule balle dorée. Pendant ce temps là, les poursuiveurs des deux équipes tentaient de creuser le plus possible l'écart ou de le rattraper. Jordan commentait à peine les scores qui n'intéressaient plus personne.

Les jumeaux Potter étaient concentrés sur les attrapeurs, comme le reste des spectateurs. Chacun priait pour que sa maison l'emporte.

- Serpentard l'emporte, deux-cent-vingt à cent-dix ! annonça Jordan à travers le mégaphone, mais on sentait néanmoins que pour lui, la victoire des Serpents était dure à digérer.

Higgs remonta en chandelle, le poing tendu en avant pour bien montrer au stade qu'il avait gagné. L'ensemble de la maison des Vert-et-argent hurla sa joie. Les autres applaudissaient poliment. Harry et Henry, eux, fixaient Severus qui ne montrait rien. Il se contentait de gratifier sa maison d'un signe de tête.

- Les Gryffondor sont derniers au championnat, fit Ron très déçu alors que tout le monde quittait les gradins pour la chaleur réconfortante du château. Maureen n'attrape le Vif qu'une fois sur trois. C'est ce que m'ont dit Fred et George. Et quand on a rencontré Poufsouffle au début de l'année, Maureen ne l'a pas attrapé.

- Pourquoi ils la gardent alors ? demanda Harry.

- Parce que c'est la seule qui a réussi aux sélections.

Le petit groupe retourna au château. Une fois arrivés dans leur salle commune, ils se plantèrent devant la cheminée pour profiter de la chaleur du feu.

Harry ne cessait de se repasser le match dans sa tête et il se surprit à penser qu'il avait lui aussi, envie d'essayer. Il était déjà monté sur un balai, lors du cours d'initiation au vol et, malgré sa frayeur de quitter le sol, l'expérience lui avait plu. Il aurait bien voulu rester en l'air plus longtemps mais la professeur lui avait dit de se poser. Par la suite, il n'était pas remonté sur un balai, comme tous les autres Première Année.

Au moment d'aller se coucher, cette idée n'avait toujours pas quitté son esprit. Harry voulait voler. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il en mourait d'envie.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il se lava rapidement les dents et se mit en pyjama, le tout machinalement. Lorsqu'il revint dans le dortoir, il se dirigea vers son lit et s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

À son réveil, il constata que Henry l'avait rejoint et que son frère dormait tout contre lui. Les rideaux qu'il avait soigneusement fermé la veille – ça il s'en souvenait – étaient ouverts et laissaient passer la lumière du jour. Harry supposa qu'il devait être assez tard. Il n'avait pas de réveil et avait la flemme de se lever pour aller chercher celui de Henry. Il faisait trop froid et puis, avec le poids qui dormait à moitié sur lui, il ne pouvait guère bouger. Il resta donc là, étendu sur le matelas confortable, bien au chaud sous les draps, à apprécier le calme. Ça faisait du bien. Même si le bruit ne le gênait plus, il se sentait plus apaisé quand il n'y avait pas un bruit.

De son lit, Harry pouvait entendre les ronflements de Ron et Neville, les sifflements de Dean et Seamus qui avait commencé à parler en dormant. C'était amusant de l'écouter même si ce qu'il disait n'était pas compréhensible. En général, lorsqu'on disait à Seamus qu'il parlait, celui-ci refusait d'y croire.

On était dimanche et personne, à part les plus téméraires et certains professeurs, ne se levait avant neuf heures. Et Henry dormait profondément alors Harry n'était pas prêt de se lever, peu importe l'heure qu'il était.

Henry, semblant sentir que son frère pensait à lui, grogna dans son sommeil et bougea un peu, resserrant sa prise sur son doudou personnel. Maintenant, Harry sentait le souffle chaud de son jumeau contre son cou. Mu d'une envie subite, l'enfant leva la main et caressa les cheveux en bataille de Henry. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, les Potter avaient les cheveux fins et doux au toucher. C'était juste leur implantation qui les faisait pousser n'importe comment.

Le geste réveilla doucement Henry qui aurait voulu rester dans les bras de Morphée encore longtemps mais il eu beau essayer de se rendormir, le sommeil le fuyait. Un instant, l'enfant se demanda ce qui l'avait réveillé et la première chose qui lui vint dans le brouillard de son esprit était les rideaux ouverts qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de fermer en rejoignant son frère au beau milieu de la nuit. Et puis, la caresse dans ses cheveux lui fit comprendre que Harry était réveillé.

- Tu me fais la tête ? commença Henry en guise de bonjour.

La main stoppa et retomba sur l'oreiller.

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi tu es allé dormir tout seul ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry. Dis, tu crois que je pourrais demander à Oncle Severus si je peux jouer au Quidditch ?

À ces mots et à la grande surprise de Harry, son frère gloussa en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller le dortoir. Le résultat fut indescriptible.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? grogna Harry, vexé que son frère se moque de lui.

Henry tenta de retrouver son calme mais il repartait dans un fou-rire incontrôlable aussitôt. Il fallut plusieurs minutes et un Harry contrarié qui éjecta presque de son lit son jumeau, pour que celui-ci redevienne sérieux.

- Ce n'est pas toi, répondit Henry en se rapprochant et en s'accrochant à Harry comme à une bouée, prévenant ainsi la prochaine ruade qui ne l'enverrait pas par terre s'il restait arrimé à son frère. C'est Oncle Severus. Il disait que le Quidditch était pour les crétins et seuls les abrutis y jouaient.

- Ah, fut tout ce que Harry trouva à dire.

Il était déçu. Il avait envie de jouer lui aussi mais il refusait que son oncle pense qu'il n'était qu'un crétin. Il sentit Henry rouler sur le dos et chercher sa main pour la serrer.

- Mais je pense qu'il disait ça pour plaisanter. Moi aussi j'aime le Quidditch et j'ai envie d'y jouer. Papa y a joué tu sais ?

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Et il n'était pas un abruti. C'était un des meilleurs élèves de son année et un très bon joueur. C'est Oncle Sirius qui me l'a dit.

Harry ne savait rien ou presque sur ses parents – sur leurs parents – et Henry ne lui en parlait pas beaucoup.

- Il jouait à quel poste, papa je veux dire ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

- Poursuiveur je crois. Et toi, tu veux jouer à quel poste ?

- Attrapeur.

- Moi, j'aimerais être poursuiveur. Attrapeur c'est trop de responsabilité. Batteur, c'est trop dangereux, il faut aller vers le Cognard et gardien, non, sûrement pas. C'est trop dur et il faut être bien taillé pour ça.

Malgré lui, Harry pouffa rapidement suivi par Henry.

- Alors, Ron a réussi à te convertir ? s'enquit un peu plus tard Henry.

- Oui. C'était un beau match hier. Dommage qu'on ait perdu.

- C'est sûr mais bon, c'est le jeu.

- Il n'aime pas le Quidditch Oncle Severus ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je crois que si mais d'après Oncle Remus, Oncle Sirius lui a cassé le nez pendant un match et depuis il n'aime plus.

- Alors pourquoi il dit que c'est un sport de crétins ?

- Il parlait pour Oncle Sirius et papa. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il les traitait d'abrutis. J'ai posé la question une fois mais Oncle Remus m'a dit que j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre. Mais, pour le Quidditch, je pense qu'on pourra demander à Oncle Severus. Pas sûr qu'il soit d'accord mais qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. Et puis, tu pourras toujours voir avec Oncle Sirius. Il dira peut-être oui. Lui.

Harry nota une pointe de jalousie dans la voix de son frère. Étonné, il tourna la tête vers Henry qui fixait le plafond du lit.

- Tu... Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Henry ne répondit pas, il se contenta de s'emmitoufler dans les couvertures dans un soupir. Inquiet par l'attitude de son frère, Harry reposa la question.

- Oncle Severus n'a jamais voulu que je monte sur un balai, expliqua Henry avec regret. À chaque fois, il me demandait d'aller voir Poppy. Et elle me disait que je ne pouvais pas.

- Et pas Oncle Sirius ?

- Je ne sais pas. Quand je lui demandais, il me renvoyait vers Oncle Severus qui me disait d'aller à l'infirmerie. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Mais comme Oncle Sirius est ton parrain, il acceptera peut-être que tu ne passes pas par l'infirmerie.

Ou pas. Les garçons restèrent encore quelques minutes dans le lit de Harry, en silence, appréciant la présence de l'autre. Et puis Henry décida de se lever quand son ventre se mit à gargouiller assez bruyamment, faisant glousser au passage son frère. Ils allèrent se laver ensemble afin d'aller manger plus vite et rejoignirent, fin prêts, la Grande Salle presque déserte. Il était à peine huit heures et demi. C'était trop tôt pour la majorité des élèves.

Severus était absent mais Henry savait parfaitement que son parrain était un lève-tôt. Il était probablement en train de faire des potions dans son laboratoire personnel. Et Sirius était là, mais tellement peu réveillé qu'il était hors de questions que les jumeaux aillent le voir. Ils risqueraient de se faire jeter proprement.

- On va voir Madame Pomfresh ? hasarda Henry, bien que l'idée ne le séduise pas du tout.

Il n'était jamais entré à l'infirmerie de son plein gré et sans blessures – à part pour se faire examiner afin de déterminer si oui ou non, il pouvait jouer au Quidditch mais ce n'était pas de son plein gré. En proposant ça, il avait innocemment pensé que Harry dirait non. Malheureusement pour lui, son frère déclara le contraire et ils se retrouvèrent sur le chemin de l'infirmerie après leur petit-déjeuner. Henry ne cessa de grommeler tout bas et de bouder, ce que ne comprit pas Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? voulut savoir Harry après un énième soupir de son jumeau.

- Je ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie. Poppy trouvera un moyen pour qu'on y reste.

- Si tu ne voulais pas y aller, pourquoi tu l'as proposé alors ?

- Je ne pensais pas que tu dirais oui, geignit Henry.

- Pourquoi tu as proposé l'idée alors ? s'étonna Harry, totalement perdu.

Une plainte lui répondit et Harry ne chercha pas plus loin, son frère n'ayant visiblement pas envie de lui expliquer.

- Allons bon, s'exclama Poppy en les voyant débarquer sur leurs deux jambes et en parfaite santé, que vous arrive-t-il ?

Henry grogna une réponse incompréhensible pour un être humain. Harry aurait bien voulu répondre à sa place mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là.

- Monsieur Potter, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, vous aviez une langue et vous étiez parfaitement capable de vous en servir. Avez-vous des soucis de gorge ? Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous donner une potion.

Ce fut radical. Henry retrouva presque miraculeusement sa voix et ce, sous le sourire – que l'enfant qualifia de sadique – de Madame Pomfresh lorsqu'elle l'entendit crier que ce n'était pas la peine.

- Alors ? redemanda-t-elle.

- Harry et moi voulons voler sur des balais.

- Je vois.

Il ne lui fallut guère plus pour comprendre ce que Henry insinuait, c'était toujours la même chose quand il venait ici en bonne santé et ce, depuis qu'il était en âge de monter sur un balai. Elle les fit s'asseoir chacun sur un lit et leur fit une batterie de tests afin de déterminer si oui ou non ils allaient pouvoir voler.

Les résultats ne se firent pas attendre.

Non.

Les jumeaux ne pourraient pas voler. Ils étaient encore trop faibles physiquement.

- Henry, expliqua doucement Poppy en voyant l'air abattu du petit garçon, je sais que tu veux voler mais pour l'instant, avec ton poids, tout ce que tu risques, c'est de te tuer. Tu es trop léger. Beaucoup trop léger pour voler.

- Mais... Harry est déjà monté sur un balai, pleurnicha l'enfant, et il est là.

Le regard polaire que Poppy adressa à Harry fit frémir ce dernier et tout son être se tendit dans l'attente d'un coup. Mais aussitôt, l'infirmière s'adoucit en voyant la tête rentrer dans les épaules et les yeux verts briller de terreur. Elle ne devait en aucun cas oublier ce qu'avait vécu Harry. Il était encore fragile psychologiquement même si ses progrès étaient spectaculaires. Un ton trop froid ou un geste mal interprété par l'enfant pouvaient tout ruiner et renfermer le petit garçon sur lui-même.

- Tu m'expliques ce que tu faisais sur un balai alors qu'il me semblait t'avoir dit que tu ne devais pas voler ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. C'était quand ?

Lorsqu'elle vit Harry se tendre encore et que la terreur n'avait pas quitté le regard de son patient, elle laissa Henry s'approcher.

- Il ne t'arrivera rien Harry, promit-elle.

Un regard vers son frère et Harry sut que l'infirmière disait la vérité. Ses épaules se détendirent un peu. Il lui avoua faiblement qu'il avait volé lors du cours d'initiation au vol avec le professeur Bibine.

Poppy calcula rapidement que ce cours était programmé courant septembre. Harry n'était jamais venu la voir parce qu'il était encore sous la tutelle de Donewood. S'il l'avait fait, tout le monde aurait vu que l'enfant était maltraité – même si personne n'aurait rien fait – et l'infirmière aurait décrété que le vol était proscrit pour le petit garçon. Et peut-être que la vérité aurait éclaté plus tôt. Mais rien n'était moins sûr.

- Et tu n'as eu aucune difficulté à contrôler le balai ?

S'il était honnête envers lui-même, Harry devait bien avouer que si, il avait eu des difficultés. Alors il hocha la tête. Mentir n'aurait rien apporté.

- La taille moyenne pour un garçon de votre âge, c'est environ un mètre quarante-cinq. Vous faites à peine un mètre vingt, ce qui est la taille d'un enfant de six ans. Et votre poids est, certes, en adéquation avec votre taille, mais il bien trop faible pour que vous puissiez monter sur un balai. Même si vous avez pris un peu de poids, vous êtes maintenant dans la moyenne. Pour un enfant de six ans.

- On ne peut pas faire un essai ? tenta Henry.

- Hors de question ! répliqua Poppy d'un ton catégorique. Pas avant que vous n'ayez repris au bas mot dix kilos !

Henry soupira, désespéré. Dix kilos ! Lui qui en prenait difficilement deux, en prendre dix allait être mission impossible. Il ignorait qu'il avait pris près de trois kilos en deux mois.

- Henry, fit Poppy conciliante – l'enfant était après tout, son patient le plus régulier et elle ressentait un certain instinct maternel envers lui, vu qu'elle le connaissait depuis sa naissance ou presque – tu n'as que onze ans. Vous n'avez que onze ans, reprit-elle en incluant Harry, vous n'avez pas fini de grandir et maintenant que tout est... arrangé, vous allez pouvoir récupérer en taille et en poids et ce, assez rapidement. Laissez-vous le temps.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête, dépités. Ils auraient préféré une autre nouvelle. Ils retournèrent, abattus jusqu'à leur salle commune et se laissèrent tomber d'un même mouvement sur le canapé qui leur tendait les bras, devant le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée. Henry posa la tête sur les cuisses de son frère, le visage tourné vers les flammes. Il était à peine neuf heures et demi du matin mais le garçon sentait ses yeux le picoter désagréablement comme lorsqu'il était fatigué ou qu'il avait trop pleuré.

Il sentit des doigts glisser dans ses mèches en désordre et en tournant la tête, il vit Harry lui sourire.

- Tu n'as pas l'air contrarié, constata-t-il.

Harry devait avouer que son frère avait raison. Il n'était pas contrarié, juste un peu déçu.

- J'ai envie d'aller me promener, fut sa réponse.

Le temps de regarder par la fenêtre, Henry était debout et filait chercher sa cape d'extérieur et, accessoirement, celle de son jumeau. Harry se leva à son tour. Dehors, il ne pleuvait pas, une chance. La météo avait été abominable toute la semaine. Même pendant le match, il avait plu. Tous les élèves avaient dû se couvrir en conséquence et les sortilèges pour repousser l'eau avaient fleuri. C'était donc une chance que ce dimanche, que la pluie ne tombe pas malgré un ciel grisâtre.

- Tiens, fit Henry en tendant la cape à Harry ainsi que son écharpe.

- Merci.

Ils s'emmitouflèrent soigneusement afin d'affronter le temps maussade et le froid qui régnait encore en cette fin de mois de février.

Dehors, la température était clémente mais restait fraîche. Les garçons firent quelques pas en prenant garde à ne pas trop marcher dans l'herbe encore trempée, risquant de se mouiller les pieds et Henry avait horreur d'avoir les pieds mouillés, après il avait froid. D'un même pas et sans se concerter, ils se dirigèrent vers un banc à quelques mètres de la grande porte. Henry tira de la poche intérieure de sa cape un petit livret assez épais qu'il tendit à son frère.

- Ouvre, fit-il alors que Harry le regardait étrangement.

Lentement, Harry ouvrit le carnet et se figea. Là, dès la première page, il vit une photo de deux nourrissons parfaitement identiques allongés l'un à côté de l'autre. Dessous, il pouvait lire :

_« 31 juillet 1980, naissance de Harry et Henry Potter. »_

L'enfant resta un long moment sur cette image figée. Puis il se mit à tourner les pages en silence. Sur les photographies qui défilaient sous ses yeux, il apercevait des visages connus comme Severus, Sirius, ou Peter mais également celui d'un homme et d'une femme mais qu'il reconnut assez facilement.

- C'est papa ? souffla-t-il tout bas comme s'il ne voulait pas briser le silence. Et elle, c'est maman ?

Henry acquiesça. Avant ce matin, Harry n'avait jamais vraiment entendu parler de son père. Severus en parlait rarement, voire jamais et Henry non plus. Alors, l'enfant ignorait tout de ses parents. Il savait juste qu'ils étaient morts et que son père avait joué au Quidditch. Apparemment, son frère avait dû s'en rendre compte.

- J'en ai d'autres des albums photos, dans ma malle, fit Henry une fois que son frère eut refermé celui qu'il avait entre les mains. C'est Oncle Peter qui me les a offerts pour un anniversaire. Je voulais te les montrer. Je ne sais pas grand chose sur papa et maman. Juste ce qu'on m'en a dit. Oncle Severus me racontait des histoires le soir quand j'étais petit.

- Tu peux me parler d'eux ?

Henry réfléchit. Penser à ses parents lui donnait toujours envie de pleurer. Mais là, il en avait parlé et éprouvait juste de la tristesse. Alors il hocha la tête. Après tout, Harry avait le droit de savoir, tout comme Henry l'avait eu. C'était leur famille.

- Papa était fils unique. Il a été réparti à Gryffondor. C'était le meilleur ami de Oncle Remus, Oncle Sirius et Oncle Peter. Ils étaient tous les quatre dans la même maison.

- Et Oncle Severus ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il n'en parle pas. J'ai demandé à Oncle Sirius, il avait l'air gêné mais il n'a rien dit. Je crois qu'ils n'étaient pas amis avant. Parce que, sur toutes les photos que j'ai d'eux quand ils étaient jeunes, Oncle Severus n'est pas dessus ou alors il est tout seul. Lui était à Serpentard et, comme maintenant, les Serpents et les Lions ne s'aimaient pas. Il paraît qu'il y avait souvent des duels. Comme maintenant mais en pire. Je sais qu'ils ont fait beaucoup de bêtises quand ils étaient ici. Papa, Oncle Remus, Oncle Peter et Oncle Sirius je veux dire. Le professeur McGonagall me disait que j'étais bien le fils d'un Maraudeur parce que j'avais utilisé la baguette de Oncle Severus sans son autorisation et que j'avais fait exploser quelque chose, je ne me souviens plus de ce que c'était, mais je me rappelle m'être fait gronder et punir.

- Les Maraudeurs ? releva Harry avec un sourire suite à la petite anecdote de son frère.

- C'était comme ça qu'ils se faisaient appeler, les Maraudeurs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Et maman ?

- Elle a une sœur mais Oncle Severus dit qu'elle n'est pas fréquentable parce qu'elle déteste la magie. C'est une moldue. Je ne l'ai jamais vu et je n'ai pas envie de la voir.

Devant l'air confus de Harry, Henry reprit.

- Maman est une Née-moldue. Avant de recevoir la lettre, elle ne savait pas qu'elle était sorcière. Elle aussi a été à Gryffondor. Oncle Remus raconte toujours que papa est tombé amoureux de maman dès qu'il l'a vu mais Oncle Severus dit que comme papa était un crétin prétentieux, arrogant et dont la tête était si grosse qu'elle risquait d'exploser, maman n'a jamais posé un regard sur lui. Ça s'est arrangé à leur dernière année, quand la tête de papa s'est dégonflée.

L'anecdote fit rire Harry. Par la suite, Henry lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait de leurs parents.

Ils furent rejoints par Ron et Neville qui voulaient assister à l'entraînement de Quidditch ordonné par Olivier Dubois, le capitaine, après la défaite de la veille. Ils traînaient dans leur sillage la pauvre Hermione qui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs. Si le Quidditch avait intéressé Harry, à l'évidence, il n'était guère apprécié par la jeune Granger, surtout parce qu'elle avait la trouille de voler.

Le groupe fila jusqu'au terrain, Ron, Neville et Henry en tête, tandis que Harry et Hermione y allaient plus lentement, prenant leur temps.

- J'ai l'impression de voir mes petits cousins le matin de Noël, avoua la fillette sans lâcher le trio du regard. Ce n'est qu'un sport et ce n'est qu'un entraînement. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'intéressant là-dedans à voler sur des balais, à se prendre des balles dans la tête, à chercher une petite balle et à en envoyer une troisième dans des buts.

- C'est parce que tu n'as pas compris le jeu, lâcha Harry avec un petit sourire.

Hermione le fixa un instant sans cesser de marcher. Une nouvelle fois, elle se fit la constatation que oui, il était bien loin le petit garçon qui la regardait avec adoration. C'était fini. Maintenant Harry commençait à s'affirmer un peu plus chaque jour. À dire vrai, la fillette en était soulagée, l'idée d'être considérée comme une idole l'avait toujours fait frissonner, elle ne pouvait supporter cette responsabilité, pas à onze ans.

- Alors explique-moi, fit-elle.

Ron avait essayé de la convaincre, sans succès. Hermione ne voyait pas l'utilité du Quidditch. Elle ne voyait pas non plus l'utilité des autres sports comme les football, le basket, le volley ou le handball, trop violents à son goût. Seul le tennis pouvait l'intéresser.

- Non, répliqua Harry, ça ne s'explique pas le Quidditch, ça se vit.

Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche de la brunette. Ce n'était pas une réponse ça ! Surtout qu'elle était certaine que Harry n'avait jamais joué de sa vie au Quidditch. Ils arrivèrent près du terrain, Hermione se tut. Elle suivit Harry qui rejoignait son frère déjà installé avec ses amis sur les gradins. Henry était assis entre Ron et Neville mais il avait gardé une place pour son frère. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir voulu observer l'entraînement, plusieurs élèves de Gryffondor étaient là également.

Sur le terrain, les joueurs écoutaient attentivement les recommandations du capitaine, plutôt ses vociférations qu'on entendait jusque dans les gradins, avant de décoller. Dubois resta au sol juste le temps de lâcher les balles et décolla à son tour.

L'entraînement fut suivi avec passion pour les garçons et avec dédain pour Hermione qui préférait se plonger dans la lecture de ses notes de cours. Les examens approchaient. Ils étaient dans quatre mois, c'était court pour tout réviser.

Installée derrière le quatuor, elle tenta plusieurs fois de s'éclipser afin de rejoindre la relative chaleur du château mais Harry semblait avoir des yeux dans le dos ou alors une excellente ouïe. Il suffisait qu'elle se lève pour qu'il se retourne. Et le regard qu'il lui lançait avait beau la faire maugréer, elle restait toujours assise. Oh oui, elle prenait conscience que le petit Orion Donewood était bien loin maintenant, même si, et Hermione en était quasiment certaine, c'était grâce à Henry.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion. Maintenant, ça semblait encore plus vrai aujourd'hui encore que la dernière fois.

L'entraînement dura deux heures ! Deux longues heures à assister aux cabrioles toutes plus spectaculaires et dangereuses les unes que les autres, pour la plus grande joie des garçons qui assistaient au spectacle, les yeux brillants, avides de tenter leur chance l'année prochaine.

Par trois fois, Harry repéra le Vif d'Or. L'enfant était au bord du terrain et voyait donc beaucoup mieux que plus haut dans les gradins. À chaque fois, il le montrait à Henry qui, lui, ne voyait rien, trop occupé à regarder le jeu des poursuiveurs.

Il était midi et demi quand Dubois permit à son équipe de se poser sur le sol, enfin et les envoya à la douche pendant que les spectateurs rentrèrent au chaud pour le déjeuner. Sans surprise, Ron se jeta sur la nourriture, à croire qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis des jours alors que son dernier repas remontait à trois heures. Mais Henry avait l'impression que son meilleur ami pourrait passer la journée à manger. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que Ron ne prenait pas un gramme. Toutes les filles étaient jalouses de sa ligne. Cela dit, Ron n'était encore qu'un enfant en pleine croissance.

À table, les garçons discutaient, là encore de Quidditch, mais Harry ne participait pas à la conversation, plus concentré sur son assiette qu'il s'échinait à finir. Il repensait sans cesse aux paroles de l'infirmière alors qu'il mangeait. Il devait prendre dix kilos, ça lui semblait beaucoup surtout qu'il mangeait peu. Pas parce qu'il chipotait mais parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu à manger dans son enfance. Son estomac s'était rétréci au fur et à mesure des années. Maintenant, finir le quart de son assiette relevait du défi. Et Henry n'était pas différent de lui. Son frère se forçait, tout comme lui, à manger correctement mais c'était dur.

Après le repas, comme bien souvent depuis la rentrée, les jumeaux s'isolèrent tous les deux, loin de leurs amis. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi mais ils ressentaient le besoin de rester juste ensemble. Ron, Neville et Hermione l'avaient compris même si pour les garçons, la présence constante de leur ami leur manquait.

Dans l'intimité du lit à baldaquin, malgré les rideaux grand ouverts, Henry montrait à son frère les différents albums photos qu'il avait. Il les avait tous étalés sur le lit et racontait à Harry chacune des images et l'histoire qui lui était associée. Harry avait sous les yeux, ses premiers mois en temps que Potter. Son enfance heureuse. Celle dont il ne se souvenait pas. Et puis il vit celle de Henry entouré par ses amis, ses oncles et son parrain qui l'aimaient. Sans leurs parents. Sans lui.

Et Harry eut mal. Il n'avait pas vécu ça. Il n'avait pas ressenti le même bonheur que son frère. Avant, il pouvait y faire abstraction mais plus maintenant qu'il avait tout ce bonheur sous les yeux.

Lui, son enfance s'était résumée à des coups, des brimades, des corvées et encore des coups. Même si tout était normalement fini, ses nuits étaient encore peuplées de cauchemars liés à son passé. Cauchemars qui le tétanisaient et dans lesquels il voyait le cadavre de Donewood venir le chercher et l'arracher à son frère comme il l'avait fait dix ans auparavant en l'emmenant avec lui.

Harry sentit à peine les bras de Henry l'entourer. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes.

La seule chose qu'il voyait était le visage de ses parents souriant à leurs enfants.

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Beta : Grealyl que je remercie encore et toujours

Note : Pour les reviews anonymes, je tiens à remercier adenoide et asticot. Je tiens aussi à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont lu, laissé un message, mis en alerte, en favori,... J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde.

La description des examens est en grande partie tirée du livre (pour les épreuves) tout comme le discours de Dumbledore à la fin du chapitre.

dédicace à ma p'tte ln : voilà dans ce chapitre, l'idée que tu m'as donné, j'espère que ça te conviendra comme explication. Merci ma belle.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 14<p>

Les mois défilèrent rapidement. Et avant que les élèves ne s'en rendent compte, juin était là et avec lui, les examens. Pour les Septième Année, ces examens – les ASPIC ou Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante – étaient très importants: ils allaient déterminer leur avenir. Les révisions étaient donc intenses et se faisaient dans le silence le plus total dans les salles communes. Tout élève pris à faire du bruit était puni. Il n'était pas rare qu'un « grand » pique une crise de nerfs et soit emmené à l'infirmerie.

Les Cinquième Année avaient eux aussi leurs examens, les BUSE ou Brevet Universelle de Sorcellerie Élémentaire à la fin du mois.

Henry et les autres Première Année, quant à eux, devaient réviser en vue de leur examen qui déciderait s'ils étaient aptes à passer en Deuxième Année.

Harry avait ses propres examens et il était nerveux. Il avait presque rattrapé son retard et pouvait prétendre à passer lui aussi en Deuxième Année mais il n'avait aucune confiance en lui et avait peur d'échouer. Henry tentait au mieux d'apaiser ses doutes mais en vain. L'enfant n'arrivait pas à faire entendre raison à son frère. Autant Harry lui faisait confiance, aveuglément, autant, il refusait de croire les autres et de croire en lui-même. Et il était plutôt borné.

0o0

Harry grogna en voyant la tâche d'encre se former sur sa copie. Il avait déjà recommencé pas moins de trois fois la rédaction et commençait à en avoir ras le bol. Il était près de vingt-et-une heure et il était fatigué. Sa journée avait été longue et les professeurs canulant à répéter encore et toujours que les examens approchaient. Tout le monde était au courant, les élèves encore plus. Mais ça ne semblait pas arrêter les professeurs. Harry se surprit plus d'une fois à vouloir en étrangler plusieurs d'entre eux, Severus en tête puisque le parrain de Henry leur faisait la leçon dès qu'il les voyait. Mais Harry n'était pas le seul à avoir des pulsions meurtrières. Henry commençait à être exaspéré par le conduite de son frère, qui grommelait à tout bout de champ.

Et il n'était pas le seul. Ron et Neville avaient fui depuis longtemps et Henry se surprit à vouloir faire pareil. Hermione semblait plus patiente mais elle n'était pas loin d'exploser.

Un énième soupir sortit de la bouche de Harry suivit d'un grognement.

- Tu recommences, menaça Hermione en sifflant, et je te lance un sort de mutisme !

Connaissant parfaitement les capacités de son amie à réussir un sort et sachant qu'elle était tout à fait capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution, Harry préféra se taire et se concentrer sur ses devoirs en silence.

Trente minutes plus tard, il mit le point final sur sa feuille, finalement content de lui. Il laissa l'encre sécher avant de rouler son parchemin et de l'emmener avec ses affaires jusque dans son dortoir. Ne jamais rien laisser dans la salle commune était une règle que chacun appliquait scrupuleusement parce qu'il y avait toujours de petits plaisantins qui s'amusaient à barbouiller les copies d'encre ou encore piquer parchemins, plumes et encres.

Harry rangea soigneusement ses devoirs dans son sac et se prépara pour la nuit. Sans hésiter, une fois prêt, il grimpa dans le lit de Henry et s'allongea, éreinté. Il ne sentit pas son frère le rejoindre un peu plus tard.

Le lendemain et les autres jours furent également consacrés aux révisions après les cours. Hermione obligeait ses amis à travailler jusqu'à connaître le programme jusque sur le bout des doigts. Harry et Henry se servaient l'un de l'autre pour réciter leurs cours, essayant de les retenir.

Le retard de Harry était presque comblé, les professeurs faisaient en sorte que l'enfant revoie les cours que les autres avaient déjà vu, en parallèle de son apprentissage. Il apprenait vite, parce qu'il était motivé mais aussi grâce à son jumeau, qui lui faisait réciter ses leçons, en plus de son travail normal. Les révisions de son frère étaient un bon moyen pour Harry de connaître les cours de Première Année.

Mais Harry avait un atout que Henry ne possédait pas. Il avait une mémoire photographique qu'il avait développée durant son enfance au manoir Donewood. Balthazar avait horreur du changement, du désordre et de n'avoir aucun contrôle, aussi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de vérifier que chaque chose était à sa place, au centimètre près, se chargeant lui-même de punir l'incapable qui osait changer quoique ce soit. Ainsi, pour éviter toute correction, les elfes et l'enfant vérifiaient et mémorisaient scrupuleusement l'endroit où était posé l'objet avant de le reposer à l'endroit exact où il l'avait trouvé. Au fur et à mesure des années, Harry avait appris, grâce à Lotty, à rapidement enregistrer les détails d'un simple coup d'œil, évitant ainsi les punitions. En effet, l'elfe lui avait enseigné, non seulement à parler – un vocabulaire basique, un tout petit peu plus développé que le phrasé des elfes de maison qui parlaient d'eux à la troisième personne – mais également à améliorer sa mémoire.

Maintenant, cette mémoire lui permettait de retenir d'un seul coup d'œil ce qu'il lisait ou voyait, le faisant ainsi progresser rapidement. Sans cela, il aurait été incapable d'arriver là où il en était dans ses études. Il devait également une partie de sa réussite à Hermione qui l'avait considérablement aidé dans les premiers mois à Poudlard en lui apprenant à lire et à écrire – même si Severus le lui avait vraiment enseigné – et à Henry qui lui récitait ses cours.

Cependant, cette capacité ne l'aidait en rien à avoir confiance en lui. Pour le moment, il ignorait encore comment allaient se dérouler ses examens et s'il devrait en passer d'autres afin de voir s'il était apte à rentrer en Deuxième Année ou non. Il espérait pouvoir y parvenir mais en doutait.

0o0

Lorsque Henry ouvrit les yeux, bien avant le réveil de Seamus, son estomac se noua.

Examens. C'était aujourd'hui.

À ses cotés, Harry dormait comme un bienheureux, insouciant petit garçon encore au pays des rêves, le nez dans l'oreiller et le pouce dans la bouche.

L'enfant regarda le réveil magique posé sur la table de chevet, avec des chiffres assez grands et lumineux pour que les garçons puissent lire l'heure sans lunettes, et soupira en constant qu'il était à peine trois heures du matin.

Il se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller, se tourna sur le ventre et s'endormit.

Le réveil bruyant de Seamus bipa mais ça ne dura que quelques secondes avant que l'objet ne chute sur la pierre et rende l'âme – allez savoir comment. Malheureusement, ces quelques secondes avaient suffi à réveiller tout le dortoir.

L'un après l'autre, les garçons s'éveillèrent. Les plus rapides filèrent prendre leur douche. Comme tous les matins, il s'agissait des jumeaux qui piquaient la place aux autres, passant sous le nez de Dean et Seamus qui, comme d'habitude, se chamaillaient pour savoir qui occuperait la place le premier.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Harry et Henry étaient fin prêts. Ron dormait encore, ronflant comme un sonneur, et Neville se frottait les yeux en essayant de se réveiller. Seamus arriva à se glisser avant Dean dans la salle de bain, se faisant insulter au passage.

Henry rangea consciencieusement dans son sac de cours parchemins vierges, plumes, plumes de rechange et encre en faisant particulièrement attention à ce que les encriers soient fermés et rangés de façon à ne pas bouger pour ne pas se casser. Il vérifia ensuite son uniforme et noua sa cravate, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Harry. Son frère semblait presque détendu et c'était presque anormal. D'habitude, à chaque examen, Harry était plus stressé que Henry et là, c'était l'inverse. Cela dit, en regardant avec attention, l'enfant découvrit que les mains de Harry tremblaient et étaient incapables de nouer correctement le nœud de cravate. Il était obligé de s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Préoccupé par sa propre cravate, Henry le laissa se débrouiller.

Un peu plus tard, occupés à grignoter le contenu de leur assiette, l'estomac noué par l'appréhension, les jumeaux ne virent pas Ron s'affaler à table et commencer à remplir son assiette. En revanche - et à leur grand malheur - ils entendaient parfaitement Hermione ressasser inlassablement des dates, des sorts, des ingrédients, des personnages célèbres et autre, si bien qu'avant la fin du petit-déjeuner, Henry quitta la table, rapidement suivi par son frère et quasiment l'ensemble des Gryffondor.

Les jumeaux se laissèrent glisser le long d'un mur à quelques pas de la grande salle.

- Elle était obligée de parler encore et encore ? demanda Henry sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Elle a retenu tout le programme. Je ne sais pas la moitié de ce qu'elle sait.

Henry pleurait presque. Il savait que Hermione était meilleure que lui, mais il était inquiet. La fillette savait tout sur le bout des doigts alors que lui – après avoir travaillé comme un forcené – n'en savait pas autant. Allait-il échouer ? La panique, déjà présente, monta encore d'un cran.

Finalement, les garçons prirent la direction de la salle d'examen. Ils étaient les seconds. La première était Pansy Parkinson. C'était une fille de Serpentard au visage dur, dont la tête ressemblait à celle d'un pékinois. Pourtant, là, elle semblait triste. Et aucun élève de sa maison n'était là alors que les Vert-et-argent étaient connus pour se déplacer en bande. Les jumeaux ignoraient que les Serpentard l'avaient mise au ban de leur maison.

Quand elle entendit les garçons s'approcher, elle leva les yeux et tomba sur les coupables qui avaient fait d'elle une paria dans sa propre maison. Son regard froid les dissuada d'approcher.

Henry s'installa par terre, près de la porte, rejoint par Harry.

Ils patientèrent en silence, les yeux fixés sur l'horloge. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par les autres élèves, toutes maisons confondues. Ils commençaient par la métamorphose. La théorie d'abord puis la pratique ensuite.

Il était neuf heures moins deux lorsque le professeur McGonagall ouvrit la porte. Les élèves entrèrent en silence et s'installèrent.

- Vous avez une heure trente pour votre dissertation. À dix heures quarante-cinq, vous passerez un par un devant moi pour la partie pratique. À partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus entendre un bruit, prévint le professeur. Commencez !

Sur chaque table, des parchemins avaient été posés, retournés, ainsi que de nouvelles plumes enchantées pour ne pas tricher. Les élèves tournèrent leur copie. On pouvait entendre des soupirs, restait à savoir si c'était des soupirs de soulagement ou d'inquiétude face aux questions.

Henry parcourut rapidement le parchemin, se détendant au fur et à mesure. Il avait assez étudié. Plume en main, il commença à répondre, s'appliquant dans ses réponses.

À ses côtés, Harry faisait de même. Les questions étaient plus simples que celle de Henry mais elles correspondaient à ce que Harry avait étudié pendant l'année.

L'heure et demi passa rapidement.

- Posez vos plumes. L'examen est fini. Vous avez quinze minutes de pause. J'appellerai ensuite chacun d'entre vous par ordre alphabétique.

Les élèves sortirent, en partie soulagés que ça soit fini. Harry refusa de dire comment il sentait ses résultats, tout comme Henry. Hermione, quant à elle, débitait au mot près ce qu'elle avait écrit. Ron et Neville pâlissaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils écoutaient ses réponses. À croire qu'elle avait régurgité le livre entier de métamorphose.

Les quinze minutes passèrent rapidement. Peut-être trop pour la pauvre Hannah Abbot, première de la liste.

- Mademoiselle Abbot, fit le professeur impitoyablement. Les autres, mettez-vous par ordre.

La fillette respira profondément et entra à la suite de McGonagall dans la salle. La porte se referma. Et malgré les quelques élèves qui collèrent leur oreille contre l'huis, personne ne sut ce qu'il se passait. Hannah en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, rouge mais soulagée. On eu beau lui demander ce qu'elle avait dû faire, elle garda le silence. Mais apparemment, ça s'était bien passé.

- Mademoiselle Aguerby.

Samantha chercha du soutient chez ses camarades de maison avant d'y aller. Quand elle sortit, elle donnait l'impression qu'elle allait fondre en larmes.

La liste continua. Hermione était passée, radieuse, de même que Neville qui était ressorti plus serein qu'il n'était entré. Ils en étaient à P. Parvati, qui attendait de passer en se rongeant les ongles. Sa sœur était dans la salle. La tension montait d'un cran à chaque élève qui sortait. Personne, sauf ceux qui étaient passés, ne savait ce qu'il se passait et chacun imaginait le pire.

Ce fut enfin le tour de Harry. Il entra tremblant et ne put s'empêcher de couiner en entendant la porte se refermer dans son dos.

- Tout va bien se passer Monsieur Potter, fit la femme d'un ton rassurant en s'installant à son bureau. Sortez votre baguette.

Harry s'exécuta, non sans s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois car ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il eut du mal à tirer la baguette de sa poche. Il essuya ses paumes moites sur le tissus de son pantalon d'uniforme.

- Je veux voir ce dont vous êtes capable, expliqua McGonagall. Vous allez me transformer cette allumette en aiguille. Détendez-vous, tout va bien se passer.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et pointa sa baguette sur l'allumette. Il énonça le sort. McGonagall testa la métamorphose sans un mot. Croyant que l'examen était fini, l'enfant rangea sa baguette mais sa professeur lui fit signe qu'il devait rester.

- Maintenant, vous allez me transformer cette souris en tabatière.

Harry fixa l'animal figé que McGonagall venait de déposer sur le bureau. Cette métamorphose était plus ardue pour le petit garçon. Si la première, il l'avait déjà vu en début d'année, la seconde était plus récente. Ils l'avaient étudié dans le courant du dernier trimestre. Enfin, les autres élèves, lui s'était contenté d'écouter le cours tout en faisant ses propres exercices. Allait-il réussir ? Il en doutait fortement. Pas un seul instant, il se demanda pourquoi McGonagall lui avait imposé cet exercice qui n'était clairement pas de son niveau.

- Vous êtes prêt ?

À nouveau, Harry pointa le bout de sa baguette sur l'animal cette fois-ci et énonça la formule. Mais contrairement à l'allumette devenue aiguille, la tabatière avait encore ses moustaches, une queue et quelques poils. Lorsqu'il risqua un regard vers son professeur, il vit les lèvres se pincer. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

McGonagall laissa partir son élève qui avait envie de pleurer. Il avait échoué et se sentait misérable.

- Monsieur Henry Potter, appela le professeur.

Henry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Harry. Il aurait voulu le rejoindre pour le consoler mais Minerva lui fit signe d'entrer.

- Plus vite vous ferez votre métamorphose, plus vite vous pourrez rejoindre votre frère. Sortez votre baguette et transformez-moi cette souris en tabatière.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Henry réalisa la métamorphose avec un certain brio et on ne voyait pas qu'il s'agissait d'une souris au départ. Le garçon se sentait assez fier de lui. Il avait révisé ses sorts jusqu'à les maîtriser et ça avait payé.

- Vous pouvez y aller.

Henry ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Il récupéra son sac, rangea sa baguette et dix secondes plus tard, il courait à travers les couloirs afin de rejoindre son frère qui, il l'espérait, devait se trouver dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Finalement, Harry n'était pas loin de la salle de Métamorphose. Il s'était laissé tomber par terre au beau milieu d'un couloir désert, les genoux remontés et le menton et la tête dans les bras. Il ne fallait pas être intelligent pour voir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Harry ? appela Henry sans crier, sa voix résonnant à travers le couloir.

L'enfant se tourna et montra son air déprimé. Henry le rejoignit rapidement et lui prit la main en se mettant à sa hauteur.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Au moment où la question franchissait ses lèvres, Henry sut que c'était stupide de la poser. Ça se voyait. Harry avait cet air après un contrôle quand il était certain d'avoir échoué, ce qui était rarement le cas puisque à chaque fois, l'enfant avait d'excellentes notes.

- Elle t'a demandé quoi ?

- De métamorphoser une allumette en aiguille.

- Et tu as réussi ?

- Je crois.

- Alors pourquoi tu as l'air aussi déprimé ?

- Parce qu'elle m'a aussi demandé de transformer une souris en tabatière. Et elle a pincé les lèvres quand elle a vu ma tabatière.

Les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent. Son frère savait pertinemment que tenter de lui remonter le moral serait peine perdue, Harry n'écouterait rien, se fermerait, s'apitoierait sur son sort et sur le fait qu'il était stupide. La première fois que Harry avait fait cela après un devoir, il s'était presque mutilé quand Henry avait essayé de le rassurer. Poppy, après avoir vu son patient, en avait conclu que Harry reproduisait le schéma d'un elfe de maison, à savoir se punir lui-même pour son incompétence.

Il n'y avait que les résultats qui rendraient ou non le sourire à Harry. Pourtant, Henry était convaincu que son jumeau avait réussi et que la dernière métamorphose était juste pour savoir à quel niveau il était. Mais Henry préféra se taire, se contentant de serrer la main dans la sienne. Heureusement pour eux, Hermione n'était pas là. Tellement excitée par les examens, elle en oublierait presque la panique des autres et débitait sans cesse ce qu'elle avait écrit.

Quelque part dans le château, la cloche sonna l'heure du repas. Il était midi et les épreuves de l'après-midi recommençaient à treize heures. Les jumeaux avaient passé trente minutes tous les deux, sans voir que les élèves de Première Année qui étaient passés après eux, rejoignaient la Grande Salle un à un.

- On va manger ? proposa Henry.

- Je n'ai pas faim et je ne veux pas voir Hermione.

Dans un sens, Henry comprenait parfaitement, lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment faim et ne voulait pas voir Hermione, sous aucun prétexte. Il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre parler du prochain examen et de savoir sur quoi ça porterait ou de l'entendre réciter mot pour mot ses livres de cours.

Pourtant, s'ils n'allaient pas manger et s'ils ne faisaient pas acte de présence dans la Grande Salle, ils risquaient tous les deux de se faire incendier par Severus ou Poppy. Et ça, ni Henry ni Harry n'en avaient envie.

Ils s'installèrent assez loin du groupe, rien qu'à voir le visage verdâtre de Ron, Hermione parlait encore de ses connaissances. Les jumeaux picorèrent plus qu'ils ne mangèrent et quittèrent la table à peine dix minutes après s'être assis. Les mets délicieux et appétissants ne passaient pas et semblaient fait de carton ou de papier.

Les examens défilèrent. Durant celui de Sortilèges, après l'examen théorique, les élèves, furent, comme pour la métamorphose, appelés un par un dans la salle, par Flitwick qui leur demanda à chacun de faire danser un ananas sur une table. Si Henry avait réussi, Harry, lui, était seulement parvenu à faire vaguement bouger le fruit. Celui-ci s'était mis à tanguer. En revanche, il avait réussi le sortilège de lévitation que le minuscule professeur avait également exigé.

Le lendemain, ils continuèrent avec Potions. Tous les élèves tremblaient, Harry et Henry compris, pendant qu'ils réalisaient chacun de leur côté une potion d'amnésie. Même Harry devait la réaliser. Le soir, à minuit, ils montèrent au sommet de la plus haute tour pour leur examen d'astronomie.

Le mercredi, ils eurent Histoire de la Magie. Un contrôle d'une heure pendant laquelle ils durent répondre à des questions concernant de vieux sorciers un peu fous, inventeurs de chaudron dont le contenu tournait tout seul. Et puis, ils eurent Botanique dans la foulée. Ils durent s'occuper d'une bouture de Filet du Diable.

Le jeudi matin fut consacré à l'épreuve de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Même si Remus était professeur, et que les jumeaux le connaissaient, il était aussi intransigeant avec eux qu'avec les autres Première Année.

Lorsque Remus leur annonça qu'ils étaient libres, les élèves ne purent s'empêcher de pousser des acclamations de joie. Ils avaient une semaine de vacances avant les résultats et comptaient bien en profiter.

0o0

La fin de l'année était proche. Il ne restait que quinze jours. Mais, au lieu d'en profiter pleinement, les élèves commençaient à attendre, angoissés, leurs résultats prévus pour dans quelques heures. Les salles communes étaient toujours soumises aux règles du silence car pour les Cinquième et Septième Années, les BUSEs et les ASPICs n'étaient pas encore finis. S'ils voulaient faire du bruit, les autres années devaient aller dehors et le temps radieux qu'il faisait les y incitait.

Le petit groupe composé de Ron, Neville, les jumeaux et Hermione, profitait pleinement du soleil, assis au bord du lac. Ron avait amené son jeu d'échec et jouait contre Henry. Hermione, Harry et Neville discutaient botanique. Harry écoutait d'une oreille distraite tout en jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil sur le plateau de jeu. Son frère perdait encore, mais gagner contre Ron était presque impossible.

Si les élèves se prélassaient, les professeurs, eux, discutaient, comme chaque année, de tel ou tel élève afin de savoir si ses résultats étaient satisfaisant pour passer ou ne l'étaient pas assez, dans ce cas, l'élève en question devait redoubler son année.

Ils avaient commencé par les Sixième Année et terminaient en ce moment les Deuxième Année. Il ne leur restait que les Première Année. Jusque là, ils étaient tous tombés d'accord et n'avaient eu à programmer aucun redoublement. Maintenant, les choses se corsaient. Dans la grille de résultats que tenait Minerva McGonagall et que personne n'avait encore vu, pas même la professeur de Métamorphose, trois élèves dont deux en particulier, étaient susceptible de devoir rester en Première Année. Le troisième, c'était moins sûr et il avait de bonnes chances de passer.

- Bien, commençons. Abbot Hannah, fit la directrice-adjointe en consultant la grille de notes. D'après ses résultats, elle passe. L'un de vous est-il contre cette décision ?

Personne ne se manifesta et la professeur de Métamorphose cocha sur un second parchemin listant les élèves qui passaient dans la classe supérieure ou non. La jeune Abbot allait donc entrer en Deuxième Année à partir de septembre.

Ils passèrent en revue les élèves un à un jusqu'à arriver à Potter, Harry.

- Ses résultats sont moyens. Il n'a pas tout à fait le niveau pour entrer en Deuxième Année mais il a celui d'un élève de Première Année. Si nous avons fait passer Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle, je pense que nous pouvons faire passer Monsieur Potter. S'il travaille un peu cet été, il sera au point pour la rentrée. L'un de vous conteste le passage ?

Aucune main ne se leva. Tout le monde était d'accord avec Minerva. Refuser alors que chacun avait mis volontairement Harry en difficulté en lui faisant passer deux tests sur la partie pratique – un pour tester ce que l'enfant avait retenu lors des cours particuliers et l'autre pour avoir une idée de ses connaissances en temps qu'élève de Première Année – non pas pour le faire redoubler mais pour évaluer son véritable niveau, n'aurait pas été professionnel. Si Harry avait le niveau, alors autant le laisser passer dans la classe supérieure. Ils passèrent au suivant. Henry fut bien entendu accepté également, avec des résultats plutôt bons, comme à son habitude.

Severus était ravi des résultats des jumeaux tout comme Sirius. Certes, Harry allait devoir rattraper son retard mais rien n'était insurmontable.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Minerva allait afficher les listes dans le hall. Seuls les Cinquième et Septième Années recevraient leurs résultats par hibou courant juillet.

À dix-huit heures, il y eut une ruée vers les listes afin de voir dans quelle colonne était son nom.

Absolument pas pressé de savoir, Harry restait en retrait, attendant qu'il y ait moins de monde pour voir son échec. Henry, lui, avait tenté de traverser la marée humaine mais sa taille faisait qu'on le remarquait à peine et on l'écrasait sans vergogne ou alors il se faisait éjecter purement et simplement. Alors, préférant rester en vie et entier, le petit garçon resta auprès de son frère.

Peu à peu, la foule se dispersa et les jumeaux purent enfin s'approcher pour regarder les résultats.

Par réflexe, Harry commença par la colonne des redoublants avant de voir qu'elle était vide. Stupéfait de ne pas y lire son nom, il regarda dans celle des admis à passer dans la classe supérieure et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Sur son visage, se dessina un grand sourire.

- Tu vois qu'il ne fallait pas stresser comme ça, lui souffla Henry.

Sur ce coup-là, Harry fut totalement d'accord avec son frère.

Dans la salle commune, ils retrouvèrent Hermione, Ron et Neville qui avaient été admis eux aussi. Afin de le féliciter, le jeune Weasley se permit d'étreindre rapidement Harry qui, fait assez surprenant, se laissa faire avec un relatif plaisir.

0o0

L'année se terminait. Le lendemain, les élèves rentreraient chez eux. Mais avant, il restait encore le banquet de fin d'année. C'était l'occasion de décerner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons à celle qui aura rapporté le plus de points. Pour l'instant, la maison Serdaigle était en tête, talonnée par Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Serpentard était loin derrière. Apparemment, ils n'avaient jamais pu rattraper tous les points perdus.

Severus avait fini de manger et leva les yeux au plafond afin de ne pas voir les deux bannières bleues et bronze des Serdaigle qui ornaient la Grande Salle, quoiqu'il préférait encore celles-là à celles rouge et or des Gryffondor. Le rouge avait tendance à l'énerver et lui donner envie de vomir. Et dire que ses neveux s'y trouvaient. Mais ce n'était guère surprenant. Pour aucun des deux.

Un coup de coude discret mais fort douloureux dans les côtes, lui fit tourner la tête vers Sirius qui était encore un parfait exemple de la maison des Lions. Severus se fit la réflexion qu'il était entouré de Lions. Ses neveux, les amis de ses neveux, la famille des amis de ses neveux, ses propres amis. Même son directeur devait être un Gryffondor, cela dit, ça restait à prouver. Albus avait le don de manipuler les gens et à leur faire faire exactement le contraire de ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas. Après dix ans, Severus ne savait toujours pas comment le vieux directeur faisait. Mais il avait toutes les qualités d'un Serpentard, ce vieux fou.

- Sirius, maugréa Severus qui sentait une migraine pointer doucement le bout de son nez à cause du vacarme ambiant. Que veux-tu ?

- Arrête de soupirer et pester à tout va ! C'est la fin de l'année.

- Si c'est juste pour me faire cette remarque que tu m'as dérangé, je crois que tu vas devoir retourner Square Grimmaurd pour les vacances ! répliqua Severus, sarcastique.

Ça y est, la migraine était là et il n'avait pas de potion à portée de main. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide !

- Penses-tu que j'aurai osé te déranger pour ça ?

- À une époque, ça ne t'aurait pas gêné.

- Severus, j'ai grandi. Il serait temps que tu le remarques ! Enfin bref. Vous partez quand avec les garçons ?

- Demain. Pourquoi ?

- Ça te dérange si je pars en même temps que vous ?

Oui, ça le dérangeait mais Severus n'osa pas le dire. Mine de rien, l'amitié de Sirius lui était importante, autant que celle de Remus et Peter. Ce n'était pas qu'il refusait la présence du parrain de Harry, il avait même proposé à Sirius de venir s'installer chez lui, pour que l'héritier des Black puisse remplir son rôle de parrain et de tuteur, mais Severus aurait préféré passer quelques jours juste en compagnie des garçons afin de pouvoir souffler. Juste un jour ou deux, peut-être trois. Parce que le professeur de Duel était un rien exubérant quand il s'y mettait et il était vite fatiguant.

- Non.

- Menteur.

Severus esquissa un sourire imperceptible.

- Nous partons à seize heures précises. Tâche d'être à l'heure pour une fois sinon tu restes là ou tu vas Square Grimmaurd.

- Seize heures. C'est noté.

Sirius était conscient que Severus ne partirait pas sans lui mais, qui sait, le glacial professeur de Potions était bien capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution.

- Les garçons sont au courant ?

- Non, je leur dirai demain.

Un tintement cristallin résonna dans la Grande Salle, faisant taire toutes les conversations. Pour un peu, Severus aurait embrassé Minerva s'il n'avait pas une réputation à tenir et s'il n'y avait pas tous ces élèves et ces professeurs.

Dumbledore se leva de son fauteuil, un sourire bonhomme sur les lèvres. Le connaissant, Severus était certain que le directeur allait enfin décerner la coupe bien que tous sachent déjà qui était le vainqueur.

- Une autre année s'achève. Vos têtes sont un peu plus remplies qu'à votre arrivée et vous avez toutes les vacances pour tout oublier. Trêve de bavardages. Le moment est venu de décerner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le décompte des points nous donne le résultat suivant : en quatrième place, Serpentard avec deux-cent trente-huit points. En troisième place, Poufsouffle, avec trois cent quatre-vingt-sept points. En deuxième place, Gryffondor, avec quatre cent trente-huit points. Et enfin, à la première place Serdaigle, avec quatre-cent soixante-seize points.

Dans la salle résonna un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Le minuscule professeur Flitwick, directeur de Serdaigle était tout content, à tel point qu'il sautillait sur sa chaise. On voyait bien que Severus était fort insatisfait quand il serra la main de l'actuel détenteur de la coupe, mais Serpentard avait mérité sa place en dernière position. On ne touchait pas à Harry et Henry Potter sans en assumer les conséquences. Maintenant Severus était sûr que le message était passé et il n'hésiterait pas à retirer encore des points si les Serpents décidaient d'outrepasser les ordres de leur directeur.

Dumbledore se rassit, sonnant ainsi la fin du repas. Tous les élèves se levèrent pour rejoindre leur salle commune ou partir se coucher. Les procrastinateurs firent leur valise au tout dernier moment.

Harry et Henry finirent de se préparer pour la nuit. Leur dernière nuit à Poudlard. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vraiment envie de partir mais Henry voulait retrouver sa chambre chez lui, dans la petite maison que Severus avait achetée voilà dix ans, au cœur du Londres moldu. Henry avait envie de changer d'air même s'il savait que Poudlard lui manquerait pendant les deux mois où ils seraient absents.

Harry, quant à lui, bien qu'il sache qu'il allait vivre chez Severus avec Henry, était inquiet à l'idée de quitter Poudlard. C'était devenu, comme pour beaucoup d'élèves, sa maison. Il s'y sentait bien et tous ses souvenirs heureux étaient ici. D'un autre côté, il avait envie d'aller à Londres car Henry ne cessait d'en parler avec exaltation.

Les garçons se couchèrent sans se douter que le lendemain, une surprise les attendrait.

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre<strong>

* * *

><p>Je posterai le dernier, j'espère, jeudi 22 mars. Ce ne sera pas un épilogue vu qu'il y a une suite.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Beta : Grealyl que je remercie

Note : Pour les reviews anonymes, je tiens à remercier adenoide et asticot. Je tiens aussi à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont lu, laissé un message, mis en alerte, en favori,... J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 15<p>

Les jumeaux Potter avaient laissé leurs malles dans le dortoir, un elfe de maison de Poudlard était chargé d'acheminer les bagages à destination, à savoir chez Severus. Les garçons purent donc se rendre dans les cachots, habillés simplement d'un pantalon de toile et d'une chemisette.

Lorsqu'ils frappèrent à la porte des appartements privés du professeur, il n'était pas encore quinze heures. Le parrain de Henry leur avait demandé de venir un peu plus tôt.

Sachant pertinemment que personne n'était là pour voir son image de papa-poule et ainsi balayer dix ans de réputation de terreur des cachots – même si sa réputation d'être sans cœur était fichue puisque tout le collège ou presque savait qu'il était le parrain et le tuteur de Henry – Severus prit les garçons dans ses bras avant de leur désigner le canapé.

- Sirius va venir vivre avec nous, déclara-t-il de but en blanc.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, perplexes. Non pas qu'ils refusaient que Sirius vienne, loin de là mais ils avaient cru, enfin Henry avait cru que Sirius viendrait plus tard passer quelques jours. Pas venir vivre chez eux.

- Définitivement ? s'enquit Henry avec un grand sourire.

- Jusqu'à ce que vous soyez assez grands pour vous séparer plus de quelques jours.

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Harry sans honte.

À ses côtés, Henry était tout aussi perdu. Il n'avait pas été prévu qu'ils se séparent. Severus soupira. Bien sûr qu'ils ne comprenaient pas puisqu'ils ignoraient tout de l'arrangement pris entre les deux professeurs.

- Je m'en doute un peu. Comme vous le savez, il était prévu que je sois votre tuteur mais que Sirius et moi allions nous partager votre garde pour ne pas déposséder entièrement Sirius de ses droits.

Ça oui, les jumeaux le savaient bien qu'au début, ils avaient trouvé cela injuste que l'un des deux soit clairement lésé. Mais lorsque Sirius leur avait expliqué sérieusement qu'il était préférable que Severus les éduque tout les deux parce qu'il avait l'habitude, ils avaient accepté, de mauvaise grâce il faut bien l'avouer, mais ils n'avaient vraiment eu le choix.

- Cependant, quelque chose a changé, poursuivit Severus. Quand nous avons voulu officialiser mon droit de tutelle sur vous deux après le procès, le ministère a décrété que c'était hors de question. Albus nous a prévenu que notre demande avait été rejetée courant mars. En fait, un parrain peut être déchu de ses droits si, et seulement si il est déclaré inapte par le ministère ou est décédé. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Sirius. Il a donc la garde pleine et entière de Harry et en dehors de Poudlard, c'est à lui que revient la garde de Harry. La garde alternée est impossible.

Le regard effrayé des garçons n'échappa pas à Severus. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'ils refusaient de se séparer. De toute manière, c'était impossible et rigoureusement hors de question.

- Comme vous séparer est hors de question, Sirius et moi avons décidé, d'un commun accord, que nous allions vivre tous les quatre sous le même toit. Et la maison familiale des Black étant hors de question, c'est sur ma maison que le choix s'est porté. Enfin, j'ai exigé que Sirius vienne plutôt qu'aller vivre Square Grimmaurd.

- Heureusement, grommela Henry en frissonnant.

Harry fixa son frère et Severus sans comprendre. Qu'avait donc la maison des Black pour être si effrayante ?

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas là-bas ?

- Madame Black, expliqua Severus. Le portrait de la mère de Sirius. Je n'ai jamais entendu une femme hurler et jurer de cette manière. Et la maison n'est guère habitable.

- À chaque fois que j'y allais, je restais avec Oncle Sirius parce que j'avais la trouille de la maison.

Il n'y était allé que deux fois et n'était pas resté plus d'une journée en tout et pour tout. La maison n'était guère accueillante. Sirius avait tenté d'y faire des travaux mais la tâche était titanesque. Il valait mieux raser la baraque. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Les Black étaient de grands collectionneurs d'objets étranges et surtout d'artefacts teintés de magie noire. Il y en avait partout et Sirius, malgré toutes ses précautions, ses mises en garde, ses rangements et ses tris, n'avait pas pu empêcher Henry d'en trouver un et de commencer à jouer avec. L'enfant avait huit ans. Heureusement pour eux, Sirius ne laissait jamais son neveu seul dans une pièce et était intervenu à temps pour lui retirer l'objet des mains. Depuis, Henry n'y avait plus jamais mis les pieds, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Il était quinze heures cinquante lorsque Sirius entra dans les appartements du professeur de Potions. Severus le prévint d'emblée qu'il venait de mettre les jumeaux au courant.

À quinze heures cinquante-neuf, Severus prit la main de Harry pendant que Sirius faisait de même avec Henry et, après avoir annoncé avec la poudre de cheminette leur destination, ils arrivèrent dans un salon aux dimensions honorables. Moins de quinze secondes plus tard, Henry avait pris son frère par le bras et le traînait à sa suite à travers toute la maison avant de débarquer dans la cuisine pour goûter.

0o0

Le 1er septembre approchait. Il restait encore quelques heures avant le départ du Poudlard Express.

La pluie tombait sans discontinuer depuis la veille. Sirius regarda par la fenêtre du salon, les gouttes se déverser sur les vitres, avant de se tourner vers Severus, plongé dans son exemplaire du _Potionniste_. Dehors, Big-Ben sonnait dix-neuf heures. Un hurlement fit lever la tête des deux professeurs qui, entraînés pour réagir au quart de tour, filèrent voir ce qu'il se passait, baguette au poing et les sens en alerte.

Ils découvrirent Henry fouillant frénétiquement dans ses malles béantes. La plupart de ses vêtements étaient par terre, certains avaient même fini leur course sur la commode.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? s'étonna Sirius. On dirait qu'une tornade a pris naissance dans ta chambre.

- Il me semblait avoir dit que les malles devaient être bouclées pour le dîner, rappela Severus les sourcils froncés.

Le regard que Henry leur lança n'avait rien de très rassurant, un peu trop sombre. Visiblement, l'enfant était furieux. Restait à savoir contre qui.

- Je cherche quelque chose. Je suis sûr que Harry m'a caché ma cravate ! HARRY! beugla l'enfant de toute la force de ses poumons.

Sirius se retint de rire et Severus dût se mordre férocement les joues pour ne pas sourire et rester impassible.

Un petit bout d'homme fit son apparition dans sa chambre, un peu surpris d'avoir été appelé aussi bruyamment. Quand il vit son jumeau le fusiller littéralement du regard, Harry eut l'envie de prendre la poudre d'escampette et de retourner là d'où il venait. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il avait fait mais ça n'avait rien de très rassurant. Surtout que Henry soufflait comme un dragon fou de rage. Sirius et Severus prirent le parti de s'éclipser. Ils pourraient toujours intervenir dans le cas où les enfants en viendraient aux mains, mais, jusque là, ça n'était pas arrivé et les adultes espéraient que ça viendrait le plus tard possible. Les jumeaux avaient encore besoin l'un de l'autre.

- Oui ? fit Harry aussi naturellement que possible, après tout il n'avait rien fait, enfin rien dont il se souvenait.

- Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui m'a pris ma cravate ! Elle est où ? !

- Ta cravate ? Laquelle ?

- Celle de mon uniforme, espèce de crétin ! brailla Henry.

- Mais je n'y ai pas touché !

- Elle était sur mon lit ! Et elle n'y est plus ! Quelqu'un y a forcément touché !

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce dévastée, puis il se souvint que Henry pouvait se montrer affreusement distrait, il lui arrivait de prendre un objet et de le chercher ensuite alors qu'il était sur ses genoux ou dans sa main. L'héritier Potter darda donc un regard sur son frère.

- Essaie autour de ton cou.

Henry s'exécuta et tâta son col. Sous ses doigts, il trouva la cravate fugueuse et rougit, faisant rire Harry.

En deux mois, l'enfant avait changé. Il était plus vif et moins enclin au repliement sur soi. Il tolérait les accolades pour peu qu'on ne le prenne pas par surprise et il lui était arrivé plus d'une fois pendant les vacances de se disputer sur des sujets futiles – comme la disparition des cravates – avec Henry.

Harry retourna dans la bibliothèque afin de finir la lecture de son roman. Il pensait pouvoir en voir le bout mais Sirius vint le chercher pour l'informer qu'ils allaient passer à table. À croire que le monde entier se liguait contre lui.

- J'arrive.

Il referma son livre et le posa sur une étagère avec la ferme intention de le finir avant d'aller se coucher.

Au moment de se mettre au lit, sans avoir achevé son livre, Harry repensa à ses vacances. Il avait passé deux mois merveilleux. Durant le premier mois, ils partageaient lui et Henry, leurs journées entre leurs devoirs scolaires et les jeux. Severus avait été intransigeant, les garçons devaient étudier au moins deux heures le matin. Harry, lui travaillait deux heures de plus afin de combler les lacunes qu'il avait encore dans certaines matières afin de ne pas être en retard dès la rentrée. Et durant le second, ils avaient passé quelques jours chez les Weasley, sans Neville ni Hermione.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry avait fêté son anniversaire. Henry lui avait confié que, d'ordinaire, il le fêtait avec Neville, né le même jour qu'eux mais, cette année, ça n'avait pas pu se faire. Ron n'avait pas pu non plus venir, de même que Hermione. Neville, quant à lui, était resté chez sa grand-mère parce que, d'après lui, il avait été puni. Il avait soi-disant fait exploser toutes les vitres du manoir et une bonne partie des murs. Augusta avait refusé de lever la punition, à la grande fureur de son petit-fils et malgré les suppliques de Henry. Résultat, les Potter étaient restés en famille, avec leurs parrains respectifs, Remus et Peter. Ça avait été une belle journée, le temps avait même été de la partie, il avait fait beau et chaud.

Sinon, autre fait important, les garçons avaient grandi. Ils avaient pris près de dix centimètres et pas moins de onze kilos. Cela dit, ils avaient été aidés en grande partie par une potion de croissance fournie par Severus qui avait bien compris que ses neveux voulaient tenter d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch à la rentrée, même si lui n'était pas du tout pour. Et pour les repas, le professeur de Potions était également un cuisinier hors pair qui refusait catégoriquement que ses convives ne finissent pas leur assiette et se contentent de picorer tels des moineaux.

Lorsque Henry le rejoignit, il lui sourit.

- Prêt pour demain ?

- Oui.

0o0

Sirius battit le rappel et sourit en entendant deux pachydermes dévaler l'escalier en courant. Harry et Henry se présentèrent devant lui, prêts. En les voyant, Severus se retint de leur demander d'aller se coiffer. Il savait parfaitement qu'ils avaient fait leur possible mais que dompter les mèches rebelles était impossible. Il se contenta de faire descendre les malles bouclées pendant que Sirius vérifiait que les cages de Helga et Hedwige étaient bien fermées.

Il était dix heures quarante-cinq quand ils arrivèrent à la gare de King Cross et passèrent la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10, les menant voie 9 ¾.

Le Poudlard Express était là, sa locomotive d'un rouge vif crachait des panaches de fumée. Les élèves et les parents se pressaient sur le quai, les premiers pour se trouver une bonne place avant que le train ne soit bondé et les seconds, pour vérifier que leur douce progéniture n'avait rien oublié et ne tenterait pas de partir sans dire au revoir.

Les jumeaux montèrent dans un wagon afin d'y déposer leurs affaires, aidés par Sirius et ressortirent, voir si Ron, Neville ou Hermione n'étaient pas là. Ils aperçurent une masse de cheveux roux arriver à travers la foule et Henry sut que l'un de ses meilleurs amis était là.

Ron apparut, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait à peine grandi durant l'été mais restait toujours plus grand que les Potter. Il les salua d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Madame Weasley les serra l'un après l'autre contre elle, à leur en broyer les os. Henry eut une impression de déjà-vu. L'année précédente et à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, Molly Weasley lui avait fait ce qu'il appelait un gros câlin maternel. Même si elle manquait l'étouffer à chaque fois, Henry ne se dérobait jamais, ravi de connaître l'étreinte d'une maman. Harry se laissait faire également, avec, à chaque fois, un sourire aux lèvres et les larmes aux yeux.

À dix-heures cinquante-neuf, le train siffla. Le moment du départ était proche. Henry fonça dans les bras de son parrain, quémandant une dernière étreinte avant de monter, tandis que Sirius serrait Harry qui pleurait à chaudes larmes sans bien savoir pourquoi.

- Le moment des adieux est une douce tristesse, fit Severus en serrant à son tour brièvement Harry contre lui.

- Qui a dit ça ? demanda l'enfant en s'essuyant les yeux.

- William Shakespeare.

- Eh bien, il a raison.

Severus pouffa.

- On se voit au banquet ce soir, idiot.

Et il poussa doucement son neveu vers le train. Henry était déjà monté et attendait son frère. Oui, ils se reverraient à Poudlard mais pour Harry, ça ne sera pas pareil.

Le train s'ébranla. Les parents agitaient les mains en guise d'au revoir, les plus jeunes qui n'étaient pas en âge d'aller à Poudlard courraient le long du quai derrière le train en riant et pleurant à la fois.

Severus et Sirius, eux, ne firent que regarder le train partir avant de reprendre le passage qui les conduirait dans le monde moldu.

Sirius sentit plus qu'il ne vit, une fiente de pigeon tomber sur sa manche de pull, tâche blanchâtre sur la laine noire. Parfaitement inesthétique. Il soupira de désespoir en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait à Merlin pour ça.

- Il y a vraiment quelque chose de pourri au royaume de Merlin.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. La suite est commencée. Il ne s'agit pas de la rentrée en Deuxième Année mais en Septième Année.<p>

Merci à vous tous et à vous toutes d'avoir suivi cette fiction. D'avoir laissé des reviews, grâce à vous, j'ai dépassé la barre des 100 et je ne pensais pas y arriver un jour quand j'ai posté le premier chapitre. Cette fiction a été un défi que je me suis imposée : es-tu capable d'écrire pour un public et de te soumettre à son jugement ? Pas facile quand on n'a pas confiance en soi mais je l'ai fait et j'en suis fière mais c'est grâce à vous.

Nanola


End file.
